jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:DziennaFuria02/Nezurii - nowe życie
Cześć, jest to już mój drugi blog i zarazem druga część poprzedniego opowiadania Nezurii-opowieść wygnańca, na które wszystkich serdecznie zapraszam. Poprzedni blog miał dokładnie dwieście pięćdziesiąt jeden komentarzy i liczę, że ten zdobędzie ich jeszcze więcej ! Proszę o komentowanie, ponieważ to bardzo mnie motywuje do dalszego pisania :D PARĘ INFORMACJI: *'akcja dzieje się kilka dni od zakończenia pierwszej części,' *'występować będą nowe postacie i smoki wymyślone przeze mnie,' *'pojawią się postacie z kilku książek takich jak: ''"Szeptem",' *'pogrubioną czcionką wiadomości ode mnie,' *'kursywą: myśli, smoczy język, sny, itp.,' '''Za wszelkie błędy przepraszam ! Jeśli przypomnę sobie coś istotnego, to w trakcie dopiszę. Jutro wstawię prolog.' Prolog Od tamtej feralnej nocy minęło parę dni. W tym czasie natrafiłem na kilka wysp. Na żadnej się nie zatrzymałem na dłużej, ponieważ mnie nie chcieli. Leciałem dalej. Każdego dnia kontaktowałem się ze Szczerbatkiem, małym smokiem, który niedawno skończył sześć lat i innymi moimi przyjaciółmi. Najczęściej rozmawiałem ze Szczerbkiem, Kol, smoczycą, która się we mnie kocha i Rave'em, moim przyszywanym bratem. Do moich przyjaciół należą również Marionette, Bloody, Magnus, Red, Diana, Fatima, Crash, Mirek i Florian. Wszyscy świętowali urodziny smoczątka. Dowiedziałem się, że Setyvy, smok, który przyczynił się do mojego wygnania, daje im nieźle w kość. Nie byłem z tego zadowolony. Jak tylko go dorwę w swoje łapy to...rozszarpię na kawałeczki ! Tak mnie załatwił, że już w ogóle nie mogę wrócić na wyspę, ale się zdziwi jak mnie zobaczy któregoś dnia. Zapłaci mi za te łzy wylane przez moich bliskich. Nie pozbiera się... Proszę bardzo. Przypomniało mi się coś jeszcze. Otóż w tej części, będę chciała poruszyć temat przeszłości Nezurii'ego i innych pojawiających się tutaj smoków. Zobaczymy co wydarzy się w przyszłości tego bloga ;) Pierwszy rozdział...może jutro ? Rozdział 1 Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Aktualnie prowadzę rozmowę ze Szczerbatkiem. Zatrzymałem się dzisiaj na jakieś dwa dni na małej wyspie. Wyspałem się, zjadłem i nabrałem sił na kolejną podróż. Maluch opowiadał mi właśnie co takiego się wydarzyło na wyspie. : - I mówię Ci. Takiego wściekłego to go jeszcze w życiu nie widziałem. Zielony Setyvy stał się niemal purpurowy !-zaśmiał się : - Co wy mu znowu takiego zrobiliście, jeśli mogę wiedzieć ?-spytałem : - Wrzuciliśmy do jego jaskini kosz z węgorzami !-krzyknął pokładając się ze śmiechu : - Szczerbatku.-zawarczałem- Tak nie wolno. Nie rób drugiemu co Tobie niemiłe. Nawet...jeśli on jest niemiły. Nie można tak robić. Ma się to więcej nie powtórzyć, dobrze ? : - Dobrze. Przepraszam. Już nie będę.-przyrzekł : - No ja myślę.-usłyszałem kogoś krzyk : - Neziś ! Co się nie odzywasz !-krzyknął Magnus : - Cześć chłopaki.-przywitałem się Gadali jak najęci o tym co zrobili Alfie. Powiedziałem im to samo co sześciolatkowi. Przytaknęli i pytali, co u mnie słychać. Powiedziałem, że ciągle szukam stałego miejsca zamieszkania. : - Szkoda nam Ciebie. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.-posmutnieli : - Też mi Was brakuje.-nastroszyłem się, ponieważ coś usłyszałem : - Nezurii ? Stało się coś ?-spytała Diana : - Słyszę coś. To tak jakby...-przerwano mi : - To Łowcy, Nezurii. Uciekaj z wyspy...szybko.-warknął Stróż : - Już.-wzbiłem się w powietrze Leciałem nad wyspą na najwyższych moich obrotach. Wystrzelili w moją stronę parę sieci, ale je ominąłem. Kiedy wyleciałem poza granice wyspy zwolniłem i szybowałem tak kilka minut. Pozostali wstrzymali oddechy i przeciskali się, aby lepiej mnie widzieć. Oglądałem się co jakiś czas za siebie. Zapatrzyłem się w wodę i zderzyłem się z czymś. Tym czymś był smok, a dokładniej smoczyca. Żółta z pomarańczowymi końcówkami uszów i skrzydeł, brązowymi pięknymi oczami, bladą chustą na szyi, brązowym siodłem i znaczkiem słońca, który widniał na dwunastym tunelu w Jaskini Tajemnic. Czy może to ona jest tą dwunastą smoczycą, którą coś łączy z pozostałymi oznakowanymi ? : - Uważaj jak latasz !-nakrzyczała na mnie : - Przepraszam. To było niespecjalnie.-przeprosiłem grzecznie : - Myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi, czy specjalnie czy nie !?-nadal krzyczała, wyminęła mnie i leciała w kierunku gdzie widziałem ludzi : - Uważaj tam byli Łowcy !-krzyknąłem za nią : - Sam uważaj !-ryknęła Ale ostra.-pomyślałem Wiele się nie mylisz.-prychnął Co ?-nie rozumiałem Pewnego dnia zrozumiesz.-powrócił na Wyspę Nocy Pożegnałem się z towarzyszami i zobaczyłem w oddali kolejną wyspę. Zapikowałem w jej kierunku. Była piękna. Gdzieś z połowę wyspy zajmowały plaże. Duże, nieskazitelne. Lasy również ładne. Wylądowałem na ciepłym jeszcze piasku. Rozejrzałem się dookoła. : - Ej ! Ty ! Tak ty. My się chyba nie znamy ?-spytał samiec Gronkla, był żółty z brązowymi wypustkami : - Em...cześć. Nazywam się Nezurii i jestem tylko przelotem.-wyjaśniłem : - Spokojnie. Możesz zostać tak długo jak tylko chcesz. Jestem Dell.-przedstawiła się fioletowa smoczyca tego samego gatunku : - Ja jestem Jynx.-przedstawił się : - Miło mi. Możecie mi powiedzieć, gdzie może być jakaś wolna jaskinia, abym mógł odpocząć ?-spytałem nieśmiało : - Oczywiście, proszę za mną.-powiedziała i sprężystym krokiem pognała do lasu Razem z Jynx'em poszliśmy za nią. Po drodze zadawał mi pytania, na które dzielnie odpowiadałem. Idąc szlakiem napotkaliśmy jeszcze trzy Gronkle, ale się nie przedstawili. Doszliśmy do malutkiej, w sam raz dla mnie, groty. Mimo wielkości była przestronna i przytulna. : - To tutaj. Jakbyś czegoś potrzebował, mój dom jest...o tam.-wskazała większą jaskinię : - A mój tam.-żółty samiec wskazał swoją grotę : - Dziękuję. Nie wiem, jak mam Wam się odwdzięczyć. Jesteście niesamowici.-przytuliłem ich : - Nie ma sprawy. Z czasem coś wymyślimy.-uśmiechnęli się ciepło : - Robi się już ciemno. Do zobaczenia rano. Jeszcze raz dziękuję.-odwróciłem się odchodząc : - Cześć.-rozeszli się Wszedłem do jaskini. Było w niej tak ciepło. Teraz poczułem jaki byłem zmęczony. Ziewnąłem i położyłem się na wypalonym przeze mnie okręgu. Zamknąłem oczy i momentalnie zasnąłem. Jak co noc śnił mi się mój podopieczny, moi przyjaciele, moja dawna wyspa. Do dzisiejszego snu doszła ta wyspa i dwójka nowych znajomych. Jynx i Dell. Pierwszy, krótki rozdział za nami. Od razu chciałam Was poinformować, że w czasie majówki nie będzie mnie w domu i nie będę miała dostępu do laptopa. Może uda mi się jutro coś wrzucić. Rozdział 2 N'a wstępie chciałam podziękować koledze z klasy, za wymyślenie nowych smoków. Co do pytania ''Uśmiechnięta, to smoczyca pojawi się w dalszych rozdziałach, a co dalej...tajemnica. Jedziemy z next'em !' Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Pierwszy raz odkąd opuściłem rodzinną wyspę, wyspałem się. Tak bardzo mi tego brakowało. Spał bym nie wiadomo jak długo, gdyby nie...szyszka ? Co ona tu robi ? Otworzyłem leniwie jedno oko, potem drugie, podniosłem uszy, uniosłem głowę, wyciągnąłem pierwszą łapę, drugą i...kolejna szyszka. Zerwałem się na cztery łapy i wyjrzałem spoza jaskini. : - Co jest ?-zadałem sobie pytanie : - Podaj do mnie ! Tylko tym razem traf !-krzyknął jakiś smok : - To ty łap, a nie czekasz aż szyszka sama do Ciebie doleci !-odkrzyknął drugi : - Złapię ją, złapię !-parę metrów przede mną wylądował czarny Straszliwiec z białymi kolcami i fioletowymi oczami : - Troll, mamy taką jakby widownię.-powiedział żółty Ponocnik z czerwonymi kolcami i zielonymi oczami : - Em...cześć ?-spytałem : - Hejka. Pierwszy raz Cię tu widzę. Nowy ?-spytał Troll : - Tak się składa, że tak...-usłyszałem jak moi znajomi idą w naszym kierunku : - Troll i Hops. Bo kogo innego mogłabym się tutaj spodziewać ? Nie dotarło do Was, że macie nie bawić się w okolicach tych jaskiń ?-warknęła ostrzegawczo Dell : - Przepraszamy. Zapomnieliśmy.-odpowiedział Hops : - Właśnie widzimy.-burknął Jynx Smoczyca krzyczała na nich, ponieważ mnie obudzili. Dwójka chyba trzynastoletnich smoków patrzyła na nią wilkiem. Samiec Gronkla zawarczał nie przyjaźnie. Raczej ta czwórka nie są ze sobą w dobrych kontaktach. Było mi głupio, że kłócą się z mojego powodu. Nie potrzebnie. : - Proszę, Was, przestańcie się kłócić. Nic się nie stało i tak dłużej bym nie pospał.-starałem się załagodzić sytuację : - Ale jesteś po długiej i wyczerpującej podróży, więc powinieneś odpocząć.-syknął Jynx : - Nic mi nie będzie !-zaczynali mnie irytować Wzbiłem się w powietrze i okrążyłem całą wyspę. Wczoraj jakoś nie miałem okazji, aby pozwiedzać. Poleciałem na południe wyspy i zobaczyłem plażę, bo co innego. Wylądowałem na niej. Była inna niż ta, na której byłem wczoraj. Woda i piasek były dużo ciemniejsze niż ich północny odpowiednik. Na plaży roiło się od ostrych i nagich skał, nie tylko na lądzie, ale też i w morzu. Przeszły mnie ciarki. Ruszyłem w kierunku cieczy. Przed sobą widziałem mój cień, do którego powoli skradał się drugi, większy i smuklejszy. Udawałem, że nie widzę tej zmiany. Słyszałem coraz to głośniejsze kroki. Przystanąłem na brzegu i w skupieniu wpatrywałem się w cień. Po paru chwilach ktoś był tak blisko mnie, że czułem jego ciepło na swoich łuskach. Instynktownie zwężyły mi się źrenice, zęby cicho wyskoczyły ze swych kryjówek. Z bojowym rykiem rzuciłem się na smoka stojącego za mną. Moją ofiarą stał się Zbiczatrzasł o jasnym odcieniu khaki. Jego oczy połyskiwały płynnym złotem wymieszanym z miodem. Ciekawa kolorystyka. Gad był w moim wieku. Ogonem zrzucił mnie z siebie i zaatakował swoim pociskiem. Oddałem mu plazmą co pociągnęło za sobą rozbłysk kolców i znamienia. Z mojego gardła wydobył się groźny charkot, na co przeciwnik odpowiedział kłapnięciem zębów. : - Kim jesteś i co robisz na tej wyspie ?-wysyczał : - Nie Twój interes.-odpowiedziałem mierząc go wzrokiem : - Odpowiadaj.-strzelił we mnie : - Sam odpowiadaj. Czemu chciałeś mnie zaatakować ?-warknąłem : - Bo jesteś Nocną Furią. Czy się mylę.-prychnął : - Nie mylisz. Ale co ma do tego to, jakiego jestem gatunku ?-zbił mnie z pantałyku : - Zaraz to ty nie wyklułeś się w niewoli ?-zamącił się : - Nie...-zgasiłem te płonące kolce : - Skoro nie, to wybacz mi. Myślałem, że zostałeś tresowany przez ludzi po to, aby zabijać. Jeszcze raz, bardzo mi głupio.- uśmiechnął się przepraszająco : - Nie ma sprawy. Jestem Nezurii, a ty ?-spytałem : - Spike. Miło mi. Nowy na wyspie, co ? Może Cię oprowadzić ?-spytał przyjaźnie : - Jeśli nie będzie to kłopot.-pokręcił głową Poszliśmy piechotą. Pokazał mi każdy najmniejszy zakamarek wyspy. Spędziliśmy tak cały dzień. Polubiłem go i wydaje mi się, że on mnie też. Rano umówiliśmy się na tej samej plaży, na której poprzedniego dnia się spotkaliśmy. Kłusowałem na miejsce spotkania zły, przestraszony i rozdrażniony. '''Co zdenerwowało Nezurii'ego ? Jakieś pomysły ? Czas do jutra.' CD Przed wyjściem rozmawiałem ze Szczerbatkiem. Mówił, że bardzo tęskni oraz, że na ich wodach ponownie zobaczyli ludzi. Mieli inne łodzie. Większe, obite żelazem odpornym na smoczy ogień. Ich żagle również się zmieniły. Widniała na nich czerwona pięść. Udało im się ich przegonić, lecz ponieśli duże straty. Mirek dostał się w ich szeregi. Zawyłem z żalu i pobiegłem na plażę. Spike czekał już na mnie i na mój widok uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wbiegłem do wody i wzbiłem się w powietrze. Strzeliłem plazmą w jakąś przypadkową skałę, aby wyładować złą energię. Roztrzaskała się na miliardy kawałeczków. Wbiłem pazury w kolejną skałę lądując. Zbiczatrzasł przystanął zaniepokojony obok. Nerwowo przestępowałem z łapy na łapę. Nezurii...wiem, że jest Ci trudno, nam również. Wiem też jak bardzo się z nim zaprzyjaźniłeś, ale...-starał się do mnie dotrzeć Zamknij się, wreszcie ! Powinieneś zabić Setyvy'ego jak miałeś szansę ! Albo, Cię zablokować ! Gdybym to zrobił nie doszło by do tego !-krzyczałem I tak by Cię wygnał ! Setyvy też był opętany !-wrzeszczał : - Mirek.-szepnąłem z grymasem na pysku : - Co ?-spytał Stłumiłem wystrzał i grzbiet rozbłysł ponownie. Byłem w prawdziwej furii i nic, ani nikt nie potrafił mnie uspokoić. Zrobiłem krok do przodu. Wyjrzałem spoza skały i wbiłem wzrok w taflę wody. Widniał w niej mój stróż, był zmartwiony moim stanem. Położyłem się, a obok jak pies mój kompan. Zapiekły mnie oczy. Ponownie stłumiłem płacz, nie był mi teraz potrzebny. : - Wrócę na wyspę.-szepnąłem w dal- Odbijemy Cię. Przylecimy po Ciebie. Wszyscy. Pożałują, że z nami zadarli. Perspektywa Mirka Od wygnania Nezurii'ego minął jakoś trochę ponad tydzień. Strasznie za nim tęsknię, zresztą tak samo jak pozostali jego przyjaciele. Setyvy objął władzę i każdy musi się mieć na baczności, ponieważ każde maleńkie przewinienie może być przez niego ukarane. Razem z Florianem robiliśmy rundkę wokół wyspy, Taa...straż wróciła. Bez Neza to nie to samo. Wylecieliśmy zaalarmowani dziwnymi dźwiękami trochę poza wyznaczone granice. Natrafiliśmy na łodzie ludzi. Pędem pognaliśmy na wyspę. : - Musimy ich szybko zawiadomić !-krzyknąłem : - Pędem !-dokrzyknął : - ŁOWCY !-krzyknęliśmy równocześnie Poruszeni mieszkańcy wlepili wzrok w Setyvy'ego. Rozkazał lecieć walczyć z nimi. Wylecieliśmy rycząc i strzelając plazmą. Kazał wszystkim się rozdzielić co nie było moim zdaniem mądre, ale tak zrobiłem. Kątem oka widziałem jak Rave łączy się w zwartej grupie i pikuje. Zaryczeli i wystrzelili plazmy. Każdy grzbiet prócz Szczerbatka zaświecił jaskrawym światłem. Było ich dziesięciu, rozdzielili się na połowę i zaatakowali z dwóch stron. Rozdzielili się jeszcze bardziej, lecieli dwójkami. Pisklak z Kol trzymali się bardziej na uboczu, ale nie dawali zapomnieć, że tu są. Maluch pikował dużo szybciej niż przyjaciółka, wyprzedził ją i strzelił w pokład. Poleciałem za nim i również w niego strzeliłem. Przebiliśmy się i uwolniliśmy smoki. Młoda Furia zaryczała zadowolona. Zwrócił na siebie uwagę, kolorem kolców. Były niebieskie, piękne. Ta drobna chwili nie uwagi wystarczyła, żeby mnie trafić. Poczułem jak coś lodowatego i grubego oplata się wokół mnie. Spadam do wody z głośnym pluskiem. : - Mirek !-głośny krzyk Floriana zagłuszył moje myśli : - Gdzie on jest ?-krzyczeli : - Rave, widzisz go gdzieś ?-zawarczał Red : - Wy...-wycharczał Magnus pewnie do ludzi : - Lecimy na nich !-wydała rozkaz Diana Wyciągnęli mnie z wody i obezwładnili na pokładzie. Zobaczyłem jak Set ich powstrzymuje. Jakby ich puścił udałoby im się mnie uwolnić. Zawyłem do nich karząc im uciekać, ponieważ celowali do nich strzałami. Strzelali jeszcze aby ich wystraszyć. Odpłynęli i zaciągnęli mnie pod pokład. Wsadzili do klatki i ogłuszyli. Straciłem przytomność, a gdy się obudziłem byłem już gdzie indziej. Na wyspie, wśród setek smoków, porwanych przez ludzi. Podszedłem do krat. Przywitały mnie ciche pomruki smoków z sąsiednich cel. Od małego Straszliwca przez Ponocniki, aż do Ostrykiełów i Kroplorwijów. Wyjaśnili mi gdzie jestem i jeżeli będę stawiał opory to skończy się to dla mnie niezbyt ciekawie. Przeląkłem się i zamilkłem. Koniec rozdziału. Następny prawdopodobnie w środę. Miłej majówki ! Rozdział 3 Perspektywa Spike'a Wczoraj spotkałem obcego smoka na wyspie, na południowej plaży. Od razu rozpoznałem w nim Nocną Furię. Doszły mnie słuchy, że ludzie złapali trzy smoki tego gatunku, dwa dorosłe i jeden pisklak. Byłem pewny, że ten osobnik to jeden z tych tresowanych przez dwunożnych. Zaatakowałem go, ale odrzucił mnie i zaskoczył świecącymi łuskami. To było zadziwiające. Okazało się, że bardzo się pomyliłem. Nie należał on do ludzi. Dowiedziałem się, że jest on sierotą. Kiedy wykluł się z jaja nikogo przy nim nie było. Z tamtych czasów twierdzi, że dużo nie pamięta, oprócz tego, iż sam nauczył się latać, polować i tropić. Kiedy dotarł na Wyspę Nocy, przygarnęła go matka Rave'a, który stał się jego przyszywanym bratem. Smoczyca zmarła, gdy chłopcy skończyli dwanaście lat. Przez rok mieszkali w jaskini mamy starszego z braci. Nezurii w tym czasie rozglądał się za nowym miejscem zamieszkania. Pomagał mu Rave. Do piętnastu, no prawie szesnastu lat, mieszkał sam w grocie na skraju lasu. Ich przywódca, zachorował i zmarł nie pozostawiając po sobie potomka. Zorganizował w zamian zawody, na tytuł Alfy. Wytypowany został Nezurii, jego brat, paru przyjaciół i smok, który go wygnał. Wszyscy z jednego rocznika. Ostatni nazywa się Setyvy. W dzieciństwie byli przyjaciółmi, lecz wszystko się zepsuło. Z powrotem zawiązały się między nimi przyjazne więzi, lecz nie na długo. Skoro on go wygnał to musiało się coś stać. Niestety nie wiem co, ponieważ nic nie chciał mi powiedzieć. Przyszedł...nie, zaraz...przybiegł na spotkanie zrozpaczony, wnerwiony. Wpadł do wody i odleciał, strzelając plazmą gdzie popadnie. Zaniepokojony zachowaniem nowego kumpla, poleciałem za nim. Wylądowałem obok niego na skale, która jeszcze stoi po nagłym ataku gniewu Furii. Zrobił krok w przód, spojrzał w wodę, położył się, a ja obok. Wyszeptał kogoś imię. Nie było mi one znane, nawet z jego opowieści. Potem wywarczał parę zdań. O tym, że wróci na wyspę, że wszyscy tego kogoś odbiją, wszyscy, co do joty. : - Wszystko dobrze ?-spytałem zaniepokojony : - Nie. Nic nie jest dobrze i raczej nie będzie. Ludzie pojmali Mirka. To wszystko przez Setyvy'ego !-wysyczał : - Będzie dobrze, w razie czego, pomogę Ci.-trąciłem go nosem : - Nie chcę Cię narażać.-pokręcił łbem : - Nie narażasz. Jak chcesz, możemy lecieć...nawet teraz.-wstałem : - Teraz ? Nie, nie, nie.-wstał- Jak się teraz pojawię na wyspie, to mnie zabiją. Szczerbatek się załamie, już teraz jest z nim średnio, on popełni samobójstwo, nikt go nie powstrzyma.-popadł w panikę : - Chwilka. Kim jest Szczerbatek ?-spytałem : - Pięcio, no od niedawna sześcioletnia, Nocna Furia. Przyszedł na świat w niewoli. Ludzie zmuszali go do walk i starali wytresować. Uciekł razem z innymi smokami z wyspy, ale...jego rodzice...zginęli. Na świecie został sam, przygarnąłem go pod swój dach i stałem się dla niego rodzicem.-szybko zakończył Zrobiło mi się przykro. Taki mały, a tyle przeżył. Tortury, niewola, śmierć rodziców. To za wiele. Z drugiej strony, on został wychowany wśród ludzi, żył na ich wyspie przez bite pięć lat. Ale...to smok, a smoki trzymają się razem. Kiwałem głową na to wszystko zdumiony. Nie samowite, muszę go poznać !-krzyknąłem w myślach Nezurii prychnął i potrząsnął głową. Wyglądało to tak, jakby odpowiadał na zadane przez kogoś pytanie, ale ja go nie zadałem. Zdziwiony przyglądałem się dalej. Cicho zachichotał, przytaknął, szepnął rozbawiony "wal się". Zaśmiałem się na te dwa wyrazy. Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Wspominając Szczerba coś mnie zakuło. Pociągnąłem nosem. Dalej bolało mnie to, że jestem tak daleko. Podejrzewałem, że minie spory czas zanim znowu zawitam na wyspie, wśród bliskich, przyjaciół, wrogów. Prychnąłem i potrząsnąłem głową. Spike przyglądał mi się zaciekawiony. Jesteś nieodpowiedzialny, dziecinny, tchórzliwy. Jesteś łamagą, ofiarą losu, katastrofą wszechświata...-zachichotałem cicho na jego zachowanie Przestaniesz ?-spytałem Nie mam zamiaru. Ty puszko Pandory...-gadał dalej Tak, tak. Ja najgorszy.-przytaknąłem Jasne, że najgorszy. Jesteś podłym oszukistą !-krzyknął : - Wal się.-szepnąłem Sam się wal.-rozpłynął się widząc mój szeroki uśmiech : - Coś z Tobą nie tak ?-zaśmiałem się : - Może... Wracajmy na plażę.-zaproponowałem : - Szybko zmieniasz swój nastrój, wiesz ?-zagadnął : - To chyba przez tą wyspę. Każdy tak na niej działa.-mruknąłem lekceważąco : - Jesteś niemożliwy.-dał mi sójkę w bok Oddałem mu i uciekłem. Graliśmy w berka po całej plaży. Nie przeszkadzało nam nawet to, że błękitne niebo przysłoniły burzowe chmurzyska. Usłyszałem grzmot. Podnieśliśmy głowy i czekaliśmy na dalsze oznaki ulewy. Wielki piorun przeciął szare niebo, a chwilkę potem głośny grzmot i drobne kropelki spadły na moje rozgrzane łuski. Zadrżałem. : - Chyba zaraz się rozpada.-na potwierdzenie słów Spike'a, ulewa rozpętała się na dobre : - Musimy się gdzieś ukryć !-próbowałem przekrzyczeć gwiżdżący wiatr : - Za mną !-wrzasnął towarzysz Pobiegliśmy do lasu, gdzie było odrobinkę ciszej. Biegliśmy do wielgachnej jaskini w centrum wyspy. Tam spotykały się wszystkie smoki, aby przeczekać raptowną zmianę pogody. Widziałem już w oddali jamę, zakrytą od frontu sporymi głazami, chroniącymi przed wiatrem. Wtopiliśmy się w tłum smoków, w którym rozpoznałem Trolla i Hops. Wskoczyliśmy do środka. Jaskinia faktycznie imponowała rozmiarami. Było w niej ciepło, sucho i przyjemnie. Ze sklepienia zwisały stalaktyty, łączące się ze stalagmitami. Ich kolor mieszał się z szarością i mlekiem. Woda wyżłobiła w ścianach koryta, z których nadal skapywała ciecz. Smoki będące tutaj, rozpaliły jedno spore ognisko. Spike zawołał mnie, abym przysiadł się do niego. : - Niezła jest, prawda ?-spytał : - Brak mi słów. Jest cudowna.-rozglądałem się : - Nazwana została Jaskinią Krasową. To pewnie przez te żłobienia w ścianach.-wskazał je : - Zapewne.-przytaknąłem Do smoka siedzącego obok, podeszły nieznane mi gady. Fioletowo-miętowy Small Shadow, żółto-brązowy Potrójny Cios i różowo-fioletowa samica Zębiroga Zamkogłowego. Przywitali się z nim i spojrzeli na mnie wilkiem. Zawarczałem obnażając lśniące blaszki. Cios doskoczył do mnie zamierzając się ogonem. Ryknąłem aktywując znamię, które rozbłysło dużo mocniej niż kiedyś. Nezurii, co się dzieje ?-spytał opiekun Sam nie wiem, a co ?-burknąłem Rave i pozostali się świecą i nie mogą przestać. Coś ty znowu zrobił ?-zaśmiał się Dalej się błyszczą jak gwiazdki na nocnym niebie ?-prychnąłem uspokajając się Teraz nie.-rzekł : - Nocna Furia.-wysyczał smok : - Przecież widzimy.-rzekła jedna z głów : - To ten od ludzi ?-spytał Small Shadow : - Od ludzi nie.-warknąłem : - Ej no, to jest mój kumpel. Nezurii to Blow, Mini i Wini oraz Zekky.-wskazał po kolei- Ekipa, to jest Nezurii, nie został wychowany przez ludzi spokojnie. : - Och...stary sory, nie wiedziałem. Blow.-podał mi szczypca : - Nezurii, miło mi.-doskoczyły do mnie bliźniaczki : - Jestem Mini,-przedstawiła się prawa głowa- a ja Wini. : - Zekky.-odparł niechętny do rozmowy ostatni smok, skinąłem łbem Jestem na tej wyspie trzeci dzień, a już znam osiem smoków jeśli Zębiroga można zaliczyć jako jeden smok. Usiedliśmy wszyscy w jednym kręgu i rozmawialiśmy. Poznawaliśmy się. Trzy nowe smoki od razu bardzo polubiłem. Opowiadaliśmy sobie żarty, śmieszne opowiastki i to jak się tu znalazłem. Słuchali uważnie i nie chcieli przerywać. : - Wiesz Nez. Ja nie mam do Ciebie nic, po prostu, kiedyś moją rodzinną wyspę zaatakowały Nocne Furie. Przyleciały całym stadem. Powybijały wszystkie mieszkające na niej smoki i zrównały ląd z taflą wody. Jedyny się uratowałem. Widziałem jak różnokolorowe smoki, zabijają moich rodziców, moje rodzeństwo, przyjaciół i inne smoki. Mordowali ich z zimną krwią.-powiedział Zek i pociekły mu łzy, przkryłem go skrzydłem : - Przykro mi.-rzekłem : - Dalej trzymam urazę do tych gadów. Liczę na to, że kiedyś ich znajdę i pomszczę bliskich.-zawarczał : - Będzie dobrze. A wy skąd jesteście ?-spytałem : - My się tu wychowaliśmy.-pokręcili głowami : - Jasne. Spike ?-zwróciłem się do niego : - Zostałem pojmany przez ludzi. Nie słuchałem się ich, do czasu, kiedy nie zmusili Furii do zabijania. Nie widziałem ich nigdy. Mieli mordować tych, którzy się stawiali. Przy najbliższej okazji uciekłem. Natrafiłem na burze i obudziłem się tutaj. Na Wyspie Głazopiaskowej.-uśmiechnął się Rozmawialiśmy bardzo długo. Deszcz po paru minutach zmienił się w śnieg i grad. Słońce zaszło już parę godzin temu i na jego miejsce wstąpił pewnie księżyc. Nie widać przez gęste chmury i szalejącą wichurę. Nie mogłem spać, przed oczami miałem wyspę Zeka, chmarę Furii, ginące smoki. Obawiam się, że tą rzeź zrobiły smoki z Wyspy Nocy, jeszcze pod rządami dawnego Alfy. Nie przedstawiłem im mojej tezy, ponieważ nie wiedziałem jak zareagują. Podkradłem się do skał odgradzających nas od zamieci. Wróciłam do życia ! Next jeszcze nie wiem kiedy, pewnie w weekend. ''' Rozdział 4 Perspektywa Zekky'ego Nie spałem. To nie przez pogodę, tylko wspomnienia. Uderzały w moją głowę z podwojoną siłą. Usłyszałem jak ktoś przechodzi koło mnie. Otworzyłem powoli oczy. Zobaczyłem Nezurii'ego idącego do łuku kamieni. Cicho się podniosłem i poszedłem do niego, powoli i ostrożnie. Nie oglądając się za siebie, wyskoczył z jaskini. Poleciałem za nim. Jego kolor mieszał się ze śnieżycą. Leciał szybko, zwinnie omijał przeszkody. Kiedy znalazł się daleko od groty wystrzelił plazmę i zaświecił się. O co chodzi z tymi kolcami ? Podleciał pionowo w górę. Chciałem pędzić za nim, ale nie zdąrzyłem, bo już pikował do oceanu. : - Co chciałeś !?-krzyknął, ale nie do mnie : - Muszę z Tobą pogadać. Teraz !-zaznaczył smok taki sam jak on : - O czym ?-fuknął : - Szczerbatek i pozostali nie wytrzymują już z Setyvy'm. Ja wiem...,ale Tobie nowość. Jest gorzej. Tak nigdy nie powinno być.-tłumaczył : - Uważasz, że to sprawka tego Upadłego Smoka, który nim kieruje ?-spytał lądując : - Nie wątpię. Planuje podbić okoliczne wyspy i je zająć. Myślę, że jego plany nie wypalą.-mrukną : - Sam Set nie ma szans, ale taki Upadły...-pokiwał z uznaniem głową Nic z tego nie rozumiałem. Nez ma bliźniaka czy co ? Kim jest ten Upadły Smok ? Ciągle ich obserwowałem. Smoki gestykulowały i warczały raz po raz. Raczej mnie nie zauważyli, ponieważ ciągle groźnie warczyli na siebie. Padały różne przekleństwa, zrzucali na siebie winy o to co teraz się dzieje...na Wyspie Nocy. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam. : - Mówiłem, że było go zabić. To ty nie.-warknął : - Bym zabił Seta, nie Demona. Gdyby nie on, gdyby nie my Smocze Anioły...nic by się nie wydarzało. Mieszkał byś dalej na tamtej wyspie.-zaskomlał : - Ale gdyby Was nie było, nie poznałbym Dell, Jynx'a, Trolla, Hops, Spike'a, Mini, Wini, Blow'a i Zekky'ego. Bardzo ich wszystkich polubiłem, a najbardziej Spike'a i Zeka.-zaskoczyło mnie to : - Wiem, widziałem. Też ich polubiłem.-parsknął : - Nie dziwie się. Mam do Ciebie prośbę. Słyszałeś co Zek powiedział, jak tu trafił.-przytaknął- Chcę żebyś dowiedział się kto stoi za tym atakiem. : - Zrobi się. Wracaj już do pozostałych...-szybko odleciałem Nezurii mnie polubił. Myślałem, że... Dobra ważne, że mnie lubi i tyle. Chce mi pomóc odnaleźć morderców moich bliskich. Ciekawe dlaczego. Może to jego bliscy ? Nie, powiedział by nam. Chociaż. Nie, jestem w stu procentach, że nie. Nawet jakby, to on nie zna swoich rodziców. Przyszedł na świat bez rodziców. Doleciałem do jaskini i spotkało mnie nie miłe zaskoczenie. Nez już tam był. Patrzył na mnie groźnie. : - Cześć.-powiedziałem cicho : - Czemu mnie śledziłeś ?-spytał prosto z mostu : - Nie wiem o czym mówisz.-starałem się z tego wyplątać : - Nie graj mi na nerwach i tak jestem zły. Odpowiadaj.-warknął : - Poleciałem za Tobą, ponieważ nie mogłem zasnąć, a ciekawiło mnie to gdzie lecisz w taką pogodę. Poleciałem i zobaczyłem jak rozmawiasz z drugim smokiem, który wygląda tak jak ty. Jak tylko usłyszałem, że wracasz to ja też wróciłem, ale byłeś pierwszy. Ja wiem, nie powinienem Cię śledzić. Proszę wybacz, wiem również, że prosiłeś tamtego drugiego, aby Ci pomógł znaleźć smoki, które napadły na moją osadę za co bardzo dziękuję.-powiedziałem wszystko na jednym tchu : - Wybaczam. Ehh...jest tu jakieś miejsce, w którym możemy pogadać na osobności ?-spytał : - Tak, chodź za mną.-poszedłem na tyły jaskini '''Krótki next. O czym chce pogadać Nez z Zekky'm ? Czas do jutra ! CD Dedyk dla Kuby :) Nezurii cicho jak duch, podążał za mną. Odsunąłem w miarę okrągły kamień i ukazał mi się korytarz. Puściłem go przodem. Był jakiś niespokojny. Nerwowo machał ogonem. Kazał mi zamknąć wejście, sam zapalił nam światło. Doszliśmy do małej komnaty. Zatrzymałem się na progu, a Nez na środku. Opuścił skrzydła i podniósł głowę. : - Widziałeś smoka, podobnego do mnie. Nie była to żadna iluzja, ani nic innego. To była prawda.-obok niego pojawił się drugi smok : - Zekky, jestem Stróżem Nezurii'ego. Moim zadaniem jest pilnowanie jego przyszłości i ochrona przed wszelkim niebezpieczeństwem. No, teraz to częściej bywam na Wyspie Nocy przy Szczerbatku.-powiedział przyjemnym barytonem : - Wiesz jak mam na imię. Jesteś z przyszłości. Taa...nie mam bladego, ani zielonego pojęcia, kiedy to zrozumiem. A wy przypadkiem nie robicie mnie w jajo ?-pokręcili głowami- Nie rozumiem ! : - Pokarz mu.-szepnął Nez Poczułem jak do mojej głowy ktoś wpełza. Uciszył moje skołowane myśli i zastąpił je jakimiś obrazami. Przedstawiały życie Neza. Zabawy z przyjaciółmi, wyścigi, sprzeczki. Dostanie się do Straży Lotniczej, aż w końcu dwanaście tuneli. Pierwsza wymiana zdań z sobowtórem i dziwny obraz w krystalicznej wodzie. Wszystko trwało może pół minuty. Teraz zrozumiałem o co chodzi. : - Rozumiesz ?-spytali : - Tak jakby.-mruknąłem oszołomiony : - Nic masz nie mówić o mnie, jasne ?-warknął : - Jak słońce...-pisnąłem : - Apropos słońca... Widziałem smoczyce z tym dwunastym symbolem. Jest ona nam potrzebna do czegoś, tak ?-obleciał nas obu wzrokiem : - Właśnie ! Była z kimś czy sama ?-oprzytomniał wreszcie : - Sama, ale co to ma do rzeczy ?-fuknął : - Hmm...sądziłem, że będzie z ludźmi...-mój kumpel chciał mu przerwać- Tak, tak, wiem. Skoro była sama, to znaczy, że jeźdźcom musiało się coś stać.-przerwał : - To do nich tak pędziła ? Chcesz powiedzieć, że powinienem się martwić, ponieważ jednym z tych ludzi w opałach jest tamta dziewczyna z obrazu ?-przytaknął, Nez złapał się za policzki- Lecimy ! Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Ostatnio, ważne wiadomości przyswajam z ogromnym opóźnieniem. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Ogarnąłem dokładnie co i jak...i przestraszyłem się. Miałem stracić jeźdźczynię nawet jej nie poznając ? Nie ma mowy ! Nie pozwolę na to ! Wydałem rozkaz i polecieliśmy. Zekky został w jaskini z resztą. : - To głupie. Widziałeś tą smoczycę parę dni temu i myślisz, że jeszcze tam będzie. Oszalałeś !-zadrwił : - Ja Cię na smyczy nie trzymam, możesz wracać.-odpysknąłem : - Nie mam zamiaru wracać. Pewnie zaraz coś wymyślisz i wpadniesz w kłopoty. Będzie Ci w tedy potrzebna pomoc.-jęknął : - Nie pomagasz. Chociaż zaraz, ty wcale mi nie pomagasz ! Od kąd się pojawiłeś i powiedziałeś, że znasz moją przyszłość nie chcesz mi nic, kompletnie nic, powiedzieć. Więc nawet teraz nie będę próbował się pytać Ciebie o to, czy dobrze robie. Bo i tak nie odpowiesz.-ostatnie zdanie szepnąłem : - To nie tak. Zrozum chciałbym Ci powiedzieć, ale nie mogę. Zresztą jakbyś się dowiedział co nas wszystkich czeka, ty byś dążył do tego lub temu zapobiegał, a tak nie może być. To taka forma ochrony.-zamyślił się : - Forma ochrony !?-przerwał mi : - Przyjrzyj mi się i powiedz, kim jestem.-rozkazał : - To jest wyrwane z kontekstu. Po co to ?-spytałem : - Kim jestem ?-powtórzył Zastanowiłem się nad powiedzeniem czegoś obraźliwego, ale się powstrzymałem. Zlustrowałem go dokładnie i przypomniałem jego umiejętności. Smok, mój sobowtór, opiekun, czyta w myślach, zachowuje się jak duch... : - Jesteś smokiem, takim samym jak ja. Potrafisz czytać i wnikać w moje i innych myśli. Twoje ciało zachowuje się dokładnie tak samo jak zjawa czy mgła. Mam wymieniać dalej.-pokręcił głową- To jeśli już mówimy, kim jesteśmy, to dawaj. Kim ja jestem ? : - Pechowcem. Dostałeś Stróża, o którym nic nie wiesz. Jesteś smokiem nie mającym pojęcia o czyhającym niebezpieczeństwie. Może teraz ja powiem jak ja siebie widzę.-zaproponował Zamknął oczy jakby myslał co powiedzieć. Zastanawiało mnie, dlaczego nazwał mnie pechowcem, mimo że odpowiedź jest raczej wiadoma. Trwaliśmy w grobowej ciszy. Zacząłem się jej obawiać, ponieważ cisza nie wróży nic dobrego. Milczeliśmy tak z minutę. Po tym czasie smok na przeciw mnie otworzył oczy. Oko, które powinno być czerwone zmieniło barwę na niebiański błękit. Szare łuski stały się jaśniejsze, a czerwone, złote. Skrzydła pokryły się długimi piórami. Przy każdym machnięciu, kolor złoty robił się bardziej widoczny. Na miejscu obręczy pojawiła się klamra, od której odchodzi długi materiał koloru białego wpadającego w niebieski, robiący chyba za płaszcz. Im dalej od złotej klamry tym ciemniejszy był odcień. : - Wow.-tylko to udało mi się wydusić : - Tak na prawdę wyglądam.-nie był zadowolony : - Nie podoba Ci się ten wygląd, tak ?-spytałem : - Yhy.-przytaknął- Jestem Smoczym Aniołem, czyli kłamcą i smokiem całkiem różnym od Ciebie. Razem z innymi moimi przyjaciółmi jesteśmy w bardzo dobrych stosunkach z Odynem i pozostałymi Bogami. Że co !? Z Bogami ? Odynem ? Ta, na pewno. On mnie w robi w jajo, ja to wiem. Otwierałem pysk i go zamykałem jak jakaś ryba. Wiatr zawiał od strony...no właśnie, kogo. Smoka, Anioła, wariata ? Odynie, dopomórz mi. On istnieje czy nie, nie wiem już sam. Mam potworny mętlik w głowie. : - Mogę mówić dalej ?-przytaknąłem- Jestem tym kim jestem, ponieważ dali mi awans. Następnego dnia zostałem do nich przywołany. Oznajmili mi, że dostaje podopiecznego, tu na Ziemi. Jako żółtodziób, niemal od razu, kiedy to usłyszałem popadłem w histerię. Opuszczając pałac usłyszałem, że miałeś się nie dowiedzieć o mnie i o pozostałych, ani o swojej przyszłości. Zatkało mnie. On się dopiero na mnie uczy. Zrobiło mi się głupio, że tak na niego naskoczyłem. Powoli i dokładnie analizowałem informacje. Było mi trudno to pojąć. Za dużo informacji jak na jeden dzień. Może jutro będę zdatny do przyswajania...reszty. : - Dobrze się czujesz ?-spytał zaniepokojony : - Tak, tak. Dobrze jak nigdy.-zawyłem : - Wylądujmy.-rozkazał Poczułem pod pazurami żwir i piach. Łapy się pode mną ugięły i nieświadomie usiadłem. Łupnąłem ogonem zdezorientowany, uderzając przy okazji Anioła. Syknął cicho. Mruknąłem do niego pod nosem przeprosiny. Skinął łbem. Usiadł obok mnie i otulił pierzastym skrzydłem. Białe pióra łaskotały mnie po łuskach i nosie. Kichnąłem. Koniec rozdziału. Jutro raczej nic się nie pojawi. Rozdział 5 Hmm...ja to chyba nie rozumiem tej pogody. W majówkę-słońce, trzy dni temu-deszcz, wczoraj-grad, dzisiaj-śnieg. A ile tego śniegu ? Po kostki ! Budzę się o siódmej i widzę...śnieg. Siedzę w szkole siedem godzin, wychodzę z budynku i co widzę ? Burzę śnieżną ! Grr...śnieg w maju. Kto idzie ze mną na sanki ? Perspektywa Jev'a Tak jak już mówiłem, praca Smoczego Anioła Stróża jest trudna, okropnie trudna. Taa...nie nadaję się do tej roboty. Miałem się nie ujawnić i co, zawaliłem. Przedstawiłem się jako Nezurii z przyszłości i pokazałem się jako jego starsza wersja. Nagadałem mu, że faktycznie jestem z tej przyszłości. Nie cierpię kłamać ! W rzeczywistości nazywam się Jev i jakby tak przeliczyć moje lata na koncie na te normalnych smoków, to byłbym w wieku Neza. Łuski są śnieżno-białe ze złotymi końcówkami skrzydeł, lotek i uszu. Złoty kolor również mają kolce na łokciach, grzbiecie, głowie i kąciki oczu. Największa para skrzydeł jest pokryta długimi, miękkimi piórami. Pozostałe są łuskowate. Każdy kto mnie spotka chwali moje błękitne oczy. Z powodu, że mam bliskie kontakty z Odynem i innymi Bogami, muszę wyglądać jak wysoko postawiony Anioł. Jestem prawie Bogiem. Ehh mam obowiązek nosić płaszcz przypięty na szyi złotą, zgrabną klamrą. Materiał przy złocie ma bardzo jasny odcień niebieskiego, na końcu jest prawie granatowy. Nienawidzę tego kubraczka. Przysiadł na ziemi i uderzył mnie ogonem, trochę bolało. Przycupnąłem obok i przysłoniłem go skrzydłami. Przez te pierza kichnął. Może ma alergię ? Siedzieliśmy w tej pozycji dobre pięć minut i panowała przejmująca cisza. Cisza, która była zbyt cicha jak dla mnie. : - Czyli, jeśli dobrze rozumiem...to jest Twoje prawdziwe ciało ?-przytaknąłem- Masz dla mnie jeszcze jakąś wiadomość ? : - W rzeczywistości mam na imię Jev. Proszę nie złość się na mnie. Nie miałem prawa Ci się ujawnić. Nie cierpię kłamać, więc Ci to wszystko teraz powiedziałem.-wyjaśniłem : - To był sarkazm. Sarkazm !-gestykulował- Czy pozostali Stróże też mają ciała i imiona inne ? : - Tak, ale nic o nich nie powiem. Coś jeszcze ?-spytałem : - Jeśli masz...to proszę.-sapnął : - Ta smoczyca będzie przelatywać jutro wieczorem nad Wyspą Nocy.-wyszczerzyłem się w triumfie : - Wiesz co ? Nie chcę już nic wiedzieć, za dużo informacji jak na jeden dzień.-wyjęczał łapiąc się za głowę- Chwilka, powtórzysz ? : - Smoczyca, którą widziałeś parę dni temu, będzie jutro wieczorem przelatywać nad Wyspą Nocy.-stłumiłem śmiech : - To lecimy ! Pomożesz mi się tam dostać nie zauważonym ?-był podekscytowany : - Muszę odkupić winy.-uśmiechnąłem się smutno Podleciałem do Neza, który już wisiał w powietrzu. Patrzył na mnie iskrzącymi się ze szczęścia oczami. Wzrok skierowałem na złotą klamrę w kształcie szybującego kruka. Pochwyciłem ją w łapy i odczepiłem. Błyskotka wraz z płaszczem wpadła w otchłań czarnego i wzburzonego oceanu. Ostatni raz spojrzałem w ich stronę i podążyłem za podopiecznym. Smok cały czas wypytywał się mnie o szczegóły jej trasy lotu. Chętnie mu odpowiadałem na pytania nie bojąc się konsekwencji. Już pokazując mu to jak naprawdę wyglądam zbuntowałem się, gorzej raczej nie będzie. W tej chwili mam to gdzieś. W myślach pojawiła mi się pewna myśl. Oczy zaszły mi mgłą. Moim ciałem wstrząsnął silny i nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Dostrzegłem coś, czego inni nie zauważyli. Anioły są dla Bogów pionkami. Obserwując nasze zmagania, zapewniamy im rozrywki. Oni tylko czekają, aż popełnimy jakiś błąd, aby nas ukarać. Już od kilkuset lat nic się nie działo i chcą to zmienić, tylko po to, żeby więcej się nie nudzić. Chyba zrozumiałem czemu Rixon, opiekun Setyvy'ego, sprzeciwił się im. Jeśli widzieli co zrobiłem z płachtą to mogę nie wracać. : - O czym myślisz ?-spytał nagle : - Zastanawiam się, co mi zrobi Thor jak tylko wrócę do ich pałacu.-prychnąłem : - Raczej nic. Jesteś świetnym opiekunem. O rany, powiedziałeś mi prawdę, wielki mi powód, aby Cię zabijać.-przełknąłem głośno ślinę- Żartuję. : - Uważaj.-syknąłem Tuż przed nami przeleciała strzała. Zatrzymaliśmy się wypatrując jej źródła. Po chwili pojawiły się haki, łańcuchy, sieci, balasty i...cholernie dużo tego. Ryknąłem do towarzysza wskazując obłoki. Nezurii wleciał w gęste, ciemne i burzowe chmury tak jak mu rozkazałem. Chciałem dołączyć do niego, ale coś mi w tym przeszkodziło. Poczułem jak coś zimnego i twardego owija mój ogon. Był to zielonkawy łańcuch. Strzeliłem w niego, ale tylko się zaczerwienił i poparzył skórę. Syknąłem. Ten sam metal poczułem na tylnej łapie. Z mgły wypłynęły statki Smoczych Łowców. Mocniej machając skrzydłami chciałem się wyrwać z ich rąk. Więcej łańcuchów oplotło się wokół mojego ciała. Przyciągnęły mnie bliżej tafli wody. Pióra muskały delikatnie czarne lustro. Nez wyjrzał zza chmur wypatrując mnie. Krzyczał, żebym się nie poddawał. Podleciał bliżej mnie i ominął chmarę bełt. Ryknąłem, aby uciekał. Nie posłuchał, bo jakżeby inaczej. Słyszałem śmiech, krzyki i rozkazy ludzi. Szarpnęli za metal tak mocno, że przed oczami pojawiły mi się plamki. Wpadłem do wody. Wykrakałam i mam mnóstwo sprawdzianów. CD Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Przed nosem śmignęła mi strzała. Chwilę potem pojawiło się tego jeszcze więcej. Jev kazał mi wlecieć w chmury. Wykonałem jego rozkaz. Jak tylko przekroczyłem linię obłoków, usłyszałem huk po strzale. Wychyliłem głowę zza "tarczy" i zobaczyłem opiekuna. Jego prawie całe ciało było pokryte łańcuchami odpornymi na smoczy ogień. Starał się mnie powstrzymać przed podleceniem do niego, nie udało mu się. Ludzie pociągnęli za metal i przy okazji ogłuszyli mojego przyjaciela. Wpadł do wody i zniknął pod falami. Zanurkowałem za nim. Tu w głębinach było cicho i spokojnie. Z łatwością podpłynąłem to bezwładnego ciała Jev'a. Złapałem za ludzki wynalazek i szarpnąłem nim. Na białych łuskach na ramieniu pojawiła się szrama, z której wypłynęła szkarłatna ciecz. Potrząsnąłem nim. Powoli otworzył niebieskie oczy. Nezurii.-szepnął w myślach Jestem tu. Spokojnie.-wpadałem w panikę Uciekaj. Już.-wyciągnęli go z oceanu jakby był jakąś nędzną rybą Jev !-krzyknąłem Ryknąłem i wyskoczyłem za nim. Wciągnęli go na pokład największego statku. Uczepiłem się jego rufy, nasłuchując. Było mi zimno, a arktyczny wiatr mi nie pomagał. Zęby mi szczękały, a gdybym ich nie zacisnął to by się pewnie połamały. Zaśmiałem się cicho. : - Czy to, aby na pewno smok ?-spytał ochrypły głos : - Kształtem cielska przypomina, ale te skrzydła...-zamyślił się kolejny : - Pierzaste jak u jakiegoś ptaszyska.-zarechotał trzeci, gad zawarczał ostrzegawczo- I jeszcze warczy na mnie. : - Widać nawet takie dziwolągi jak to, Ciebie nie znoszą !-zaśmiali się pozostali : - Śmiejcie się, śmiejcie. Może pękniecie.-ponownie zarechotali Wspiąłem się na pokład i wylądowałem tuż obok wyczerpanego przyjaciela. Na jego grzbiecie pojawiły się jakieś szramy, a pióra upaprane były w czerwieni. Widząc to z mojego gardła wydobył się groźny charkot. Nie zapaliłem jeszcze kolców. Ludzi było około dwudziestu, wszyscy cofnęli się prócz dwóch, tych którzy pewnie odezwali się na początku. Pierwszy był blondynem z krótką brodą. Piwne oczy iskrzyły się na mój widok. Był to chudy i średniego wzrostu wojownik. Granatowa bluzka na długi rękaw i kremowe futro. Czarne spodnie i brązowe buty, również z futerkiem. Brązowe naramienniki i karwasze. Drugi był niższy, grubszy i starszy. Miał czarne, ulizane włosy. Białą bluzkę bez rękawów i pomarańczowy płaszcz do kolan. Brązowe spodnie i pomarańczowe buty sięgające do kostek. Nie miał ani karwaszy, ani ochraniaczy, tylko pas. Lustrował mnie ciemnymi oczami. : - Widzisz Horacy, mój synu. Mówiłem, że coś nam się trafi.-uśmiechnął się do niego starzec : - Prawda ojcze, mówiłeś.-rzekł blondyn : - Jev, możesz wstać ?-szepnąłem : - Średnio.-żachnął się : - Tak, tak. Ja się bez Ciebie nigdzie nie ruszam.-prychnąłem : - Uważaj.-łupnął ogonem w Horacego Stanąłem gotowy do walki. Wycelowali we mnie kusze i łuki ze środkami usypiającymi. Stłumiłem wystrzał plazmy co spowodowało, że stałem się żywą lampką. Tym razem każdy cofnął się w popłochu. W panujących egipskich ciemnościach pojawiło się światełko, ale nie w tunelu, zwiastujące nadzieję. Moje światełko oznaczało zgubę. Skoczyłem w kierunku starca. Przytrzymał moje przednie łapy pulchnymi rękoma. Kij trzymający w dłoniach ułożył mi się poziomo w pysku. Zacisnąłem szczęki i złamałem drewno. Kilka drzazg wbiło mi się w dziąsła. Syn mężczyzny wbił mi strzałkę ze środkiem nasennym w kark. Zawyłem i padłem bezwładnie na deski. Usłyszałem jeszcze jęk Anioła i potworny śmiech trzeciego starca, tak samo ubranego co ojciec młodego. Koniec rozdziału. Jutro przyjeżdżają do mnie goście, ponieważ brat ma komunię i jest prawdopodobieństwo, że nie uda mi się nic dodać :( Rozdział 6 Perspektywa Nezurii'ego : - Hej. Ty smok.-otworzyłem oczy- Noo...nareszcie. Jak długo można Cię wołać ? : - Co ?-środek nasenny jeszcze działał : - Jajco.-warknęła smoczyca w celi naprzeciw mnie Przecież już gdzieś słyszałem ten głos. Raptownie wstałem, zatoczyłem się i przysiadłem na podłodze. Brązowo oka smoczyca zaśmiała się perliście. Dostrzegłem za nią dwóch nastolatków. Chłopak i dziewczyna, którą już widziałem. Była ubrana tak samo jak na tamtym obrazie. Nastolatka leżała nieprzytomna oparta o ścianę naprzeciwko krat. Chłopak otulał ją ramieniem i patrzył na mnie nieufnie. Jego oczy były w ciemnym odcieniu piwnego. Kasztanowe, bujne włosy, lekko opadały na oliwkowe czoło. Sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy, był urodzonym aktorem i cwaniaczkiem. Nie polubiłem go. Nosił ciężkie, brunatne buty do kostek, chyba z czarnym futerkiem, ale głowy nie dam. Niebieskie, gdzieniegdzie przetarte spodnie. W miejscu kolan były zielonkawe, raczej przez trawę. Obcisła, czarna bluzka na krótki rękaw doskonale przylegała do jego torsu, ukazując pokaźne mięśnie. Do tego coś na kształt kamizelki bez rękawów z kapturem. W świetle mignął mi srebrny, jakby zamek. Ehh, czego Ci ludzie nie wymyślą. Smoczyca stojąca przed nimi, przyglądała mi się rozbawiona. Cicho warknąłem. Powoli podniosłem się i odwróciłem w stronę okna w mojej celi. Świtało. Woda spokojnie obijała się o burtę statku. Położyłem po sobie uszy niezadowolony. Podczas wypuszczania powietrza nosem, przez nozdrza wydobył się kłębek szarego dymu. Usłyszałem jęk. Odwróciłem się naprędce. : - Żyjesz stary ?-spytałem : - Żaden stary. Nic mi nie jest !-rąbnął w kraty, aż zahuczało : - Em...Jev ?-wystawiłem głowę za kratę : - Ciut mała ta klatka, nie uważasz ?-prychnął Faktycznie. W porównaniu do mojego rozmiaru, Jev jest dość spory. Smoczyca wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy i po chwili skierowała je na ścianę. Miała pusty wzrok. Kilka sekund potem, otrząsnęła się i pokiwała głową. Przewróciłem oczyma. Musimy wiać.-powiedziałem w ogóle nie pokazując, że z nim rozmawiam No ciekawe jak ?-warknął Rusz te swoje cztery litery i wyważ kraty !-wrzasnąłem Nie musisz krzyczeć. Już się robi, szefie !-rozłączył się Naparł przednimi łapami na metal i używając swojej niesamowitej siły zgniótł pręty. Totalnie zepsute wypadły z zawiasów i z potwornym łomotem opadły na podłogę. Spiorunowałem go wzrokiem. On tylko uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. : - Twoja kolej...-wniknął we mnie na oczach widowni : - Powinienem Ci tego zakazać.-mruknąłem : - Do tej rozmowy jeszcze wrócimy.-rzekł stojąc już obok : - Dante, zbieramy się.-burknęła smoczyca Dante wziął na ręce dziewczynę i wsiadł niepewnie na wierzchowca. Ostatni element układanki wysadził metal i wyszedł z celi. Wystrzeliłem plazmę w sufit robiąc w nim dziurę. Razem z Jev'em wylecieliśmy spod pokładu. Pomarańczowo ucha pożegnała się z nami i odleciała w swoim kierunku. Chciałem za nią lecieć, ale Stróż zatrzymał mnie mówiąc, że będzie jeszcze okazja z nią pogadać. Nawet nie znam jej imienia. Rodzinka pojechała i mogę wziąć się do roboty ;) Tak jak jest napisane w informacjach, pojawiła się już trzecia postać z książki (pierwszy Jev, drugi Rixon, trzeci Dante), oby to połączenie się spodobało... CD Perspektywa Ostrej Nazywam się Ostra i jestem piętnastoletnią smoczycą gatunku Nocna Furia. Moje łuski są żółte z pomarańczowymi końcówkami uszów i skrzydeł. Mam jasno brązowe oczy i taki zabawny znaczek na prawym ramieniu przedstawiający słońce. Mój sobowtór powiedział mi o co chodzi oraz, że w niedalekiej przyszłości na swojej drodze spotkam smoka z płomieniem. Nie wierzyłam w to, aż do tego momentu. Leciałam wraz z Dantem i Kią w poszukiwaniu zamieszkałej przez ludzi wyspy. Moi przyjaciele byli zmęczeni podróżą trwającą już kilkanaście godzin bez przerwy, więc postanowiłam ich zostawić na jednej wyspie i polecieć na zwiady kawałek dalej. Obserwowałam otoczenie jakieś dziesięć minut i postanowiłam wracać, kiedy się na coś natknęłam. Był to szary smok z czerwonymi zdobieniami i jednym szafirowym okiem, a drugim rubinowym. Na ramieniu miał symbol, o którym mówiła mi moja opiekunka. Wpadł na mnie i się zezłościłam. Warcząc powiedział mi o Łowcach. Pędem ruszyłam w stronę przyjaciół. Gdy doleciałam na wyspie panowało już piekło. Dante i Kia walczyli z wrogiem. Szło im całkiem nieźle, ponieważ oboje mają do tego wprawę, zwłaszcza Dante. Dziewczynę otoczyli i zaczęli atakować. Chciałam jej pomóc, ale nie zdążyłam. Przez mocne uderzenie w głowę, straciła przytomność. Zanieśli ją na statek. Zapikowałam w stronę chłopaka. Dostałam jakąś strzałką i runęłam na ziemię. Nastolatek również został ogłuszony. Trafiliśmy do cel pod pokładem. Spędziliśmy tam z trzy dni, jak nie więcej. Kia nadal się nie obudziła i zaczynam się coraz bardziej niepokoić. Biedna. Nie dość, że rodziców nie pamięta, straciła przyjaciółkę gatunku Koszmar Ponocnik imieniem Dalia, to jeszcze to. Dante wcale nie miał lepiej. Uciekł z rodzinnej wyspy, ponieważ był, jak to twierdzili pozostali, inny. Mieszkańcy nie traktowali go poważnie, ponieważ nie potrafił zabijać smoków. Chłopak poznał mnie, a potem właścicielkę Ponocnika, która obecnie jest jego dziewczyną. Zapomniałam o jednej małej i pewnie niezbyt istotnej rzeczy. Nieprzytomna ma na lewym ramieniu taki sam symbol jak ten smok z celi naprzeciwko mojej. Mój jeździec raczej też taki powinien mieć, ale nie wiem. Starałam się obudzić drzemiącego smoka. Próbowałam nie zwracać uwagi na krwawiącego gada z pierzastymi skrzydłami, ale coś mi nie wychodziło. Kiedy się w końcu obudził, wstał i znowu usiadł. Przyglądał nam się uważnie i powoli. Rozbawiło mnie jego zachowanie. Dziwadło imieniem Jev też się obudził. Uderzył głową w kraty chcąc się rozprostować. Hmm...ciekawe.-zastygłam Co takiego ?-spytałam koncentrując się na jej głosie Chodzi mi o Jev'a i tego różno okiego.-nie rozumiem Powiesz mi o co chodzi, czy nie ?-warknęłam Nie.-zniknęła Gdy się otrząsnęłam, ten cały Jev stał już wolny. Na moich oczach wniknął w ciało zamkniętego gada i zaraz potem stał tuż obok. Dante wraz z Kią, usiadł w siodle, a ja wysadziłam kraty. Czerwono-niebieska plazma oznakowanego zrobiła dziurę w suficie umożliwiając nam ucieczkę. Pożegnałam się z nimi i skierowałam się na zachód. Zawracaj.-rozkazała Czemu ?-mruknęłam Bo nie ma dżemu, zawracaj.-wykonałam polecenie : - Ej ! Zaczekajcie !-krzyknęłam za chłopakami : - Stało się coś...ee...-różno oki zamyślił się : - Ostra.-przedstawiłam się : - Powtórzysz, proszę ?-spytał grzecznie Jev : - Ostra. To moje imię. A wy ?-powtórzyłam : - Jestem Jev, a to...-skrzywił się : - Nezurii. Jeszcze mowy mi nie odjęło.-mruknął do towarzysza : - Wybacz, że tak na Ciebie ostatnio nakrzyczałam.-skuliłam uszy : - Nic się nie stało.-uśmiechnął się : - Musimy lecieć. Natychmiast.-szepnął pierzasty : - Na nas już czas, to...do zobaczenia.-pomachał mi : - Cześć.-odmachałam Odleciałam z jeźdźcami na grzbiecie. Poczułam jak policzki mi płoną, tak się upokorzyć. Poczułam szczypanie w okolicy znaczka, który stał się pomarańczowy. Cicho westchnęłam. Pokręciłam głową sprawiając blednięcie światła. : - Brawo Ostra.-szepnęła słabym głosem dziewczyna : - Obudziłaś się.-wiedziałam, że mnie zrozumie : - Taak i wiesz...ten cały Nezurii to całkiem niezły.-zachichotała : - Przestań. Danteee, weź coś jej powiedz.-on niestety mnie nie rozumie Gdy poznaliśmy Dalię i jej jeźdźca, Kia przedstawiła się jako Odala. Dopiero kiedy nam zaufała wyjawiła swoje prawdziwe imię. Dowiedziałam się, że nastolatka rozumie smoczy język i bardzo się tym zafascynowałam. Chłopak natomiast jest inny. Nie zna go, ale potrafi się domyśleć o co mi chodzi. Nie wiem co jest przyczyną tej umiejętności, ale to chyba przez ten symbol na ramieniu...taki sam jak ma Nezurii. Przez ciągłe kartkówki i sprawdziany panujące w mojej szkole mam coraz mniej czasu na bloga i obawiam się najgorszego... Tutaj wstawiłam sześć rozdziałów, a zapisanych mam tylko niecałe trzy więcej, a to jest bardzo mało. Powinnam to szybko nadrobić, ale szkoła mi na to nie pozwala :'( Nie mam pojęcia kiedy coś się pojawi... Rozdział 7 Zaczynam właśnie tydzień sprawdzianów i już się boję. Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Przez całą drogę do mojego miejsca zamieszkania, nie odzywałem się. Lecieliśmy w totalnej ciszy. Rozmyślałem o Ostrej i jej znamieniu. Co one mogą oznaczać ? Czy coś złego się szykuje ? Może jednak Upadły doprowadzi do bitew z innymi gatunkami. Nie zauważyłem, że zniżyliśmy lot i wleciałem w białe drzewa. Zawisłem na gałęzi tuż przed nosem Spike'a. : - Zabawne przywitanie, prawda ?-zaśmiał się : - O tak.-przytaknąłem- Em...ło ! Gałąź się złamała pod moim ciężarem i wpadłem w krzaki kalecząc się o ostre gałązki. Smok rozchylił patyki i przyglądał jak wygrzebuję się z cierni. Przy każdym poruszeniu się końcówki wbijały mi się w skórę. Zawyłem gdy kijek złamał się pod moją łapą, a jego drzazgi wsunęły się pod łuski. : - Pięknie.-westchnąłem przyglądając się raną : - A myślałeś, że jak będziesz wyglądać po takim spotkaniu z krzakiem ?-spojrzałem na niego spode łba- Oj...dobrze, lecimy musisz obmyć się z krwi. Polecieliśmy na plażę, na której się zapoznaliśmy. Na myśl, że muszę zanurkować w słonej wodzie, przeszły mnie ciarki. Zacisnąłem zęby, zamknąłem oczy i wskoczyłem do oceanu. Podpłynąłem do skały, na której położył się Spike. Nie było mi zimno, ale smokowi przede mną raczej tak, ponieważ lekko drżał. : - Wyłaź, bo się przeziębisz.-warknął : - Moim ojcem nie jesteś.-mruknąłem i zanurkowałem Będąc pod taflą wody, załadowałem pocisk i strzeliłem w skałę, na której siedział towarzysz. Parę sekund później dryfował obrażony obok. Wyczołgałem się na brzeg, otrzepałem z kropelek cieczy i potruchtałem w stronę głównej jaskini, w której nadal przebywały gady. Podleciałem do najmniej zatłoczonej części groty, zakosiłem komuś kilka suchych kijaszków i szybko je podpaliłem. Wpatrywałem się w radosne płomyki. Czułem na świeżych ranach ich gorące języki, liżące moją szorstką, lecz delikatną, łuskowatą skórę. Odsunąłem się odrobinę. Nagły podmuch rozproszył ogień i podrzucił w powietrze setki iskier. Stanąłem "dęba", gdy ujrzałem w tym ognisku Szczerbatka. Był poobijany, ranny. Leżał w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu, miał zamknięte oczy i przez chwile pomyślałem, że nie żyje, przestraszyłem się. Bliżej przyjrzałem się jego sylwetce i dostrzegłem nieregularne ruchy klatki piersiowej, odetchnąłem z ulgą. Był nieprzytomny bądź spał, ale raczej to pierwsze. Co oni mu zrobili ?-jęknąłem To kara za nieposłuszeństwo. Upadły w ciele Setyvy'ego uznał, że w przyszłości będzie świetnym wojownikiem, wystarczy go trochę podszkolić. Stawiał opory i...to z niego zostało.-zawarczał Chcieli go zaciągnąć do wojska !? A-a Rave ? Pozostałych też tak potraktowali czy tylko jego ?-wystraszyłem się Chciał mieć w szeregach między innymi Rave'a, Magnusa, Crasha, Bloody'ego i, tu się zdziwiłem, Kol.-prychnął Kol ? I co z nimi ?-spytałem Podczas tamtej bitwy z ludźmi, zaimponowała im. Ich opiekunowie namówili ich, że tak będzie lepiej, i po części mieli rację, obeszło się bez wylewu krwi.-dokończył : - Świetnie.-szepnąłem : - Co "świetnie" ?-spytał smok : - Blow...! Chcesz, żebym dostał zawału ?-krzyknąłem : - Nocna Furia dostająca zawału przez Potrójnego Ciosa. Bardzo śmieszne.-zaśmiał się teatralnie : - Tak, śmiej się, śmiej. Tylko uważaj bo Ci zęby odpadną !-pokręciłem głową z dezaprobatą : - No nie gniewaj się na mnie.-szturchnął mnie ogonem jadowym- Uśmiechnij się, bo jak nie, to Cię uszczypnę. Siedziałem nadal nie ruchomo, gapiąc się w przygasające ognisko, jakby było najciekawszą rzeczą na całym świecie. Przeskoczyłem nad nim, kiedy coś lekko mnie ukłuło. Po drugiej stronie płomieni tarzał się po ziemi, chichrający ze mnie wredny gad. Wystrzeliłem w jego stronę plazmą, niech wie co znaczy nagrabić sobie u Furii. : - Ej ! To nie fair.-fuknął : - Daj mi spokój, jasne !-wydobył się ze mnie głośny charkot Nie czekając na jego zdanie na ten temat. Udałem się do "wynajętej" przeze mnie jaskini. Zamknąłem wejście i ułożyłem się pod ścianą, robiąc za nią trochę miejsca specjalnie dla Stróża, który już leżał za mną i przykrywał pierzastym skrzydłem. Zapalił nam światło swoimi kolcami. Wyciągnąłem przed siebie łapy i zamknąłem oczy. : - Dalej nie mogę się przyzwyczaić do Twojego prawdziwego ciała, Jev.-rzekłem : - Ani ja, za długo spędziłem czasu w ciele starszej wersji Ciebie. Heh.-westchnął : - Jak myślisz ? Spotkamy jeszcze Ostrą ?-podniosłem na niego wzrok : - Dobrze wiesz, że znam odpowiedź na to pytanie.-skinąłem- Jeśli nadal będziemy podążać tą drogą...to tak. : - Super.-odetchnąłem- Martwię się o Szczerba. Chcę z nim pogadać.-zażądałem : - Już.-otworzył "portal" Ukazał mi się mały smoczek, patrzący na mnie zielonymi, lekko czerwonymi oczkami. Najwidoczniej płakał. Miał zapuchnięty lewy policzek, prawy zadrapany, uszka mimo czarnego koloru, były posiniaczone i bardzo było to widać. Na zielonych tęczówkach, zalśniły łzy. : - Nez.-uśmiechnął się smutno- Miło Cię widzieć. : - Szczerbatku...co oni Ci zrobili ?-szepnąłem : - Nie chciałem walczyć u ich boku. To są tego konsekwencje.-zaśmiał się : - Jak tylko spotkam Reja, albo jego synalka, to gorzko tego pożałują.-warknąłem : - Pamiętaj, że to nie dzieje się z woli Setyvy'ego.-szepnął Jev w starszej postaci : - Niestety, ale pamiętam.-pokiwałem głową : - To przez jego opiekuna ? Zmusza go do tego ?-przytaknęliśmy : - Będąc w czyimś umyśle, możemy przejąć nad tym kimś kontrole. Nie dopuszczamy prawdziwego właściciela ciała, do wykonania ruchu. To nie należy do przyjemnych rzeczy.-wbiłem w niego wzrok : - To jest BARDZO nieprzyjemne.-spojrzał w górę : - Ładny sufit.-zagwizdał teatralnie Szczerbatek zaśmiał się cicho. Rozmawialiśmy z nim, do czasu, w którym odpłynął. Przyglądałem mu się jak śpi. Był taki spokojny, niewinny. Gdy jest przytomny i nie ma tylu ran można powiedzieć, że wygląda na groźnego. Teraz jest to najzwyklejszy, mały i bezbronny smoczek, który potrzebuje wsparcia bliskich. : - Dlaczego odmieniłeś się ? Lepiej wyglądałeś w tych złotych piórkach.-zaczepiłem go : - Wolę, jeśli tylko ty wiesz kim na prawdę jestem.-burknął : - Niech Ci będzie.-zaczekałem chwilę- Odwiedzimy kiedyś Czkawkę ? : - Kiedyś pewnie tak, ale jutro z rana muszę lecieć do Szczerbatka. Poradzisz sobie beze mnie ?-pieszczotliwie potarmosił moje łuski na głowie : - Chyba...-ziewnąłem Kuba, Konrad, jeśli nie podoba Wam się to jak piszę to nie czytajcie. Wiem, że tutaj jak i tam, występują te same postacie. Ale w moich opowiadaniach występuje inna fabuła, są inne charaktery i ogółem prawie wszystko jest inne. Skoro Wam to przeszkadza no to sory, ale właśnie taki mam pomysł i będę tak pisać. CD Perspektywa Szczerbatka Jakieś dwa dni temu, Setyvy ogłosił, że chce wyruszyć na wojnę z innymi smokami, aby podbić ich wyspy. Do zrealizowania tego planu potrzebował wojsko. Obserwując bitwę z ludźmi, wyznaczył smoki, które będą się nadawać. Według niego, jestem ideałem. : - Zwołałem Was tutaj, aby przedstawić Wam moje plany.-zapadła cisza- Nasza wspaniała wyspa sąsiaduje z mniejszymi, przepięknymi wysepkami. Zamieszkują je Śmiertniki Zębacze, Zębirogi Zamkogłowe i kilka innych, większych, jak i mniejszych gatunków. Na tej wyspie jest coraz mniej jaskiń zdatnych do mieszkania. Potrzebujemy większego terenu ! : - Ale jak chcesz sprawić, żeby ta wyspa zwiększyła swoje naturalne rozmiary ?-spytał jakiś smok na tyłach : - Dobre pytanie !-zaśmiał się- Musimy wybić mieszkańców tamtych wysp ! : - Wybić ? To znaczy...zabić ? Mamy zabijać bez powodu ?-zaniepokoiła się smoczyca z jajkiem w "torbie" : - Jeśli będzie trzeba, to tak.-rzekł znudzony Alfa Pojawiły się zdenerwowane pomruki. Rodzice smoczątek, mocno przyciskali do siebie swoje pociechy i delikatnie głaskali po łebkach. Rave i Fatima popatrzeli po sobie i cicho warcząc przerzucili wzrok na przywódcę. Kol jednym susem doskoczyła do mnie i stanęła nade mną lekko zasłaniając mnie bialutkim skrzydłem. : - Aby poszerzyć nasze terytorium potrzebujemy wojska. Dostaną się do niego tylko silne, przebiegłe, utalentowane i wytrzymałe smoki. Podczas walki z ludźmi, w której Mirek, jeden z naszych obywateli, został pojmany, przyglądałem się Wam wszystkim. Do naszej armii wybrałem...-zrobił pauzę- mojego ojca Reja, Gordona, Morana, Wikarego, Gabriela, Floriana, Rave'a, Crasha, Bloody'ego, Magnusa, Kol, True, Bodzia, Szczerbatka... Wymienił moje imię. Dalej nie słuchałem, ponieważ uszy mi się zatkały, oczy zaszły mgłą. Straciłem grunt pod łapami. Świat zaczął niebezpiecznie szybko wirować. Zatoczyłem się i wbiłem pazury w zimny piach. Wzdłuż grzbietu przeszył mnie nieprzyjemny prąd. Głębiej zatopiłem szpony w podłożu, jakby obawiając się, że je stracę. Tak gorąco to mi jeszcze nigdy nie było. Dobrze wiedziałem co oznacza być w wojsku pod dowództwem Demona w ciele bezbronnego smoka...rychła śmierć. : - Szczerbatku.-usłyszałem jakby spod wody : - Nie.-szepnąłem : - Słyszysz mnie ?-przede mną pojawiła się mordka Diany : - Czy on żyje ?-spytał Bodzio : - Żołnierzu, otrząśnij się.-rozkazał władczym tonem Diabeł : - Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał.-wymamrotałem : - Baczność !-zawarczał Podniosłem się powoli do pozycji siedzącej. Zamrugałem parę razy, aby wyostrzyć wzrok. Zobaczyłem wściekły pysk Alfy. Jego przekrwione złością oczy, patrzyły na mnie z żądzą mordu. Jakby sam wzrok mógłby zabijać...to już byłbym martwy. Sześć lat życia to jeszcze nie tak dużo, nie muszę jeszcze odchodzić na tamten świat. Gad ciągle na mnie warczał, był wyprostowany i lekko pochylony nade mną. Upadły siedzący w nim wkradł się do mojego umysłu i wywierał bardzo duży nacisk na moją podbudowaną wolę. Uderzył we mnie z tak ogromną siłą, że skuliłem się. Głowa stała się ciężka i opadła do samej ziemi. Starałem się bronić, ale on był silniejszy i upadłem u jego łap. Zostałem wybrany na Alfę, a ty...jako mój podwładny jesteś zmuszony robić co Ci karzę !"-jego głos rozprzestrzenił się po moim umyśle Nezurii powinien być Alfą.-szepnąłem Nezurii'ego tutaj nie ma i nie nigdy nie już nie będzie. Masz robić...-przerwałem mu Nie będę się Ciebie słuchać !-krzyknąłem Idziesz razem z nami na wojnę. Zrobię z Ciebie wojownika, ponieważ Twoi rodzice zrobili z Ciebie łamagę.-zaśmiał się Ostatni wyraz mnie zabolał. Nie ma prawa obrażać moich rodziców, ani nikogo z moich bliskich ! Skoczyłem na niego, opierając się jego głosowi. Rozwarliśmy skrzydła i wywarczeliśmy na siebie wzajemnie wszystkie przekleństwa świata. Kłapnąłem mu zębami tuż przed nosem. Naparł na mnie łapami i mocno odepchnął. Zgrabnie wylądowałem i znowu zaatakowałem. Odciągnęli mnie od niego bliźniacy i dotkliwie pobili. Wszyscy stali i się patrzyli. Nikt nie odważył się mi pomóc, z resztą nie dziwię im się. Jego umiejętności wnikania w naszą głowę są okropne, naciska na nasze myśli i nie pozwala normalnie funkcjonować. Smoki zaciągnęły mnie do lochów i tam zamknęły. : - Tak właśnie skończą smoki, które mi się sprzeciwią !-zawołał Koniec rozdziału. Rozdział 8 Od razu odpowiem na jedno pytanie: Dlaczego tak rzadko się coś pojawia ? Otóż szkoła nadal daje mi nieźle w kość i jeszcze tych wszystkich testów i kartkówek ciągle mi przybywa. Myślę, że Ci nauczyciele się nad nami zlitują i dadzą nam wreszcie spokój ! Perspektywa Szczerbatka Nieprzytomny byłem jakieś dwa dni. W tym czasie słyszałem tylko niewielką ilość, niewyraźnych głosów. Niestety nie potrafię ich teraz rozpoznać. Wczoraj jak się obudziłem było ciemno, zimno i wszystko mnie bolało. Przyjrzałem się ranom zadanym mi przez Wikarego i Staśka. Niewielkie rozcięcia i mnóstwo siniaków. Oczyściłem rany i nasłuchiwałem. Jakiś czas później skontaktował się ze mną Nez. Według niego wyglądam gorzej, niż jak mnie pierwszy raz spotkał. Nie wiem czy można wyglądać jeszcze gorzej, ale zdam się na jego gust. Chociaż...jakby tak spojrzeć na to z jego perspektywy, to może, może. Po zakończonej rozmowie, ponownie zapadłem w sen. Noc. Przepiękna i ciepła. Gwiazdy wesoło migoczą, księżyc w kształcie prawie pełnego okręgu radośnie pulsuje, rzucając swój blask na spokojne fale oceanu. Granatowa ciecz pod wpływem wiatru, tworzy jasne grzebienie. Rozbijają się o skalisty brzeg lądu jakiejś wyspy i pozostawiają na piaszczystej plaży białą i puszystą pianę. Wyspa jak wyspa. Nie za duża, nie za mała, w sam raz. Drzewa tworzące puszcze odzyskują zielone listki. Trawa, nawet w tych ciemnościach, pokazuje swoją soczystą, szmaragdową barwę. Stokrotki, fiołki, śnieżyczki i wiele innych kwiatów, dawało słodki zapach ich nektaru. Jeszcze nie wiedzą co zaraz ma się stać... Odwracam wzrok i widzę chmarę Nocnych Furii. Wszystkie z mojej wyspy i wszystkie są gotowe do bitwy. Patrzę przed siebie i widzę więcej smoków z mojego gatunku w tym Seta na czele armii. Zamykam oczy i kiedy znowu je otwieram czuję jak woda obmywa moje łapy, ponieważ stoję na plaży blisko Brzegu. Zmieniła ona kolor na krwisty rubin. W panice kieruję wzrok przed siebie. Urodzajna wyspa zmieniła się w pole bitwy. Nocne Furie kontra mieszkańcy tego lądu. Pogrążone we śnie smoki niczego się nie spodziewały. Gady, które nas dojrzały na ciemnym tle nie zdążyły wszcząć alarmu. Rozpoczęliśmy rzeź. Obce mi ognioziejne stwory spadały na ziemie martwe, albo nieprzytomne. Poczułem okropny ból głowy. Demon Setyvy'ego wkroczył do moich myśli i wydawał rozkazy. Ciągle jego głos powtarzał, abym przyłączył się do walki, ponieważ zostałem do tego szkolony. Ponieważ jestem stworzony do zabijania, stworzony do uczestniczenia w walkach. : ''- Devil ! Dołącz się do nas !-zawołał True'' : ''- Nie...mogę.-starałem się oprzeć władczemu tonu Alfy'' : ''- Nie opieraj się. Przecież wiem, że tego chcesz.-zaśmiał się Rave'' : ''- Nie, nie chcę.-zawyłem'' : ''- No dawaj !-krzyknął Gabriel'' : ''- Z przyjemnością...-zawarczałem i ruszyłem'' Pozbawiałem życia każdego. Niezależnie od gatunku, wieku, płci. Każdego. Słyszałem ich błagania o litość, widziałem jak próbowali mnie powstrzymać, ale ja sunąłem przed siebie. Przykucnąłem i skoczyłem na smoczycę w podeszłym wieku. Błagała abym ją oszczędził... Udawałem, że jestem głuchy na jej prośby. Załadowałem i wystrzeliłem pocisk, który zmasakrował jej ciało. Udało mi się zobaczyć w jej oczach przerażenie i pogodzenie z losem. Nagła żądza mordu minęła, jak łapą odjąć. Odwróciłem się za siebie. Od plaży, na której stałem aż do tego miejsca, czyli kilkaset metrów, ciągnęła się linia z juchy i ciał smoków. Wytrzeszczyłem na to wszystko oczy i przyjrzałem sobie. Byłem cały w czerwonej cieczy. W pysku miałem jej metaliczny smak. Podleciały do mnie Furie. Set wyszedł z tłumu i stanął przede mną. : ''- Jak na dziesięciolatka...to nieźle się spisałeś.-pogratulował'' : ''- Dziesięciolatka ? Przecież ja mam sześć lat.-zaśmiali się'' : ''- Nie wiem o czym mówisz, Devil'u.-pokręcił głową'' : ''- Devil'u ? Że co ?-szepnąłem'' Ciąg dalszy tego może pojawi się jeszcze w tym tygodniu, ale nie obiecuję. CD Chodził dookoła mnie. Mieszkańcy Wyspy Nocy ustawili się tak, abym każdego widział, w szeregu. Przechodził przed nimi i każdy potem znikał. Kiedy zniknęli, zacząłem się denerwować. Alfa nadal krążył, a po chwili także obrócił się w pył. Pojawił się za mną, większy i potworniejszy. Patrzyłem mu w oczy ze strachem. Skuliłem się. Pokazał wzrokiem gdzieś w bok, podążyłem za nim. '' ''Wokół nas pojawiło się więcej ciał, nie tylko smoczych, ale także ludzkich. W trupach dostrzegłem Czkawkę i jego ojca Stoick'a. Na ich twarzach zastygło przerażenie i ból. Byli z nimi też Rave i pozostali przyjaciele. Ich wyraz pyska wykręcił grymas bólu, potwornego bólu. Oczy mnie zapiekły i pociekły mi po policzkach łzy. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale głos uwiązł mi w gardle. : ''- Szczerbatku.-odwróciłem się- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś ?-zadał mi pytanie Nezurii'' : ''- Co ? Zrobiłem co ?-byłem bliski histerii'' : ''- Dlaczego ich zabiłeś !? Co oni Ci zrobili !?-krzyczał'' : ''- Zmusili mnie ! To nie moja wina !-podbiegłem do niego'' : ''- Nie dotykaj mnie ! Nie zbliżaj się, potworze !-wysyczał'' : ''- Nie jestem potworem.-pociekły mi łzy- Nie odchodź !'' Scena ponownie się zmieniła. Byłem w kamiennym pomieszczeniu z kratami w wejściu. Na zewnątrz wiwatowali ludzie. Wyjrzałem zza prętów i zobaczyłem mężczyznę z czarnymi dredami i metalową ręką. Jego głos był tak ochrypły i szorstki, że przeszły mnie ciarki. Z sufitu wydobył się trzask i wejście się otworzyło. Z sąsiednich cel wychodziły gady różnych gatunków, różnej wielkości i barwie. Ludzie siłą wyciągnęli mnie z klatki i zatrzasnęli kraty. Na trybunach siedziało wiele zadowolonych i zniecierpliwionych dwunożnych. Bezręki facet siedział już u szczytu na drewnianym "tronie". Obserwował swoje zdobycze w tym mnie. Również mu się przyglądałem, gdy się zorientował, uderzył w złoty talerz co miało oznaczać rozpoczęcie walk. Każdy z gadów zaszarżował na pozostałych. Schowałem się w kącie i modliłem się, żeby nikt mnie nie zaatakował. Na środku areny walczyły dwie ogromne i umięśnione Nocne Furie, znaczy chyba Furie. Oba basiory miały pierzaste skrzydła. Jeden białe ze złotymi zdobieniami, oczy miał błękitne, a drugi miał poszarpane smolisto-czerwone skrzydła z czerwonymi oczami. Czarny doskoczył do mnie próbując zadać cios. Biały szybko odparł jego atak. Nie pozwalał mu dotrzeć do mnie. Starannie zasłaniał moje ciało piórami i służył za żywą tarczę. Odsunąłem się, ponieważ czerwono oki powalił białego. Od uderzenia głową w posadzkę stracił przytomność i nie mógł się bronić. Drugi zatopił w jego szyi kły, pozbawiając życia. Więcej błękitno oki się nie poruszył. : ''- To koniec Twego panowania, bracie.-wyrecytował donośnym basem i zaśmiał się złowieszczo'' : ''- Za-zabiłeś go.-szepnąłem'' : ''- Tak... A teraz Twoja kolej !-wykrzyczał'' : ''- Nieee !!!-wydarłem się'' : - Nie !-krzyknąłem Ciężko dyszałem. Sprawdziłem czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Łapy ? Są. Ogon ? Jest. Uff...to tylko sen, to tylko przeklęty sen. W małej szparce w ścianie widziałem część lasu. Było już widno. Położyłem głowę na przednich łapach, zamknąłem oczy i powoli przeanalizowałem koszmar. Kilka postaci znałem, a nad pozostałymi wisiał ogromny znak zapytania. Nie znałem ich to jest pewne w stu procentach. : - Migiem do tego pisklaka i wolne.-powiedział jakiś strażnik : - No nie.-szepnąłem i udawałem, że śpię : - Zaraz. Kim ty...aaa !-krzyknął Coś go zaatakowało. Warczeli na siebie, ale ostatecznie wygrał ten, który się nagle pojawił. Uchyliłem ostrożnie powieki. Przed celą przeleciało bezwładne ciało strażnika. Nastawiłem zaskoczony uszy. Przed kratą ktoś stanął. Kim były tajemnicze "basiory" ? Mężczyzna bez ręki ? Znamy go ? Kto stanął przed celą ? Zgadujcie. Rozdział 9 Dedyk dla Kuby. Perspektywa Szczerbatka : - Nareszcie Cię znalazłem !-zawołał Anioł miażdżąc kraty : - Szukałeś mnie ?-byłem jeszcze oszołomiony : - Tak...em...stało się coś ?-podszedł do mnie : - W rzeczywistości nie, ale...-wkroczył do moich myśli : - Zły sen...nigdy do tego nie dopuszczę. Nie pozwolę, aby ten Demon Cię do czegoś zmuszał.-otulił mnie skrzydłem : - Proszę, zabierz mnie do domu.-pokręciłem głową Wniknął w moje ciało i tak samo jak w przypadku Neza, przejął kontrolę. Przez chwilę mogłem zapomnieć o realistycznym koszmarze. O tych smokach błagających mnie o litość, o tym okropnym bólu, rozlanej krwi, oskarżeniach. Demonicznych basiorach walczących na przeciw mnie, dobry starał się mnie obronić, ale zginął z łap drugiego. Ta krótka chwila pozwoliła mi odpocząć od natłoku myśli. Opiekun dopiero w Jaskini Tajemnic oddał mi ciało. Stanąłem o własnych siłach i zamknąłem oczy. Czułem jak delikatnie kiwam się w przód i w tył, aby zaraz po tym paść na ziemię. Zamrugałem, jęknąłem i językiem pozbyłem się piasku z nosa. Zasłoniłem się skrzydłami i ponownie jęknąłem. Stróż ciągle na mnie patrzył, ale natrętnie nie żądał ode mnie wyjaśnień, za co byłem mu wdzięczny. Rozumiał jak mało kto, że chcę to wszystko sobie przemyśleć zanim wdam się w rozmowę. : - Lepiej już ?-spytał niepewnie : - Sam sobie na to odpowiedz.-warknąłem : - Nie chcę być nie miły, ale ja chyba grzecznie się pytam i oczekuję od Ciebie tego samego. Nie mam zamiaru wysłuchiwać Twoich chimerów ! Jeśli nie potrzebujesz mojej pomocy to powiedz, a ja odejdę.-zabłyszczał się ze złości : - Wiem, że chcesz mi pomóc, ale to serio nie jest łatwe. Sam tego nie łapię, a prosząc Cię o pomoc bardziej zagrzebuję się w pytaniach.-wyjaśniłem : - Tak lepiej.-uśmiechnął się Poczłapałem w stronę tunelu mojego przyjaciela i poczekałem, aż towarzysz ruszy się z miejsca. Zaświecił się mocniej i zniknął. W tym samym świetle pojawił się już w korytarzu. Otworzył mi wejście i podbiegliśmy do mis. Woda utworzyła zwierciadło, w którym ukazał się Nezurii. Na jego wyspie była śladowa ilość śniegu. Zanieśliśmy się nieopanowanym śmiechem, kiedy jakiś smok koloru khaki, wyskoczył nagle z zaspy. Furia wyglądał tak jakby miał dostać zawału. Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Kiedy się obudziłem Jev'a, tak jak obiecał, nie było. Szybko coś przekąsiłem i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Zima się zaczęła i ziemia skryła się pod średniej grubości, białą, zimną kołdrą. Szczerze mówiąc to wolę wczesną jesień, kiedy jest jeszcze w miarę ciepło, a liście robią się kolorowe. Westchnąłem na wspomnienie tej bajecznej jesieni na Wyspie Nocy. Pazurem zrobiłem dziurkę w śniegu i przeszedł mnie lodowaty dreszcz. Przygotowałem się do skoku i zrobiłem dużego susa. Wylądowałem w zaspie. Znany mi głos zawył, kiedy zniszczyłem chyba jego budowle. Zwykła górka okazała się bardzo dokładnym zamkiem, który pochłoną sporo czasu. Słońce wisiało nad lasem wskazując prawie południe. Po raz kolejny zaspałem. Hops wrzeszczał na mnie tłumacząc mi, że zniszczyłem największe dzieło w całym jego życiu. : - Jak mogłeś to zrobić !? Ty wiesz, ile czasu zajęło mi zrobienie tego zamku ze śniegu, który się mnie kompletnie nie słucha !? Wiele !! Robię to od samego świtu ! Od SAMEGO świtu ! Zapłacisz mi za to !-pokręciłem głową : - Oj no sory. To był przypadek.-mruknąłem : - Przypadek !?-już mnie nie było Odbiegłem od smoka, który nadal na mnie krzyczał. Był wściekły jak osa. Gdyby mógł to by mnie użądlił. Truchtem oddaliłem się od miejsca zbrodni, a gdy już miałem pewność, że mnie nie widzi zwolniłem tępo. Trafiłem do małego lasku, niedaleko Jaskini Krasowej. Z nagich gałęzi zwisały sople lodu, po których skapywała woda robiąc w śniegu dziurki. Drzewa tworzyły coś na kształt tunelu...na lato, kiedy pokrywają je liście, pewnie powstaje solidny dach. W piątek wyjeżdżam i będę miała trochę więcej czasu na pisanie (nareszcie). Do napisania :) CD Kropla wody spadła mi na nos. Przypomniała mi się Diana ze swoim symbolem właśnie w kształcie kropli. Podniosłem głowę i dostrzegłem w konarach kilka ptaków. Usiadły i strąciły dość dużą pokrywę śnieżną, która spadła na mnie. Wygrzebałem się z niej i skarciłem ptaszyska wzrokiem. Doszedłem do z pozoru normalnej zaspy, ale pozory czasem mylą. : - Nezurii !-ktoś wyskoczył prosto na mnie : - Nie strasz do cholery !-skrzydłami strąciłem puch : - Oooo... Odyn. Co dostanę pod drzewko ?-gad przekrzywił głowę : - Spadaj.-warknąłem : - Sam się badaj. Lecimy gdzieś ?-wywróciłem oczami : - Niby gdzie ?-zatarasował mi drogę- Ej. : - Gdziekolwiek. Wyrwijmy się z tej wyspy. Jest tu strasznie nudno, a większość sąsiedzi jest okropna.-chciał opuścić wyspę : - Zaraz. Chcesz opuścić wyspę ? W taką porę roku ? Zostawić tutaj przyjaciół i dom ? Polubiłem ich wszystkich i chcę tu zostać. Jest mi tu dobrze.-starałem się go przekonać : - Możemy zabrać paczkę jeśli tak wolisz. Nie chciał byś kogoś no nie wiem, kogoś odwiedzić ? Może kogoś, kogo dawno już nie widziałeś, a chciałbyś sprawdzić jak się miewa ?-przekonywał dalej : - Jest kilka takich osób...-przerwał mi : - Świetnie ! Wiesz jak tam do...-wlazłem mu w zdanie : - Są to moi przyjaciele z Wyspy Nocy, na którą mam zakaz wstępu, ponieważ zostałem z niej wygnany. Za przekroczenie granic Wyspy Straż Lotnicza Wyspy Nocy ma obowiązek mnie przechwycić bądź zabić.-wyrecytowałem mu wyrok Oczywiście nie tylko tam chciałbym się teraz dostać. Jest jeszcze pewne małe dziecko imieniem Czkawka, który być może wypatruje mnie lub Szczerbatka na nocnym niebie. Jego ojciec, dumny wódz wyspy Berk, jest znakomitym wojownikiem i przywódcą, niestety coś za coś. Świetnym ojcem to on nie jest. Bicie, wyzywanie i ośmieszanie własnego syna to dla niego wspaniały rodzaj rozrywki po całym męczącym dniu. Na ciele chłopca widniało wiele ran i tych starych, i tych kompletnie nowych. Wspominając człowieczka zapragnąłem go zobaczyć. Ponownie przytulić, pocieszyć, poczuć jego dotyk na swoich łuskach i usłyszeć jego aksamitny głos. Chciałem, aby znów mnie głaskał po głowie, drapał za uszami, rozśmieszał. Chciałem jeszcze raz móc go obronić, stać się dla niego żywą tarczą, przez którą Stoick Ważki nie może się przebić. Uśmiechnąłem się i pokiwałem energicznie głową. Z tym mocnym postanowieniem odwróciłem się do Spike'a. : - Pakuj się.-rozkazałem- Lecimy na małą wycieczkę. : - Wiedziałem, że Cię przekonam. Biegnę po resztę.-czmychnął Dopiero po kilku sekundach dotarło do mnie, że się zgodziłem na podróż. Krzyknąłem ze szczęścia. Na zmianę dębowałem i wybijałem się w powietrze. Okrążyłem się dookoła swojej osi w podskokach. Rozłożyłem skrzydła i zrobiłem na powitanie korkociąg. Dawno nie latałem i prawie zapomniałem jaką sprawia mi to przyjemność. Zapikowałem z zamkniętymi oczami, dopiero nad linią choinek wyrównałem lot. Słyszałem, że szykuje się wycieczka. Beze mnie ?-spytał z urazą Tak szykuje i nawet jeśli bym Ciebie nie zaprosił to i tak byś z nami poleciał.-wywróciłem oczami Oczywiście ! Ale chwileczkę...poleciał z NAMI ? Ktoś jeszcze z Tobą się wybiera, czy może źle usłyszałem ?-zjawił się przede mną : - Straszysz. Tak, z przyjaciółmi za chwilę wylatujemy z wyspy.-mruknąłem : - Tymi nowymi ? Super ! Znikam po swoje rzeczy !-spojrzałem na niego- Żarcik. Chwilę mówisz, tak ? Dobra zostanę z Tobą, aby dotrzymać Ci towarzystwa. : - Jak chcesz.-warknąłem Kłusem dotarłem do jaskini Zekky'ego. Zajrzałem do środka jego domku. Grota nie wyróżniała się jakoś specjalnie. Na wejściu jadalnia, a dalej oddzielona pojedynczą ścianką, sypialnia. Na przeciw rozwidlenie ze spiżarnią po lewo i jeziorkiem na prawo. W niektórych miejscach była ziemia z posadzonym mchem, który pięknie pachniał. W całym domu unosił się zapach mięty i soli. : - Widzę, że podoba Ci się moja jaskinia.-podszedł do mnie : - O, tak. Jest cudowna.-odparłem szczerze : - Aż szkoda będzie mi ją opuścić.-pokręcił głową : - Opuścić ?-powtórzyłem : - Skoro opuszczamy wyspę...nawet na kilka dni. To szkoda, po prostu.-wyszczerzył się : - No tak. Ehh, wiesz może kiedy pozostali przylecą ?-dźgnąłem go w bok : - O smoku mowa.-uśmiechnął się do kumpli Przywitaliśmy się z nimi. Mini i Wini miały przywiązany do boku średniej wielkości pakunek, to samo Blow i Spike. Przewiesiłem swoją "torbę" przez szyję i opuściłem "mur" w myślach, który stworzyłem na szybko. Przywitał mnie wściekły charkot Anioła. Prychnąłem do niego i poczułem jak obnaża kły. Przyjaciele jeszcze obmyślali plan wycieczki, w tym czas na postoje i kierunek, w którym mamy się udać. Ja dobrze wiedziałem gdzie mam lecieć. Na Berk. : - Skończyliście już tą gadkę ?-zirytowałem się : - Wolimy wiedzieć gdzie chcemy zawędrować. Ty nie ?-potrząsnęła głową Mini : - Wolę improwizować.-machnąłem skrzydłami : - Ej ! Nie przeszliśmy nawet do rzeczy najważniejszej ! Jak ktoś nas zaatakuje, to co mamy robić ? Uciekać czy może walczyć ? Nikt mnie nie słucha...-zawołał za nami : - Rusz się Blow !-krzyknął Zek : - Nie poganiaj !-wrzasnął : - Ty w ogóle wiesz gdzie pędzisz ?-dogonił mnie Spike : - Czy wiem ? Oczywiście. Drużyno, odwiedzimy sobie mojego przyjaciela !-byłem w skowronkach Ostatni raz spojrzałem na wyspę i dostrzegłem Jynx'a, Deni, Hopsa i Trolla. Uśmiechnąłem się smutno i odwróciłem w stronę całkiem nowej przygody. Z jednej strony byłem przeszczęśliwy, że opuszczam wyspę, ale z drugiej szkoda mi pozostałych jej mieszkańców. Nie jestem pewny czy tu wrócę. Może zostanę na Berk. Nie wiem. Pożyjemy, zobaczymy. : - Jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że już nie wrócę tam.-wskazałem na nasz dom : - Czemu ?-spytali równocześnie : - To tylko myśli, ale chciałbym zostać z przyjacielem.-szepnąłem : - Opowiesz nam o nim ?-zamruczały bliźniaczki : - Kiedyś.-posmutnieli- Obiecuję. : - I to ja rozumiem.-smok ze szczypcami zrobił pętle Przestaniesz mnie blokować !?-wrzasnął wściekły Stróż Może.-zablokowałem go : - Odwal się.-usłyszałem kłótnię przyjaciół : - Spadaj.-oddał mu kopnięciem Spike i Blow już świrowali, a lecimy dopiero pół godziny. Sprzeczali się o jakąś błahostkę. Zrobili sobie zawody w tym, kto powie lepszy kawał. Zekky, Mini, Wini i ja mieliśmy oceniać, a kiedy skapnęli się, że ich nie słuchamy, nakrzyczeli na siebie, że nas znudzili. Nużyło mnie ich dziecinne zachowanie, ale się nie odzywałem. Niech inni się wykażą. Przed totalnym załamaniem strzeże mnie pewien ktoś. Znaczy dwóch ktosiów. Koniec rozdziału. Myślę, że niebawem coś się pojawi. Rozdział 10 Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Zatrzymaliśmy się na najbliższej wyspie na noc. Znaleźliśmy wolną, dużą jaskinię, w której spokojnie się pomieściliśmy. Zjedliśmy wcześniej złowione ryby. Leżąc w jaskini obserwowaliśmy gwiazdy i szukaliśmy gwiazdozbiorów. Znalazłem grupę gwiazdek tworzących mały koszyk, a obok niego dużo większy i bardziej wyraźny kosz. Niesamowite. Wyspa Nocy. Spokojne, ciemne fale obijały się o klify ogromnego lądu. Na jednej z plaż zgromadzili się wszyscy mieszkańcy. Starsi i młodsi, samce i samice, żołnierze i mieszczanie. Na czele licznej gromady stał smok. Alfa i przywódca, za którym wszyscy podążają. Nie był to Setyvy, ani nawet ja. Gad stał rozluźniony z głową zniżoną ku ziemi. Przeleciałem spojrzeniem po zgromadzonych i dostrzegłem kilka smoczątek. Bardzo kogoś mi przypominały. Jedno z łuskami granatowymi i błyskiem w fiołkowych oczach. Mały niebieski kształt na nosie, nie przypominał tego jaki ma teraz. Obok małej Fatimy leżał czarny smoczek z czerwonymi "okularkami". Na uszach miał szare plamki, których teraz już nie ma. Na nim siedział Bloody. W tym wieku różowe łapki i szare uszka. Już jako pisklę potrafił być liderem. Nie było cicho, ale też nie głośno. Usłyszałem w górze pomruki. Były to białe gady z piórami zamiast skrzydeł. Wisiały w powietrzu nad głowami stworzeń, stojących na ziemi. Dwanaście Aniołów, dwanaście symboli, dwanaście wybrańców. O co tu chodzi ? Każdy ze Stróżów, bacznie mnie obserwował, aby po chwili rozpłynąć się w powietrzu. Dziwne. Wróciłem myślami do mieszkańców tej wyspy, sprzed kilkunastu lat. Stałem na tej samej plaży, a oni nie reagowali. Podszedłem jeszcze bliżej i stanąłem oko w oko ze stworzeniem na czele. Przysiadłem na tylnych łapach, kiedy nagle obrócił łeb w bok. Do muskularnego, jasno szarego samca podeszła krwisto czerwona, uwodzicielska smoczyca. Stanęła przy nim i zwróciła na mnie uwagę. Jaszczury wyglądały znajomo, ale nie mogłem sobie ich przypomnieć. Chwilę coś do siebie mówili, a później czerwona podeszła do mnie. Odsuwałem się od niej, aż po linię wody. Wyjrzałem zza smoczycy. Przywódca rozchylił skrzydła, podniósł głowę...i myślałem, że otworzy oczy, a on sobie po prostu trzymał łeb w górze ! Kobieta przede mną dotknęła mojego ucha. Zadrżałem. Jej dotyk był tak delikatny, tak ciepły. Zrobiła ten ruch lekko się wahając, ale również tak jakby mnie znała. A może mi się tylko to wydaje ? : ''- Nezurii.-szepnęła'' Drgnąłem. Znała moje imię. Otworzyła błękitne oczy, które błysnęły dziko. Podleciał do nas Alfa, w locie rozpłynął się w gęstej mgle, a w chmurach zabłyszczały spokojne i opanowane, rubinowe oczy. Obie pary tych oczu są bardzo podobne do moich. Zakręciło mi się w głowie, przed oczami pojawiła się siatka, a obraz się rozmazał. : ''- Tęsknię za Tobą, synku...-szlochnęła'' Obudziłem się zlany potem. Reszta jeszcze spała i nie dziwię im się. Słońce dopiero wspinało się ku górze. Wypuściłem głośno powietrze i opuściłem głowę bezwładnie na ziemie. Westchnąłem, wstałem, wyszedłem z jaskini zataczając się, okrążyłem grotę. Ciągle myślałem o tym śnie. Popadłbym w obsesję gdyby ktoś mnie nie zawołał. Głos dochodził zza wiecznie zielonych roślin. Rozchyliłem igły i wstrzymałem oddech. Kogo napotkał Nezurii ? W dalszej części opowiadania, będzie mi potrzebne kilka postaci :D Mianowicie prawdziwy wygląd Stróży. Stróż Seta, Neza i Ostrej mam, resztę sami możecie wymyślić (wygląd, imię, charakter, kolor pocisku). Pamiętajcie o imieniu podopiecznego. Proszę o odpowiedzi jak najszybciej, abym mogła wprowadzić nowe postacie. CD Niestety, pudło. Oto rozwiązanie... : - Nareszcie. Co ty tu robisz, gościu ?-spytał : - Tobi ?-zgłupiałem : - Nie, jajo. No przecież, że ja ! Co ty robisz w tych okolicach ? Przecież kilka wysp dalej roi się od ludzi. Nie powinieneś siedzieć na...-wciąłem mu się w zdanie : - Zanim znowu coś powiesz. Daj mi dojść do głosu. Z Wyspy Nocy zostałem wygnany, ale to dłuższa historia. Zatrzymałem się na innej wyspie i poznałem na niej kilku kumpli. Znudziło nam się siedzenie w jednym miejscu, więc namówili mnie, aby wylecieć w podróż poza ląd. A tak właściwie, co TY tutaj robisz ?-wlepiłem w niego wzrok : - Uciekłem tym kretynom ! Ty wiesz co oni robią ze smokami ?-wiedziałem- Torturują, nie dają jeść, spać. Jesteśmy bici, zabijani. Koszmar. : - Kiedy zniknęliście z lądu...to oni Was porwali ? Co się stało z resztą ? Też uciekli ?-posmutniał : - Tylko ja uciekłem. Reszcie się nie udało. Część została wtedy zamordowana. Kazali mi odnaleźć Ciebie, albo kogoś z wybranych. Jak widać znalazłem.-zaniemówiłem Wybranych ? Co to znaczy ? Czy smoki przetrzymywane przez ludzi, wiedzą coś na ten temat ? Wiedzą w jakim celu ja i moi przyjaciele mają Stróżów ? Wiele pytań, niestety odpowiedzi zero. Nawet jakby znali odpowiedź to co z tego. Albo zostali wymordowani, albo ukryci w podziemiach. Jeśli bym wiedział, że oni żyją, gdzie są przetrzymywani to i tak nie uda mi się ich uwolnić. Ale będę musiał. Ludzie porwali Mirka, zapłacą za to. Przypominając sobie tego smoka, wezbrała we mnie złość. Obiecałem już kiedyś, że wybiję tych, którzy stali za jego uprowadzeniem. Ale przypomniała mi się Ostra i jej "rodzina". Dziewczyna z moim znakiem. Ona była człowiekiem, ale innym. Była przyjaciółką smoków, nie skrzywdzi ich. Razem z jej pomocą udało by się uwolnić gady i czegokolwiek się dowiedzieć. : - Wiesz może coś jeszcze ?-przywróciłem go do myślenia : - Tylko to, że musicie nam pomóc ! Smoki są w niebezpieczeństwie ! Szykuje się coś strasznego, okropna wojna, która poniesie ze sobą wiele żyć, nie tylko gadzich, ale również ludzkich !-pisnął : - Obiecuję Ci, Tobi. Zniszczymy ich wynalazki, każdy wróci do domu bezpiecznie. Dopilnuję tego osobiście.-przyrzekłem : - Nie obiecuj czegoś czego nie możesz dotrzymać.-jękną : - Skoro tak wolisz.-siłowałem się na neutralny ton Szansa, że choćby połowa powróci do siebie jest minimalna, prawie nie widoczna. Sam nic nie wskóram. Potrzebni mi są pozostali. Jeśli faktycznie ma wybuchnąć wojna ludzi kontra smoków, to trzeba się bać. Straszliwiec powiedział, że mogą zginąć obie rasy. Chociaż nie dziwię się. Nasi rodacy nie przepadają za istotami rozumnymi i odwrotnie. Ale jeszcze czegoś nie rozumiem. Możesz łaskawie przestać mnie blokować !?-zażądał Nie wydaje Ci się to dziwne, że Łowcy na nas polują ?-zastanowiłem się To są Smoczy Łowcy, czegoś ty się spodziewał po nich, hm ? Zbierajmy się. Obudzą się i lecimy dalej.-podszedł do moich myśli i je "kopnął" Nie wiem czy chcę, aby oni...lecieli z nami na Berk. Jeszcze zaatakują wikingów i co potem ?-wyrwałem "wodze" z jego rozkazów : - Wracam na Wyspę Nocy. Do zobaczenia.-chciał odlecieć : - Nie możesz.-złapałem go : - Dlaczego ?-wytrzeszczył oczy : - Setyvy nią rządzi.-otworzył pysk w zdumieniu : - To...polecę na...Wyspę Głazopiaskową.-uśmiechnąłem się : - Pozdrów ode mnie Jynx i Dellę.-wypuściłem go Wróciłem do jaskini, w której powoli budzili się moim towarzysze. Usiadłem jak gdyby nigdy nic na kamieniu i obserwowałem. Mini podniosła głowę i się do mnie uśmiechnęła. Ona i jej siostra są bardzo ładne, ale co ja bym robił z dwoma głowami Zębiroga Zamkogłowego. Na mój pysk wpełzł półuśmiech. Wini również podniosła głowę. W ich fiołkowych z granatowymi obwódkami oczach błysnęły iskierki radości. Bliźniaczki bardzo różnią się od innych smoków tego gatunku. Iskry jednej głowy błyszczą się na różowo, a gaz drugiej jest fioletowy. : - Gdzie byłeś ?-szepnęła Wini : - Na dworze...chciałem pomyśleć.-położyłem się : - A o czym ?-podczołgały się do mnie : - Niczym istotnym. Przypominałem sobie dalszą drogę.-skłamałem : - Czemu kłamiesz ?-spytała Mini : - Ja ? Kłamię ? Niby z jakiej racji tak twierdzisz ?-mój głos brzmiał trochę za wysoko jak na mnie : - Przecież widzimy. O czym myślałeś ?-zapytała ponownie lewa : - Miałem dziwny sen. Śniło mi się moje dawne stado. Na ich czele nie stał smok, który mnie wypędził z wyspy, tylko...no właśnie, kto ? Nie znałem go. W pewnej chwili podeszła do Alfy jakaś smoczyca, która powiedziała do mnie: "Tęsknimy, synu...", czy coś takiego.-słuchały uważnie : - Może z czasem to się wyjaśni.-obie owinęły swoje szyje wokół mojej, aby mnie pocieszyć : - Może.-powtórzyłem Zaraz po wypowiedzeniu tego słowa obudził się Blow. Do obudzenia Zekky'ego i Spike'a trzeba było się postarać. Oboje mają mocny sen i prawie nie możliwe jest ich z niego wyciągnięcie. Zaczęliśmy od czegoś przyjemnego. Plazmą podsmażyłem rybę, aby lepiej było ją czuć i podsunąłem jedzenie pod nos kolegów. Jedyne co zrobili to pokręcili nosami. Potrójny Cios zazgrzytał zębami i wykorzystał bardziej radykalne środki. Szczypcami uderzył w brzuch śpiących towarzyszy. Nic. Próbowaliśmy jeszcze z węgorzami, chociaż nie chętnie je dotknęliśmy, wodą, ogniem...wszystkim. Co się stało z Zekky'm i Spike'iem ? Nadal czekam na Wasze postacie. Ta część rozdziału jest inna od poprzednich, ponieważ mam mały problem z trybami (źródłowy, wizualny). Bardzo za to przepraszam :'( Do napisania... CD Niestety Konrad, może innym razem Ci się uda ;) Oto rozwiązanie... : - Coś mi tu nie gra.-podszedłem do nich : - Jasne, że nie gra. Nic nie może ich przebudzić !-wykrzyknął : - Pomyślmy na spokojnie...-siosrtra jej przerwała : - Mini, zamknij się ! Coś jest nie tak ! Może zatruli się czymś, albo...-bliźniaczka weszła jej w zdanie : - Przymknij się ! Patrzcie !-wskazała na nieprzytomnych Zaczynali się budzić. Otwierali oczy powoli, siadali koślawo, a wstawali jakby po dość dużej dawce Smoczy Miętki. Odetchnąłem z ulgą widząc ich na nogach. Z ciała Spike'a wydzieliła się jakaś poświata i chyba tylko ja ją dostrzegłem. Była ona złota. Chwilę potem obok Zbiczatrzasła stanął przezroczysty Jev. Zrozumiałem, że coś złego się stało. Zeka ciało też "parowało". Mgła była koloru turkusu. Pojawił się smok wyglądem przypominającym Rave'a. Skinął łbem w stronę mojego Anioła i zniknął. To był Stróż Twojego brata.-wyjaśnił Co się stało ?-krzyknąłem Rixon.-odpowiedział krótko Zniszcz go wreszcie !-jęknąłem zdruzgotany Nie da się. Ilekroć się do niego zbliżam, nawet w ciele innej istoty, on to wyczuwa i ucieka. Wstępuje w ciało Setyvy'ego, ponieważ wie, że Twojego przyjaciela nie mam prawa skrzywdzić. On jest potworem. Sen Szczerbatka sam stworzył, aby zmusić go do walki !-zamurowało mnie Potraficie zmieniać sny ? Czyli mój ostatni jest Twoim dziełem ?-spytałem Szperałem ostatnio w Twojej pamięci i nie znalazłem nic na temat Twojej rodziny.-wytłumaczył Że co zrobiłeś !?-byłem wściekły Zaniepokoiłem się tym i myślę, że za utraceniem pamięci stoi któryś z Upadłych.-syknął Mimo wszystko i tak nie masz prawa grzebać w moich myślach ! To jest moja prywatna własność !-wściekłem się Koniec rozdziału. Wiem, że next krótki, ale następny postaram się, aby był dłuższy :D Jak myślicie...co się stanie ? Podawajcie propozycje dalszych wydarzeń ! Next jeszcze w tym tygodniu ! Rozdział 11 Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Przypomniał ? Niby co ? Moich rodziców ? Ja ich nie mam. Zostawili mnie jeszcze przed moim wykluciem. Nienawidzę ich. Są oni dla mnie całkiem obcy. Sądząc po tym śnie, Jev ich znał i chciał, żebym ich sobie przypomniał. Ale ja nie chcę ich pamiętać ! Zostawili mnie i tyle. Koniec rozmowy. Słysząc to, coś się we mnie zagotowało. : - Oszalałeś !-krzyknąłem Uciekłem z jaskini, a Duch za mną. Wskoczył do mojej głowy i mocno pociągnął za "wodze" podbudowanej przeze mnie woli. Zebrałem w sobie wszystkie siły jakie mi pozostały. Wyobraziłem sobie ogromny, gruby, szczelny i bezpieczny mur. Wznosiłem go, cegiełka po cegiełce. Za każdym razem, kiedy wysłannik Odyna się odzywał, rozpraszałem się i burzyłem budowle. Odtrącałem jego prośby, rozkazy, krzyczał, abym tego nie robił, że tak tylko pogorszę to wszystko. Zaśmiałem się i mocniej odepchnąłem intruza. Zrobił dość duży odstęp i z rozbiegu zaatakował konstrukcję. W ostatniej chwili włożyłem brakujący element w szparę ściany. Mur utwardził się i odciął mój umysł od najeźdźcy. To koniec, Jev. Wracaj tam skąd przybyłeś.-rozkazałem Pojawił się przede mną. Był spokojny co jeszcze bardziej mnie rozwścieczyło. Mierzyłem go wzrokiem. Ryknąłem celując w niego plazmą. Skrzydłami podniósł tumany kurzu i unosił się nad ziemią. Jego sylwetka rozbłysła, a z oczu buchnął jaśniejszy niż same oczy dym. Przyczaiłem się nadal warcząc. : - Nezurii ! Co ?-to był Zek, jedyny, który widział Jev'a : - Wynoś się, Demonie.-wysyczałem : - Będziesz tego żałował.-rzekł spokojnie : - Nie wydaje mi się. PRECZ !-skoczyłem na niego Wokół smoka pojawiła się bańka, która skutecznie mnie odpędziła. Zapikował w moją stronę i przycisną do ziemi. Nie mogłem złapać tchu. Patrzył na mnie jak zwykle spokojnym wzrokiem. Stwór był większy i silniejszy, przez co nie zepchnąłem go. Usłyszałem trzepot skrzydeł. Jev szybko podniósł głowę i zaklną. Oderwał się raniąc mnie w ramiona. Syknąłem, ale potem poczułem pieczenie w okolicach ran. Błyszczały się kolorem rubinu, z resztą wszystkie takie były. : - Nez ? Co to było ? Kto to był !?-krzyknął przerażony : - Zek, poznaj proszę Jev'a. To Smoczy Anioł Stróż. Miał mnie bronić, już nie.-prychnąłem : - Dlaczego ?-spytał : - Nie twój interes.-warknąłem : - Co się stało ?-dotarła reszta : - Nic co miało by Was interesować.-odszedłem Kłusem odszedłem. Ten chód powoli zamieniał się w cwał. Po co uciekam ? Nie wiem. Chcę pobyć sam, może to nie jest wyjaśnienie, ale zawsze coś. Rozprostowałem skrzydła. Byłem wściekły na cały świat. Latałem nad ogromną powierzchnią wodną z jakieś dwie, może trzy godziny. Nie chciałem wracać. Przemyślałem wszystko co powiedziałem i stwierdziłem, że to był błąd. Poczułem nieznaną mi wcześniej pustkę, ponieważ ktoś kto ją zawsze wypełniał, odszedł. Czułem jak coś się we mnie zmienia, coś tam głęboko w środku. Napełniały mnie złe myśli. Symbol, kolce i teraz nawet rany, dotychczas czerwone, teraz były czarne. Mimo, że wolę ich krwisty odcień, to ten czarny onyks był całkiem, całkiem. Wzrokiem pochłaniałem ich wspaniały, mroczny blask. Czerwona i niebieska tęczówka zmieniły swoje barwy. Stały się ciemniejsze. Rubinowa na ciemny szkarłat, szafirowa na prawie granatowy lapis. To było okropne, ale zarazem hipnotyzujące. Czułem jak ktoś wbija się do mózgu. Rozpaczliwie go blokowałem, ale odtrącił złamaną wolę. Skrócił "wodze" i nie pozwolił iść tak jak mi się podoba. Skierował mnie na najbliższą skałę, na którą opadłem. Uparcie broniłem się dalej. To było jeszcze gorsze niż ataki sobowtóra. Gdy Jev tu był... Właśnie, Jev ! Może jeszcze mnie usłyszy ! Dzięki zgromadzonym siłom, udało mi się wezwać go w myślach. Może jeszcze nie jest za późno. Kolejna fala bólu przywróciła mnie do rzeczywistości. Rixon, jak się później domyśliłem, napierał na każdą barierę, wytworzoną na szybko. Nie opieraj się. I tak poddasz się moim rozkazom.-zaśmiał się Jev, potrzebuję Cię.-szepnąłem Mówiłem. Mam nadzieję, że przeprosisz za swoje zachowanie.-mruknął Wróciłeś. Mogę nawet błagać Cię o wybaczenie stojąc na głowie. Bardzo Cię przepraszam, za to co powiedziałem. Proszę, wypędź go !-wymamrotałem Potem będziesz przepraszać. Teraz się skup. Będę odpierał ataki Rixona, a ty blokuj nasz dostęp do Twojego umysłu. Nie zwracaj na nas uwagi i rób to co Ci kazałem. No, do roboty, Nezurii !-wydał rozkaz I mam Ciebie z nim zostawić ? Nie ma mowy ! Rixon Cię zabije !-zaprotestowałem Nie zabije.-warknął Skoczył w stronę smoka, atakującego moje myśli. Chwilę wsłuchiwałem się w kroki sobowtóra i wziąłem się do pracy. Jev bardzo skutecznie odpychał pasożyta umożliwiając mi bezpieczną budowę. W pewnym momencie, kiedy miałem już mniej więcej połowę, mój obrońca padł na ziemię nieprzytomny. Demon doskoczył do mnie. Nie wiem jak, ale moje ciało stało się przezroczyste, a ja sam pojawiłem się obok poszkodowanego. Z bliska Rixon wyglądał jeszcze gorzej. Odepchnął go. Broniłem przyjaciela, którego tak bardzo skrzywdziłem. Z rozpędu wpadłem na niego i "wylecieliśmy" z ciała. Wpadliśmy do wody, w której gad zaczął mnie podduszać. Byłem słabszy, mniejszy, a mała ilość tlenu wcale mi nie pomagała. Przycisnął mnie do podnóża skały. Uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Złapałem mocno jego łapy, uruchomiłem symbol oślepiając przeciwnika, chwilowo go dezorientując. Ta chwila wystarczyła do wydostania się z żelaznego uścisku. Wypłynąłem na powierzchnię. Na kamieniach nadal leżał nieprzytomny Anioł. Zaniepokoiłem się. Pozostali będą pewnie mnie szukać, a wtedy przylecą tutaj. Rixon ich opęta, albo zabije ! Nie mogę do tego dopuścić. Pod wodą płyną z zawrotną prędkością potwór, którego się obawiałem. Wyleciałem z morza, a Demon za mną. Musiałem go odciągnąć od przyjaciół. Poczułem słabe mrowienie na całej powierzchni mojego korpusu. Zamknąłem oczy, aby po chwili znowu je otworzyć i zobaczyć siebie w postaci Jev'a. Szybko przeniosłem wzrok na sobowtóra, który wyglądał teraz jak ja. Z nową wiedzą, stanąłem do walki z Rixonem. Oho. Walka na śmierć i życie ? Kto wygra ? Czy Jev się ocknie, czy może zapadł w wieczny sen ? Jutro (może) ciąg dalszy oraz rozwiązanie zagadek :D CD Trochę mi smutno, że nikt nie komentuje :'( : - Nie uciekaj, Nezurii. I tak Ci się nie uda.-wycharczał : - Jeszcze się okaże.-szepnąłem Będąc nim czułem się dziwnie. Ogromny rozmiar, pióra na skrzydłach, ponad przeciętna inteligencja. Serio jest mądry, a ja się z niego śmiałem, że jest idiotą. Te kolory, takie jasne i te mrowienie w łapach. Ciekawe do czego to służy ? Złączyłem pazury w przednich łapach i odleciałem do tyłu, ponieważ wytworzyła się średniej wielkości bańka, która poleciała do przodu i rozwaliła klif. Nie mogłem złapać równowagi, ale mogę się cieszyć. Złapałem się czegoś, a raczej kogoś. Zgadnie ktoś komu przypadł ten zaszczyt ? Oczywiście, to był Rixon, bo któż by inny ? : - Cześć.-przywitałem go : - Pozwól, że nauczę Cię, jak tego używać.-wymruczał Powtórzył czynność i wycelował kulą w moją stronę. Moja była złota, a jego czerwona i nie wyglądała na groźną. Niestety pozory bywają mylące. Nie dajmy się im zwieść ! Zgrabnie ominąłem śmiercionośny pocisk i kolejny. Bombardował mnie nimi i jeszcze się śmiał. Zmierzyłem go wzrokiem przez co przestał rżeć. Dzięki informacjom zgromadzonym przez mózg właściciela, poprawnie użyłem broni. Złożyłem przednie łapy razem i wytworzyłem coś w rodzaju śnieżki. Rzuciłem nią w "Alfę". Zrobił unik i również zaatakował. : - Widzę, że szybko się uczysz. Lecz to ciągle za mało.-prychnął Widziałem dwie rzeczy. Jaskrawą, niosącą natychmiastową śmierć kulę ognia i cień przemykający się za mną. Czas nagle zwolnił. Wrogi głos przeniknął moje myśli, ponowił próbę złamania, średnio naprawionej, woli. Widząc, że nadal się opieram wysłał mi świecącą śnieżkę. Zamknąłem oczy czekając na ból. Pomyślałem o wszystkich moich znajomych. O Szczerbatku, Czkawce, Rave'ie, Kol, Spike'u i o wszystkich innych poznanych przez te lata. Ponownie przeszyły mnie dreszcze, tym razem silniejsze. Odrzuciło mnie do tyłu. : - Jeszcze się nie nauczyłeś, że ze mną się nie zadziera !?-wrzasną Jev : - Sądziłem, że zginąłeś !-wytworzył rubinową tarczę : - Chciałbyś.-prychnął : - Eh...nie mam warunków do pracy.-chciał zniknąć : - Dokąd się wybierasz ? Już nas opuszczasz ?-zaśmiał się opiekun Rave'a kładąc przednie łapy na biodrach : - Nawet się nie pożegnasz ?-udała smutek obrończyni Fatimy : - Zostawcie go. I tak nie ma z nami szans.-stwierdził Red uśmiechając się zadziornie : - Pamiętaj, jak jeszcze raz ich tkniesz to pożałujesz. Zrozumiano ?-zawarczał Magnus : - Oczywiście.-zniknął Zdałem sobie sprawę, że leżę na skale. Syknąłem wstając. Nieźle mnie załatwił. Jev odwrócił się w moją stronę i przeteleportował bliżej mnie. Kolejna umiejętność, o której nie miałem pojęcia. Zaraz za nim pojawili się pozostali. Wśród nich znajdowała się strażniczka Ostrej. Była w srebrnej zbroi zamiast chusty i siodła. Miejsce na znaczek było specjalnie odznaczone pętlą z kryształem z wyrytym na nim słońcem. Stanęli wokół mnie i cicho szeptali. Diana zaklęła i szturchnęła Crasha, on tylko kiwnął głową. Szepnął coś do Marionetta. Smok spojrzał na niego i pokręcił głową. : - Co jest ?-miałem zachrypnięty głos : - Jesteś trochę poturbowany, słonko.-uśmiechnęła się łagodnie Kol : - Trochę ? Błagam... My mówimy o tym samym, półżywym smoku ? Czy może o całkiem innym !?-warknęła ostro Ostra : - Mów do rzeczy.-wbiłem pazury w grunt : - Odpowiedz mi najpierw na moje pytanie. Po jakiego grzyba postanowiłeś sam, na własną łapę walczyć z Demonem ? Z sprzymierzeńcem Lokiego i Hel ?-wlepiła we mnie brązowe oczy : - Nie wiem.-szepnąłem : - Ale ja wiem...-przerwano jej : - Ostra, starczy !-krzyknął : - Ale ja wiem, że próbowałeś chronić Jev'a. Nie każdy zdał by się na taką odwagę. Stanąć oko w oko z Rixonem...szacun.-uśmiechnęła się i wskazała na Stróża Zgłupiałem. To w końcu dobrze postąpiłem, czy nie ? Proszę, zdecydujcie się. Kręcąc głową położyłem się na ziemi i zakryłem skrzydłami. Niech to się już skończy, mam dość i chcę do domu... CD Jeśli ktoś tu jeszcze jest, to niech napisze mi czy jest sens nadal to publikować. Na ten czas wstawiam next'a. ' Perspektywa Jev'a Wow. Stanął w mojej obronie, aż dziwnie się czuję. Zazwyczaj to chroniłem innych przed niebezpieczeństwem. Całkiem miłe uczucie. Zwykły smok, no niezupełnie zwykły, kontra potężny wysłannik Lokiego, który sprzeciwił się Odynowi i pozostałym Bogom. Nastolatek ma odwagę, jak mało który Anioł. W tym starciu Nezurii bardzo oberwał, ale się trzyma. Znaczy...trzymał, ponieważ zjawili się inni Stróże. Otoczyli go ciągle szeptając. Biedak nie wiedział o co chodzi. Stanęli w kółeczku, bardzo równym kółeczku i się gapili. Ostra nie była zachwycona tym wszystkim. Świetnie. Naskoczyła na niego i zaraz straci przytomność. Super. Po co tak warczała na początku ? Nawet ja się wystraszyłem. Całe szczęście, dalsza treść jej wypowiedzi była inna niż się spodziewałem. Te jej nagłe wybuchy są moim zdaniem słodkie, a gdy udaje wściekłą jest przeurocza. : - Em... Jev ? Wszystko dobrze ?-spytała mnie Nora : - Taa...-przytaknąłem Już tłumaczę. Nora jest opiekunką Ostrej. Mam dla Was ciekawostkę...o tej smoczycy imieniem Ostra, choć w ogóle nie jest taka ostra, śni Nez. Tylko nie mówcie mu, bo mnie zabije. Ja też święty nie jestem. Od parunastu lat, a mam ich tyle, że nie dam rady zliczyć, czuję coś do Nory. Nie wiem co o ona o mnie myśli, pewnie widzi we mnie tylko szkodnika, którego trzeba tępić. W sumie to się nie zdziwię jeśli będzie tak myślała, w dawnych latach byliśmy sobie największymi wrogami. Ehh...chciałbym, żebyśmy byli ze sobą w bliższych stosunkach. Westchnąłem zasmucony tą myślą. Moja ukochana obdarzyła mnie zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. W pewnym momencie zakłopotany odwróciłem wzrok i wypchnąłem niechcianych towarzyszy z myśli. Ukucnąłem obok Nezurii'ego i nim potrząsnąłem. Zirytowany szturchnąłem jeszcze raz, nie doczekując się odpowiedzi z jego strony. Trącałem go nadal, a ten wciąż robił mi nazłość. Usłyszałem za sobą śmiechy przyjaciół. Warknąłem na nich, zamilkli. Rozdział 12 Perspektywa Jev'a : - Nezurii...-jęknąłem : - Nie ma mnie.-szepnął Magnus : - Szczyl pysk.-mruknąłem : - Uuuu...mocne słowa, Jev. Gdzieś się ich nauczył !?-roześmiali się : - Nie przejmuj się tymi mądrymi inaczej, Jev. Każdy ma prawo użyć takich słów. Chociaż, nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że usłyszę to od Ciebie.-chichotała : - Miło.-szturchnąłem podopiecznego Nareszcie uniósł skrzydła. Pokręciłem niezadowolony głową i odsunąłem się. Różno oki podniósł się i spuścił łeb. Nie zrozumiałem. Skrzydłem podniosłem jego pyszczek i kazałem patrzeć mi w oczy. Opuścił barierę, ale tylko dla mnie. Szybko wkroczyłem, łatając murek. ''Musicie lecieć na Berk i koniec kropka. Nie możecie tutaj zostać, słyszysz ?-starałem się być stanowczy Nie mam nic przeciwko, ale...raczej nie dam rady...-faktycznie Pomożemy Ci, ale musisz z nami współpracować. Jasne ?-zaproponowałem Jak słońce.-prychnął Wyleciałem z jego myśli i powróciłem do rzeczywistości. Nezurii podniósł głowę i otworzył oczy. W szafirowym błyszczała odwaga, determinacja, a w rubinowym, spokój i opanowanie. Pamiętam jego rodziców. Po każdym z nich odziedziczył kolor oczu i oba charaktery. Matka była spontaniczna, energiczna i miała coś z wojownika. Ojciec natomiast był jej totalnym przeciwieństwem. Był opanowany, opiekuńczy, rozsądny i myślał strategicznie. Syn jest ich połączeniem. Aż zabawne, że oczy nie są fioletowe. : - Diano, mogłabyś użyć swoich mocy, aby doprowadzić go do...-nie dała mi dokończyć : - Się robi.-podskoczyła do niego- Nie ruszaj się ! Plusik rozbłysł i ze strumieniem światła, powędrował do przednich łap. Dotknęła rany i przejechała po niej łapą. Zabłyszczała i zniknęła pozostawiając po sobie bladą kreskę. Blizna, która zostanie na zawsze. Całe szczęście ma jasne łuski i za bardzo nie będzie tego wszystkiego widać. Rany z każdą sekundą znikały, pozostawiając po sobie białe, wypukłe szramy. : - Gotowe.-oznajmiła podnosząc łapy do góry : - Leć do reszty, pewnie się niepokoją. Będziemy Ciebie osłaniać.-uśmiechnęła się Kol : - Dzięki. Jev, lecimy.-na te słowa wskoczyłem do niego Perspektywa Nory '''CD Przepraszam, że przez długi czas nic się nie pojawiało, ale nieoczekiwany wyjazd plus sprawy rodzinne, wpłynęły na moją wenę i czas bardzo niekorzystnie. Oby to Was uszczęśliwiło... Ja zawsze wiedziałam, że Jev płynnie wtapia się w ciało innego stworzenia, ale nie miałam pojęcia, że aż tak. Nigdy jak żyję, nie widziałam czegoś takiego. Zmieniając się w pył, wniknął w znaczek podopiecznego. Jest świetny w swojej robocie, choć dopiero się odnajduje w roli Stróża. Ja w tym fachu tkwię trochę dłużej. Będę musiała poprosić go o korepetycje. Ten gad różni się od innych Aniołów. Kilkadziesiąt lat temu trzymał się z Rixonem, obaj byli Pomocnikami Odyna, ale również razem doprowadzali pozostałych Aniołów, także Bogów, do białej gorączki. Zostali parę razy ukarani, ale spływało to po nich jak woda po jaku. Nie podobało mi się ich zachowanie i wspólnie z dawnymi Stróżami przyczyniliśmy się do wyrzucenia ich z Valhalli. Rixon strasznie to przeżywał, lecz Jev był tym rozbawiony. Nie przejmował się wygnaniem, żył spokojnie na Ziemi i grał na nerwach zwykłym smokom. Thor wysłał po niego Pomocników, którzy siłą sprowadzili go na górę. Okazało się, że chcieli dać mu drugą szansę, na co tylko uśmiechną się ironicznie. Dali mu szansę na poprawę pod jednym warunkiem. Miał przejść na naszą stronę i pomóc schwytać Upadłego, który zawarł w pakt z Lokim. Nie zgodził się i sam powrócił na Ziemię. Po pewnym czasie Rixon, zaczął zagrażać, nie tylko nam, ale także zbuntowanemu. Dobrowolnie zjawił się u bram Valhalli i przyrzekł, nie chętnie, działać razem z nami. Przywrócili mu tytuł Anioła, lecz nie Pomocnika, najzwyklejszego Anioła, których jest mnóstwo. Ze względu na jego umiejętności i wiedzę, Odyn postanowił wysyłać go ze Stróżami do naszych dawnych podopiecznych. Pewnego razu wpadliśmy w tarapaty, a błękitno oki wysłaniec uratował nas, po darowując sobie wejściówkę do naszego świata. Świata Smoczych Aniołów Stróży. : - Tak, Nora. Tylko wtedy akurat, nie byłem zadowolony z nowego tytułu.-warknął pojawiając się przede mną : - Ale teraz...raczej jesteś zadowolony z tej posady, prawda ?-spytałam : - Nie byłem. I nadal bym nie był. Nezurii to zmienił.-uśmiechnął się : - Zmieniłeś się przez te wszystkie lata.-wyznałam : - Niby w jaki sposób ?-lecieliśmy obok siebie : - Kiedyś byłeś wulgarny, nie interesowało Cię to co się dzieje z pozostałymi. Byłeś takim dzieciakiem. Brutalny, cieszyłeś się z czyjegoś nieszczęścia. Liczyło się dla Ciebie tylko to, aby ktoś cierpiał. Teraz jesteś inny, zmieniłeś się, na dobre oczywiście, ale proszę powiedz mi...dlaczego ?-odwrócił wzrok : - Faktycznie, może trochę się zmieniłem, ale to ze względu na Neza. To dzięki niemu. Dalej jestem taki jaki byłem. Nadal mogę być tym złym, tylko daj znać.-zęby białe jak śnieg złowrogo zabłyszczały : - Jasne.-zachichotałam Jednak coś zostało z jego dawnego charakteru. Całe szczęście. Ten nonszalancki uśmiech ładnie pasuje do nowego tytułu. Dolatywaliśmy na wyspę. Zmieniliśmy "skórki" na przeźroczyste, a dawny wróg Bogów płynnie wskoczył w korpus wybrańca i przez resztę drogi nie wychylił nawet najmniejszego piórka. Rozbawiła mnie ta myśl. Spojrzałam przyjaźnie na Nezurii'ego. Nadal był lekko oszołomiony, ale chyba za niedługo mu przejdzie. Musi przejść. Przy lądowaniu od razu podbiegły do niego zmartwione smoki. Stanęliśmy wokół nich i się przyglądaliśmy. Każdy z nowo przybyłych krzyczał na oznakowanego. Z trudem powstrzymywałam się od śmiechu, moi towarzysze chyba również. : - Gdzieś ty był ? Wiesz jak się martwiliśmy ?-jęczał Zbiczatrzasł : - Myśleliśmy, że poleciałeś sam.-wtrącił się Potrójny Cios : - Przeszukaliśmy calusieńką wyspę i już chcieliśmy wylatywać na otwarte wody.-marudziły dwie głowy Zębiroga : - Więcej masz tak nie robić.-zagroził Small Shadow : - Nie ma sprawy. Lecimy ? Im szybciej wyruszymy, tym szybciej dotrzemy do celu.-wykonał polecenie buntownika : - Powiesz wreszcie... Gdzie lecimy !?-warknęły gady Mogę powiedzieć ?-połączył się ze mną i ze swoim Stróżem Szybka decyzja.-rzekłam Jak uważasz.-mruknął ostatni Nie pomagasz.-zawarczał Nie znasz go ? On taki był od zawsze.-uśmiechnęłam się Wcale nie.-burknął pod nosem Suwaj się, staruszku. Nez, przejmuję kontrolę.-mówiąc to wskoczyłam do jego ciała Poczułam się niekomfortowo. Zazwyczaj wtapiałam się w smoczyce, samiec to dla mnie wyzwanie. Muszę się postarać, aby nie wyszło zbyt dziewczęco jak dla niego. Dojrzałam tego szkodnika opierającego się nonszalancko o drzewo i zadziornie się uśmiechając w naszą stronę. Tą postawą okazywał niechęć do pomocy, a przeciwnie do gapienia się oraz śmiania z moich poczynań. Prychnęłam i wzięłam się do pracy. Powiedziałam, że siedząc w jego głowie czułam się niekomfortowo ? Nic bardziej mylnego. Stanęłam twardo na ziemi i dyskretnie spojrzałam na siebie. Spodziewałam się dostrzec bialutkie łuski, miedziane pióra, szaro-błękitny płaszcz ze złotą klamrą, a spoglądając w zamarzniętą kałużę, popielate oczy. Skuliłam szare uszy z czerwonymi paskami. Na szybko zastanowiłam się nad wypowiedziami, aby nie zbłaźnić się i nie powiedzieć czegoś dziewczęcego. : - Odpowiesz wreszcie !?-po tym ryku przybrałam jego głos : - A ty co, poczekać łaskawie nie możesz !?-ryknęłam głębokim i męskim głosem : - No...dobrze...em, poczekam.-zmieszał się Blow : - Dziękuję. Otóż, lecimy w okolice zamieszkania ludzi, ponieważ właśnie tam mieszka mój przyjaciel. I przyjaciółka.-dodałam szeptem Przyjaciółka ?-spytał Z Ostrą i jeźdźcami przeprowadzamy się w okolice Berk. Dante chce podpisać z nimi Smoczy Traktat Pokojowy. Znaczy jeśli nas nie zaatakują.-odpowiedziałam To możecie w ogóle tam nie lecieć, Noro.-zaśmiał się Jev Przewróciłam oczami, lekceważąc jego zdanie. Stróż mojej ofiary oderwał się od drzewa i niecierpliwie zaczął krążyć wokół Aniołów. Irytował mnie, ale starałam się go bojkotować tak bardzo jak potrafiłam. Skoncentrowałam się na wściekłych gadach stojących nieopodal. Zekky starał się być opanowany, ale przez stres mu nie wychodziło, Blow kipiał ze złości, Spike zachował pokerowy wyraz pyska, a obie głowy Zębiroga były zdezorientowane. : - W okolice zamieszkania ludzi ? Chcesz aż tak ryzykować ?-spytała spokojnie Mini : - Nie ryzykuję. Widzę, że jesteście poruszeni tą wiadomością, ale nie musicie ze mną lecieć. Możecie wracać. Nie będę się na was gniewała...gniewać !-szybko poprawiłam : - Lecimy z Tobą ! W czasie tej podróży, jeszcze ktoś Cię zaatakuje i co w tedy ? Będzie Ci potrzebna pomoc. Na nas możesz liczyć.-podeszły do mnie : - Bratasz się z ludźmi !-krzyknął oburzony Blow : - To prawda ?-spytał Spike Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Z jednej strony Nez wolałby, aby oni nie wiedzieli, ale z drugiej...przecież to prawda. Cofnęłam się o krok i nerwowo rozejrzałam dookoła siebie z nikłą nadzieją, że coś mnie uratuje przed odpowiedzią. Jev, który ponownie znajdował się obok drzewa, brechtał się leżąc na ziemi. Widząc moje zdenerwowane spojrzenie, opanował się i jednym gestem uspokoił pozostałych. Wszyscy za rozkazem tymczasowego dowódcy, przyjęli formy mgły. W tych postaciach ruszyli do ataku. Po dwa Stróże na jedne myśli. Wniknęli w smoki i zajęli ich umysły. Odetchnęłam z ulgą widząc nieobecne spojrzenia zwykłych smoków. Uspokoiłam się i położyłam na leżu prawdopodobnie Jev'a. Musiałam pomyśleć co dalej. Chciałabym, aby Nez przyłączył się do Kii i Dantego. Może by się polubili. Może by tak Odala przyjęła wybrańca i zapomniała wreszcie o Dalii. Ciągle rozpacza po jej stracie. Przykro mi z tego powodu... Rozdział 13 Na samym początku chciałabym przeprosić, że nexty tak rzadko się pojawiają, ponieważ niemal codzienne z rodziną gdzieś jeździmy i nie mam czasu na pisanie. Jutro znowu wyjeżdżam, tym razem na dwa tygodnie. Postaram się po przyjeździe coś dodać. Na ten czas zapraszam na kolejny rozdział... Perspektywa Jev'a Taa patrzenie jak Nora robi z siebie błazna, to jest dopiero rozrywka. Ale przyznajcie, śmieszna była ta jej pomyłka, albo ten nagły wybuch. W końcu nie wytrzymałem. Nieopanowany napad śmiechu rozłożył mnie na łopatki, tarzałem się na ziemi brudząc piórka. Mamusia mi tego nie wybaczy. Żartuję, mam gdzieś jej zdanie, jak mnie wypędzili z Valhalli to razem z resztą rodziny się ode mnie odwróciła. Wcale nie jest mi z tego powodu smutno...i tak miałem ich dość. Nie patrzcie tak na mnie, wyraziłem tylko swoje zdanie i tyle. O ! Nora coś chce. Muszę lecieć, cześć ! Przywołałem do porządku leżące Anioły. Będąc mgłą wkroczyłem do ciała Blowa. Trudna ryba do zgryzienia, mam nadzieję, że nie stanie mi na żołądku. Zagnieździłem się ze Stróżem Rave'a w jego myślach. Tifun, bo tak się nazywa, jest tak samo jak ja biały z turkusowymi końcówkami skrzydeł, jego "bańki" też są tego koloru. Do niego ten kolor pasuje. Trochę zazdroszczę Katarinie, strażniczce Kol. Jej kolor to czarny, a mój...no cóż, żółty. Przeglądnąłem na szybkiego wspomnienia naszej ofiary i odnalazłem informacje na temat wyprawy. Usunąłem niepotrzebne, zamieniłem miejscami te mniej ważne, dodałem coś od siebie oraz wysłałem do jego aktualnych myśli. Zadowolony, że umiejętność usuwania i zmieniania wspomnieni nie zaniknęła mimo natłoku nowo nabytych, opuściłem Potrójnego Ciosa. Tifun przyglądał mi się uważnie, ponieważ, jak się domyśliłem, on tak nie potrafi. Przykro. Już jest w porządku. Zaraz powinni się ocknąć.-zapewniłem Norę Dzięki. Co mu zrobiłeś ?-spytała Podmieniłem mu myśli. Wyrzuciłem informacje z prawdziwym celem podróży i wrzuciłem nazwę pewnej wyspy. Mianowicie Smoczej Wyspy.-uśmiechnąłem się Smoczej Wyspy ? Gdzie to ?-spytał podopieczny Niedaleko Berk. Spokojnie, oni zostaną z gadami, a my polecimy do Czkawki.-wskoczyłem do niego Co ty robisz !?-ryknęła Wprowadzam się. Wypad.-rozkazałem Wywalisz mnie na zbity pysk ?-była oburzona Na zbity nie, przecież nawet Ciebie nie dotknąłem. Won.-wypchnąłem ją Przyglądałem się jej jak wzburzona odchodzi z nosem uniesionym wysoko do góry. Było mi źle z tym jak ją potraktowałem, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Przebudza się we mnie wredny charakter, który utraciłem już dawno temu. Tęskniłem za nim, ale z tym nowym też było nieźle. Ehh sam już nie wiem czego chcę. Przeniosłem się do mojego "centrum kontroli". To właśnie stąd obserwuję i wkraczam jeśli jest taka potrzeba, albo kiedy mi się nudzi. Mam tu wszystko, dostęp do pamięci, do wyjścia, do blokad. Ożywiłem się kiedy zobaczyłem jak kumple Neza się poruszają. Oznakowany chyba też to zauważył. Potrząsnął głową i czekał aż coś powiedzą. Chwila ta się dłużyła, ponieważ smoczydła denerwująco długo rozglądały się po otoczeniu. Zerknąłem na chmury. Robiły się coraz ciemniejsze i cięższe, zapowiadało się na śnieżycę. Dałem znać podopiecznemu, aby się sprężał. Przytaknął mi i ponaglił kolegów. : - Zapowiada się na burzę. Powinniśmy zostać na tej wyspie na noc i ruszyć z samego rana.-zaproponował : - Nie ma mowy. Zmarnowaliśmy dość czasu. Lecimy teraz. Do Smoczej Wyspy mamy jeszcze bardzo duży kawał.-warknął Zek : - Jak zacznie padać śnieg to się zatrzymamy i przeczekamy zamieć, ale w tym czasie nie pada, więc ruszajmy !-krzyknął Blow : - Zgadzam się z chłopakami.-rzekł Spike : - My również.-dopowiedziały siostry : - Niech będzie.-wybraniec się poddał Wyszedłem z jego ciała zrezygnowany i stanąłem wśród pozostałych Aniołów. Patrzyli na mnie szukając odpowiedzi, na to co dalej robić. Planowałem wysłać ich do swoich podopiecznych, ale raczej będą stawiać opory. Będę musiał ich przepędzić. Moja strata. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie i swoich myśli. Nadal patrzyli na mnie wyczekująco, ale mi się nie spieszy...z łatwością namierzę Neza, a jak będzie mi się nudziło to polecę sobie na Berk, albo do Szczerba. Wypadałoby zrobić to ostatnie. : - To pędzimy za nimi, czy jak ?-spytał Tifun : - Lepiej będzie jeśli wrócicie do swoich.-wyszedłem z kółka : - A co z Tobą ?-smoczyca o miedzianych piórach podeszła do mnie : - Noro, dobrze wiesz, że to nie Twoja bajka. Wracasz do Ostrej i lecicie według jej planów. Nie wyrywaj się, aby lecieć czym prędzej na Berk. Daj mojemu podopiecznemu trochę czasu. Dla Twojego i ich dobra, trzymajcie się z dala od nas. Ja nie żartuję, Noro.-odpowiedziałem powoli : - Podopiecznemu, tak ? A od kiedy, jeśli można wiedzieć, tak go nazywasz !? Dla naszego dobra !? Co to w ogóle znaczy !? Zabijesz nas, czy jak !?-warknęła : - Nie Twój zniesmaczony interes.-odwarknąłem : - Przestaniecie się kłócić !? My też tu jesteśmy !-krzyknęła Katarina stając pomiędzy nami : - Wracajcie na Wyspę Nocy. A ty...do jeźdźców.-wyszeptałem jadowicie ostatnie zdanie Machnąłem skrzydłami i odleciałem. Tą swoją ciekawością potrafi wyprowadzić z równowagi. Mimo wszystko nadal ją kocham i chciałbym, aby leciała obok mnie, ale jednocześnie nie chcę jej widzieć. Będąc w ciemnych chmurach, wsłuchiwałem się w szumiące fale, w świszczące w uszach, zimne powietrze. Powoli się uspakajałem i pozwoliłem sobie na małe akrobacje w powietrzu. Po paru minutach, znalazłem się centralnie nad głowami smoków, którym wyczyściliśmy pamięć. Zmieniłem swoją egzystencję, zapikowałem w ich stronę, aby potem lecieć na równi z Nezurii'm. Martwił się czymś. Jadowite nastawienie do świata, ten widok zamienił na zatroskany. Nie wiedzieć czemu, smutna mina tego gada sprawiała, że ja również robiłem się smutny. Mów o co chodzi.-rozkazałem miękko Nie musisz się tym przejmować. To nie jest coś czym trzeba się przejmować.-przekonywał Jakby to faktycznie nie było takie ważne, to byś nad tym nie rozmyślał.-uświadomiłem mu Może masz rację. Wskakuj. Nie zostawię Cię bez dachu nad głową.-ucieszyła mnie ta wiadomość Jak tylko pojawiłem się w środku, to zwinąłem się w kłębek i zasnąłem. Śniły mi się wściekłe oraz smutne brązowo-popielate oczy. W stu procentach byłem przekonany, że należą one do Nory. Nie chciałem jej aż tak skrzywdzić, ale trudno, stało się. Ponownie usłyszałem słowa, które wypowiedziałem pod jej adresem. Może byłem odrobinę za ostry. I ta groźba, ehh co ja najlepszego zrobiłem. Debil i tyle. Koniec tematu. Dalej bym sobie spał i siebie wyzywał od najgorszych, no ale robota wzywa. Pobudka !-krzyknął Jeszcze chwilka.-mruknąłem śpiący Jaka chwilka !? Przespałeś cały dzień !-zdzielił mnie z lotki zjawiając się w przestrzeni pomiędzy naszymi myślami Skąd ty tu ?-burknąłem Przez tą zamianę ciał coś mi zostało z Twoich umiejętności.-wyjaśnił Podniosłem się i opuściłem "biuro". Niewidzialny dla zwykłych gadów usiadłem pod ścianą jaskini. Przetarłem oczy i ciągle mając je zamknięte, odsłoniłem zęby w półuśmiechu. Nez tego nie wie, ale dzięki przebudzającej się mocy symboli, dostaje nowe umiejętności. Za niedługo nauczy się dostawać do czyjejś głowy wyłącznie myślami. Teraz potrafi zjawiać się w przestrzeni łączącej niektóre myśli, czyli tak jak przed chwilą. Niestety, w tej chwili zrobił to nieświadomie, ale z czasem nie będzie to dla niego trudne. Później dojdą jeszcze wchłanianie w inne ciała, przejmowanie nad nimi kontroli i coś co po prostu uwielbiam... Zamiana postaci ! : - Wstajemy, kochani, musimy ruszać w drogę.-zadeklarował wybraniec : - Tak, wstawać ! Czkawka czeka na Berk !-krzyczałem skacząc po jaskini : - Za co ja Ciebie tak lubię ?-szepnął : - Tego nie wiem. Nezurii, błagam, dopiero świta.-jęknął Zekky : - Im wcześniej ruszymy tym szybciej dotrzemy na miejsce. Sam tak mówiłeś.-wyszczerzyłem zęby, wybraniec tylko się uśmiechnął Stanąłem za nim i zamachnąłem się skrzydłem. Nez zamarł. Chciałem trzepnąć tego jęczka, pióra tylko przeniknęły przez skórę ofiary. Nie spodobało mi się to. Próbowałem jeszcze kilka razy, aż w końcu sfrustrowany wyleciałem z jaskini. Leciałem dość szybko i przez nieuwagę, z impetem wpakowałem się w pień drzewa. CD Miałam wrzucić coś wczoraj, ale zaraz po powrocie dostałam wiadomość przez którą straciłam grunt pod nogami... Już prawie się poskładałam i wstawiam. Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Obudziłem się jeszcze przed świtem. Leżałem pod ścianą i obserwowałem towarzyszy. W pewnym momencie mój znaczek nawiedziło nieprzyjemne mrowienie. Nie wiedząc w jaki sposób, zobaczyłem jak Jev śpi w moich myślach. Długo się nie zastanawiając, postanowiłem go zbudzić. Zwykłe mówienie nic nie dawało, więc użyłem bardziej drastycznych środków. Rozłożyłem lotki, uniosłem ogon i chlasnąłem go w pysk. Podniósł się jak oparzony. Szybko opuścił moje myśli i usiadł pod ścianą. Parę razy ziewną i opierał się wygodnie plecami o kamienie. Gdy słońce powoli wychylało się zza drzew, postanowiłem budzić drzemiących. Jev śmiejąc się pomagał mi, wrzeszcząc na całą jaskinię. Zek oburzony niechętnie wstał. Anioł stanął za nim i zamachnął się z chęcią uderzenia go. Uniesione skrzydło przeniknęło przez zaspanego smoka. Zirytowany buntownik wyleciał z groty i tyle go widzieli. : - Lecę po śniadanie.-wyjaśniłem i pognałem za nim Ominąłem kilka drzew, a kiedy miałem pewność, że mnie nie usłyszą, zacząłem go nawoływać. Daleko nie zaszedłem, ponieważ chwilę potem stałem obok dużej sosny. W jej koronie coś się szamotało i cicho klęło. Bez trudu rozpoznałem właściciela głosu. Obszedłem iglaka tak, aby stanąć oko w oko ze smokiem zaplątanym w jego gałęzie. Usiadłem na śniegu, wlepiłem wzrok w oczy pierzastego gada i czekałem aż w końcu się uwolni. Nie śniło mi się mu pomóc. : - I co się tak gapisz ?-fuknął : - A co mam lepszego do roboty ?-odpowiedziałem pytaniem : - Na przykład pomóc mi się uwolnić ?-poruszył się tak, że cały puch spadł na mnie : - Ej !-strzeliłem w niego plazmą : - Dzięki.-rzekł podnosząc się : - Co się stało, tam w jamie ?-przypomniało mi się : - Sam chciałbym wiedzieć. Prawdopodobnie to nasza sprawka.-westchnął : - Nasza ?-zatrzymałem się- Niby czemu ? : - Ty się zmieniasz, ja buntuję.-wzruszył skrzydłami : - Pod jakim względem się zmieniam ?-popatrzył na mnie Ponownie poruszył skrzydłami krzyżując łapy i przechylając się na bok. Świetnie. Wolę chyba nie zagłębiać się w tą myśl, ponieważ im więcej myślę, tym gorzej. Potrząsnąłem głową i pociągnąłem Jev'a za pióra, karząc mu iść w stronę zamarzniętego jeziorka. Towarzysz nie chętny do pracy, wszedł lekceważąco na lód i pazurem zrobił okrąg w lodzie. Wsadził głowę do przerębla, a mnie przeszły ciarki na myśl o temperaturze wody. Zdecydowanym ruchem wyjął łeb spod lodu trzymając w pysku kilka ryb. Korzystając ze swojego sposobu, skruszyłem lód, a ryby same do mnie "przyleciały". Wściekły Stróż wynurzył się z wody. Otrzepał się będąc przy mnie. : - Wielkie dzięki.-burknąłem pakując ryby do "torby" : - Musiałem się odwdzięczyć.-pomaszerował w stronę tymczasowego domu Dokończyłem zbieranie śniadania i truchtem dogoniłem przyjaciela. Torba pełna pożywienia obijała się o mój bok. Będąc już bardzo blisko jamy zwróciłem wzrok na opiekuna, który nagle się zatrzymał. Spojrzałem na niego pytająco. Ten tylko pokręcił głową, klepną mnie w ramię i zniknął. Prychnąłem i podleciałem do głodnych smoków. Aha, głodnych oraz ciągle śpiących smoków. Wpadłem na pomysł i zapragnąłem go wykonać. Odłożyłem ryby i chwyciłem jedną z nich. Podrzuciłem ją, na początku nisko, a później cisnąłem nią w pysk Spike'a. Momentalnie się obudził. : - Co jest !? Kto nas atakuje !?-krzyknął : - Na razie nikt, ale jeśli się nie obudzicie, to ja będę Waszym zagrożeniem.-zagroziłem Szybko zbudził resztę tym samym sposobem co ja jego i przygotował nam śniadanie. Po zakończeniu jedzenia, poczekaliśmy aż wszystko się w żołądkach poukłada, aby następnie bez trudu dolecieć na miejsce. Zebraliśmy swoje rzeczy, spakowaliśmy resztki na podróż i wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Stanąłem na czele, odwróciłem się do pozostałych, którzy przytaknęli i znacząco machnęli skrzydłami. Na mój pysk wpełzł delikatny uśmiech, automatycznie przerzuciłem spojrzenie na nieboskłon. Ułożenie chmur nie wskazywało na rychłą zamieć, co bardzo mnie ucieszyło. : - Ruszamy, czy będziemy patrzeć na zmieniającą się z każdą minutą pogodę i z KAŻDĄ chwilą oddalali się od celu wycieczki !?-spytali retorycznie : - A, tak, przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.-pokręciłem głową : - Często Ci się to zdarza.-rzekły bliźniaczki : - Pogadamy o tym w drodze na Smoczą Wyspę.-popchnął nas Zek Szybko wzbiliśmy się na odpowiednią wysokość, a towarzysze śmigali przecinając pojedyncze chmury. Co jakiś czas zapraszali mnie do wspólnej zabawy. Wolałem nie szaleć, aby zbyt prędko się nie zmęczyć oraz, aby nie zboczyć przez przypadek z kursu. Niby w dzień lata się spoko, ale w nocy widać gwiazdy i trudniej o zgubienie się, ale cóż...nie ja wybierałem. Mogę się pocieszyć tym, że na razie jest pogodnie. Odkąd opuściliśmy tamtą wyspę staram się skupić na locie, średnio to wychodzi. Jestem poddenerwowany, czuję, że coś złego się dzieje... Teraz przydałby się któryś z Aniołów, pogadałby, doradził, wykrzyczał najgorsze przekleństwa świata...szkoda, że Jev sobie gdzieś poleciał, a ja nawet nie wiem gdzie ! Wyrównałem lot, aby nie wpaść do wody. Przyda mi się odpoczynek. Co ja wygaduję !? Jestem silny, jestem wybrańcem, jestem...jestem...słaby.-stwierdziłem- Kiedy matka Rave'a zginęła, oboje się zmieniliśmy. Nie umiem stwierdzić jak bardzo, lecz charakter brata oraz jego sposób życia uległy diametralnej zmianie. Stał się pewniejszy siebie, działał lekkomyślnie, zażarcie walczył o swoje. To nie wszystko, gdzieś w głębi nadal pozostał troskliwy, łagodny, dobroduszny, ale to tylko dla tych, którzy coś dla niego znaczą. Przykładem jest Fatima, która ponownie go zmieniła.-westchnąłem Urocza historyjka. Opowiedz jeszcze jakąś.-aż zapomniałem o oddychaniu Nora !? Co ty tu robisz ?-spytałem : - Nie musimy rozmawiać w ten sposób...są za daleko, aby usłyszeć, albo dostrzec.-zapewniła : - No dobrze. Co Cię tu sprowadza ?-ponowiłem pytanie : - Musiałam z Tobą porozmawiać.-uciszyła mnie gestem- Daj mi dokończyć. Widziałam jak Jev znika i kieruje się na inną wyspę. Pomyślałam, że do Szczerbatka, ale pewnie ty będziesz wiedział. Wracając, chciałam skorzystać z okazji i pogadać. Zaraz po tym jak pozostali opanowali ciała Twoich znajomych, ja wraz z Jev'em strasznie się pokłóciliśmy. Krzyczeliśmy na siebie tak jak kiedyś, zabolały mnie jego słowa i wciąż obijają mi się w myślach. Sądziłam, że mi pomożesz. : - Jak ?-spojrzałem na nią, była w swojej zbroi : - Może byś z nim podyskutował o tym zajściu ?-zrobiła słodkie oczka : - Nie chcę Ciebie urazić, ale to nie moja sprawa. Moim zdaniem to TY powinnaś z nim zamienić kilka zdań, to Wasza sprawa, mnie w to nie mieszaj.-posmutniała : - Chciałabym, ale się boję. Boję się, że nie będzie chciał słuchać, że mnie odeśle z kwitkiem.-jęknęła- Muszę znikać, zbliżają się. Proszę, chociaż spróbuj. Tak jak powiedziała, wszystkie rozbawione smoczki przyleciały do mnie tak zmęczone, że prawie musiałem ich nieść na grzbiecie. Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Na moje szczęście ciemne chmury przysłoniły nieboskłon, płatki śniegu powoli, lecz gęsto zaczęły spadać zmuszając nas do znalezienia schronienia. Przez tą przeklętą zawieję, byliśmy zmuszeni do wylądowania na kolejnej wyspie ! Na dodatek spowitej mgłą ! : - Świetnie. Ktoś wie gdzie jesteśmy ?-rozejrzałem się Nagle w moich myślach pojawił się obraz pewnej wyspy. Była piękna, urodzajna, pełna najróżniejszych smoków. Jednym słowem idealna. Na samym jej środku znajdował się wulkan, podobny do tego przy, którym stoimy. Zaraz...to jest ta cała Smocza Wyspa ? Wyspa na iluzji wykonanej przez Norę jest inna, to niemożliwe, że to ta sama. Podoba się cel Waszej podróży ?-spytała Sądziłem, że będzie troszkę inna. Ten obraz to karta przetargowa ? Bo nie uwierzę, że tak mi pomagasz z dobrego serca ?-uśmiechnąłem się do niej I tak i nie. Chciałam pomóc odpowiedzieć Ci na pytanie Wini, a w zamian liczę na Twoją pomoc.-wyjaśniła Przebiegła jesteś. Nie poddasz się bez walki.-zachichotała- Wchodzę w to. Wiedziałam, że się nie zgodzisz. Ale się nie poddam, wykombinuję coś jeszcze lepszego ! Chwila, moment...zgodziłeś się ?-przewróciłem oczami Taaak. Pomogę, lecz nie obiecuję, że coś zdziałam.-zapewniłem Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki...-powtarzałaby tak ciągle, gdybym jej nie wygonił : - Myślę, że wylądowaliśmy na Wyspie Smoków. Witamy !-uniosłem skrzydła : - Wyobrażałem ją sobie jakoś, inaczej.-mruknął Blow : - To pewnie przez tą zamieć panującą na zewnątrz.-dodał Spike Rozdział 14 Perspektywa Szczerbatka Od ostatniego spotkania z opiekunem Neza, trochę się pozmieniało. Setyvy dowiedział się o mojej ucieczce i, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, pochwalił mnie. Widziałem w jego oczach, iż wie, kto pomógł mi zwiać, jednak nie przejmował się tym. Jego opiekun powiedział mi, że moja lojalność wobec Neza i zaciekłość jest warta dużej uwagi. Przekazał również, że nie można tego zaniedbać. Pewnego dnia przyszedł do mnie z samego rana. Zamknął jaskinię jakby z obawy, że ucieknę, ale tylko co zrobił to usiadł naprzeciw wejścia, skrzyżował łapy na piersiach i czekał na mój ruch. Nie wiedząc co robić, stanąłem jak wryty w ziemię. Set przewrócił oczami, wstał, podszedł do stołu i usiadł na "krześle" wskazując abym zajął miejsce obok. Bez słowa usiadłem i wbiłem wzrok w kamienny stół, przy którym kiedyś jadałem z Nezurii'm oraz z Kol, jeśli wpadała. Łypnąłem na gościa i otworzyłem pysk chcąc coś powiedzieć, lecz po szybkim namyśle od razu go zamknąłem, powróciłem do oglądania rys na głazie. : - Skoro już usiedliśmy, to mam Ci coś do zaoferowania.-rzekł tajemniczo : - Co to za oferta ?-spytałem bez zastanowienia : - Błędem byłoby odmówić.-chyba już rozumiem : - Jeśli myślisz, że zgodzę się na Twoje warunki odnośnie wejścia do wojska, to się przeliczysz.-warknąłem : - Och...zgodzisz się. Wiem, że Twoje łuski są twarde i mocne niczym tarcza, lecz Twe serce miękkie i wrażliwe, jak wełna owieczki, co oznacza, że nie pozwolisz, aby ktoś na kim Ci zależy został ranny, albo co gorsza...stracił życie.-zaśmiał się złowrogo : - Co ty kombinujesz !?-krzyknąłem : - Moja oferta jest prosta. Widuję Cię na codziennych treningach oraz w szeregach mojej armii. To tyle. Lecz jeśli się nie zgodzisz, albo nie będziesz wykonywać moich rozkazów, Twoi przyjaciele ucierpią, wygnany Nezurii i pisklę człowieka również. Nie myśl sobie, że Stróże ich ochronią, ponieważ oni też są w niebezpieczeństwie.-uśmiechnął się Postawił mi ultimatum. Albo będę walczył u jego boku i zabijał bezbronnych, albo on zabije tych, na których mi najbardziej zależy. I tak źle, i tak nie dobrze. Co robić, co robić ? Nez pewnie by wiedział. On zawsze wie co robić w takich sytuacjach. Pewnie myślałby strategicznie, ale jak myśleć strategicznie jeśli mam pazury na gardle. Nasz Stróż pewnie by go wyśmiał i wystawił na próbę cierpliwość Alfy, albo nawet własne życie. Wszystko się ułoży, nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy. Pozwól, że ja się tym zajmę.-podniósł mnie tym na duchu : - Co tak nagle zamilkłeś ?-spytał : - Nie mam nic do powiedzenia.-odparłem czując w sobie obecność Stróża : - A mi się wydaje, że masz. Chcę usłyszeć odpowiedź, niech mnie zadowoli.-skinął łbem : - Lubisz drażnić słabszych, prawda ?-warknął Nez uderzając łapą w stół : - Kopę lat, braciszku. Niezłe ciałko.-zaśmiał się : - Wyjdź z ukrycia tchórzu.-rozkazał ostro : - Tak lepiej ?-rzucił się na różno okiego : - O wiele.-odparował atak Mierzyli siebie wzrokiem. Setyvy leżał nieprzytomny obok mnie, ze strachem wyczekiwałem dalszego rozwoju akcji. Przerzucałem wzrok to na walczących, to na nieprzytomnego, zastanawiając się co robić. Ostatecznie doskoczyłem do Setyvy'ego i próbowałem go ocucić, na marne. : - Wygodnie Ci w tej skórce ? Teraz jesteś bezbronny, wiesz ? Nie chcesz tego jakoś zmienić ?-zaśmiał się Demon : - Ty również nie masz broni, więc jesteśmy na równi.-skoczył na drugiego- Jesteśmy kwita. - Złaź.-zawarczał : - Najpierw zostawisz...-zrzucił go z siebie- Nie ładnie komuś przerywać ! Opiekun nieprzytomnego załadował plazmę i wystrzelił ją w stronę przeciwnika. Całe szczęście zrobił unik. Strzelali do siebie, a ja z "nudy" liczyłem splunięcia. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdziłem, że każdy oddał więcej niż sześć strzałów. Zaintrygowany i zbity z tropu liczyłem dalej. Doliczyłem do około dwudziestu i liczyłbym dalej, gdyby nie to, że któryś z nich trafił w moje leże. Wytrzeszczyłem ze wściekłości oczy i wskoczyłem między nich. : - Czy musicie demolować mi dom !? Jak chcecie się bić to wyjdźcie na dwór i łaskawie zabierzcie to smocze nieszczęście ze sobą !-krzyknąłem wskazując na zielonego smoka : - I widzisz ? Właśnie takiego smoka szukam. O twardym charakterze, potrafiącego stanąć okoniem...-zaniósł się w zadumie : - Oh przymknij się.-wywrócił oczami : - Wynocha !-wrzasnąłem zniecierpliwiony Perspektywa Jev'a Z tej strony to go jeszcze nie znałem. Pozytywnie mnie zaskoczył. Szkoda, że nas wygania, szczególnie mnie, ale może to dobrze. Będę mógł porachować kości temu Upadłemu. Zapłaci za to, że nazwał mnie "braciszkiem". Chociaż jakby tak spojrzeć na to wszystko z innej strony...to kiedyś byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, traktowałem go jak brata, mógłbym nawet oddać za niego życie. Czasy się zmieniają i wszystko co nas łączyło minęło, z czasem może nasze relacje się odbudują. Zerknąłem na Rixona. Ciało, które przyodział było okropne, ale do jego osobowości pasowało jak ulał. Odwróciłem się do tego przekleństwa i wskazałem głową wyjście z jaskini. Prychnął, lecz wykonał polecenia. Chrząknąłem. Odwrócił się rozdrażniony. Przyłożyłem sobie jedną łapę do pyska by ukryć rozbawienie, a drugą wskazałem jego podopiecznego. Klął pod nosem. Wtopił się i wyszedł z jaskini uderzając mnie w głowę ogonem. Zawarczałem, wyleciałem z jaskini i powaliłem Demona na ziemię. Tym pchnięciem wypchnąłem Rixona z ciała, w którym się znajdował. : - Uspokój się i mnie wysłuchaj.-zażądałem : - Czemu miałbym Ciebie słuchać ?-patrzył podejrzanie : - Ponieważ obiecywaliśmy sobie, że jak będziemy w tarapatach, to sobie pomożemy.-przypomniałem mu : - Właśnie, w tarapatach, a ty nie wyglądasz na smoka w tarapatach.-prychnął : - Ale jestem.-zdziwiło go to wyznanie- Znasz zasady obowiązujące w Valhalli ? : - Tak. Czytałem kiedyś ten cały zbiór. Dużo tego było, oj bardzo dużo, a co ? Potrzebny Ci prawnik ?-zaśmiał się : - To poważna sprawa. Jaką karę otrzymuje Stróż za wyjawienie sekretu podopiecznemu, ponowne wyjawienie sekretu innemu smokowi, usuwanie pamięci innym smokom, grożenie innemu Stróżowi, zamiana z podopiecznym...-wyliczałem na pazurach : - Pięknie, stary. Nieźle się załatwiłeś.-pogratulował : - Pomożesz czy nie ?-warknąłem Szczerze mówiąc to obawiam się wszystkiego. Złamałem co najmniej osiemnaście zasad, aż wstyd mi się do tego przyznawać. Czekałem z grymasem lęku na pysku na jego odpowiedź. Główkował dość długo, pewnie sobie przypominał, albo myślał jak mnie jeszcze bardziej pogrążyć. W końcu spojrzał mi w oczy, czego nie robił od bardzo dawna, posmutniał, albo bardzo dobrze udawał. Patrzyłem, w myślach go ponaglając, czekałem, ale odpowiedź nie nadchodziła. : - Odpowiesz ?-spytałem : - To są bardzo poważne przewinienia. Zwykły Anioł by został wygnany, i tyle. Ze Stróżami jest trochę inaczej.-zamarłem- Stopniowo tracą swoje moce, aby wysłannikom łatwiej byłoby ich zgarnąć i postawić przed Bogami w Valhalli. Tam zostają pozbawieni tytułu i umiejętności Smoczego Anioła Stróża i zesłani do Niflheim, gdzie zostają zakuci w Piekelne Łańcuchy z brakiem możliwości na wydostanie się. Jeszcze nikt im nie uciekł. : - A co z podopiecznymi ?-byłem zdenerwowany : - Zostaje im przydzielony inny Stróż.-rzekł : - Co ja zrobiłem ?-zadałem sobie pytanie Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Ukryliśmy się przed śniegiem w pobliskiej jaskini u podnóża wulkanu. Rozpaliliśmy sobie ognisko co nie było łatwe przez silny wiatr. Mimo grubym łuskom, było zimno i nieprzyjemnie. Towarzysze byli zmęczeni podróżą, ale o zaśnięciu w takich warunkach nawet nie było mowy, no chyba, że takim wiecznym. Zbiliśmy się wokół ogniska w zwartą grupę i czekaliśmy, aż zawieja ucichnie. Niestety upragniony spokój nienadchodził. Co jakiś czas ogień przygasał i było trzeba go podtrzymywać. Ostatnie co pamiętam to różowy dym i tego samego koloru iskry. Zasnąłem. Już po raz drugi jestem w tym stanie. Czuję się ogłuszony, ale jednocześnie nic mnie nie boli. Wpadliśmy do wąwozu, mój brat i pozostali stracili przytomność, a ja...umarłem. Uratował mnie Jev, za co jestem mu wdzięczny. Unosiłem się w ciemnej przestrzeni i wypatrywałem Stróża, nie nadzchodził. Obawy napłynęły bardzo szybko. A co jeśli coś mu się stało ?-wpadłem w panikę Chwilę później snop jaskrawego światła pojawił się przed oczami, oślepiając mnie. Gdy ponownie otworzyłem oczy, dochodziły do mnie głosy jakby spod wody. Może jest jeszcze dla mnie nadzieja na obudzenie się z tego koszmaru. Starałem się ciszej oddychać i przysłuchiwałem się rozmowie, prawdopodobnie smoków w jaskini. : - Czy on spi ?-spytała Mini : - Obawiam się, że nie.-odpowiedziała bliźniaczka : - Jest silny, da radę !-zaprotestowała : - Uciszcie się !Patrzcie !-warknął Spike : - Nic nie widzę.-wyznał smutno Zek : - A ! Widziałam ! Poruszył łapą !-pisnęła Wini Powoli zamrugałem i otworzyłem oczy. Od razu je zamknąłem, gdyż promienie słońca wdarły się do moich oczu. Ktoś przysłonił wejście do jaskini. Podniosłem głowę, ukazał się Potrójny Cios. Jeszcze inny ktoś przytulił mnie. Wzdrygnąłem się kiedy poczółem ciepłe łuski na moich lodowatych : - Nigdy więcej tak nam nie rób ! Zrozumiałeś, Nezurii !?-siostry zaczęły płakać : - Nie miałem w planach kopnąć w kalendarz.-przyznałem : - Nieźle nas wystraszyłeś, wiesz ?-przysiadł się do nas Blow : - Postaram się.-niewinny uśmiech wpełzł mi na pysk Zgrabnie wydostałem się z uścisku Zębiroga i cieszyłem się, że wszystko wraca do należytej normy. Każdy coś robił. Spike przygotowywał śniadanie, Blow rozpalał ognisko, Mini i Wini tkały tymczasowe leża, a Zekky...no właśnie, gdzieś się zapodział. Odwróciłem się do wyjścia i usiadłem przed nim. Mgła unosząca się gęsto nad ziemią zniknęła, lecz pozostała nad wodą. Podejrzewam, że to sposób ochrony. Dla smoków mieszkających tutaj to zwykła mgła, a dla Jev'a...zatajanie prawdy. Nadal boli mnie to, że nic mi nie powiedział. : - O czym myślisz ?-spytała moja zguba : - Dobrze wiesz o oczym, Zek.-pokręciłem głową : - Jev ?-skinąłem- Nadal się nie pogodziliście ? No wiesz, po tym... : - Pogodziliśmy. Lecz zniknął tak nagle i nie wiem co się dzieje. Poleciał pewnie na Wyspę Nocy, ale gdyby tak było, to ze Szczerbatkiem by się ze mną skontaktował.-mruknąłem : - Myślę, że wszystko jest dobrze. Wróci. Przecież to Twój Stróż.-zapewnił Rozdział 15 Mam kilka spraw do omówienia. Pierwsza sprawa, przepraszam, że przez dość długi czas nic nie dodawałam. Powód: brak chęci. Druga, w czasie pobytu po za domem pisałam w zeszycie i teraz, ponownie, nie chcę tego przepisywać. Trzecia, pomysł na bloga mi się wypala i nie wiem jak długo będę wstanie cokolwiek pisać. Szukam na to rozwiązania w książkach, filmach i wymyślam coś prowizorycznie, ale to co wpadnie mi do głowy ciągle wyrzucam, ponieważ mi się nie podoba. Trudno, może z czasem będzie lepiej... Perspektywa Jev'a : - Odbiorą mi Nezurii'ego !?-wykrzyknąłem : - Jeśli czegoś nie zrobisz, to tak.-rzekł obojętnym tonem : - Co mogę zrobić, aby tak się nie stało ? Błagam, Rixon, pomóż mi.-byłem zrozpaczony- Nie mogę go stracić. Nie mogę. : - Rządasz ode mnie zbyt wiele. Dobrze wiesz, że nie jesteśmy już przyjaciółmi...-przerwałem mu : - Nie obchodzi mnie to kim jesteśmy wobec siebie. Obiecałeś pomóc.-warknąłem : - Musiałbyś wybłagać Odyna, ale znając Thora, który Ciebie nienawidzi, będzie szukał argumentów, aby Ciebie pogrążyć.-westchnął : - Dobra. Przypuśćmy, że odbiorą mi go...-zacząłem : - A odbiorą.-łypnąłem na niego : - Kto po mnie przejmie rolę Stróża ?-spytałem : - Wolny Anioł.-rzekł krótko : - Czyli kto ?-fuknąłem : - Kiedyś Spitfire nie miał podopiecznego...-mruknął : - Dostał Magnusa.-zamyśliłem się Kilka lat temu faktycznie nikogo nie miał. Za dobre sprawowanie dostał za zadanie opiekę nad jakimś tam smokiem. W niewielkim stopniu przyczynił się do mojego i Rixona wygnania. Spitfire ma białe łuski, szare pióra i pociski. Cieszę się, że kogoś mu przypisali, ale cieszyłbym się jeszcze bardziej gdyby to właśnie on dostał Neza. Jak to mówią chcieć nie mieć. Muszę zrobić wszystko, aby go przy sobie zatrzymać. : - Jest jeszcze jeden sposób, abyś pozostał w swoim tytule.-obudziła się we mnie nadzieja : - Jaki ?-byłem niecierpliwy : - Potrzebowałbyś kogoś kto doskonale zna prawo. Mógłby Cię wybronić, przekonać najwyższych. Lecz nie sądzę, żebyś kogoś takiego znał.-odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia : - Znam Ciebie.-przystanął : - Pytanie czy chcę Ci pomóc ? Odpowiedź brzmi nie. Już wystarczająco Ci pomogłem.-uśmiechnął się szyderczo : - Obiecywałeś.-głos mi się załamał Cały czas stał do mnie tyłem i nie widział mojego wyrazu pyska. Byłem bliski załamaniu. Zazwyczaj nie okazuję uczuć, ale nic nie poradzę jeśli chodzi o moich najbliższych. Rixon stanął naprzeciw mnie, chwilę patrzył, a potem lekceważąco wzruszył skrzydłami. Domyśliłem się, że muszę sobie radzić sam. Odleciał zostawiając mnie samego. Patrzyłem jak znika za horyzontem. Oparłem się o drzewo, biały puch lekko opadł na ziemię i, jakże by inaczej,również mnie. Mometalnie oczy zaszkliły się od łez, a chwilę później, kilka spłynęło na śnieg pode mną. Co się ze mną dzieje ?-spytałem- Nigdy nie byłem w takim stanie. : - Eee...Nez, stało się coś ?-wytarłem łzę : - Wszystko w porządku. Nie martw się. To tylko chwilowe załamanie nerwowe. Zaraz będzie dobrze.-zapewniłem : - Kłamiesz.-powiedział : - Szczerbatku nic mi nie jest...Myślę o Nezurii'm. Zrobiłem coś przez co teraz przyjdzie mi zapłacić i to kosztem właśnie Neza. Być może już więcej się nie zobaczymy. Myślę, że to rozumiesz.-przytuliłem go : - Poradzimy sobie.-szepnął Chciałbym być takim optymistą jak on. Mimo straty obojga rozdziców trzyma się nawet lepiej niż sądziłem. Wukluł się w niewoli u ludzi, razem z dwoma Nocnymi Furiami. Niemalże od razu został od nich oddzielony i tresowany, jeśli te metody można tak nazwać. Podczas ucieczki Łowcy pokrzyżowali ich plany. Matka Szczerbatka została ranna i niemogła odlecieć. Tata młodzika został z nią i razem zginęli. Pisklak widział całe zdarzenie, ale pozostał twardy i teraz jest roześmiany, znaczy był. Ponowna strata okazała się trwalsza. Stara się być radosny, lecz to nie jest łatwe. Nie wiem czy to dobrze, ale od pewnego czasu mam natchnienie na całkiem inne opowiadanie ! Głowę zaprząta mi wizja świata teraźniejszego. Napiszcie, co tym sądzicie :D CD Jeszcze się trzymam to wstawiam. Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Zaraz po śniadaniu zebraliśmy się i poszliśmy zwiedzać wyspę. Okazało się, że wulkan przy którym się zatrzymaliśmy był dużo większy niż się wydawało. Z jego źródła wydobywały się dziwne głosy. Rozbolała mnie od nich głowai na moment straciłem koncentrację. Moi towarzysze chyba też to odczuwali. Czym prędzej odeszliśmy od góry. Doszliśmy na plażę. Miejsce piachu zajmowały różnej wielkości szare kamyki. Naprzeciw mnie dostrzegłem ciemną plamę. Wciągnąłem powietrze nasiąknięte miedzianym zapachem, który rozbudził moje zmysły. Krew. Zwierzęca juha znajdowała się w wielu miejscach. Podszedłem do jednej z kałóż. Była świeża. Na kupce śniegu leżało martwe zwierzę. Zekky poczłapał tam. : - Owca !-krzyknął : - Skąd tu się wzięła owca ?-spytały bliźniaczki : - Smoki.-szepnąłem Z wulkanu w popłochu wyleciały smoki różnych gatunków. Gady przeraźliwie skrzeczały, syczały i warczały, a z głębi góry wydobył się okropny ryk. Był wściekły i władczy zarazem. Spike warknął i wystrzelił kilka kolców z ogona. Wbiły się w martwe ciało owcy. Mini z Wini zderzyły się głowami i zakryły skrzydłami. Zek i Blow starali się zachować zimną krew, lecz gołym okiem widać, że cierpią tak jak inni. Mnie nic nie było. Trochę ćmiła mnie głowa, ale nic po za tym. Przed oczami pojawiła się wizja mojego znaku. Nora wróciła do Ostrej, więc nie przebywała w moich myślach i nie mogła tego zrobić. Aktywowałem symbol. Rozbłysł na czerwono i tym strumieniem światła przepłynął przez grzbiet pozostawiając krwawy blask. Spłynął na przednie łapy. Patrzyłem ze zdziwieniem na szkarłatne łapy. Podniosłem prawą i spowrotem odstawiłem. Powierzchnia, na której stałem zabłyszczała i pognała do moich przyjaciół, wzniosła się nad naszymi głowami i stworzyła ognistą kopułę. Przez tarczę nie dochodziły żadne odgłosy, ani zimno. Śnieg w miejscu zetknięcia ze ścianą ognia stopniał i posuwał się dalej. O dziwo wewnątrz nie było gorąco, a płomienie umożliwiały wychodznie na zewnątrz bez oparzeń. : - Nez ? Co to było ?-spytali zdezorientowani : - Nic Wam nie jest ?-utrzymywałem barierę w górze : - To pojawiło się znikąd. Zmuszało nas do posłuszeństwa. Zagroziło śmiercią naszą i bliskich !-wykrzyknęła Wini : - Chyba się uspokoiło.-stwierdziłem Podniosłem łapę jednocześnie opuszczając tarczę. Rozejrzałem się dookoła. Nic, po za wypalonym okręgiem na ziemi, się nie zmieniło. Westchnąłem. Symbol wypalił się i zgasł tak samo jak łapy i kolce. Wskoczyłem na głaz i usiadłem na nim. Z tej perspektywy plaża wydawała się większa, ciemniejsza, a smoki będące obok były zwrócone ku mnie. Ponownie westchnąłem. : - Wracajmy do jaskini.-poprosiła Mini Pobiegli czym prędzej do lasu. Poleciałem za nimi. Na przedzie pędził Small Shadow, tuż za nim Zbiczatrzasł, Potrójny Cios, a na końcu Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Zapikowałem i pierwszy wleciałem do jaskini. Położyłem się na pierwszym lepszym leżu. Pradopodobnie należy ono do mnie. Pozostali w grocie pojawili się chwilę potem. Odpoczęli i zajęli się obiadem. Jadłem powoli, rozmyślałem nad tym co się stało. Opiekunka Diany potrafi uleczać, Jev podmieniać wspomnienia i je usuwać, a ja tworzyć tarczę. Czego jeszcze się dowiem ?-spytałem : - Idę się przewietrzyć.-oznajmiłem : - Kiedy nic nie zjadłeś.-zaprotestowali : - Nie jestem głodny.-wyszedłem Skierowałem się nad wodę. Kiedy dochodziłem na miejsce docelowe, wpadłem na pomysł. Zachciało mi się polecieć na Berk. Jest jeszcze widno, wyląduję w lesie. Być może Czkawka tam będzie. Podszedłem do krawędzi mgły. Rozprostowałem skrzydła i wzniosłem się w powietrze. Przez gęste mleko prawie nic nie widziałem, więc leciałem nad nim. Szybowałem ciągle przed siebie, aż zobaczyłem na drodze smoki. Obce. Znałem kierunek, w którym leciały i zamiary chmary gadów. CD Szybko wyjaśnię co postanowiłam. Stwierdziłam, że lepiej będzie podgonić trochę rozwój wydarzeń, aby całkowicie nie stracić weny. Ominę mniej ważne wątki, a z czasem może do nich wrócę (jeśli prędzej nie zapomnę). Myślę, że to dobry pomysł, sami oceńcie. ''CzkawkaHTTYD3 ''poleci, ale go nie zestrzeli ;) Po parunastu minutach szybkiego lotu na horyzoncie zamajaczył zarys wyspy. Ogromna, z kżdą sekundą coraz większa, piękna, idealna. Zbliżamy się do naszego celu. Ktoś z mieszkańców zauważył nas i zadął w róg zwiastując przybycie wroga, czyli smoków. Gady otoczyły wioskę. Wściekle i zarzarcie atakowały ludzi, aby zdobyć to czego chciały, a ja wypatrywałem chuderlawego syna wodza. Długo mi to nie zajęło. Chłopiec zwinnie omijając wikingów biegł do kuźni pewnie pomóc kowalowi w robocie. Pobiegł skrótem za domami. : - Dzisiaj trochę się spóźnisz, Czkawko.-szepnąłem Zapikowałem. Wysunąłem łapy przed siebie w celu złapania mojej małej zdobyczy. Chyba mnie dostrzegł, ponieważ uśmiechnął się niedowierzając. Zbliżałem się z zawrotną prędkością. Podniósł ręce do góry, rozczapiżył palce u dłoń i czekał, aż go dorwę. Chwyciłem go za ramiona, uniosłem ponad tłum. Podrzuciłem chłopca tak, aby siedział na moim grzbiecie. Obiął dłońmi moją szyję. Wyrównałem lot i wylądowałem w dość łatnej kotlinie. Dziura w ziemi otoczona ze wszystkich stron głazami, kilka drzew i jezioro pośrodku. Podoba mi się tu. Odstawiłem Czkawkę na trawę. :: - Ale było super !-pisnął :: - Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć.-zaśmiałem się :: - Jak tu trafiłeś ? Jesteś tylko przelotem ? Gdzie Szczerbatek ?-zalał mnie falą pytań :: - Szczerbo został w domu. Przyleciałem wraz ze znajomymi po przygody, ponieważ znudziło nam się siedzenie na wyspie. Zostawiłem ich w jednej takiej jaskini i przyleciałem do Ciebie sam. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to zostanę.-wymamrotałem :: - Czyli tak, mam rozumieć, że Szczerbatka z Tobą nie ma. Pojawiłeś się, bo coś się wydarzyło. Aha. Zostaniesz ze zmną ?-zrozumiał część :: - Jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował.-pokiwałem głową Położyliśmy się na trawie, obserwowaliśmy przemieszczające się chmury i smoki latające w te i na zad. Dzieciak w pewnej chwili zadrżał, więxc okryłem go skrzydłem. Parę minut później ganialiśmy po całej kotlinie, graliśmy w żabki, a na końcu Czkawka mnie narysował. Malowidło było przepiękne. Niezwykle dokładne. Przedstawiało mnie obserwującego uginające się pod wpływem wiatru, drzewa, trawę, krzewy. Zadbał o każdy, nawet ten najmniejszy, szczegół. Każdą bliznę, każdą czerwoną plamę i oczywiście znamię. Wyraźny płomień na lewym ramieniu. Niesamowite. Pochwyciłem małą kłodę i przycisnąłem ją do piachu. Chłopiec z uśmiechem podszedł do mniem złapał za drewno oburącz i razem ze mną zaczął nim rysować do rytmu nuconej przez niego melodii. : - Jakimś cudem pamiętam, że tę piosenkę śpiewała mi mama. Jeszcze przed atakiem smoków na osadę. Ojciec mówił, że starała się mnie chrocić, że to przeze mnie zginęła. Ja nic nie zrobiłem, to nie przeze mnie, prawda !? To nie ja ją zabiłem.-rozpłakał się Szkoda mi go. Jak tylko dorwę tego Stoick'a Ważkiego to mnie popamięta. Jak on może oskarżać pięcioletniego chłopca o śmierć jego własnej matki ? To niedorzeczne. : - Zabiję go kiedyś. On nie ma prawa Cię o to posądzać ! Lecę się z nim rozmówić.-krzyknąłem : - Smoku, nie rób tego !-krzyknął drżącym głosem malec Aktywowałem symbol i ruszyłem po Stoick'a. Długo nie szukałem. Smoki same schodziły mi z drogi. Wystrzeliłem czerwono-niebieską, śmiercionośną plazmę, prosto pod nogi wikinga. Odrzuciło go na kilka metrów w tył. Kierowała mną furia, lądując wbiłem pazury w ziemię. Podmaszerowałem do niego. Zaryczałem władczo. Gady okrążyły nas w ciasnym kręgu. Z nozdrzy wylatywał dym i to nie z zimna. O nie ! To z powodu pocisków. Para była w barwie plazmy i w niektórych miejscach w kolorze fioletu. : - Przysyłam pozdrowienia od Czkawki.-skoczyłem na niego Cudem uniknął szponów. Siegnął do pasa i wyciągnął miecz. Był długi, o szerokim i ostrym ostrzu. Srebrna rękojeść ozdobiona małymi, szlachetnymi kamieniami i wypukłymi, smoczymi zębami. Broń wodza złowrogo zabłysła w promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Światło odbiło się od klingi i oślepiło mnie. Będę musiał zaraz wracać. : - Znowu się spotykamy, demonie.-szepnął wpatrując się we mnie : - I znowu spróbuję Cię zabić.-warknąłem : - Sączyślinie, bądźcie gotowi do łapania tej bestii. Chcę go mieć na arenie.-uśmiechnął się : - W Twoich najgorszych koszmarach.-zamachnąłem się Uderzyłem łapą w kamienną ścieżkę. Bolało. Zawyłem cicho i wystrzeliłem plazmę w kierunku wodza. Zasłonił się mieczem, aby osłabić pocisk. Trafiony przeleciał nad zwartym murem ognioziejnych stworzeń i wpadł do wozu. Bariera smoków przeżedziła się, do środka wkroczyli wojownicy. Strzelali do mnie z kusz, rzucali sztyletami, toporami, balastami, sieciami. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy gdy dostałem butem. Dobrze, że nie siekierą...-odetchnąłem z ulgą Niczym w rytmie skocznej piosenki omijałem latającą broń. Złapałem w zęby długi bełt. Czas jakby zwolnił. Tuż przed nosem przeleciała naostrzona strzała. Rzuciłem wyzywające spojrzenie w kierunku wikinga, który wykonał ten prawie celny strzał. Naładowałem plazmę i strzeliłem, aby go przestraszyć. Zahwiał się i spadł z dachu prosto do tego samego wozu co Stoick. Usłyszałem świst, poczułem osty grot strzały na mojej łopatce, zapach szkarłatnej cieczy odrzucił mnie do tyłu i przyprawił o mdłości. Odwróciłem głowę do moim pobratymców. Dałem im sygnał do odlotu. Posłuchali od razu. Sam podleciałem do wozu, odepchnąłem łucznika i zepchnąłem wodza ze schodów. Stocik podskakiwał w drewnianym pojeździe jak piłeczka. Jeszcze z nim nie skończyłem. Jutro znowu planuję przylecieć do Czkawki w odwiedziny. Postaram się nie wywołać takiego zamieszania jak przed chwilą. Wywoła, nie wywoła ? Obstawiajcie ! Rozdział 16 Będę wredna i rozwiązanie zagadki podam w niedzielę, ponieważ jutro wyjeżdżam i nie będzie mnie w domu przez tydzień. Miłego czytania... Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Odlecieliśmy z wyspy, większość gadów z łupami w formie owiec, bułek i innego pożywienia. Mknęliśmy ponad chmurami w kilku grupach. Ja leciałem na czele, gdzieś w środku chmary smoków. Kątem oka przyjżałem się ranie. Znajdowała się na lewej łopatce, tuż nad znamieniem. Krew, która nadal wypływała ze szramy, skutecznie ukrywała symbol przed wzrokiem potencjalnych obserwatorów. : - Koleś co to było !? Każdego człowieka tak traktujesz, czy już wcześniej Ci nadepnął na odcisk ?-krzyknął zębacz z jakiem w szponach : - Skrzywdził mojego przyjaciela, musiałem mu dać nauczkę. I tak. Spotkaliśmy się już wcześniej.-odparłem : - Jesteś taki lojalny, honorowy i odważny. Słodki też jesteś.-samica Desert Wraith'a uśmiechnęła się uroczo- Nie przejmój się. Stoick Ważki słynie ze swojej nienawiści do smoków, wszelkiego gatunku. Słyszałam, że ponoć smoki zrójnowały mu życie. : - No. Kilka lat temu, podczas ataku Ponocników, jego żona została porwana. Może gdyby te durne jaszczury jej nie porwały, byłby jakoś inaczej do nas nastawiony.-rzekł Straszliwiec : - Masz coś do nas, lilipucie !?-warknął dorosły przedstawiciel Koszmara Ponocnika : - Chłopcy, uspokójcie się. Dobrze wiemy, że za porwaniem nie stoi żaden z Was.-rozdzieliła ich ta sama smoczyca Była ona mniej więcej w moim wieku. Jej łuski były w specyficznych kolorach. Czerwone i ciemnoszare pasy oraz łaty. Fiołkowe oczy z iskierkami spoglądały wprost na mnie. Jej wygląd zdumiewająco przypominał mój. Przybliżyła się, a jej skrzydło musnęło moje. Zadrżałem. Pachniała różnymi ziołami w tym Smoczy Miętką. Leciała po mojej prawej i na jej ramieniu dostrzegłem bladą bliznę w kształcie płomienia. Oczywiście wyglądał inaczej niż mój, ale...myląco podobny. : - A ta blizna, to skąd ?-spytałem : - Ta ? Kiedyś jak byłam mała, to rodzice opowiedzieli mi legendę o wybrańcach. Wyróżniali się takimi znakami, tylko bardziej wyrazistymi. Posiadali oni różne moce, w tym wytwarzanie tarczy, uleczanie... Ponoć najsilniejszym z nich był ten, ze znakiem płomienia i słońca.-wytrzeszczyłem oczy- Bardzo spodobała mi się ta historia i udawałam, że jestem wojownikiem ognia. Potrzebowałam tylko człowieka na grzbiecie.-zaśmiała się- Z pomocą koleżanki wyryłam sobie na ramieniu płomyk. Pozostali moi znajomi również dowiedzieli się o wybrańcach, zapragneli wcielić się w ich role. Moja dawna najlepsza przyjaciółka, którą traktowałam jak siostrę, też chciała być ogniem, a ja z zazdrości ją pobiłam... Byłam o to strasznie zazdrosna, ale już mi przeszło. Tak myślę. Zaśmiała się. No to pięknie. Ja to mam szczęście. I co teraz ? Zazdrość zmienia smoka i to bardzo. Nie chcę myśleć co ona mi zrobi, jeśli się dowie, że JA jestem tym WYBRAŃCEM, o którego była szalenie zazdrosna. Była, nie była i pewnie nadal jest. Moim życiowym celem będzie: niedopuścić do tego, aby poznała nasz sekret. Coś czuję, że nic mi nie zrobi, bo chyba podobam się jej, ale głowy nie dam. Wszyscy wylądowaliśmy na plaży. Podczas zabaw z Czkawką ubrudziłem się i teraz marzyłem tylko o kąpieli. Grzecznie porzegnałem się i udałem do tymczasowego domu. Wszedłem do środka. Mój posiłek nadal był na "stole", nietknięty. Towarzysze spali w najlepsze do góry brzuchami. Przeszedłem obok jednego. Kamień, który potrąciłem odbił się od brzucha smoka. Leniwie podrapał się w tamtym miejscu łapą i przewrócił na drugi bok. Śpiochy. Podszedłem bliżej stołu, zjadłem późny obiad i na powrót wyszedłem z jaskini. Było już ciemno. Usłyszałem chrupanie śniegu. Ktoś się zbliżał. Odwróciłem się i naładowałem plazmę. Intruz wyskoczył zza iglaków zrzucając puch. Białe łuski, miedziane pióra, brązowo-szare oczy. Na pierwszy rzut oka pomyślałem, że to Nora, ale te oczy mi się niezgadzają. : - Co ty taki nerwony, Nez ?-spytała nowo przybyła : - Czy ja Cię znam ?-rzekłem jeżąc się : - Przecież to ja, Nora ! Nie poznajesz ?-zamyśliła się- Ano, tak. Lepiej ? Zmieniła kolor oczu ! Jak !? Oni tak potrafią ? Jev też tak umie ? Stałem kąpletnie wstrząśnięty, szczęka opadła mi do ziemi. Patrzyłem na nią jak na ducha, którym można powiedzieć była. : - A tego nie wiedziałem. Wszyscy tak umiecie ?-spytałem : - Każdy Stróż. Oprócz... Jev ma do wyboru, aż trzy kolory. Niebieski, czerwony i...-coś jej przerwało : - Nez ? Wróciłeś już ?-krzyknęli z jaskini : - Muszę iść. Kiedy indziej powiesz. Do zobaczenia.-odszedłem Wszedłem do groty i widzę...właśni co widzę ? Różowy dym. Skrzydłami odpędziłem gaz i wreszcie zobaczyłem budzące się smoki. Bliźniaczki leżały na sporej kupce Smoczej Miętki. Prawa głowa wydzielała duże ilości gazu, a lewa z trudem powstrzymywała się od podpalenia go. : - Nie podpalaj !-krzyknąłem : - Fajnie, że przyszedłeś. Jeszcze chwila i by nas udusiły.-zakaszlał Zek : - Skąd to macie.-wskazałem na zielsko : - Rosło sobie za jaskinią.-odpowiedzieli No nieźle. Skoro tyle zebrali na raz to nie wiem co będzie, jak pójdą tam znowu. Będą naćpani przez dobry tydzień. Głównie bliźniaczki. Trzeba ich pilnować. Wszystkich, bez wyjątków. Przewróciłem oczami i położyłem się na leżu najbardziej oddalonym od Zębiroga. Dobranoc. Następnego dnia obudziłem się o świcie obok gniazda, na którym teraz spał Blow. Westchnąłem. Na dworze pruszył śnieg, ale było dość ciepło. Przeskoczyłem nad śpiącymi smokami i stanąłem w wejściu. Śnieg topił się pod wpływem słońca, które wisiało już na niebie. Spike jęknął coś i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Szybko ustaliłem plan na dziś. Truchtem przedostałem się do stawu, złowiłem kilka sztuk i zjadłem. Inne ryby wpakowałem do, wcześniej zabranej, torby. Zaniosłem bagaż do jaskini, położyłem pod ścianą. Zekky ziewnął, przeciągnął się i otworzył oczy. Pokazałem jedzenie, on przytaknął, a ja zniknąłem. Gdzie poleciał ? Dokładnie to przemyślcie, bo to trudne i podchwytliwe...nie no, żarcik ! Kto się nabrał !? Nikt ? Szkoda :/ Dobra, dobra, koniec fochów, do zobaczenia w następnym tygodniu ;) CD Dedyk dla Konrada. Nie trzeba dużo główkować, aby domyśleć się, że poleciałem na Berk. Wiem jednak, że jest dzień i pewnie wikingowie będą przechadzać się po wiosce. Nie zważając na godzinę, wzbiłem się w powietrze, wybrałem kierunek i już byłem w drodze. Co jakiś czas mijałem neutralnie nastawione smoki. Po głowie krążyło mi wiele myśli. Co jeszcze kryje się pod symbolami ? Co Nora chciała mi powiedzieć ? Czy Stoick jest bardzo poturbowany ? Gdzie Czkawka w tej chwili przebywa ? I najważniejsze: co się dzieje z Jev'em ? Po paru minutach na horyzoncie zamajaczyły kontury wyspy. Leciałem nisko, zaraz przy klifach. Szpony wczepiłem w ubitą ziemię. Wspiąłem się wyżej i wyjżałem zza skał. Mnóstwo ludzi w pośpiechu wykonywało swoją pracę. Kobiety z koszykami pełnymi pożywienia wchodziły i wychodziły z domów, mężczyźni z drewnem, wozami obładowanymi kamieniami krążyli po całej wiosce. Dostrzegłem również grupkę dzieci w, mniej więcej, wieku Czkawki. Nigdzie jednak nie było młodzika. W pewnym momencie do moich uszu dostały się gniewne krzyki. Zeskoczyłem ze ściany klifu i z rosnącym niepokojem poszybowałem do źródła hałasu. Okazało się, że to Stoick lekko kulejąc wlókł za sobą przestraszonego syna. Krzyczał na niego i szarpał za ramię. Czkawka wyrywał się i cicho popłakiwał. Siedziałem za kuźnią, ale długo tam nie zabawiłem. Do działania przebudził mnie wrzask przepełniony bólem, który należał do bruneta. Z gardłowym rykiem wyskoczyłem z ukrycia. Plazmą odstraszyłem widowisko i samego wodza. Puścił chudą rączkę dziecka, odskoczył i przewrócił się na plecy. Dotarłem do zielonookiego jednym susem. Siedział na ziemi i trzymał się za ramię. Krwawiło. Smutny otoczyłem go ogonem jakbym próbował ochronić go przed całym śwatem. : - Smoku, nic mi nie będzie, uciekaj.-szepnął łapiąc mnie za głowę : - Nie zostawię Cię. Nie tym razem.-rozłożyłem na całą szerokość skrzydła : - Brać go !-wydał rozkaz wódz Pociskiem strzeliłem im pod nogi. Dokładnie sprawdzałem, aby nikt nie proszony się do nas nie dostał. Pomiędzy wojownikami przecisnęła się mała blond włosa dziewczynka. Miała duże, niebieskie, zaciekawione oczy, grasowała w nich chęć zabicia mnie. Włosy miała związane w dwa kucyki po obu stronach głowy. Na głowie nosiła dość duży chełm z dwoma rogami. Ubrana w ciemną bluzkę, bordową spódniczkę i ciemne spodnie. W drobnych dłoniach ściskała ostry topór. Zaczęła się do nas zbliżać, najpierw powoli, potem już biegiem. Zamachnęła się bronią. Zastygłem w bezruchu. Wikingowie wołali ją, aby zawróciła. Jakaś kobieta, pewnie jej matka, ruszyła w pościg za nią. Astrid, bo tak miała na imię, z bojowym okrzykiem opuściła oręż. Czkawka wyszedł na przód, zasłonił mnie własnym ciałem. Nie mogłem pozwolić aby coś mu się stało. Momentalnie czas zwolnił, wykorzystałem swoją wielkość. Odepchnąłem broniącego mnie chłopca, stanąłem na tylnych łapach, obnażyłem kły, zaryczałem aktywując znak. : - Astrid !-krzyknęła jej matka : - O nie.-szepnęła piskliwym głosem Wzrostem przewyższałem ją kilkakrotnie. Zamachnąłem się łapą. Topór wypadł z jej rąk, upadła z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Strzeliłem pod nogi zbliżających się ludzi. Z piskiem wciągała powietrze do płuc, głęboko oddychałem, a z nozdrzy wydobywał się fioletowy dym. Było cicho i to bardzo. Słyszałem bicie serca Astrid. Łomotało głośno i wyraźnie. : - Difen !-krzyknął Czkawka Od razu zrozumiałem, że to o mnie chodzi. Odsónąłem się od dziewczynki. Ciężko stawiając kroki podszedłem do niego. W oczach miał wypisany strach. Bał się mnie. Skuliłem się. Skruszony dałem mu się dotknąć. Przyłożył swoją kruchą rączkę do mojego nosa. Dłoń była zimna i wilgotna. Czkawka pogłaskał mnie niepewnie po głowie. Przekżywiłem ją dając mu pozwolenie na więcej pieszczot. Usiadłem tracąc czujność. Niestety ta krótka chwila wystarczyła, aby nas rozdzielić. Rzucili się na nas. Chłopca odciągnęli, a mnie przycisnęli do ziemi. Wyrywałem się, ale szybko wstrzyknęli mi środek usypiający. Stałem się senny, a wszystkie bodźce docierały do mnie z opóźnieniem. Praktycznie wcale nie czułem ostrych lin na łuskach. W końcu kompletnie straciłem przytomność. To jeszcze nie koniec rozdziału. Jakieś pomysły na to, co się stanie potem ? CD Konrad uświadomił mi jak dużo czasu minęło od ostatniego nexta. Pomyślałam, że nie mogę pozwolić aby te liczby wzrosły i właśnie wstawiam. Planowałam jutro na spokojnie wrzucić, ale że komputer jest wolny i nikt się na niego nie czai (a ja to robię od powrotu ze szkoły) to sobie wzięłam i teraz to piszę :D Miłego czytania... UWAGA: nowa perspektywa :P Perspektywa Astrid Ta bestia prawie mnie zabiła. Moja mama mocno mnie przytula i cicho płacze. Tata ją uspokaja i surowo na mnie patrzy. Wiem, że zrobiłam źle, ale chciałam im wszystkim pokazać, że jestem silna i, że potrafię o siebię zadbać. Jak widać jestem jeszcze za mała na walkę z takimi potworami. Ta oferma, Czkawka, nazwał tego smoka "Difen", domyśliłam się, że to jego imię. Traktował go tak jakby ten gad był jakąś małą owieczką. : - Co Ci strzeliło do głowy, Astrid ? Co Ci strzeliło ?-pytała : - Przepraszam, mamo.-szepnęłam spoglądając na mój ulubiony topór : - Nie przepraszaj, tylko obiecaj, że więcej tak nie zrobisz. Nie masz prawa się zbliżać do smoków, szczególnie tak groźnych jak Nocna Furia. A co do tego Czkawki...trzymaj się od niego z daleka. On jest zdrajcą. Trzyma ze smokami. Nie można mu ufać.-ostrzegł mnie tata : - Dobrze.-odparłam Nieprzytomnego Difina zakuli w kajdany i zaciągnęli na arenę, gdzie trzymamy resztę gadów. Wraz z tłumem przeszliśmy na trybuny nad areną. Jest to dość duże pomieszczenie z pięcioma klatkami znajdującymi się naprzeciwko wejścia. Za dach służy nam sieć z grubych łańcuchów. Usiadłam pomiędzy rodzicami tak aby widzieć wodza i Pyskacza. Niedaleko nas usiedli moi przyjaciele. Lekko zawstydzona tamtą sytuacją z czerwoną buzią pomachałam do nich na powitanie. Odmachali i przysiedli się koło nas. Rodzice przepuścili mnie, abym była bliżej swoich. Zaraz koło mnie znajdowała się Szpadka. Blondynka o ładnych, niebieskich oczach. Ubrana była w pomarańczową tunikę i czarne spodnie. Włosy związane w dwa warkocze po obu stronach głowy. Za nią usiedli chłopcy w tym jej brat bliźniak Mieczyk. W brązowej tunice i rozpuszczonych włosach. Po jego lewej usiadł Sączysmark. Czarnowłosy chłopiec imieniem Sączysmark z szaro-niebieskimi oczami. W niebieskiej bluzce, bordowych spodniach i małych chełmie z zakrzywionymi rogami. Po prawej natomiast grubiutki zielono oki blondyn o imieniu Śledzik. Żółta tunika i brązowe spodnie, na głowie także miał chełm z małymi rogami. : - Nic Ci się nie stało ?-spytał Śledzik : - Całe szczęście nie. Dzięki.-zaczerwieniłam się jeszcze bardziej : - Nigdy więcej tak nas nie strasz ! Jasne !?-przyjaciółka mnie przytuliła Z tej grupy ja i Szpadka jesteśmy jedynymi dziewczynkami. Najbardziej lubię właśnie bliźniaczkę Mieczyka, ale z chłopców to Śledzika. Jest całkiem miły, ale jak tylko pojawia się zagrożenie dygocze ze strachu. Nie dziwię się mu. Jak tamten smok stanął nade mną przeraziłam się nie na żarty. Myślałam, że mnie zabije. Mieczyk ciągle się wydurnia, a Sączysmark przechwala, a kiedy przychodzi co do czego to zwija się w kłębek. Uśmiechnęłam się do blondynki, która znowu mnie przytuliła. Na arenę wszedł wódz ciągnąc za sobą Czkawkę. Ciamajdowaty chłopiec. Cały czas nam przeszkadza, psuje wszystko czego dotknie. Nie lubię go, ale nie aż tak, żeby mu źle życzyć. Pan Stoick zamaszystym ruchem szarpnął ramię swojego syna i go przewrócił. Upadł na kamienną posadzkę. Oszołomiona zachowaniem wodza przyłożyłam dłonie do ust. Podniósł się do klęczek i podniósł głowę w kierunku swojego taty. Wyczekiwał kolejnego ruchu z jego strony. Uśmiechnął się pewny siebie i z odrobiną pogardy. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że jest dość odważny. : - Proszę o ciszę !-krzyknął wódz- To co widzieliśmy na głównym placu, atak Nocnej Furii, otarcie się o śmierć młodej Astrid oraz kolejną zdradę Czkawki. Bestia, tak jak obiecałem, została schwytana, już nie będzie siać paniki wśród mieszkańców Berk. Natomiast ten młodzieniec, ten zdrajca...zostanie surowo ukarany, już ja tego dopilnuję. : - Difensur Ci na to nie pozwoli.-warknął Czkawka : - Difensur ? Tak nazwałeś tego potwora ?-zaśmiał się opryskliwie : - To coś złego ? Nie wydaję mi się.-odparł odważnie : - Ehh, zabrać go !-krzyknął i podniósł syna z ziemi Tata Sączysmarka Sączyślin, zszedł na dół i wyprowadził chłopca, pewnie do lochów. Moi przyjaciele wypchnęli mnie z trybunów i poszliśmy za brunetem. Mieczyk wraz z szaro okim śmiali się i kpili z przyszłego wodza. Śledzik próbował icg uspokoić, ale Szpadka mu to utrudniała ciągle zatykając mu usta. Szłam trochę z tyłu i zaciekawiona zastanawiałam się, jak tamten smok go słuchał. Przecież to nie dożeczne. : - Nad czym myślisz ?-spytał pulchny chłopiec zaprzestając uspokajania pozostałych : - Nad tamtym smokiem. Jak to możliwe, że się go słuchał ? Bronił go. Myślisz, że oswojenie smoka jest możliwe ?-spojrzałam na niego Wszyscy siedzieliśmy na beczkach przy pastwisku dla owiec Svena. Rodzeństwo siedziało trochę za nami i przepychali się. Siedziska niebezpiecznie mocno się kiwały, co chwilę później poskutkowało przewróceniem się beczek. Bliźniaki wpadły w zaspę śniegu i nadal toczyli walkę, tym razem na ziemi. Smark, wykrzykując swój okrzyk bojowy, który wymyślił całkiem nie dawno, zeskoczył do nich i przyłączył do zabawy. Śledzik rozdrażniony wstał ze śniegu i usiadł na głazie, intensywnie dumał nad odpowiedzią. Dosiadłam się do niego otrzepując po drodze spódniczkę z drobinek białego puszku. Jak tylko usiadłam, cicho zaczął mówić. : - Wiesz, Astrid, możliwe czy nie, jemu chyba się udało. Nie przychodzi mi do głowy jak tego dokonał i raczej się już nie dowiemy.-schował twarz w dłoniach : - Niby czemu ?-nie zrozumiałam : - Jeżeli jego tata go ukarze to wygnaniem, bo raczej nie zabije swojego własnego syna. Prawda ?-miał rację : - Tego nie wiemy. Pozwolimy im na to ?-westchnęłam : - Niby na co ?-zerknął w moją stronę : - Na takie traktowanie Czkawki i tego smoka. Przecież to nie właściwe.-zaczęłam : - Właściwe czy nie, nie możemy się sprzeciwić wodzowi. Poczekajmy, a się dowiemy co dalej.-patrzył niedowierzając na naszych kumpli : - Zabieraj te śmierdzące giry z mojej twarzy !-wrzasnął Mieczyk I jak ? Podoba się ? Ktoś tu jeszcze jest ? Jeśli są błędy to proszę mi napisać, gdziekolwiek, a ja poprawię. Trzymajcie się ;) CD Powracam ! 70 Komentarzy, gratulacje dla CzkawkaHTTYD3. Perspektywa Jev'a Z każdym kolejnym dniem traciłem swoje umiejętności. Stawałem się słabszy i wiedziałem, że za dzień, albo dwa przyjdą po mnie i to będzie mój koniec. Nie miałem ani odwagi, ani serca oznajmiać Szczerbatkowi i Nezowi o najbliższej przyszłości. Z czasem pisklak zacznie coś podejrzewać, ale zamiast mnie będzie jakiś inny Stróż, który będzie się nimi opiekować. Ja sobie na to zasłużyłem, ale nie Nezurii. Oby mój następca okazał się lepszy ode mnie. Jak się później okazało, mogłem sobie tylko pomażyć. Pewnie zastanawiacie się jak do tego doszło, już tłumaczę... Leżałem w wejściu jaskini, aby dobrze widzieć pogrążonego w głębokim śnie Szczerbatka. Spokojnie leżał na boku i cichutko chrapał. Zastanawiałem się o czym śni, nie chciałem jednak tego sprawdzać. Niczym przyziemny smok wylegiwałem się z głową zapełnioną myślami o przyszłości, o tym co będzie jak mnie zabraknie. Kiedyś kompletnie to mnie nie obchodziło, ale jakbyście się czuli gdyby to właśnie wam groziło coś takiego jak mi. Zgaduję, że podobnie. Z westchnieniem przewróciłem się na drugi bok i omal nie krzyknąłem ze zdziwienia. Czegoś takiego się kompletnie nie spodziewałem. Pierwszą rzeczą, o której pomyślałem było zabranie czterech liter i zaszycie się gdzieś głęboko w jaskini, w lesie, na innej wyspie, może archipelagu ? Szybko odpędziłem tę myśl i przewróciłem się na grzbiet. Podłożyłem jedną łapę pod głowę, drugą położyłem na klatce piersiowej. Wyczekiwałem jekiegokolwiek ruchu ze strony nowo przybyłych. Jeden ze smoków nabrał powietrza, aby zaraz coś powiedzieć. Westchnąłem na powrót przewracając się pyskiem w ich stronę. : - Lecisz z nami.-rzekł pierwszy z posłańców : - Po pierwsze: tak bez magicznego słowa 'proszę' ? Po drugie: mam zostawić dziecko bez opieki ? Nie ma mowy.-odparłem ostro : - W takim przypadku to nie obowiązuje. Nie jest Twym podopiecznym. Lecisz z nami.-powtórzył drugi Tak jak myślałem, przyleciało po mnie dwóch wysłanników Bogów. Jednym z nich był jakiś żółtodziób, nowy i zeżarty przez stres. Był cały biały z drobnął ilością limonkowych piór na skrzydłach. Oczy miał srebrne. Drugim była smoczyca, dobrze mi znana. Brązowe oczy, kremowe łuski i pióra. Wysoko postawiony Anioł. Jeszcze przed moim wygnaniem była zwykłym posłańcem, a teraz być może doradcą Odyna. Ciekawi mnie dlaczego tutaj jest. : - Vee, nie powinnaś teraz siedzieć obok brodatego ? Nie jesteś tutaj potrzebna.-zaczepiłem : - Odyna.-syknęła- Nie Twój interes, Upadły. : - Poprawka. Już nie jestem Upadłym. Jestem Stróżem, nie pamiętasz ?-wstałem : - Już niedługo.-skinęła na nowego- To Elliot Saunders. Nowy posłaniec. : - Nie obchodzi mnie to kim ON jest.-warknąłem Młody skulił się ledwo widocznie i odrobinę cofną. Vee ciągle groźnie na mnie spoglądała, lecz gdy tylko drugi Anioł wykonał krok w tył szybko odwróciła głowę do niego. Patrzyła z rozbawieniem, którego nie próbowała ukrywać. Pokręciła z niezadowoleniem łbem i spowrotem lustrowała mnie wzrokiem. Nowy niepewnie powrócił do wcześniejszej postawy. : - Lecimy.-rozkazał Przewróciłem oczami i koślawo wzbiłem się w powietrze. Nie miałoby sensu stawianie oporu, od paru dni jestem słabszy, a z tak wysoko postawionym Aniołem nie ma co walczyć. Nawet jeśli jest on dziewczyną. Straciłem zdolność zmiany postaci, wytwarzania tarczy i ognistej 'bańki'. Szanse na wygraną to bym miał minimalne, nie wiem czy nie zerowe... Koniec rozdziału (wreszcie). Rozdział 17 Wesołych świąt, bogatego Mikołaja, bezpiecznego sylwestra, szczęśliwego nowego roku! Aby nadchodzący rok był lepszy od poprzedniego! Jedziemy z rozdziałem! Perspektywa Jev'a Wlecieliśmy ponad chmury, przed nami ukazała się oślepiająco biała dziura. Portal. Vee zbliżyła się na wyciągnięcie łapy. W trakcie przelotu przez bramę, smoczyca trzymała przednią łapę na moim grzbiecie. Teraz pewnie w waszych głowach narodziło się pytanie: po co ? Już tłumaczę. Aby przedostać się przez poratl trzeba myśleć o miejscu docelowym. Dotrzesz tam jeżeli ktoś na Ciebie czeka, inaczej dostaniesz się Thor wie gdzie. Wewnątrz bramy mój żołądek wywinął kozła. Takie podróże nie są moją mocną stroną, momentalnie zrobiło mi się dość nie dobrze. Przyspieszyłem tępo lotu, tylko po to, żeby się wydostać z falującego tunelu. Całą trójką wypadliśmy z dziury. Wylądowałem na chwiejnych łapach, w duchu dziękowałem Bogom, że w porę się opanowałem. Gdyby nie moja duma to dobrze wiecie co by się stało. Oj byłoby nieprzyjemnie. Podniosłem wzrok i skupiłem go na smokach stojących przed nami. Na czele, potężnej budowy, wielki, stary, lecz bez tych oznak, smok. Złoto-szary w srebrnej zrboi ze złotym, delikatnie błyszczącym krukiem na napierśniku. Ogromne skrzydła, teraz złożone, były pokryte lśniącymi złotymi piórami. Dumnie stojący Odyn patrzył na mnie beznamiętnym wzrokiem popielatych oczów. Po jego prawej drobna, smukła, jasno fioletowa Bogini. Ciemniejsze pióra radośnie falowały na wietrze. Również w zbroi, ale białej niczym śnieg i fiołkowym krukiem. Wraz z wiaterkiem unosił się jej piękny zapach róż. Fiołkowe oczy spoglądały na mnie z troską i jakby mówiły, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Tak jak Odyn, Frigg traktowała mnie jak syna i była przeciwna mojemu wygnaniu, natomiast do wypędzenia Rixona byli bez zdania, znaczy ona. Ostatni już smok to jak można się domyśleć Thor. Ja nienawidzę gościa, on nienawidzi mnie i jest w porządku. Oho już mam pomysł na pierwsze kawały. Spojrzenie granatowych, wściekłych oczu lustrowało mnie uważnie. Raczej rozszyfrował moje myśli. Ciemno szary smok z piórami w kolorze burzowych chmur. Granatowa zbroja z szarym krukiem na napierśniku. Każdy z Bogów posiadał taką zbroję ze świecącym krukiem. Ciekawe co by Thor zrobił jakby tak zniknęła mu zbroja, albo ktoś wyrwał mu piórko ? : - Nawet o tym nie myśl, Cipriano.-warknął : - Ale o czym ?-uśmiechnąłem się : - Dobrze wiesz o czym.-jego oczy wściekle zapłonęły : - Thor'ze, uspokój się. Znowu spotykamy się z jednym z najlepszych Aniołów, szkoda tylko, że w tak przykrych okolicznościach.-złoty smok podszedł do mnie : - Dziękuję, że mnie bronisz, ale ja nie potrzebuję łaski. Jestem dorosły i potrafię o siebie zadbać.-prychnąłem : - Szesnaście przyziemnych lat nie czyni cię dorosłym...-chciałem mu przerwać-...a to, że masz ponad tysiąc anielskich to również za mało. : - To są chyba jakieś żarty !-krzyknąłem : - Uważaj bo Ci żyłka pęknie.-szepnęła Vee : - Do tej osiemnastki wcale tak dużo nie zostało. To tylko jakieś dwieście anielskich lat, przyziemnych to tylko dwa.-uśmiechnął się Elliot : - Za parę miesięcy rok. Chodźmy do wnętrza pałacu.-zaprosiła gospodyni Tak, dobrze słyszeliście. Od Neza, jako przyziemny smok oczywiście, jestem starszy prawie o rok. Podeszliśmy do wysokich, dwuskrzydłowych drzwi, które, gdy się zbliżyliśmy, otwarły się, ukazując przedsionek potężnego pałacu. Cała budowla wyglądała jakby zrobiona z kryształu i chmur. Białe ściany, podłoga, sufit, wszystko było stworzone z białego marmuru. Ogromne obrazy olejne, tak samo jak posągi przedstawiały Bogów, najważniejszych Aniołów i krajobraz Valhalli. Przed nami długie i szerokie schody, wypolerowane na błysk, a u ich podnóża...zgromadzone imiona Stróżów, wszystkich. I tych obecnych, i tych, którzy zostali zwolnieni, albo straceni. Podeszliśmy do zapisków. Moje imię było wyryte złotymi literami. Ze zdziwieniem uznałem, że czcionka jest jedną z większych. Odyn rozprostował skrzydła, z których posypały się złote iskry, zaraz po nim Frigg i Thor. Polecieliśmy na piętro. Tutaj na ścianach też było pełno pięknych obrazów. Wylecieliśmy przez otwór w suficie prosto do sali, w której lewitowały chmury, każda w innym kolorze. Trony Bogów. Wylądowaliśmy na wacie emitującej podłogę. Delikatnie łaskotała mnie po łuskach. Frigg zajęła jasno fioletową chmurę, obok złotej, na której zasiadł Odyn. Thor na szarej, po lewej najwyższego. Po chwili do sali wlecieli pozostali Bogowie. Nie będę ich wymieniać bo za dużo roboty, a wy pewnie nawet połowy nie zapamiętacie. Najważniejsza jest ta trójka poznana na początku. : - Najpierw odbędzie się rada bez waszego udziału. Prosiłbym was, abyście poczekali i zapoznali się z wybranym przez nas Aniołem, który przejmię rolę, po Tobie Jev'ie, Smoczego Anioła Stróża piętnastoletniego smoka imieniem Nezurii.-głos Odyna rozniósł się po otwartej przestrzeni Prawie szesnastoletniego.-poprawiłem go w myślach Ukłoniliśmy się i wylecieliśmy z sali obrad. Gdy tylko pojawiliśmy się w pomieszczeniu, do którego nas odesłali, Vee ciężko opadła na wełniany mebel. Położyłem się na leżu zaraz koło niej. Widać, że jest to dla niej ciężkie zważywszy na to, że kiedyś się kumplowaliśmy. Nie wiem jak teraz, ale nie będę o to pytał, bo i tak mi nie odpowie. Elliot szedł w naszą stronę, lecz ostry głos sprawił, że zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Zeskoczyłem z leżanki. Zza filaru wyszła smoczyca, większość powiedziała by, że jest przepiękna, że jest najpiękniejszą anielicą jaka kiedykolwiek stąpała po ziemi. Piękna to mało powiedziane, pewnie też mądra, sprawiedliwa, troskliwa, kochająca...ble, chyba mi się cofa. A tak wracając, pojawiła się smoczyca, chuda jak nie wiem co, wysoka, ale o wiele niższa ode mnie, wysportowana, lecz nie tak jak Nora, białe łuski i obrzydliwie różowe pióra. Ochyda, ale mnie zamuliło. Nigdy więcej kolorowych kwiatów. Tak jak na początku napisałam, życzę wam wszystkim zdrowych, radosnych świąt Bożego Narodzenia w gronie najbliższych osób. Wraz z nowym rokiem pojawi się więcej nowych przygód Nezurii'ego, Jev'a oraz innych smoków. Zawitają również całkiem nowe postacie i potrzebna mi jest mała pomoc. Chciałby ktoś wymyślić kilka ludzików? Jeżeli tak to podajcie: imie i nazwisko, charakter, wygląd, wiek (najlepiej 15-18 lat) oraz wierzchowca (smok+jego symbol, np. Fatima+serce). Prosiłabym jednak, aby nie dopasowywać jeźdźców do Neza i Ostrej, bo ich mam :) Z góry dzięki za pomoc :D Chciałabym jeszcze, aby te postacie pojawiły się jak najszybciej, bo muszę je dodać do bloga. CD : - Jevyyy Cipriano !-pisnęła przesłodzonym głosem i podbiegła do mnie wieszając się na mojej szyi : - Marcie Millar. Dobrze wiesz, że 'Jev' to tylko dla przyjaciół.-wypłynąłem z jej uścisku : - Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi...-przerwałem jej : - Nie wydaje mi się. Czego chcesz ?-głupie pytanie : - Zostałam wybrana na Stróża tego smoczydła z dołu. Elliot, zostawisz nas, słońce ? Wypad !-krzyknęła Młodzik urażony nagłym wybuchem Anielicy, do której robił maślane oczy szybko wybiegł z sali. Zostaliśmy sami. Vee przewróciła oczami, tak samo jak ja ona również nie cierpi Marcie. Rozpuszczona lalunia. Córka wysoko ustawionego Anioła doszła do siebie i w podskokach znalazła się koło mnie. Uśmiechnęła się i groźnie spojrzała na Vee, która leżała w tym samym miejscu. : - Mówiąc, aby Elliot wyszedł mam na myśli również ciebie.-fuknęła : - Wybacz, niunia, ale nigdzie się nie wybieram. Uszanuj to i daj mi pracować.-sięgnęła łapą po jakieś papiery : - A tak korzystając z okazji...jako iż jesteś doradcą najwyższych, to raczej prawo masz w małym pazurku, prawda ?-oparła się o leżankę : - Dokładnie. A co, zazdrościsz ?-kremowa Anielica nawet nie wystawiła nosa spoza kartek : - Gdzież bym śmiała ? Tylko...przedstawiłaś wszystkie zarzuty i prawdopodobny wyrok temu oto Smoczemu Aniołowi Stróżowi ?-nareszcie obdarzyła ją spojrzeniem : - Ja...-przerwałem jej : - Owszem. Poinformowała mnie o wszystkim. Od 'A' do 'Z'. Wiem z jakiego powodu tutaj jestem, co się wydarzy i takie tam.-wyjaśniłem Marcie, lekko poczerwieniała na pysku, poczłapała do najbliższego filaru. Obowiązkiem posłańców jest przekazanie informacji o celu ich przybycia, Vee tego nie zrobiła przez co może mieć kłopoty. Oczywiście można zapomnieć o czymś takim i zostać zawieszonym na jakiś tam czas. Lecz gdy sytuacja się powtarza...Anioł nie tylko zostaje zawieszony, ale także traci obecną posadę i spada na niższe, znacznie niższe zajęcie. Może dojść nawet do tego, że zostanie wygnany. Vee jest przyjaciółką Nory i nie miałem serca skazywać jej na taki los. Oczywiście okłamałem Marcie ściągając na siebie jeszcze większe kłopoty. : - Jesteś pewny, tego co mówisz ?-spytała po jakimś czasie : - W stu procentach.-rzekłem : - Zdajesz sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji ? Dla ciebie i Sky może się to źle skończyć. Za kłamstwa dla ciebie, kochany, za zatajanie prawdy dla Vee. Chociaż dla niej dużo gorzej. Była już kilka razy zawieszona i kolejna wpadka źle się skończy.-cmoknęła z dezaprobatą : - Zdaję doskonale. Nie martw się.-zapewniłem Odwróciłem się od tej psychopatki, druga smoczyca nadal dziwnie na mnie patrzyła. Byłem odwrócony prawym bokiem do Marcie, więc nie widziałem co robi. Podniosłem łapę, aby zrobić krok, ale ktoś postanowił pokrzyżować moje plany. Momentalnie mięśnie tak mi się napięły, że myślałem, że się przewrócę. Pisk był bardzo wyraźny, pomijając fakt, że pojawił się tuż nad moim uchem ! : - Widzę, że rana przekształciła się w bliznę ! Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że wtedy rzuciłeś się mi na pomoc. Przecież mogłeś zginąć !-westchnęła Wiele lat temu, byłem jeszcze na wygnaniu, spotkałem Marcie, Norę, Vee i kilku innych Stróżów. Zostali zaatakowani przez ludzi. Schowany w krzakach obserwowałem ich poczynania. Niestety albo raczej stety Millar została przygwożdżona do podłoża, a miecz był skierowany prosto w jej sylwetkę. Nie mogłem pozwolić, aby smok, który tworzył mój charakter, zginął. W mgnieniu oka pojawiłem się pomiędzy ostrzem, a potencjalną ofiarą. Człowiek z okrzykiem zamachnął się swym mieczem. Broń do połowy swej długości wbiła się w mój bok. Moje ciało przeszył dreszcz. Oprawca wyszarpnął oręż, a ja bezwładnie opadłem na ziemię, a potem...jedyne co widziałem to zmartwione oczy Nory i buty wojownika. Leżałem na boku i ściskałem krwawiącą ranę. Zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami, a później nastała ciemność. Obudziłem się w Valhalli, z której chwilę potem uciekłem. W miejscu zranienia powstała duża i wypukła blizna. : - Gdyby nie ty, nie byłoby tego.-machnąłem w jej stronę ogonem : - Nie musiałeś mnie ratować, ale zrobiłeś to, co dowodzi, że ci na mnie zależy.-uchyliła się przed ciosem : - Nie chcę mi się tłumaczyć.-wskoczyłem na drugą leżankę Położyłem się i wyciągnąłem, zakrywając bliznę. Vee przyglądała mi się uważnie, Marcie wyrwała drugiej smoczycy dokumenty i przysiadła się do mnie. Na szybko je przejrzała i rzuciła za siebie. Gdyby nie nagły huk otwieranych drzwi, było by ze mną źle. W jasnym blasku stanęła pewna wysoka, umięśniona postać. Koniec rozdziału. Kim jest tajemnicza postać ? Chciałabym bardzo was wszystkich przeprosić za nie wstawianie nextów, ale komputer tak mi się zacina, że nie mogę nic napisać. Oczywiście próbowałam, ale po kilku razach zaczęłam się wściekać i zaprzestałam. W zamian prawie codziennie pisze w wordzie i mam już ponad 20 rozdziałów. Kto się cieszy?? Jak tylko laptop będzie działał to wrzucę coś dłuższego :D Do przeczytania... CD Laptop jako tako działa, ale nie jest tak jakbym chciała :( Dobra zobaczmy co co da się zrobić... Rozdział 18 Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć gdzie się obudziłem. Jedyny widok to metalowe kraty, kamienne ściany i skrawek zachmurzonego nieba. Niech żyje arena Berk. Podniosłem się i dopadłem do wejścia celi. Wychyliłem głowę i dostrzegłem ciemne chmury zwiastujące dość nieciekawą pogodę. Po obu mych stronach cicho siedziały zniewolone smoki. Oparłem czoło o zimne kraty lecz po chwili szybko się odsunąłem. Brama wejściowa otworzyła się z głośnym zgrzytem. Uwięzione gady podniosły się i zaatakowały drzwi. Do wnętrza areny wkroczył wódź i kowal. Ten drugi hakiem wskazywał na trybuny, na których chwilę potem siedziało kilku nastolatków. Mniej więcej w wieku Dantego i Kanti. Jeden szczególnie przykuł moją uwagę. Blondwłosy młodzieniec o szarych oczach i z twarzy bardzo podobny do Astrid. Może to jej brat, nie wiem ? Wokół niego siedziało kilku nastolatków. Najbliżej niego siedziała ruda dziewczyna o prostych włosach związanych w kucyka. Szarymi oczami lustrowała pozostałych. Ubrana była w brązową bluzkę i jasną kamizelkę, ciemne getry, czarną spódniczkę oraz beżowe buty. Przypomina mi kogoś. Ławę niżej siedziały nietypowe bliźniaczki, jedna miała czarne włosy upięte w rozwalającego się warkocza i brązowe oczy, a druga bardzo jasne włosy związane tak jak siostry i jasno turkusowe, duże oczy. Ubrane były identycznie, w pomarańczowe tuniki i czarne getry. Pomiędzy nimi siedział szatyn z intensywnie niebieskimi oczami, ubrany cały na szaro. Oraz nieco umięśniony chłopak z czarnymi włosami z połyskiem czerwieni i złośliwymi, fiołkowymi oczami. Jako jedyny miał na sobie ubrania ze smoczej skóry. Rozmawiali po cichu, aby nie przeszkadzać wodzowi i kowalowi w rozmyślaniu. Kilka minut później byłem niezwykle znudzony i leżałem w kącie celi. Pewny Ponocnik obok inaczej okazuje znudzenie, rzucił się na kraty, wystrzelił parę ognistych pocisków. Wszyscy momentalnie zamilkli i zwrócili spojrzenia na arenę. Podszedłem do wyjścia z celi, aby lepiej widzieć. Stoick z grobową miną kiwną na nastolatków, którzy zaraz byli w równym rzędzie na środku areny, podchodził do Ponocnika. Spojrzał na mnie na co w odpowiedzi zawarczałem. Uśmiechnął się pod wąsem. Stanął przed kratami, a mieczem uderzył w metal. Gad ponownie wytworzył duży płomień. Stoick odwrócił się do uczniów, Koszmar Ponocnik się uspokoił, a ja przylgnąłem do ściany naprzeciw wejścia. : - Witam na ponownie wznowionym szkoleniu. Podróż się udała ?-spytał wódz : - Było całkiem przyjemnie.-odparli : - To dobrze. Podczas waszej nieobecności uzupełniliśmy zasoby w smoki na arenie. Zamknijcie wejście.-rozkazał- W pierwszej celi młody Gromogrzmot, w drugiej, jak już zauważyliście, stary jak świat Ponocnik, w kolejnej Wrzeniec, Zębacz, a w ostatniej, prawdziwa legenda, Nocna Furia. Usłyszałem trzaśnięcie, po czym krata się uniosła. Z kolei pomyślałem o wolności i już chciałem lecieć, ale pozostałem w bezruchu. Siedziałem w cieniu starając się być tak cicho jak to tylko możliwe. O mojej obecności świadczyła tylko zapowiedź Stoick'a i to, że siedziałem niedawno na widoku. : - Chwila może trochę teorii !? Jak z tym walczyć, jak się bronić ?-usłyszałem zdenerwowany głos jednego z chłopaków : - Uspokój się Bruno. Będzie ciekawiej.-krzyknęła dziewczyna : - O ile w ogóle wyjdzie.-zaśmiał się kolejny : - Jeśli tak bardzo chcecie.-szepnąłem Zaraz po wypowiedzeniu tych słów wyskoczyłem z pomieszczenia. Wzbiłem się w powietrze i począłem krążyć tuż pod łańcuchowatym sufitem areny. Młodzi wojownicy z zachwytem patrzyli w moją stronę, postanowiłem zniszczyć ich ten rozmarzony wyraz twarzy. Chwyciłem się łańcuchów i zawisłem kilkanaście metrów nad ziemią. Wypatrzyłem cel i skoczyłem. Korkociągiem zleciałem na dół, załadowałem plazmę i wystrzeliłem ją trzykrotnie. Dzieciaki uskoczyły przed pociskami. Ruda wskoczyła za beczki, bliźniaczki popędziły po tarcze, brat Astrid chwycił miecz i wycelował we mnie, a pozostała dwójka nastolatków dobyła toporów. Uczniowie stanęli w kręgu, plecami do siebie, i obserwowali uważnie moje poczynania. Jeden ze śmiałków zamachną się na mnie siekierą. Odsunąłem się, z powrotem krążyłem pod sufitem areny. : - No, jeśli już jesteście rozgrzani, to zaczynamy szkolenie.-oznajmił kowal- Rozpoczynamy zajęcia od tego o to osobnika. Nocna Furia, aczkolwiek tak podejrzewamy. Pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy tę bestię w obecności mniejszego samca tego gatunku, był jednak cały czarny, a nie bajecznie kolorowy jak ten tu.-wskazał na mnie- Będziecie się na nim uczyć, a ja będę zapisywał wasze postępy i statystyki smoka. : - Moje statystyki ? A potem co, wykorzystają je przeciwko mnie i moim bliskim ? Nie mogę na to pozwolić.-szepnąłem Wykonałem zwrot i powoli zataczałem co raz to mniejsze okręgi. Zastanawiało mnie, dlaczego pozwalają mi swobodnie przebywać na arenie. Po chwili stało się to jasne. Pewna osoba, dokładniej kobieta, siedziała na trybunach z kartką w jednej dłoni i ołówkiem w drugiej. Co chwila podnosiła wzrok znad kartki, przyglądała mi się i z powrotem coś zapisywała. Brązowe włosy związane w warkocza zakrywały niebieskie oczy gdy podnosiła głowę, aby na mnie spojrzeć. Ubrana była w typowe ubrania wikingów. Doleciałem do środka sufitu, złapałem łańcuchy i zawisłem głową do dołu. Wystrzeliłem pojedynczą plazmę w jej stronę. Krzyknęła zaskoczona i uchyliła się. Dokładnie zlustrowała mnie wściekłym wzrokiem, od razu go odwzajemniłem. Wyszukała po omacku papier oraz ołówek i usiadła na ławie. Stoick wraz z pozostałymi patrzyli na nią wyczekująco. Kobieta dokładnie ułożyła w dłoniach pergamin i machnęła wolną ręką, informując, że wszystko jest w należytym porządku. : - Więc, jak widzicie ten smok to nie Strzaszliwiec, tylko niezwykle groźny i niebezpieczny osobnik. Wasza reakcja na jego atak jest bardzo dobra. Widać, że słuchacie na zajęciach.-kowal zarechotał, a uczniowie skrzyżowali ręce zirytowani- No co tak patrzycie ? Wracamy do zajęć. Phlegmo, zapisujesz !? : - Tak, tak. Zaczynajcie !-krzyknęła z trybun drapiąc się ołówkiem po głowie W pewnej chwili owa Phlegma, zerwała się z miejsca i dopadła do krat. Wychyliła się za barierki i zaczęła chyba spisywać imiona uczniów. Zaciekawiony tym, że kartka z moimi danymi jest w zasięgu łapy, podszedłem po łańcuchach do wojowniczki i zerknąłem jej za ramię. Uczniowie robili rozgrzewkę i kompletnie nie zwracali na mnie uwagi, niestety Phlegma wręcz przeciwnie. Powoli odwróciła w moją stronę głowę, a później, robiąc ogromny zamach, uderzyła mnie w pysk. Odskoczyłem zaskoczony i potrząsnąłem łbem. Poczułem jak tuż spod oka mozolnie coś spływa. Zeskoczyłem z sufitu i chwyciłem wypustki na ścianie. Ostry smak krwi dostał się do mojego gardła i, drążąc koryto, płyną wzdłuż szyi. Przyglądałem się w ciszy jak znamię napełnia się czerwoną, lepką cieczą, aby po chwili wściekle zabłysnąć. Zacisnąłem zęby, zaczerwienione przez własną krew, i cicho warknąłem, później ten prawie niesłyszalny warkot zamienił się w głośny i groźny ryk. Płonąca fala zalała grzbiet, końcówki skrzydeł, lotek i kolce na głowie wraz z nozdrzami oraz oczami. Obie tęczówki dziko błyszczały. Strumień ognia spłynął na przednie łapy i świerzbiły mnie, abym użył mojej nowej umiejętności. Skąd wiem, że nowej ? Przed oczami znowu pojawił się mój symbol, już nie we wnętrzu ognistej bariery, lecz w samym centrum kilku kulek. Wyglądały tak jakby się poruszały. Zeskoczyłem na ziemię. Stoick dobył swego topora, a Pyskacz w pośpiechu wymienił kikut na maczugę. Stanęli przed uczniami, którzy zasłonili się tarczami, a w pogotowiu mieli miecze. Phlegma popatrzyła na ołówek, który z jednej strony miał wbity nożyk i to właśnie on zranił mnie w policzek. Stanąłem na tylnych łapach i z powrotem opadłem na cztery. Z lewej przedniej łapy wystrzeliła czerwona, ognista i niebezpiecznie wyglądająca kula. Poleciała w kierunku kobiety i rozprysła się gdy zetknęła się z ziemią. Wódz i jego przyjaciel z bojowymi okrzykami ruszyli w moją stronę. Jako iż mogę strzelać tylko w jedno miejsce jednym pociskiem, to posłużyłem się kulą ognia. Plazma w Pyskacza, kula w Stoicka. Chyba wiadomo czemu tak wybrałem, jeśli nie to tłumaczę. Wiem jak działa mój naturalny pocisk, lecz ta niespodzianka jest całkiem nowa i ma inne właściwości, jak się okazuje dużo lepsze niż plazma. Wikingowie odlecieli na parę metrów, dając mi tym samym więcej przestrzeni. Dzieciaki do tego czasu stały w zbitej grupie pod samą ścianą. Z ich solidnego 'bunkru' wybiegł z uniesionym mieczem szatyn o niebieskich oczach. Rudowłosa nakryła twarz dłonią, szturchnęła bliźniaczki i ruszyły, z nią na czele, na mnie. Brat Astrid i drugi chłopak, po dłuższych namowach, także pobiegli za swoimi przyjaciółmi. Hofferson szybko dogonił szatyna i razem uderzyli. Zrobiłem unik i podciąłem im nogi. Oboje upadli, ale szybko wstali i zaatakowali ponownie, tym razem wszyscy na raz. Skrzydłami odepchnąłem bliźniaczki, ogonem powaliłem złośliwca, kulą odpędziłem szatyna, plazmą natomiast rudowłosą, a wolną łapą przygniotłem szarookiego. Rozłożyłem skrzydła, warcząc ładowałem plazmę, lewą łapę odłożyłem powoli na ziemię uruchamiając barierę ognia. Przerażeni uczniowie odskoczyli i upuścili broń. Pocisk był prawie gotowy do wystrzału, ale coś mi przeszkodziło. Perspektywa Jev'a Do pomieszczenia wszedł Jordan Klein, a tuż za nim Elliot Saunders. Drugiego znacie, lecz pierwszego to raczej nie koniecznie. Też słabo go znam, ale rozpoznam zawsze i wszędzie. Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany smok. Zamiast łusek białych jak śnieg przyodział lekko brązowe, a pióra czekoladowe. Wszędzie brązowy ! Nawet oczy ma brązowe. Gdybym był gejem powiedziałbym, że jest nawet przystojny, a że nim nie jestem... : - Jev, ile to już lat, co ? Jeszcze się nie nauczyłeś, że z nimi się nie zadziera ?-zaśmiał się Jordan : - He he, a ty znowu ze swoimi żartami ! Nigdy nie będę się ich słuchać, jak dla mnie nie istnieją.-odparłem lekceważącym tonem : - Raczej zaczną istnieć, jak cię ześlą nie wiadomo gdzie.-warknął Elliot : - Myślisz, że się tym przejmuję ? Jestem niezależny. A z piórami, czy bez...żadna mi różnica. Znów, jak za dawnych lat, będę mógł robić co będzie mi się żywnie chciało ! I ani ty, ani Odyn, ani nikt inny nie będzie mógł mi nic zrobić, ponieważ już nie jestem nikomu podległy.-objaśniłem z triumfem w głosie : - Zobaczymy czy będziesz miał taką gadanę przed radą.-wyciągnęli mnie z pokoju Skręciliśmy od razu w prawo i szliśmy długim, jasnym korytarzem, prowadzącym na pierwszy rzut oka do nikąd. Po drodze mijaliśmy wiele posągów Stróży, Pomocników i smoków, które znacząco się wyróżniły. Wśród nich był posąg Vee i Jordana, a jako ciekawostka, trochę dalej kiedyś widniał pomnik Rixona, jeszcze zanim odwrócił się od Odyna i Thora. Wyróżnił się tym, że był niesamowitym prawnikiem i dzięki temu uczestniczył na radach jako obrońca, albo oskarżyciel. Ta znajomość prawa zwiodła go na złą ścieżkę, a mnie pociągną za sobą. Mojej podobizny nigdy tu nie było, nie ma i nie będzie, i całe szczęście. Przeszliśmy przez drzwi, które oddzielały posągi od reszty pałacu. Teraz kroczyliśmy korytarzem, w którym królowały obrazy wielkich bitew, między innymi z Hel, wszelkimi Demonami oraz przyziemnymi istotami. Pod koniec, niemal od nie chcenia, spojrzałem na obraz. Zatrzymałem się wryty w podłogę. Na płótnie widniała scena, w której Stróże walczą z ludźmi. Nora, Vee, Marcie i kilku innych, lecz nie to przyciągnęło moją uwagę. Malarz, już nie żyjący, na swoim dziele uwiecznił mnie jak osłaniam Marcie przed ciosem wikinga. Zadbał o każdy szczegół... : - Starasz się przedstawić siebie jako takiego twardziela, zabójcę bez sumienia. Próbujesz zrobić z siebie kogoś, kogo będą się bać wszyscy, nawet ci najwyżsi, musisz jednak wiedzieć, że takim czynem jak tutaj...przekreślasz wszystko czego się w tobie obawiamy. Wcale nie jesteś obrażony, a tym bardziej, jak postrzega cię przykładowo Nora, obojętny na świat, który cię otacza. Zależy ci na twoim podopiecznym, prawda ?-skinąłem lekko głową- To walcz o niego ! Tak jak na tym obrazie ! Broń go. : - Będę go bronić, jak tylko stanę się Upadłym. Wtedy będę przy nim cały czas. Dopóki nie zginę.-syknąłem i poszedłem dalej Kątem oka dostrzegłem jak Jordan bezradnie kręci głową i powoli podąża za mną. Opuściłem następne pomieszczenie, tym samym przedostając się do kolejnego, w którym było kilka drzwi. Ogromnych, ciężkich drzwi. Zza jednych, pięknie zdobionych, wydobywały się ciche szepty. Elliot nie pewnie podszedł do nich, lecz widząc mój, i chyba także drugiego, wzrok żwawym ruchem otworzył mosiężne drzwi. Wszelkie szmery ucichły, zastąpione ciekawskimi, znudzonymi i denerwująco wywyższonymi spojrzeniami. Nie będąc gorszy wyprostowałem się, dumnie uniosłem głowę i z drwiącym uśmiechem przeszedłem ogromną salę obrad. Wraz z Jordanem, który, chwilę później tak jak młodzik, poleciał na chmury zastępujące ławy, doszedłem do wyznaczonego miejsca idealnie na środku pomieszczenia. Na wcześniej wspomnianych chmurach siedział Elliot i Jordan oraz Vee i Marcie. Ta ostatnia musi być obecna, reszta nie koniecznie. Przede mną na swych tronach siedzieli bogowie. Odyn z obojętną miną, Thor patrzący tak jakby chciał mnie zamordować oraz Frigg, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha. Odwzajemniłem jej nikły uśmiech. Thor niecierpliwie poprawił się na chmurze i wzrokiem wysłał mi nieme ostrzeżenie. Próbował wyłapać moje spojrzenie, aby ułatwić sobie nawiązanie ze mną konwersacji telepatycznej. Sądząc po tym jak długo próbował złamać bariery, uznałem, że lata ćwiczeń nie poszły na marne. Nie czując, że ktoś nieproszony napiera na moje myśli, wychwyciłem idealny moment i uderzyłem w najeźdźcę. Dostałem się do umysłu Thor'a chwilę przed tym, jak odciął do nich dojście. Będąc tutaj nie wiedziałem za co się zabrać. Tyle miejsca... Wspomnienia, ogromne ilości danych, sekrety. Muszę się tu jeszcze kiedyś dostać, może jak Nezurii nauczy się kontrolować telepatię to wpadniemy tu oboje ? Podleciałem do punktu ze wspomnieniami. Przewróciłem kilkanaście stron wstecz. Scena, w której wraz z Rixonem dekorujemy jego posąg na święta. Wyglądał przeuroczo. Przewróciłem kolejne strony, tym razem żart w moim wykonaniu. W sypialni Thora umieściłem kilka pułapek, a to olej na podłodze, wiadro z węgorzami nad drzwiami, nic takiego. Uśmiechnąłem się na to wspomnienie...ale było krzyku i ganianiny po pałacu. Nawet się nie waż tam grzebać.-warknął ostrzegawczo Thor Spokojnie. Nie zamierzałem nic usuwać. Szkoda by było, takie pamiątki.-jako iż grawitacja tutaj lekko nawala nie musiałem używać skrzydeł, aby do niego podlecieć Oddawaj miecz.-syknął Jaki ? Że niby ten ?-broń znalazła się w moich łapach- Mieczyk był w szklanej gablotce na korytarzu, a pod nią była tabliczka z dopiskiem: 'Miecz wielmożnego Thor'a'. Kłopot w tym, że słowo 'miecz' jest mi bardzo dobrze znane, imię 'Thor' kojarzę, ale 'wielmożny' ? Nie znam typa. Może jakby napisali 'Miecz sztywniasrkiego Thor'a' albo po prostu 'Miecz Thor'a' to bym wiedział o kogo chodzi. A tak ? No sory. Wracamy na salę. A sprawa miecza też zostanie tam rozwiązana i zostaniesz surowo ukarany !-krzyknął Wróciliśmy do zebranych. Czekali cierpliwe, aż wrócimy. Odyn ulepił sobie z chmury oparcie i znudzony się o niego oparł. Jeszcze coś tam doklepywał, formował, spłaszczał, aż w końcu rozwalił to co stworzył i zaczął od nowa. Frigg wesoło rozmawiała z pomarańczową boginią Fullą. Gawędziły cicho, nikomu nie zawadzając. Smoki na ławach wokół sali próbowały być cicho, lecz ciągłe śmiechy nie były już tak ciche. Wspominali dawne chwile, głównie urodziny. W pewnej chwili urażony Jordan przesiadł się parę ław do przodu. Znowu pokręcił bezradnie głową. : - No dobrze, skoro już wszyscy jesteśmy, to zaczynajmy.-oznajmił Thor : - Całe szczęście. Mam dość tego lepienia.-naburmuszył się Odyn : - Zgromadziliśmy się tutaj, aby orzec postępowanie wobec Smoczego Anioła Stróża, Jev'a Cipriano i przydzielić nowego Stróża do nieletniego Nezurii'ego gatunku Nocna Furia.-zaczęła Frigg, po sali rozniosły się szepty- Niech głos zabierze Odyn. Bogini ponownie zasiadła na chmurze. Odyn podniósł się z westchnieniem. Przeleciał obojętnym wzrokiem po twarzach zgromadzonych i na końcu zatrzymał go na mnie. Dopiero teraz udało mi się dostrzec dziwny błysk w jego oczach. W tym blasku dominowało rozczarowanie, znudzenie i mała drobinka smutku. Pierwszy raz widzę jak okazuje uczucia. Patrzyliśmy na siebie wzajemnie. Wiedziałem, że musi wydać sprawiedliwy wyrok, nie da się tego wszystkiego zamaskować, nawet najlepszymi czarami. Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić. : - Tak jak zaczęła moja przedmówczyni, dzisiaj rozstrzygniemy...-niespodziewanie ktoś mu przerwał : - Po co mówić tak oficjalnie !? Przecież wiadomo, że Jev złamał prawo i to nie raz ! Zbuntował się, zdradził nasze tajemnice, nakłaniał do odwrócenia się od nas innych Stróży ! Jako Upadły siał niepokój wraz z Rixonem, sam sobie wybrał drugiego podopiecznego: sześcioletniego Szczerbatka, gatunku Nocna Furia. Szydził i groził innym Aniołom, usuwał i zmieniał wspomnienia. Kradł, niszczył i znieważał własności przyziemnych, Bogów i Pałacu Chmur. Nawet wkradł się do mych myśli... Toż to największa zniewaga ! Żądam najwyższej kary, pozbawienia piór, usunięcia pamięci i zesłanie do Niflheim na wieczność.-wylądował tuż przede mną- I co teraz powiesz, Jev ? Mrużył oczy z szyderczym uśmiechem, a zęby błyskały złowrogo. Skuliłem uszy, lecz nie ze strachu...byłem wściekły z tego powodu, że tak łatwo chce się mnie pozbyć. Zmarszczyłem nos, wyszczerzyłem zęby, ale do mojego umysłu ktoś wtargnął. Vee ostro szarpnęła za 'wodze' i przywróciła mnie do porządku. Prawdopodobnie wyczuła co chciałem zrobić. Gdyby nie ona pewnie bym go zabił, a Odyn mnie. Zerknąłem na smoczycę, a moje zaskoczenie osiągnęło zenitu, gdy się okazało, że Sky jest w stu procentach przytomna. Co jest ?-spytałem w myślach Cały rozdział. Liczę, że się podoba :D Rozdział 19 Przepraszam za tak długą nieobecność, miałam małe problemy techniczne. Perspektywa Nezurii'ego : - Co ?-szepnąłem Chłopak podciągną kolana i z niezwykłą siłą zepchnął mnie z siebie. Miałem dość ciągłego odpychania ich, bym ich jeszcze zabił i co potem ? Rozpędzony wleciałem do celi i czekałem, aż opuszczą kraty. Musiałem długo poczekać, całe szczęście towarzystwa dotrzymywała mi rudowłosa dziewczyna. Zbliżyła się odrobinę. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Miała w sobie coś, co mnie uspokajało. Odskoczyłem do ściany gdy krata zatrzasnęła się tuż przed moim nosem. : - Ten młody osobnik dał nam nieźle popalić.-prychną Stoick : - Jutro spróbujemy jeszcze raz z tym samym smokiem. Dobrze wypocznijcie, przeczuwam, że będzie się działo.-zaśmiał się Pyskacz : - Do widzenia !-uczniowie wyszli z areny : - Gratulacje, Demonie, udało ci się nas wykończyć. Co jutro nam zafundujesz, smoku, hmm ?-wódz oparł się o kratę Wystrzeliłem małą plazmę w odpowiedzi. Wystraszony odsunął się i wyszedł mamrocząc pod nosem. Za nim wybiegł kowal. Zostałem sam wraz z innymi smokami. Zaczęli coś do siebie gadać, ale ja się wyłączyłem. Zamknąłem oczy i postanowiłem poddać się myślą. W oczach niebieskookiego dostrzegłem, jak przemyka kształt pioruna. Byłem tak wstrząśnięty, że nie mogłem nic zrobić. Wszystkie wspomnienia nagle powróciły. Wyścigi, praca, odkrycia, walki, wyznania miłosne. W moim oku zakręciła się łza. Nienawiść, strach, zaufanie, radość, cierpienie... Następny dzień. Arena. Z samego rana, brama z głuchym trzaskiem otworzyła się i do środka weszli uczniowie. Tylko oni. Zgaduję, że przyszli wcześniej, aby się przygotować do zajęć. Na czele szedł brat Astrid, tuż za nim podążała ruda i czarnooki. Ostatnie biegły bliźniaczki. Brakowało szatyna. Zatrzymali się na środku. Rozpoczęli rozgrzewkę nie czekając na spóźnionego kolegę. Biegali po wyznaczonym przez siebie terenie. Zaciekawiony obserwowałem ich trening. Zbliżali się do końca, a przez drzwi spokojnie wszedł nastolatek. Nic się nie spieszył i nie przejmował swoim spóźnieniem. : - Witam drodzy przyjaciele ! I ciebie, Alku.-dodał zniesmaczony, a Alek parsknął urażony : - Spóźniłeś się...znowu.-westchnęła ruda : - Pyskacza jeszcze nie ma, prawda, Kaylo ?-dziewczyna przewróciła oczami : - Bruno ! Przeprowadź sobie sam rozgrzewkę, my jesteśmy już po.-warknął ostrzegawczo czarnowłosy : - Tak jest, Zack.-zaśmiał się Jeszcze nie znam imion bliźniaczek. Kayla korzystając z okazji, że nic się nie dzieje podeszła do mojej celi. Za jej śladem podążył Alek. Oboje usiedli na ziemi i patrzyli. Dziewczyna przechyliła delikatnie głowę coś analizując. Chłopak spojrzał na nią, ale szybko odwrócił wzrok. Niepewnie przysunąłem się bliżej krat i usiadłem. Wojowniczka przekrzywiła głowę w drugą stronę, powtórzyłem po niej czynność. Hofferson przyglądał się nam w milczeniu. : - Kim ty jesteś ?-szepnęła : - Sam nie wiem.-odparłem : - Że co !?-uczniowie podskoczyli : - Pyskacz.-odwrócili się Mężczyzna wszedł do pomieszczenia ze starym kubkiem umieszczonym na haku. W zdrowej ręce trzymał sakiewkę, jednym ruchem przesypał jej zawartość do pojemnika. Zatrzymał się przed zebranymi uczniami. : - Zmieniłem zdanie. Przygotowałem pięć karteczek: Koszmar Ponocnik, Wrzeniec, Gromogrzmot, Śmiertnik Zębacz oraz...Nocna Furia.-uśmiechnął się : - Mamy losować ?-Zack skrzyżował ręce : - Aby wiedzieć z kim będziecie trenować.-nadal się uśmiechał : - To losujemy...-Bruno wyciągnął rękę w stronę kubka : - Nie tak szybko.-zabrał pojemnik- Adelino, proszę, wylosuj. Jasno włosa bliźniaczka spojrzała po twarzach przyjaciół i na nauczyciela. Pyskacz podsunął pod jej nos kubeczek z kartkami. Odchyliła się zniesmaczona. Przewróciła oczami i wyciągnęła powoli rękę. Poczułem coś dziwnego. Od jej ciała buchała dziwna energia. Była tak ciemna, lodowata, mroczna i dziwnie kojąca. Wydawało mi się, że mogę po nią sięgnąć. Skupiłem się na drobnym ciałku tej dziewczyny. Używając swych nowo nabytych umiejętności, takich jak czytanie w myślach, władanie innym ciałem oraz rozpoznawanie najróżniejszych nici energii, przykładowo życia, jako duch przeniosłem się do źródła tej całkiem nowej energii. Tutaj jest jeszcze więcej mroku. Przemieszczałem się ostrożnie nie chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagi właścicielki ciała. Czułem jak pojedyncze nici napinają się i rozluźniają pod wpływem Adeliny. Uczucie było przedziwne. Nici po raz ostatni się napięły, aby powoli powrócić do swojej pierwotnej, luźnej postaci. Wylosowała karteczkę. Szybko opuściłem umysł nastolatki i na powrót znalazłem się w celi. : - A więc, co mamy ?-kowal wyrwał papier z jej dłoni : - Mogłeś poprosić.-żachnęła ciemna bliźniaczka : - Spokojnie, Gemmo.-przyjaciele spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni : - Chcesz zakończyć swój żywot, Adelino ?-spojrzeli na niego wyczekująco- Już, już. Ależ wy niecierpliwi. Nocna Furia. : - Tarcze !-krzyknął Alek Pyskacz wyszedł, zamknął bramę, pociągnął za dźwignię wypuszczając mnie na wolność i zasiadł na trybunach. Kraty się podniosły, a ja mogłem swobodnie się wydostać z pomieszczenia. Usiadłem na przeciwko wejścia. Uczniowie, całkiem zmieszani, trzymali tarcze na wysokości klatek piersiowych. Bruno sięgnął po miecz z wieszaka na broń i rzucił nim we mnie. Nie musiałem się nawet schylać, aby nie oberwać. Kowal zaśmiał się i kazał rozpocząć tę całą gierkę. Westchnąłem i przewróciłem oczami. Wstałem, zamknąłem oczy i uaktywniłem symbol. Zadrżałem, gdy przez moje ciało przeszło dobrze mi znane gorąco. Płonąca fala spłynęła ze znamienia wzdłuż grzbietu zabarwiając go na krwistoczerwoną barwę. Zaraz po nim kolor zmieniły skrzydła, lotki i reszta kolców. Mój symbol był otoczony ognistą barierą. Podniosłem jedną łapę i powoli ją opuściłem. Ryk płomieni całkiem mnie ogłuszył. Otworzyłem oczy, a tarcza ognia nie tworzyła kuli, lecz wirowała w postaci wielu taśm. Z ust Kayli wydobył się okrzyk zaskoczenia. Rozłożyłem skrzydła rozwiewając pasma i wzbiłem się w powietrze. Zawróciłem będąc zaraz pod sufitem. Pikując wystrzeliłem kilka potężnych plazm. Młodzi wojownicy uskoczyli przed śmiertelnymi kulami. Dopiero tuż nad ziemią poderwałem się do lotu. Wczepiłem pazury w łańcuchy i posłałem Gemmie kulę ognia. Ta z krzykiem przerażenia odskoczyła w bok. Przez moment poczułem jak te same mroczne nici napinają się, przez chwilę, bo potem nie czułem już nic... CD Więc może najpierw coś przerażającego ? Na moim laptopie mam stworzony folder, w którym są moje opowiadania, rysunki itp, ale do rzeczy, otóż próbując otworzyć plik z blogiem przez przypadek kliknęłam "usuń"... Kto dostał zawału ? Spokojnie to tylko trzydzieści rozdziałów :) Oh no dobra, bez paniki, w porę zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, co mogło się stać i uratowałam cały folder :D Jedziemy z nextem ! Perspektywa Jev'a Rixon ? Co ty robisz !?-syknąłem próbując wypędzić go z głowy Co ja robię ? Co ja robię !?-wrzeszczał- Ratuję ci skórę, niewdzięczniku ! Zmieniłeś zdanie ?-spytałem z odrobinką nadziei Nie łamię obietnic...przynajmniej twoich. Nie ważne ! Dobrze, że pojawiłem się w porę, bo byś wybuchł jak przebudzony wulkan, potem...nawet ja bym ci nie pomógł.-warknął Więc co mam robić ?-próbowałem się rozluźnić Uspokój się i daj mi pracować, to po pierwsze, a po drugie: naucz się, stary, panować nad gniewem !-parsknął i opuścił moje myśli Stanąłem osłupiały walcząc o oddech. Z mojego ciała siłą została wyrwana cała anielska moc jaką posiadałem. Opuściła mnie. Czułem pustkę nasilającą się z każdą sekundą. Długo ten stan jednak nie trwał, chwilę potem jak Rixon opuścił mój umysł, wróciła, zalewając moje żyły niezwykłą energią. Podniosłem głowę, oczy odzyskały swój żywy, błękitny kolor i pozwoliły mi patrzeć na świat inaczej. Nigdy więcej nie chcę poczuć tej pustki. Wzrok Thor'a był zamglony, tępy, jakby był daleko stąd. Próbowałem zrozumieć, co się teraz dzieje w jego głowie. Kiedy Upadły przedostał się do moich myśli Bóg otrząsnął się z transu. Nie wydawał się z żaden możliwy sposób zaskoczony całym zajściem. Patrzył na mnie nieufnie, jakby podejrzewał, co się stało. Jednak nie interweniował. Wszystko w rzeczywistości działo się tak szybko, że Odyn nie zdążył się znudzić. Jak dla mnie trwało to w nieskończoność. Odebrałem mu twoje moce. Spokojnie, nie wie o tym. I raczej się nie dowie, a jeżeli jednak to będzie już za późno.-wyjaśnił i zaczął znikać Za późno ? Dlaczego ?-zniknął nim zdążyłem skończyć pierwsze pytanie, wiedziałem jednak, że pomógł mi na tyle ile umiał : - Masz zatem coś do powiedzenia ?-prychną Thor : - Raczej nie. Już wszystko powiedziałeś, chyba, nie mam zatem nic do dodania.-odpowiedziałem siląc się na swój naturalny ton głosu : - W takim razie, poznaj proszę Stróża, który został wybrany na pierwszej radzie. Marcie Millar.-zawołał : - Znam ją. Według mnie, ona nie nadaje się na opiekuna dorastającego smoka.-odparłem : - Jest w twoim wieku, nie przesadzaj.-parsknął Odyn : - I co wiek ma do tego ?-spytałem wkurzony : - Zacznij panować nad gniewem.-szepnął ciemnoszary smok Teraz jestem już prawie pewien, że wie o obecności Rixon'a. Z ław dostojnie zleciała Marcie i podpełzła do mego boku. Zerknęła na mnie przelotnie i uśmiechnęła się. Przewróciłem oczami, westchnąłem i odwróciłem wzrok na trony Bogów. Millar poszła w moje ślady. Szpony jej mocy wbijały się w moje bariery osłaniające umysł. Używając, dosłownie, najmniejszej cząstki swej odzyskanej energii, odepchnąłem ją i zatrzasnąłem się we wnętrzu. Wciągnęła z sykiem powietrze. Odyn coś tam gadał, pierw do tłumu zgromadzonych smoków, potem Bogów i wreszcie do nas. Zadał mi kilka pytań, głównie o to, czy zdaję sobie sprawę z tego co zrobiłem. Przytakiwałem i krótko odpowiadałem. Kończąc dochodzenie u mnie zwrócił się do Marcie. Pytał czy wie jak duża jest odpowiedzialność Stróża, ta odpowiadała skinieniem, czy wie jakie kary na nią czekają jeśli się sprzeciwi i czy czuje się na to gotowa. Na wszystko odpowiadała: tak. Część Bogów była niezadowolona zbyt pewną postawą Marcie Millar. Sądzę, że byli przeciwni dawaniu jej tak odpowiedzialnego zadania, jakim jest opieka nad istotą przyziemną. Lecz raczej wyboru zbytniego nie mieli. Trochę szkoda mi się zrobiło, że Nezurii będzie zdany na jej łaski. Ach, ona potrafi być nieznośna, zwłaszcza dla tych, których nie trawi. Czyli przykładowo Nora. Kiedyś ich starcie wywołało trzęsienie ziemi na stałym lądzie. Oczywiście zostały surowo ukarane: zawieszenie na czas nieokreślony. Marcie wyszła z tego szybciej i niemal od razu otrzymała podopiecznego, Nora musiała trochę poczekać. Cóż za niesprawiedliwość. Najwyższy z Bogów sięgną po księgę. Otworzył ją na jakieś tam stronie i zaczął czytać. To przysięga. Millar powtarzała usłyszane słowa głośno i wyraźnie, tak jak ja lata temu. Ciągle pamiętam moją przysięgę. Byłem zdezorientowany. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że będąc na wygnaniu oni rozważali wizję przyjęcia mnie do Aniołów, a nawet do awansowania mnie na szczebel Stróży. Nie wierzyłem, że z tym tytułem wytrzymam parę dni, a tu proszę, tyle lat. Po zakończonej przysiędze, Marcie otrzymała błękitny płaszcz i złotą klamrę w kształcie kruka. Identyczną do tej co sam zrzuciłem z siebie. Złoty smok znowu zwrócił na mnie uwagę. Za pomocą swej mocy usunął z mych skrzydeł pióra i zastąpił je zwykłymi łuskami. Nie jestem Stróżem, nie jestem już nawet Aniołem. Odyn skinął głową i kazał nam odejść. Zrozumiałem, że rada dobiegła końca. : - Nie zostałem zesłany do Niflheim.-szepnąłem zaskoczony : - Nie, nie zostałeś. Uznaliśmy, że damy ci jeszcze jedną, ostatnią szansę na poprawę. Jeżeli złamiesz chociażby jedno prawo...-Frigg wskazała na moje pióro- Przykro mi. Zrozumiałem, że to złote pióro jest kluczem, który ma mnie za jednym zamachem wysłać do krainy piekieł. Nie mogłem pozwolić, aby to niepozorne pióro stanęło w płomieniach, przy smokach będzie to bardzo trudne. Najwyżsi pobierając pierza od każdego Anioła, tak na wszelki wypadek. Wystarczy, że lotka zostanie spalona, a jej właściciel, Upadły czy nie, zostaje zesłany do Niflheim. Musiałem coś zrobić, aby odebrać moją własność. W głowie zaczął tlić się lekki zarys planu, na wykradnięcie jej. Skłoniłem się nisko Bogini i odszedłem. Zaraz za mną wybiegli Jordan i Vee. Elliot pozostał w sali, wyszedł dopiero z Marcie. : - To koniec ?-spytała Vee łamiącym się głosem : - Na to wygląda. Cóż, mogło być gorzej, prawda ?-uśmiechnąłem się smutno : - Tak, ale musisz się teraz pilnować. Mają twoje pióro.-szepnął ostrzegawczo Jordan : - Już nie długo.-warknąłem : - Chcesz wykraść im to pióro ? Dokładnie to pióro ?-szepnął Jordan : - Tak. Dokładnie to pióro.-syknąłem z drwiącym uśmiechem : - Jak masz zamiar to zrobić ?-zastąpiła mi drogę Anielica : - Wkrótce się dowiesz. Ale na tę chwilę muszę zniknąć, przeczekać, aż sprawa ucichnie. Wtedy uderzę na pałac i odzyskam moją własność. Rixona też.-wyjaśniłem będąc już po za zasięgiem słuchu kogokolwiek innego : - A więc Upadły tu był. Nieźle to rozegraliście. Nieźle.-kiwną głową Klein : - No widzisz.-zawołałem i zeskoczyłem ze skarpy pałacu Towarzyszące mi Anioły wychyliły się zza krawędzi. Jordan powiedział do Vee, że trzeba poinformować Odyna o mych planach, ale smoczyca z sykiem go zaatakowała. Zdezorientowany stanąłem na płycie wytworzonej przeze mnie. Wbiłem się w myśli zarówno Kleina jak i Sky. Kremowa Anielica mówiła z sykiem, że nic nie powiedzą i ponownie zaszarżowała. Wkradła się do umysłu smoka i zaatakowała jego pamięć. Jordan bronił się, ale przyjaciółka była szybsza. Usunęła wspomnienie mojego planu. Vee patrzyła na zmieszanego kumpla i skoczyła za mną. Szybko powróciłem do swojego ciała i zniszczyłem grunt. Spadałem hamując co chwila skrzydłami. Sky nie zauważyła mnie i popędziła w dół na ziemię. Przewróciłem oczami i złożyłem skrzydła. Szybko dorównałem sojuszniczce. Ta przekręciła głowę w moją stronę i zdusiła krzyk. Nie spodziewała się, że jeszcze mnie zobaczy. Zaśmiałem się i chwyciłem ją za ramiona. Jej oczy wyrażały nieme pytanie. Przytaknęła gdy odstawiłem ją bezpiecznie na ziemię pokrytą białym puchem. Skinęła jeszcze raz głową, w jej myślach pojawiło się, że już od wielu lat nie była na dole. Uśmiechnąłem się. Przyda jej się kontakt z przyziemnymi. Rozejrzeliśmy się dookoła siebie. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie wiedziałem gdzie jesteśmy, ale po dłuższym lustrowaniu terenu... Podszedłem powoli do klifu. Vee spojrzała na mnie niepewnie. Wiem, że też rozpoznaje miejsce, w którym się znajdujemy. Wzrok miałem nieobecny, przed oczami wspomnienia przelatywały z niesłychaną prędkością. Jedna łapa w pewnym momencie wpadła w dziurę. Skupiłem się na dole, w którym teraz jest moja łapa. Kolejne wspomnienie uderzyło mnie z ogromną siłą. Koniec rozdziału. Zapraszam serdecznie na blog "FNAF+JWS" u Kubasid062002 :) Rozdział 20 Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Ciemność momentalnie spowiła cały otaczający mnie świat. Nie widziałem nic, kompletnie nic. Zniknęli uczniowie, Pyskacz, nawet te nici, które zwróciły moją uwagę. Szukałem wzrokiem Adeliny. Ona stoi za tym co się teraz dzieje. Najlepsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że nawet nie mogłem wykorzystać echolokacji, ponieważ nic nie słyszę ! Coś mocno we mnie uderzyło, opadłem na twardą i zimną ścianę. Mrok po chwili rozpłyną się, a ja z łatwością namierzyłem źródło energii. Szarpnąłem za naprężone nici i sam zaatakowałem. Uskoczyła przed płomieniami z cichym okrzykiem. Zrozumiałem, że boi się ognia. : - Adelino ! Jeszcze raz !-zawołała Gemma : - Nie mogę !-warknęła Wylądowałem z tarczą wokół mnie. Dziewczyna nie mogła powtórzyć tego ataku, bo trzymałem w garści jej moc. Blondynka ma znamię. Ogniem odpędziłem pozostałych wojowników i oddzieliłem ich barierą. Chciałem się bliżej przyjrzeć jej umiejętnością. Biegłem w jej stronę, a będąc już blisko, wskoczyłem do jej umysłu. Cieniutkie linki lśniły odbijając światło płomieni. Dostałem się do wspomnień, na jednej z kart widniał symbol Reda. Demon. Jej mocą są iluzje, a to w czym sam siedziałem było ogromną iluzją, którą nie potrafiła kontrolować. Opuściłem jej umysł z wielkimi oczami. Ona też na mnie patrzyła. Wypuściłem jej energię na wolność. Odetchnęła z ulgą czując, że moc znowu ją otacza. Przez salto znalazłem się przy wschodniej ścianie, wystrzeliłem kulę ognia, która trafiła w Alka. Znowu nici się napięły, iluzje wystrzeliły w moją stronę z zawrotną prędkością, niestety znowu były po za kontrolą Adeliny. Wytworzyłem na szybko barierę. Płomienie spalały czarną chmurę, a potem ponownie wracały do właścicielki. Rozszerzyłem zasłonę zakrywając zarówno mnie jak i Adelinę. Mimo osłabienia wzmocniłem tarczę, która przestała być przezroczysta, ryk płomieni skutecznie zagłuszał dźwięki z zewnątrz. Dziewczyna pisnęła przerażona, gdy ogień dotknął jej skóry. Opadła na kolana i złapała się za poparzoną rękę. Próbowała pochwycić nici energii, ale za każdym razem wyślizgiwały się jej. Bywały momenty, kiedy udało jej się utrzymać moc, na krótko. Płomienie zadrżały i opadły, w ostatniej chwili zapanowałem nad nimi. Strach uczennicy szybko wzrósł, a iluzje ponownie zaatakowały. : - Adelino, stój !-krzyknąłem, chmury rozpłynęły się : - Ty gadasz !-odskoczyła unosząc ręce w obronie : - Ty również gadasz, zdziwiony nie jestem.-prychnąłem : - Jestem człowiekiem, a ty smokiem. Raczej wiadome, że potrafię mówić.-syknęła : - Masz znamię.-rzekłem : - O czym ty mówisz ?-wyrzuciła ręce w powietrze : - Demon. Twoją mocą są iluzje. Nie umiesz ich kontrolować.-zrobiłem krok w jej stronę : - Masz na myśli to ?-podwinęła rękaw bluzki : - Twoja siostra wie o tym, prawda ? Dlatego wołała, abyś to powtórzyła.-zrobiłem kolejny krok : - Tak. Też ma coś takiego. Ale tylko my, chyba, nie zauważyłam niczego u pozostałych.-przyglądała się demonowi : - Co ona ma ?-spytałem : - Księżyc.-zamarłem : - Magnus...-szepnąłem Zdjąłem tarczę i poderwałem się do lotu. Złapałem się łańcuchów, zdala od zasięgu mieczy. Musiałem pomyśleć. Red i Adelina, Magnus i Gemma. Niezłe pary się szykują. Przyglądałem się reszcie wojowników. Przypomniałem sobie oczy Amandy i Alka. Serce i piorun. Fatima i Setyvy. Mają całkiem podobne charaktery, chociaż... Uchyliłem się przed siekierą. Chwila...iluzja. Otoczyłem się bańką i przeleciałem nad uczniami. Lądując strzeliłem plazmą w kowala. Przewrócił się i dał znać, aby zakończyć trening. Powoli zniosłem ścianę ognia i poczułem jak opadam z sił. Chwiejnym krokiem przeniosłem się do mojego lokum i położyłem się pod ścianą. Powieki momentalnie stały się tak ciężkie, że miałem mały problem utrzymać je w górze. Krata się zatrzasnęła i wojownicy opuścili arenę. Pierwszy raz jestem tak wykończony. Zamknąłem oczy, ale tylko na chwilkę. Uniosłem ucho, gdy metal cicho zadzwonił. Otworzyłem błękitne oko. Bliźniaczki. : - Źle wyglądasz.-szepnęła Gemma : - Przyjdziemy wieczorem. Jak już odpoczniesz.-skinąłem i oddałem się w objęcia snu Perspektywa Szczerbatka Piękna wyspa. Cudowne lasy. Majestatyczne krajobrazy. Niezwykle czysta i ciepła woda obmywa ogromne klify. Smoki, które tu mieszkają, żyją w harmonii. Każdy jest sobie równy, nie znają czegoś takiego jak konflikty, nędza, strach. Ciągle uśmiechnięci i pełni optymistycznych myśli. Wyspa jak z marzeń. Tak było do dzisiejszego wieczora. Ogromne wojsko pod wodzą bezwzględnego zabójcy. Inwazja rozpoczęła się w południe od pojawienia się na wsypie młodej Nocnej Furii. Mieszkańcy bez chwili zwłoki zaopiekowali się smokiem. Nie wiedzieli tylko, że to zasadzka. Pod wieczór chmara wyćwiczonych Furii gotowych do walki na śmierć i życie wykonała nalot na Niebiańską Wyspę. Na czele armii leciał sam Alfa, na skrzydłach formacji naznaczeni ze znamieniami w gotowości. Każdy z grzbietów wybrańców jarzył się na inny kolor. Będąc nad wyspą rozpoczęli bombardowanie. Z formacji odłączyły się mniejsze odziały, dowodziły nimi smoki z symbolami. Pikując strzelali dalej. Młodzik widząc co się dzieje od razu ożył. Zaatakowałem smoki będące najbliżej mnie. Trenowałem i żaden nie miał ze mną szans. Wzbiłem się do lotu i dotarłem do Setyvy'ego. Leciałem po jego prawej stronie, spojrzał w moją stronę i uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Odwzajemniłem go. W locie zabiłem Straszliwca. Jego pozbawione życia ciało spadło na piach. Zniżyliśmy lot, aż w końcu wylądowaliśmy. Od wygnania Nezurii'ego urosłem. Teraz jestem wielkości Kol i z łatwością zacisnąłem szczęki na gardle młodego Ponocnika. Zabijałem dalej, nie patrząc kim jest ofiara. Zatrzymało mnie dopiero ciało Zaduśnego Zdecha. Popatrzyłem do góry i dostrzegłem oddział Rave'a. Skinął na mnie i poleciał dalej. Dotarłem do Alfy i walczyłem u jego boku. Wciąż byłem od niego o połowę mniejszy i słabszy. Dotarliśmy do głównej jaskini, w której przebywał ranny przywódca wyspy. Jego straż stanęła w pozycji obronnej i strzeliła ostrzegawczo. Set odpowiedział pełnym atakiem. Z łatwością pokonaliśmy smoki. Przed nami leżał bezbronny Śmiertnik Zębacz. Trzasnął ogonem, z którego wyleciało parę kolców. Ryknąłem zraniony w ramię. Szykowałem plazmę, lecz jednym ruchem powstrzymał mnie mój przywódca. : - Opuśćcie moją wyspę.-wysyczał : - Z chęcią. Jak tylko ją przejmę.-szepnął Set Jaskinia rozbłysła jaskrawą zielenią. Huk zagłuszył gwar wojny. Wyszedłem z groty zaraz po moim przywódcie. Walczące smoki momentalnie zastygły w bezruchu. Wszystkie spojrzenia spoczęły na nowym Alfie Niebiańskiej Wyspy. Setyvy wypiął dumnie pierś i uniósł wysoko głowę, powtórzyłem po nim czynność. Jego Furie zaryczały dostojnie, aby chwilę później zebrać pozostałych mieszkańców podległej wyspy u łap naznaczonego. Byli przerażeni. Jakiś czas temu ten widok by mnie zasmucił, teraz jest mi on obojętny. Rave oraz inni generałowie siłą ustawili ich w równe rzędy, po dziesięć osobników w szeregu, zmusili do pokłonu. Set wygłosił przemówienie, takie same jak w przypadku innych wysp, kończąc dał im wybór. Albo poddać się sile naznaczonym, albo zginąć z ich łap. Żaden z przegranych się nie odezwał, to dobry znak. Mimo tego, że przestałem być czuły dla takich jak oni, ale scena mordowania na oczach innych jest okropna. Już miałem wydać rozkaz odlotu, aż tu nagle odezwał się jeden z Zmiennoskrzydłych. Zamarłem. : - Nie macie prawa zabierać nam domu ! Nie będziemy składać pokłonów, komuś, kto morduje z przyjemności !-ryczał : - Z przyjemności ?-szepnął Set- Czy twoim zdaniem wojny są prowadzone z czystej przyjemności ? : - Twój szept nijak na mnie działa. Nie boję się ciebie. Kiedyś zostaniesz obalony, a w tedy to my będziemy triumfować !-krzyknął pewny siebie : - Uwierz mi, nie warto zaczynać ze mną i mą armią.-Zmiennoskrzydły prychną- Jeśli nadal uważasz, że się mnie nie boisz...to udowodnij. Piorun rozbłysnął wspaniałą zielenią. Spłynął po łapach, grzbiecie, uszach, kolcach i skrzydłach. Jego moc wypełniła ciało oznakowanego. Jedna z łap dostała złote nitki, przed siebie wystrzelił potężny piorun. Smok uskoczył przed pociskiem. Alfa nie oszczędzał energii, strzelał do niego dopóki nie trafił. Nie trwało to długo, z cztery strzały. Gad padł na ziemię po fali wstrząsu. Zginął niemal od razu. : - Ktoś jeszcze ? Tak się to kończy, gdy ktoś mi się sprzeciwi.-zwrócił się do Crash'a- Znajdźcie jego rodzinę. Skinął łbem i odszedł. Nie chciałem na to patrzeć. Odszedłem z grymasem na pysku. Szkarłatny piach przesypywał się między moimi łapami, lepkimi od krwi. Wokół powietrze rozdzierały wrzaski zabijanej przez symbole rodziny. Dotarłem do krawędzi morza. Woda płynęła czerwienią krwi. Podszedłem jeszcze bliżej. Obrzydliwa ciecz obmywała moje łapy pokryte ranami, bliznami i jeszcze większą ilością krwi. Nachyliłem się i zobaczyłem swoje odbicie. Jedno ucho było rozharatane, policzek rozryty trzema podłużnymi ranami po pazurach. Przez chwilę patrzyłem na małego smoczka, który uciekł ludziom, który stracił rodziców, który stracił przyjaciela, który później zamienił się w potwora. Wizja rozpłynęła się i dostrzegłem Setyvy'ego. Skinął na mnie. Pokręciłem łbem, dając znak, że wszystko w porządku. Odwrócił się i ryknął dając znak do odlotu. Marionette wywołał podmuch wiatru, który uderzył we wszystkich. Było to ostrzeżenie. Z rykami zwycięstwa wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Podleciałem centralnie nad wyspę. Widniał na niej ogromny piorun. Herb Wyspy Nocy. Kiedyś widniałby w tym miejscu płomień, znak Nezurii'ego. Ciekawe gdzie teraz jest ? Czy tęskni ? Pamięta ? Odtrąciłem nachalne myśli i skupiłem się na locie u prawicy przywódcy. Odkąd Rej zginął, Set zmienił się jeszcze bardziej. Wojna jak wojna. Nalot znienacka, zniszczenie lądu, wytępienie buntowników i naznaczenie nowego terenu. Jak zawsze. Krew nadal mnie odrzuca, ale staram się wytrzymywać. Rany bolą jak diabli, ale Rej uczy jak skutecznie je ignorować. Jestem jednym z jego najlepszych uczniów i często jestem chwalony. Odwróciłem się z szerokim uśmiechem, aby jeszcze raz zobaczyć podbitą wyspę. Naszą wyspę. Naszą prowincję. Jest ona jak na razie największą wyspą, jaką udało nam się zdobyć. Polujemy na jeszcze większe. Pod wodzą Reja uda się zdobyć nawet cały archipelag. Takie jest jego marzenie. '' ''Moją uwagę zwróciły krzyki ludzi. Łowcy. Ich łodzie pokrywały morze jak biały welon. Było ich niezwykle dużo. Szykowali się na podboje, podobnie do nas. Byli uzbrojeni po zęby. Na sygnał zmienili żagle ze śnieżnobiałych na smolistoczarne. Mieli wrogie zamiary. Naznaczeni aktywowali symbole gotowi do ponownej walki. Na odpowiedni sygnał Reja ruszyliśmy do walki. Mimo zmęczenia i wielu ran niszczyliśmy statki, katapulty. Każda z łodzi była doskonale zbudowana. Okuta tu i ówdzie metalem, pozłacane elementy. Po pokładach biegają żołnierze z bronią w dłoniach i reszta załogi. Wojownicy nie są tak rośli jak Stoick czy Pyskacz, ale masę mają, nie są też wikingami, to wiem z pewnością. Noszą białe szaty, przeplatane złotymi nićmi, płaszcze są ciężkie i skrywają ostre miecze. Na ramionach mężczyzn w zbrojach widnieje herb, prawdopodobnie ich plemienia. Korona przecięta mieczem i berłem, ogólny kształt przypomina tarczę. Nigdzie nie widziałem przywódcy klanu. '' ''Ponownie zanurkowałem i zniszczyłem kolejną maszynę. Kol i Diana przeprowadziły zmasowany atak na największą jednostkę. Zachwiała się i stanęła w płomieniach. Ludzie w popłochu próbowali ugasić ogień, na próżno. Spod pokładu wyszła postać w dość drogo wyglądających szatach, w porządnej zbroi i uzbrojona w dwa sztylety. Ciemne włosy z czerwonym połyskiem były związane na karku, delikatnie brązowa skóra znacznie odróżniała się od białego płaszcza. Gdy podniósł głowę, mój wzrok przykuły intensywnie czarne tęczówki z pojedynczymi krwistymi nitkami. Wydał rozkaz dalszego ostrzeliwania. '' ''Wzbiłem się wyżej, ponad zasięg strzał i sieci. Spod pokładu wychyliła się postać. Również w bogatej zbroi. Chłopiec miał czarne, krótko ścięte włosy i, tak jak jego ojciec, dziwnego koloru oczy. Skrył się w cieniu masztu. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, a w okół statku pojawiła się solidna, przejrzysta ściana. Naznaczony. Ogień szalejący na pokładzie również zniknął, lecz wątpię, że przez tego osobnika. Rave z niezwykłą prędkością leciał w stronę naznaczonego. Będąc tuż obok niego nagle zamarł, a jego symbol niekontrolowanie rozbłysnął, a sam smok wpadł do wody. Człowiek zachwiał się, opadł na kolana, tarcza wytworzona przez niego drgnęła i zniknęła. Brat Neza szybko wypłynął na powierzchnię, a po chwili wisiał w powietrzu, nadal oszołomiony tym co się stało. Setyvy zerknął w jego stronę i zaatakował piorunami. Średnio nad nimi panował i trafił w swojego ojca. '' : '' - Tato !-krzyknął '' ''Wszyscy zaprzestaliśmy walki. Pikowaliśmy, celem był Rej. Wpadł do wody. Kol sięgnęła po swoją moc i wyłowiła go, trochę niezdarnie, ale udało się go bezpiecznie przetransportować z dala od ludzi. Ułożyliśmy go ostrożnie na skale. Jego łuski były zwęglone, w niektórych miejscach wyciekała krew. Umierał. Oceniłem to po wyrazie Fatimy. Jej umiejętnością jest wyczuwanie energii życiowej, jego zanikała. Rej uniósł czarną łapę do syna. Jego głos był ochrypły. '' : '' - Doprowadź naszą rasę do chwały. Kocham cię, synu.-po tych słowach zamknął oczy i więcej się nie poruszył '' : '' - Też cię kocham.-szepnął i dyskretnie otarł łzę '' ''Ludzie zmienili żagle i odpłynęli w swoją stronę. Wyprawiliśmy pogrzeb zmarłemu Alfie i rozpoczęliśmy okres żałobny, taki prawdziwy, trwający wiele dni, dokładniej około dwóch tygodni. Set zamknął się w sobie. Stał się okrutny, bezlitosny. Zmienił plan treningów, były mordercze. Wyobraźcie sobie: ogromna armia składająca się z różnokolorowych Furii, wielkie rozmiary smoków, posłusznie wykonujące rozkazy nowego Alfy. Zawiązywali nam oczy i kazali używać echolokacji. Częste treningi w jaskiniach, nie tylko tych znajdujących się na lądzie, ale także tych pod wodą. To było straszne. Biegliśmy po torach z przeszkodami, za każdym razem co raz to wyższymi. Od wczesnego rana do późnego popołudnia. Tylko po to, aby przewyższyć inne gatunki. Tak, jak chciał Rej. '' '''PRZEPRASZAM...' Wattpad: KDzienna02 Rozdział 21 Perspektywa Szczerbatka Przypominając sobie wydarzenia sprzed miesiąca, może nawet i więcej, nie zwracałem uwagi na otoczenie. Nie zauważyłem kiedy wylądowaliśmy. Kierowałem się za Piorunem, który ciągle na mnie krzyczał. Nie wiedziałem, co wywołało u niego taki stan. Doszliśmy do jego jamy, weszliśmy do środka, usiadłem przy kamiennym stole. : - Co to miało być ? Zapomniałeś o szyku, czy jak !? Tyle tego trenowaliśmy, tyle wojen za nami, a ty nadal nie wiesz, co robić ?-warczał : - Nie wiem o czym mówisz.-powiedziałem oschle : - Nie rób ze mnie idioty ! Widziałem jak leciałeś na pomoc Kol. Wymknąłeś się po za formację. Jest to nie dopuszczalne...-przerwałem mu : - I co mi zrobisz ? Zawiesisz, zwolnisz, uziemisz, wygnasz...a może zabijesz ? Tak jak Floriana.-wyszeptałem ciszej, po chwili dodałem głośniej- Tylko na to liczę. : - Florian był przeciw moim reformą, próbowałem go nakłonić do zmiany decyzji...no cóż, nie każdego da się nawrócić. Nie miałem wyboru, musiałem...-jego głos złagodniał : - Go zabić.-dokończyłem : - ...go ukarać. 'Go ukarać' chciałem powiedzieć.-warknął Jak mówił Red, spotkał Floriana zaraz po jego pracy. Pogadali chwilę przed grotą Straży i naznaczony odprowadził kolegę pod jego dom. Pożegnali się i rozeszli w różne strony. Tej nocy, chmury pokryły niebo i lunął deszcz. Skutecznie tłumił wszelkie głosy. Niemal nie możliwe było usłyszenie czegokolwiek. Następnego dnia panowała szaruga, padała mżawka, a ciało Floriana znaleziono na głównym placu. Set zabronił wyprawiania tak uroczystego pogrzebu, ponieważ był on ‘zdrajcą’. Sprzeciwiłem się, wraz z przyjaciółmi i kilkoma innymi smokami, które znały go, urządziliśmy mu prawdziwy pogrzeb, taki na jaki zasłużył, w gronie przyjaciół. : - A wracając. Kol nic by się nie stało. Twarda smoczyca, jeszcze nie jednemu gadu urwie łeb. Jak rozkażę, to ciebie też zabije. Nikt nie oprze się mojej sile. Moje pioruny będą znane na całym świecie i każdy będzie przede mną drżał.-prychną : - Chyba przed nami.-chrząknąłem, wstałem i stanąłem na przeciw niego : - Przecież powiedziałem. Przed nami.-rzekł- Zobaczysz, za nie długo każdy będzie znał nasze imiona. 'Setyvy i Devil, Władcy archipelagu'. Mój wzrok podążał za smokiem, który chodził w tę i na zad. Mówiąc ostatnie zdanie stał po mojej prawej stronie i okrywał mnie skrzydłem. Patrzyłem na niego z ukosa, unosząc głowę, aby być większym. Ciągle ledwo sięgałem mu do ramion. Nezurii pewnie byłby w jego wzroście, bądź jeszcze wyższy. Skuliłem się w duchu, wiedząc, że gdyby mnie zaatakował to by mnie zabił jednym ruchem. Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Jaskinia, moja jaskinia. Jaskinia na Wyspie Nocy. Podniosłem głowę i zakryłem oczy skrzydłem. Wstające słońce przyjemnie grzało oślepiając swym blaskiem. Pod drugim skrzydłem poruszyło się małe ciałko. Uniosłem płachtę i ukazał się tam mały Szczerbatek. Uśmiechnąłem się. Smoczek przewrócił się na drugi bok, otworzył swoje słodkie oczka. Takie niewinne, delikatne, zawsze roześmiane. Zaśmiałem się i otworzyłem oczy, aby na niego spojrzeć. Krzyknąłem wystraszony, odskoczyłem od niego jak oparzony. W miejscu zielonych, dziecięcych oczek, pojawiły się dzikie, oczy mordercy. Mały pisklak przemienił się w silnego, wyszkolonego smoka zabójcę. Błyskały w nich obojętne ogniki, szmaragdowa barwa zblakła i otrzymała barwy szarości. Cofnąłem się. Z każdym krokiem ciało Szczerbatka zaczynały znaczyć nowe rany, blizny i siniaki. Łapy pokrywała szkarłatna ciecz, policzek był przeciętny, ucho naderwane. Rósł, aż w końcu wzrostem dorównywał mi. Odwróciłem się i zacząłem uciekać. Scena się zmieniła i teraz byłem na Berk. Biegłem po ciemnej arenie. Zamiast sufitu i ścian była pusta czerń, za mną pędziły płomienie, symbol był zgaszony, a nie widziałem źródła ognia. Przede mną pojawiły się czarne sylwetki. Zbliżały się. Próbowałem otoczyć się barierą. Stanąłem na środku areny. Ze wszystkich stron nadciągali wrogowie. Rixon ze śmiertelnymi pociskami, Szczerbatek z mordem na pysku, Stoick z mieczem i jeźdźczyni Ostrej władającą ogniem. : '' - Szczerbatku !-zawołałem'' : '' - Jestem Devil.-szepnął i skoczył'' Drżałem na całym ciele i szybko oddychałem. Na kamiennej podłodze były ślady moich pazurów, nie wiem co się stało. Przeniosłem wzrok na ściany celi. Sklepienie było zwęglone, w niektórych miejscach całkiem białe. Oszołomiony przyglądałem się zniszczeniom, aż moją uwagę przykuły ciche kroki. Mój słuch nie kłamał, chwilę później za bramą wybiegu pojawiły się bliźniaczki. Przemieszczały się w cieniu niczym duchy, nieuchwytne zjawy. Obie były drobne i z łatwością przecisnęły się przez kratki bramy. Kiedy dziewczyny stanęły pewnie na podłożu podbiegły do cel. Wstałem i uznałem, że łapy nadal się trzęsą. Adelina dopadła do krat, uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła do mnie rękę. Patrzyłem na nią niepewnie. Zawiedziona, że nie dałem się pogłaskać cofnęła rękę i odsunęła się od krat. Możliwe, że jeszcze koszmar, który mnie nawiedził oddziałuje na moje zachowania. Gemma pociągnęła za dźwignię, kraty ze zgrzytem odpuściły i się otworzyły. Zrobiłem wdech, rozwinąłem skrzydła i wyleciałem z celi. Zataczałem leniwie kręgi tuż pod łańcuchami. Bliźniaczki obserwowały moje poczynania. Starałem się uspokoić wrzeszczące myśli, gdy wreszcie to nastało wylądowałem pomiędzy siostrami. : - Jak się czujesz ?-spytała Gemma : - Bywało lepiej.-odparłem siadając : - Stało się coś ?-zaniepokoiła się Adelina : - Miałem dziwny sen, to nic takiego.-zapewniłem : - Opowiesz?-blondynka klęknęła- Może innym razem ? Kiwnąłem głową. Siostry zdjęły płaszcze i odłożyły je na beczki. Były ubrane w ciemne ubrania. Czarne spodnie, granatowe koszulki na krótkie rękawy, buty z futerkiem. Płaszcze również były w ciemnościach nie widoczne z ocieplaczami na kapturach i rękawach. Przedramiona owinęły bandażami. Na prawych ramionach nastolatek widniały znaki. Demon u Adeliny, księżyc u Gemmy. Stanęły obok siebie i wpatrywały się we mnie. Wstałem aktywując symbol. Jasnowłosa patrzyła ze strachem w oczach, jak wokół nas wyrastają języki ognia. Ich blask i ryki oddzielały nas od reszty wioski. Smoki w klatkach warczały ostrzegawczo. : - Wasza kolei.-oznajmiłem stanowczo : - W tym problem, że nie wiemy jak.-zerknęły po sobie- Mi nigdy się nie udało czegoś wytworzyć, Adelina umie, ale nad tym nie panuje. : - Moc Adeliny polega na wytwarzaniu iluzji. Pojawia się tylko w tedy, gdy ona się boi. Są niedokładne i łatwo można je ominąć. Niestety nie wiem na czym twój talent polega, Gemmo.-posmutniałem : - Zatem trzeba to ze mnie wyciągnąć. Wystraszcie mnie.-rozkazała pewnym głosem Nie sądziłem, że to dobry pomysł, ale nie miałem pomysłu na inny ruch. Podtrzymałem barierę i wytworzyłem ścianę ognia tuż przed nią. Blondynka cofnęła się wystraszona, ale jej moc się nie pojawiła. Spróbowałem czegoś bardziej radykalnego. Sięgnąłem głębiej w siebie i pociągnąłem za nici. Płomienie zamknęły ją w ciasnym kręgu i wytworzyły wysokie kolumny. Zaczęła krzyczeć. Napierałem dalej. Ogień przycisnął ją do ścian areny. Z jej oczu płynęły łzy. Gemma chciała mnie już powstrzymać, gdy wreszcie iluzje wymknęły się Adelinie spod kontroli. Ciemne postacie zaczęły pojawiać się zewsząd. Wychodziły spod kamiennej podłogi, złaziły z łańcuchów pozostawiając na nich czarną smugę. Ściągnąłem ogień do siebie i wystrzeliłem go do potworów. Skuliłem się widząc, że na miejscu straconych pojawiały się dwa kolejne. Było ich mnóstwo. Syczały, warczały i szczękały zębiskami. Rzuciły się na mnie. Z narastającą histerią wytworzyłem barierę wokół siebie i sam zaatakowałem stwory. Nic na nie nie działało, zwinąłem się w kłębek i czekałem, czekałem aż zostawią mnie w spokoju. Otworzyłem oczy i dopiero zdałem sobie sprawę, że to wszystko były iluzje. Dokładne, realistyczne. Nie spodziewałem się takich stworów. Odetchnąłem z ulgą oglądając całą arenę. Żadnych śladów cieni, tylko spalenizna po moim ogniu. Adelina klęczała naprzeciw mnie i ciężko oddychała. Zużyła sporo energii i było to widać. Gemma stała z boku, wyglądała na wystraszoną. Zrozumiałem, że też widziała te stwory. : - Panowałaś nad tym ?-spytałem Pokręciła głową. Trzęsła się. Nadal oszołomiony nagłą iluzją, podniosłem się. Podszedłem do niej wraz z jej siostrą. Dziewczyna mocno ją objęła i powoli kołysała się w przód i w tył. Położyłem się u ich stóp, otoczyłem je ogonem. W tedy symbol Gemmy rozbłysnął jasnym światłem. Jej moc. Niebo, dotychczas zachmurzone, stało się czyste, białe gwiazdy błyszczały na ciemnym tle, podobnie jak księżyc. Jej umiejętnością była władza nad nocą. Przepędziła burzowe chmury, a zamiast nich przyciągnęła kolorową zorzę polarną. Zielony, fioletowy, niebieski. Barwy lekko falowały i uspokajały mnie. Adelinę raczej też. Podnieśliśmy głowy, aby lepiej widzieć dzieło Gemmy. : - Piękne.-szepnęła Adelina ochrypłym głosem : - Masz władzę nad tym ?-spytałem tym razem ciemnowłosej : - Tak mi się wydaje.-na potwierdzenie swoich słów machnęła ręką, a zorza przepłynęła na drugą stronę Dziewczyna rozłożyła palce u dłoni, a zjawisko rozprysło się pozostawiając różnobarwne iskry. Blondwłosa bliźniaczka zamknęła jasne oczy i skupiła się prawdopodobnie na swoich iluzjach. Podniosła głowę, nadal miała zamknięte oczy, podążyłem za jej gestem. Na niebie wytworzyła się czarna, prawie nie widoczna, plama. Szybko jednak zniknęła. Kosztowało ją to wiele wysiłku, ale nie poddawała się. Naznaczona księżycem wytworzyła ponownie zorzę, aby iluzje siostry były bardziej widoczne. Plamka ponownie się pojawiła i rosła. Właścicielka powoli otworzyła jedno oko. Spojrzała na mnie i znowu je zamknęła. Dostrzegłem jej nikły uśmiech. Mamy cały rozdział. Niestety krótki i taki nijaki, ale mogę was pocieszyć, otóż jestem w trakcie pisania 30 rozdziału. I tu taka ciekawostka, wczoraj zajrzałam do pierwszej części i okazało się, że liczy ona około 45 tyś. słów, a druga część ponad 50 tyś. Taka różnica, a ja jeszcze tyle chcę napisać. Planowałam już za niedługo kończyć tę historię, ale cały czas pojawiają się nowe pomysły, za którymi już nie nadążam i chyba muszę jeszcze przemyśleć kilka spraw. Napiszcie co o tym uważacie. Mam też kilka pytań: 1. Jaka jest wasza ulubiona postać ? 2. Jakiej postaci nie lubicie ? 3. Czy jest coś, co bardzo chcielibyście, aby się wydarzyło ? Jeśli tak, to co to jest ? 4. Co byście chcieli, abym bardziej rozwinęła ? To tyle. Do następnego ! Rozdział 22 Perspektywa Szczerbatka Truchtem szwendałem się po wyspie unikając ze wszystkich sił dowódcy. Byłem wściekły. Jak on mógł powiedzieć, że Kol jest nic nie warta ? Jeśli myśli, że zmieniając mi imię, zmieni także moje postępowanie wobec przyjaciół, to się grubo myli. Jakby Nez tu był od razu by go zniszczył. Głośno tupałem próbując pozbyć się negatywnych emocji. W głowie huczało mi od natłoku myśli. Z jednej strony krążyła sprawa Kol, z drugiej arogancka postawa Seta, a z trzeciej wspomnienia. Znowu uderzyła mnie wizja śmierci rodziców. Ich oczy pozbawione lęku, przepełnione dumą i smutkiem wymieszanym z radością. Zatrzymałem się i rozejrzałem. Znalazłem się w dawno zapomnianej przez nas Jaskini Jaskry. Grota, niegdyś tętniąca życiem, straciła swój urok. Kolory wyblakły, roślinność wyglądała jakby umierała, kryształowa woda w jeziorze urażona niczyją obecnością, przestała błyszczeć. Usiadłem nad wodą i wpatrywałem się w nią. Kiedy oczy mnie zapiekły z westchnieniem położyłem się. Jezioro jakby czuło mój wewnętrzny ból, dotknęło moich łap swoją lodowatą macką. Podniosłem jedną z mokrych kończyn i strzepnąłem zimne krople. Wpadły z powrotem do stawu z prawie bezgłośnym pluskiem. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić, gdzie pójść. Chciałem się komuś wygadać, wyładować niepotrzebną energię. Wbiłem szpony w podłoże i zacząłem go drapać. Szybko zaprzestałem kopania dołu, gdyż natknąłem się na ostrą krawędź kamienia. Mój pazur wygiął się i złamał. Zawarczałem z frustracji. Podniosłem się i podleciałem do szorstkiego głazu. Przejechałem kilkakrotnie uszkodzonym pazurem po twardej powierzchni i postanowiłem wracać. Wleciałem do tunelu, przysłuchiwałem się wiatru, który hulał między drzewami. Szybko zatrzymałem się, kiedy usłyszałem znajome głosy. Nade mną krążył Set. Uczepiłem się wystającego korzenia i słuchałem dalej. Rozmawiał z kimś. Nie mogłem rozpoznać do kogo należał drugi głos. Wydawał się znajomy, ale nie mogę do nikogo dopasować. Zniecierpliwiony wypełzłem z podziemnej groty. Podkradłem się do rozmówców i przycupnąłem za drzewem. Niestety nie był do Setyvy, a jego Stróż. Nie był zbytnio zadowolony z rozmowy z drugim smokiem. Podszedłem jeszcze bliżej i wreszcie go dostrzegłem. Oślepiająco biały smok, zdecydowanie górujący wzrostem nad opiekunem Setyvy'ego, stał wyprostowany na przeciw drugiego smoka. Skrzydła, uszy i nie tylko miały barwę złota i mieniły się w promieniach słońca, które przesączało się między gałęziami, na których z kolei pojawiły się już pączki przyszłych liści. Pierwszy raz widziałem Furię w tych barwach. Jedynie oczy wydawały mi się podobne. Błękitne, mądre, piekielnie niebezpieczne. : - Jestem ci wdzięczny za pomoc. Nie sądziłem, że mi pomożesz.-rzekł biały gad : - Trochę więcej wiary, przyjacielu.-odparł z uśmiechem Po tych słowach ciało Seta zalśniło zielonym światłem. Chwilę później przede mną stał biały smok i smolisto czarny potwór z zielonymi zdobieniami. Przysiadł na tylnych łapach i skinął na białego. Prychnął i również rozbłysnął złotym światłem. Łuski sczerniały nie pozostawiając po sobie jasnego koloru, tylko żółte płytki zachowały swoją barwę. Jego oczy również zrobiły się czarne. Wystraszyłem się ich nagłej przemiany. Cofnąłem się i nadepnąłem na suchą gałązkę. Pękła z okropnie głośnym trzaskiem, zdradzając moją obecność. Szybko padłem na ziemię ukrywając się za krzakami. Smoki odwróciły głowy w moją stroną i chwilę się przyglądali. Serce na moment mi się zatrzymało, ponieważ zielony stwór zaczął węszyć. Zamarłem ponownie gdy wsadził łeb w zarośla. Czułem, że szykował się do skoku, powstrzymało go czyjeś nawoływanie. Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Leżałem plecami na zimnej, kamiennej podłodze areny i obserwowałem poczynania dziewczyn. Gemma szybko opanowała swoje umiejętności i teraz ustawiała gwiazdy w najróżniejsze konstelacje. Ułożyła przed chwilą siebie i Adelinę. Mimo, że gwiazdy były małe to bardzo dobrze widoczne. Parę minut temu ułożyła nasze trzy symbole, swoich rodziców, grupę nastolatków na szkoleniu i, za co jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem, mnie. Adelina ciągle próbowała zapanować nad mocą, ale kiedy już się udawało, coś ją rozpraszało i iluzja gasła. Wściekała się i wiele razy chciała zrezygnować, gdyby nie jej siostra pewnie by to zrobiła. Skupiła się na tworzeniu swojego cienia. Szybko zaczynałem marznąć więc aktywowałem symbol i podpaliłem jedną ze skrzyń. Przeniosłem się bliżej ognia i pilnowałem żeby nie wymknął się spod kontroli. : - Wiesz, właściwie nie powiedziałeś nam, jak się nazywasz.-zaczęła Ad : - Nazwali mnie Difensur, więc niech tak zostanie. Choć przez jakiś czas.-mruknąłem : - Zatem, Dif, co cię tu sprowadza ? Nie uwierzę, że tak po prostu zwiedzasz wyspę.-ciemnowłosa podparła ręce na biodrach : - Więc ?-spytały : - Tęsknię za kimś i tyle.-warknąłem zniecierpliwiony : - Ludzie mówią, że broniłeś syna wodza, czy to prawda ?-iluzja blondynki przybrała kształt znaku zapytania Prychnąłem i przewróciłem się na drugi bok. Gemma chrząknęła i szepnęła coś do siostry. Chwilę później ogień zmienił zabarwienie na żywo niebieską barwę. Szybko się uczyła. Odwróciłem się i usiadłem. Patrzyły wyczekująco. Przewróciłem oczami i kiwnąłem twierdząco. : - Gdzie on teraz jest ?-szepnąłem : - Nie wiemy. Nie byłyśmy na Berk, kiedy to się wydarzyło. Żaden z naszych rówieśników tutaj nie był.-wyjaśniły Wstałem. Chodziłem w tę i na zad w ogóle nie wiedząc po co. Rozłożyłem skrzydła i podleciałem do sufitu. Zaczepiłem się na łańcuchach i obserwowałem wioskę. Pogrążona we śnie. W nielicznych domach jeszcze paliły się świece. Odnalazłem wzrokiem większą dziurę i przeskoczyłem do niej. Spojrzałem na bliźniaczki, uśmiechnąłem się kpiąco i wyszedłem z areny, z trudem, ale wyszedłem. Stoick to jednak nie bierze moich czynów do serca. Wskoczyłem ponownie na wybieg. : - Zmykajcie już. Dowiedzcie się proszę, gdzie mogą go przetrzymywać. Spróbujcie nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi.-przytaknęły Wszedłem do celi i zaczekałem aż brama się zamknie. Dziewczyny znikając miały już na sobie płaszcze. Ułożyłem się wygodnie, zamknąłem oczy i próbowałem zasnąć. Widziałem już wiele rzeczy, ale takiego pogromu to jeszcze nigdy. Wszystkie bodźce docierały do mnie z dużym opóźnieniem. W głowie huczało, jak po jakimś wybuchu. Leżałem na ziemi. Wokół mnie walczyły smoki i ludzie. W moją stronę biegł wysoki chłopak. Miał czarne włosy, bladą cerę i ciemne oczy. W dłoni dzierżył wspaniały oręż. Wyglądał na bardzo dobrze wyważony. Uklęknął przede mną. Próbowałem się skupić na tym, co mówił. Uniosłem łapę i wskazałem na kształt za jego plecami. Odwrócił się i sparował atak wojownika. : ''- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ci strzeliło do tego pustego łba !?-krzyczał atakując przeciwnika'' Czułem się tak, jakbym już kiedyś słyszał ten głos, ale w moim stanie nie mogłem go rozpoznać. Próbowałem się podnieść. Chłopak przerzucił nade mną mężczyznę i sam skoczył w jego stronę. : ''- Odpowiesz czy sam mam znaleźć odpowiedź !?-wrzeszczał- Teraz powinienem lecieć pomóc innym, a ciebie zostawić samemu sobie. Wstawaj i daj sobie pomóc, chociaż tyle możesz teraz zrobić !'' Ciało wikinga leżało przeszyte jego własnym mieczem parę metrów dalej. Czarnowłosy jedną ręką trzymał ostrze, a drugą szarpnął mnie i podniósł jednym ruchem. Szybko rozpoznałem wśród walczących Alka, został rażony piorunem i właśnie spadał. Ku nam biegł kolejny chłopak, miał ciemno brązowe włosy i szaro-zielone oczy, ale jego skóra miała ciepły odcień. : ''- Mamy wielu rannych, musimy zmienić taktykę.-stanął po mojej drugiej stronie'' : ''- Prowadź, Daniel, szybko.-krzyknął'' Przyspieszyliśmy tempo i dotarliśmy do jaskini na skraju lasu. Tam znajdowali się ranni. Kiedy tylko weszliśmy do groty, oczy wszystkich tam zgromadzonych były zwrócone w moją stronę. Czułem jak przeszywają mnie na wylot. Odwróciłem się dyskretnie aby upewnić się czy nikt za mną nie stoi. Niestety, pustka. Kiedy znowu patrzyłem do wnętrza jaskini, stała przede mną... BUM! Hej, hej, wstawiam cały rozdział, bo się trochę nudzę ;) Ale co zrobić, jak od tygodnia się w szkole nie było ? Hmm...kolejny sen, coś czuję, że ten Nez to będzie wyspanym gadem. Moje odpowiedzi: 1. Nezurii i (uwaga) Rixon 2. Jev (tak jakoś wyszło) 3. Ja bardzo bym chciała dojść do tego momentu ze snu :') 4. Cóż, tutaj jest taka mała zapowiedź: chcę przedstawić relacje między Stoick'iem i Czkawką, co niedługo nastąpi Co do waszych odpowiedzi: czy Jev zostanie ponownie Stróżem ? Powiedzmy, że dzięki pewnym czynom wróci do Valhalli, ale czy coś więcej...tego nie zdradzę. Walka stada Furii ze współczesnym wojskiem ? Nie wiem czy dobrze rozumiem, lecz jeśli chodzi o walki we współczesnym świecie to raczej nie, ale starcie ich z ludźmi z Berk już tak. W skrócie będzie krew, będzie śmierć. Miłośnicy cierpienia myślę, że będą zadowoleni. Pożyjemy zobaczymy, do następnego ! Rozdział 23 Perspektywa Szczerbatka Zza skały wyszła brzoskwiniowa smoczyca. Takie zarośla raczej jej nie służą, ponieważ niemal co krok potykała się. Gdy tylko podeszła do smoków to położyła jedną łapę na grzbiecie dawniej białego gada, a drugą podparła na biodrze. : - Dogonić za tobą to tylko w chmurach.-sapnęła : - Sądziłem, Vee, że się zgubiłaś.-uśmiechnął się i otulił smoczycę skrzydłem : - Jesteście parą ? Jev nic mi nie powiedział.-zwrócił się do kremowej : - Nie, nie jesteśmy. I tak dla twojej informacji, jeżeli jesteś zazdrosny to spokojnie, nie masz powodów.-zaśmiała się Gadali chwilę, a ja się im przyglądałem. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że mogą wyczuwać moją obecność, ale tym będę martwił się potem. Rozmawiali o jakiś piórach. Opiekun Seta wyglądał na zdziwionego wyznaniem Jev'a. Vee cały czas przytakiwała słowom białego smoka. Lecz kiedy Jev zaczął mówić o jakiejś Marcie i o jego podejrzeniach co do niej, od razu zaczęła zaprzeczać i odmawiać wszelkich pomysłów. : - To jest zły pomysł ! Nawet bardzo zły ! Rixon, weź mu coś powiedz.-nalegała : - A co mam mu powiedzieć ? Dobrze wiesz, że to uparte, gorzej niż Thor, jak sobie coś postanowi to nie ma zmiłuj ! Raczej powinnaś o tym wiedzieć.-uśmiechnął się : - Słuchaj, zgodziłam się na wiele, ale na coś takiego...-spojrzała po nich : - Spokojne twoje łuski, nikt się nie dowie. Nie masz co panikować.-zapewniał Jev : - No dobrze. Ale jeżeli coś pójdzie nie tak, to od razu się wypisuję.-zgodziła się Vee Ich rozmowy przeszły na bardziej spokojne tory. Zaczęli wspominać czasy, kiedy to byli młodsi i wszystko, co się wokół nich działo nie posiadało żadnych zmartwień. Wymieniali bardzo dużo wyrazów, których znaczenia nie znałem, mnóstwo imion, w pewnej chwili Rixon wypowiedział imię 'Thor', a pozostała dwójka roześmiała się. Domyśliłem się, że z nazwą boga wiąże się zabawna historia. Vee przyłożyła łapę do swojego czoła i pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. : Wiecie, że za takie coś zostalibyśmy słono ukarani ?-spytała cicho chichocząc : Oj tam. Też się śmiałaś, jak zobaczyłaś pomnik tego gbura podczas Snoggletog.-Rixon szturchnął ją w bok : Owszem, śmiałam się, bo było to zabawne widząc jego podobiznę w kolorowym szaliku obwieszoną kilkoma lampionami !-parsknęła Wspominali dalej, aż postanowili się zbierać. Rixon wrócił do dawnej postaci, ale Jev pozostał w swojej czarnej wersji. Opiekun Setyvy'ego szybko ruszył w drogę powrotną do wioski. Pozostała dwójka odprowadziła go wzrokiem. Ja również najciszej jak potrafiłem wycofałem się do swojej jaskini. Kiedy stwierdziłem, że nikt mnie nie usłyszy resztę drogi przebyłem biegiem. Wpadłem do groty i wskoczyłem na posłanie. Zamknąłem oczy w ostatniej chwili. W wejściu stanął Jev, patrzył dłuższy czas w głąb jaskini. Wszedł do środka, a zaraz za nim Vee. Nie jestem jednak pewny czy aby na pewno mnie zauważyli, gdyż zasłonili wejście głazem. Moje wątpliwości szybko się rozwiały gdy poczułem, jak ktoś układa się za mną i otula mnie skrzydłem. Zesztywniałem i otworzyłem oczy. Kremowe skrzydło pokryte piórami. Vee. Gdzie jest zatem Jev ? Dalej nie poruszając się wodziłem wzrokiem po wnętrzu domu. Wreszcie go zobaczyłem. Stał pod ścianą na przeciw mnie i smoczycy. Przestraszyłem się, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że mnie obserwuje. Szybko zamknąłem oczy i poruszyłem się niczym we śnie. Znowu otworzyłem oczy i już go nie widziałem, uznałem, że zniknął albo przewidziało mi się. Zamknąłem i otworzyłem je z powrotem i...pomyliłem się. Leżał teraz centralnie przede mną. Wystraszony wrzasnąłem i wyskoczyłem spod skrzydła Vee. : - Co jest !?-krzyknąłem : - Nie ładnie podsłuchiwać.-znałem ten głos : - Nezurii ?-spytałem wystraszony : - Można tak powiedzieć. Jestem Jev, a to Vee.-przedstawił się zmieniając ton swojego głosu, był teraz znacznie niższy i bardziej szorstki : - Co jest ?-powtórzyłem : - Noc ?-odpowiedział obojętnym tonem : - Zatem to ty jesteś Szczerbatek, tak ? Wiele o tobie słyszałam. O Nezurii'm również. Uprzedzę twoje pytanie...Nez jest na Berk.-uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie i dźgnęła swojego towarzysza w żebra : - Na Berk, a co on tam robi ?-spodziewałem się tego, ale nie wiedziałem, że tak szybko tam dotrze : - Właściwie to nie wiemy, gdzie jest. Miał być na Berk, ale czy tam dotarł...-dodała szybko Vee, a Jev mruknął rozbawiony : - Jak to !?-krzyknąłem Nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje. Kim była ta dwójka ? Nezurii był na Berk, czy nie ? Jest bezpieczny ? Gdzie jest jego opiekun ? Powinien być przy nim, a nie się szlajać nie wiadomo gdzie. Zaraz chyba zwiariuję... Brzoskwiniowa smoczyca skarciła wzrokiem czarnego gada, który wywrócił oczami i westchnął. : - Ostatnio, jak się z nim widziałem, to był w niezłym stanie. Powinien dolecieć na miejsce bez przeszkód.-zapewnił uśmiechając się w miarę przyjaźnie : - Powinien. A gdzie jest ?-warknąłem wściekły : - Grzeczniej.-syknął : - Chłopcy, spokojnie. Przecież Marcie powinna z nim być, tak ?-dołączyła się Vee : - Możemy się w takim razie spodziewać, że Nez długo nie pożyje.-rzekł pesymistycznie Jev : - A ty jak zwykle wszystko w szarych barwach.-zaśmiała się smoczyca Jev zgromił ją wzrokiem i odszedł pod przeciwległą ścianę. Tam ułożył się wygodnie i dalej obserwował. Vee pokręciła głową i ponownie położyła się za mną. Również ległem na leżysku. Niby nie wydawali żadnych dźwięków, ale Jev, co jakiś czas kiwał, prawie niewidocznie, twierdząco głową. Przyglądałem się temu z zaciekawieniem. Smok schylił głowę i zacisnął szczęki, zrozumiałem, że z czymś się niechętnie zgadzał. Niestety nie wiem o co chodziło. Vee wzięła głębszy oddech i ponownie 'zapytała'. Zapytany zesztywniał i spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Wstał i powiedział na głos: : - Jeśli myślisz, że robię to tylko dla zemsty, to jesteś w ogromnym błędzie.-warknął : - W takim razie wytłumacz mi to ! Chcesz napaść na pałac dla własnej satysfakcji ? Czy może dla Rixona ?-spięła się : - W sensie ?-spytał : - On ci kazał ?-wyjaśniła : - Ahh...proszę cię, dobrze wiesz, że nie słucham rozkazów. Jeśli już coś robię to dla siebie...iii tak trochę aby wyrównać rachunki.-uśmiechnął się szelmowsko : - Czyli jednak. Mścisz się.-odparła : - Nie znasz mnie ?-zażartował : - Znam i to aż za dobrze !-prychnęła : - Odzyskam je.-spojrzała na niego- Odzyskam wszystkie. Moje, Rixona, Nory, twoje również. Nie chciałem się dopytywać o co chodzi, więc zamknąłem oczy i zasnąłem. Jeszcze przed snem poczułem jak pierzaste skrzydło przykrywa moje łuski. Następnego dnia obudziłem się bez większych smoków. Ze zdziwieniem uznałem, że to wszystko mógł być sen. Bardzo realistyczny sen. Niestety pomyliłem się i to bardzo. Przede mną stał Jev, większy niż go zapamiętałem z wczorajszego wieczora. Ciemnymi oczami lustrował mnie od łap do głowy. Dziwnie się czułem. Zaczął się zbliżać, a jak był już na tyle blisko, że mogłem dostrzec jego każdą z osobna łuskę, rozłożył skrzydła i wniknął we mnie. Odskoczyłem wystraszony. Czułem jego obecność i to bardzo dokładnie. Przed oczami zaczęły przelatywać mi różne wspomnienia związane z Nezurii'm i jego opiekunem. Byli tacy podobni. Potem zobaczyłem obrazy w ogóle nie związane ze mną, tylko z Nezem i...Jev'em. Na tych obrazach był cały biały, miał skrzydła pokryte złotymi piórami, był inny. Oddychałem szybko, bardzo szybko. Jev wyleciał z mojego ciała, teraz stał przede mną. Byłem zszokowany. On jest, znaczy był Smoczym Aniołem. Był Stróżem Neza. Sprzeciwił się Bogom i teraz został ukarany. Pozbawili go piór, jedynych oznak bycia Aniołem. To straszne. Zbuntował się tylko po to, aby chronić Nezurii'ego. Rixon to Upadły, tak samo jak Jev. Starałem się uporządkować nowe informacje, ale nie byłem w stanie, było ich tak dużo. : - Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś od razu ?-sapnąłem : - Uwierzyłbyś ?-spojrzał na mnie kątem oka : - Pewnie nie.-zastanowiłem się Słuchałem uważnie o tym co się wydarzyło kiedyś i o tym co ma nadejść. Jeżeli coś pójdzie nie tak, a jest to bardzo prawdopodobne, wszyscy na tym ucierpimy. Owe pióra, o które tak się rozchodzi, są bardzo dobrze strzeżone w skarbcu w Valhalli. Każde pióro, jakie tam jest, należy do innego Anioła, zarówno tego, który dalej jest w pałacu bogów, oraz tego Upadłego. Jest to coś w stylu zabezpieczenia, jeśli Anioł narazi się najwyższym, jego pierze zostaje podpalone, ponoć jego właściciel czuje wtedy okropny ból. Jeśli przedmiot spłonie do końca, smok zostaje przetransportowany do siedziby bogów i tam poddany osądowi, zazwyczaj trafia do Niflheim. Mam pozostawić te wiadomości dla siebie, ale coś czuję, że to nie będzie łatwe. Za każdym razem, gdy o tym pomyślę, ktoś może to odczytać. W końcu każdy z rówieśników dawnego właściciela tej jaskini ma swojego Stróża, który potrafi czytać w myślach. Całe szczęście Jev zawsze będzie...we mnie ? Chyba tak to mogę nazwać. Będzie blokować umiejętności wścibskich Stróży, dopóki nie nauczę się tworzyć bariery wokół własnych myśli, z tego, co Upadły mi powiedział, to Nez to potrafił. Upadły ponownie wtopił się w moją postać i opuściłem jaskinię. Truchtem dotarłem na miejsce spotkania. Wszyscy tam byli, brakowało tylko Seta, albo Rixona. Sam już nie wiem, kto nami rządzi. Wskoczyłem do jamy, w której mamy treningi, oczy zgromadzonych szybko na mnie spojrzały. Skinąłem głową witając się i pobiegłem do swojego rzędu. Jak tylko stanąłem pojawił się alfa. Przywitał nas i objaśnił, co się będzie działo. Otóż: zespoły Crasha i Fatimy mają patrolować wyspę z powietrza, Magnus, Bloody i Kol oraz ich drużyny mają pozostać na wyspie i pilnować porządku, cała reszta żołnierzy leci podbijać kolejne wyspy. Mieliśmy wrócić za parę dni, więc rządy na tę chwilę ma objąć Bloody. Za Rixonem wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Leciałem na prawym skrzydle wraz z Redem, na lewym natomiast Rave i Marionette, Diana leciała centralnie za alfą. Nasze oddziały gnały za pierwszą formacją. Byliśmy ogromni, nasze ciała odbijały się w lekko poruszonej wodzie. Natura też czuła, że coś się dzieje. Przecież zaraz świat miał spłynąć krwistą cieczą, powietrze miały przeciąć przerażone wrzaski bólu i grozy. Jev stanowczo wyciszał moje myśli, aby nie doprowadzić do całkowitego zatracenia się w zabijaniu niewinnych. Byłem mu za to ogromnie wdzięczny. Droga tak się wydłużyła, że już miałem wątpliwości czy aby na pewno lecimy w dobrym kierunku. Gdy miałem już się o to zapytać na horyzoncie zamajaczył duży, bardzo duży ląd. Zdecydowanie przewyższał on nasz dom. Set, albo może Rixon, powiedział, że jest to Księżycowa Wyspa. Mieszkańcy tego lądu, jak i ludzie, nazwali ją tak ze względu na kształt. Łatwa do rozpoznania. Alfa wydał rozkaz aby zniknąć z pola widzenia i rozproszyć się na mniejsze oddziały. Na nasze szczęście było dość pochmurnie i właśnie nie dawno zaczął padać deszcz, gdyż pora śniegu już się kończy. Taka sama pogoda panowała w nocy, w którą zginął Florian...dobra koniec ! Gabriel odłączył się od mojego zespołu i odleciał wraz ze swoją, mniejszą drużyną, na drugą stronę formacji. Doszło między nami do kolejnego podziału. Rixon i ja prowadziliśmy teraz oddzielne sekcje. Pamiętaj, aby panować nad zmysłami.-przypomniał Jev Pamiętam. W razie czego przypominasz.-mruknąłem No pewnie.-poczułem, że się skupia na zadaniu No hej, cały rozdział po dość długiej przerwie. Jest to, z tego co planuję, mniej-więcej połowa opowiadania, a mi już strasznie opornie idzie pisanie, nie mam chęci i nie potrafię dobrać odpowiednich słów :( Do napisania 04.07.2019-UWAGA!'' Ostatnia przerwa była bardzo długa i faktycznie ciężko jest teraz cokolwiek zrozumieć. Po namysłach stwierdziłam, że nie ma sensu czytania tego wszystkiego od nowa, więc co powiedzie jakbym napisała krótkie streszczenie każdego rozdziału i teraz na dniach opublikowała je? Zaoszczędziłoby to czasu zarówno wam, jak i mi ;) Dajcie znać, co o tym myślicie.' STRESZCZENIE '''Tak jak obiecałam wstawiam streszczenie tej części, aby trochę przypomnieć, co się działo w tym zwariowanym opowiadaniu.' Rozdział 1 Nezurii parę dni od wygnania nadal szuka wyspy, na której mógłby się zatrzymać na dłużej. Prowadząc żywą rozmowę ze swoimi przyjaciółmi dochodzą do niego odgłosy Łowców, podczas ucieczki wpada na smoczycę, której łuski są w żółte i pomarańczowe. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, Nez odlatuje, a na horyzoncie pojawia się duża wyspa. Lądując na niej poznaje dwa Gronkle, które wskazują mu tymczasową jaskinię. Rozdział 2 Wygnanego budzą dwa młode smoki rozrabiaki. Dochodzi do kłótni między nimi a nowymi znajomymi naznaczonego, więc ten postanawia się ‘ulotnić’. Okrążając wyspę dolatuje na południową plażę pokrytą ostrymi skałami. Spacerując po niej dostrzega cień skradającej się do niego postaci. Atakującym okazuje się Zbiczastrzał-Spike. Po ostrej wymianie zdań dochodzi między nimi do porozumienia i ostatecznie postanawiają się lepiej poznać. Spike proponuje Nezowi oprowadzenie po wyspie, na co Furia przystaje. Następnego dnia mieli spotkać się na tej samej plaży, jednak Nezurii z samego rana otrzymuje niezbyt dobrą wiadomość: smok, z którym należał do Straży Lotniczej został pojmany przez ludzi, po nieudanej próbie obrony wyspy. Naznaczony obiecuje Mirkowi, że go odbije. Rozdział 3 Dowiadujemy się o wczesnym dzieciństwie Nezurii’ego. Okazuje się, że nie znał swoich rodziców, gdyż wykluł się bez nikogo. Kiedy dotarł na Wyspę Nocy został przygarnięty przez smoczycę w podeszłym wieku, która miała pisklę w jego wieku-Rave’a. Maluchy stały się dla siebie, jak prawdziwi rodzeni bracia, wszystko robili razem. Gdy dzieciaki skończyły dwanaście lat, ich matka zmarła, a przyszywani bracia postanowili zamieszkać osobno. Spike opowiada o wszystkim czego dowiedział się od nowego znajomego. Furia postanawia podzielić się z Zbiczastrzałem smutną informacją, oferuje różnookiemu pomoc. Spike chcąc poprawić humor Furii zaproponował zabawę w berka. Po długim ganianiu się nadeszła burza, przez którą musieli schronić się w grocie w centralnej części wyspy-Jaskini Krasowej. Tam poznaje kolejne smoki: Blow, Mini, Wini i Zekky. Młody Small Shadow wyjawia, że jeszcze jako pisklę jego rodzinny dom zaatakowała chmara Nocnych Furii. Nezurii jest tą informacją wstrząśnięty i postanawia porozmawiać o tym ze swoim opiekunem. Rozdział 4 Zekky podąża za nowym znajomym i odkrywa, że Nocna Furia ma sobowtóra. Z ukrycia obserwuje ich rozmowę nie rozumiejąc niczego z tego, co mówili. Widząc, jak smoki rozdzielają się szybko wraca do jaskini, gdzie czeka na niego już zdenerwowany Nezurii. Szaro-czerwony smok oskarża go o szpiegowanie, jednak ostatecznie postanawia wytłumaczyć mu wszystko. Zek przysięga zachować to, co usłyszał w tajemnicy, a identyczne smoki wyruszają na pomoc tajemniczej smoczycy posiadającej dwunaste znamię. W trakcie podróży naznaczony kłóci się ze swoim opiekunem, który wyjawia mu swoją tajemnicę. Okazuje się być nowo powstałym Smoczym Aniołem Stróżem, pomocnikiem bogów. Rozdział 5 Jev tłumaczy, jak to jest być Stróżem, jest to ciężka i niewdzięczna praca. Posiada białe łuski ze złotymi zdobieniami oraz pióra na największej parze skrzydeł. Pierwszą oznaką jego buntu było ujawnienie prawdy swojemu podopiecznemu, z kolei drugą: pozbycie się szat Aniołów. Nezurii oszołomiony informacjami zadaje kolejne pytania, na które Jev rzetelnie odpowiada. Po chwili przerwy ruszają dalej, ale zostają zaatakowani przez grupę Łowców. Pomimo walki oboje zostają schwytani i obezwładnieni. Rozdział 6 Smoki zostają obudzone przez żółtą Furię, która została zamknięta w jednej celi wraz ze swoimi ludzkimi przyjaciółmi. Jedną z tych ludzi jest dziewczyna, która ukazała się Nezowi w Jaskini Tajemnic. Jev, wywarzając kraty, pomaga wydostać się młodym gadom wydostać spod pokładu. Przed przechwyceniem Ostrej i jej przyjaciół, całą trójką szukali wyspy zamieszkałej przez ludzi. Niestety długa podróż nikomu nie sprzyjała. Właścicielka znamienia słońca pozostawiła swoich ludzi na małej wysepce, a sama poleciała na zwiady. W między czasie wpada na Nezurii’ego, który przekazuje jej informację o Łowcach. Szybko leci na pomoc przyjaciołom, niestety nie udaje jej się ich ocalić. Uciekając naznaczeni przedstawiają się sobie, a ciągle nieprzytomna Odala budzi się. Rozdział 7 Nezurii wraz z Jev’em powraca do swojego tymczasowego domu. Udaje się do głównej jaskini, gdzie rozpala ognisko, w którym Jev ukazuje mu rannego Szczerbatka. Upadły imieniem Rixon przejmując kontrolę nad swoim podopiecznym tworzy wojsko, za każde nie posłuszeństwo gady są dobitnie karane. Do wojska byli siłą zaciągnięci przyjaciele Neza, w tym mały Szczerbatek. Armia miała szkolić się i prowadzić wojny z mieszkańcami pobliskich wysepek, aby gatunek Nocnych Furii mógł wybić się nad innymi. Rozdział 8 W nocy Szczerbatka nawiedza prawdziwy koszmar. Śniła mu się piękna wyspa, która po chwili staje się symbolem śmierci. Spod łap czarnego smoka ginie coraz więcej istnień, nie tylko smoczych, ale także ludzkich, w tym Czkawka i jego ojciec. Roztrzęsiony maluch nie wie co się dzieje. W końcu dostrzega ciała swoich przyjaciół. Przed nim pojawia się sylwetka Nezurii’ego, który się go boi i nazywa potworem. Scena się zmienia, a mała Furia trafia na arenę, na której odbywają się walki smoków. Staje się celem Demona, przed którym ratuje go biały smok ze złotymi piórami. Ich walka jest bardzo widowiskowa, lecz jasny gad od uderzenia traci przytomność, a czarny potwór kończy jego żywot. Szczerbatek budzi się z krzykiem. Rozdział 9 Jev odnajduje nowego podopiecznego i wyciąga go z więzienia. Zabiera go do Jaskini Tajemnic, gdzie oboje obserwują swojego różnookiego przyjaciela. Spike proponuje Nezurii’emu wyruszenie w podróż, gdyż twierdzi, że na wyspie ‘zrobiło się nudno’. Nezurii przez pierwsze chwile nie chce opuszczać nowego domu, ale po namowach przyjaciela postanawia polecieć na Berk odwiedzić Czkawkę. Wraz z nowopoznanymi smokami wyruszają tego samego dnia. Rozdział 10 Podczas postoju, naznaczonego nawiedza sen ukazujący stado z Wyspy Nocy sprzed kilkunastu lat. Nezurii dostrzega tam swoich przyjaciół jeszcze jako dzieci oraz Alfę i jego partnerkę. Smoczyca zauważając nastolatka nazywa go ‘synem’, a cały sen rozpływa się. Smok budząc się wychodzi z jaskini, aby na spokojnie przemyśleć to, co widział. Z myśli wyrywa go Straszliwiec Straszliwy-Toby, który mieszkał na Wyspie Nocy przed dziwnym zniknięciem tego gatunku. Tłumaczy dawnemu przyjacielowi, że zostali porwani przez Smoczych Łowców i on jako jedyny zdołał uciec. Twierdzi, że szykuje się wojna ludzi ze smokami, w której mogą zginąć obie rasy. Jedynymi, którzy mogą to powstrzymać są wybrani i ich bratnie dusze. Nezurii wraca do reszty swoich towarzyszy, którzy powoli zaczynają się wybudzać. Spike oraz Zekky stali się ofiarami Rixona, który próbował wywabić Jev’a. Okazuje się, że za obrazem rodziców Neza stoi jego własny Stróż. Rozdział 11 Jev i Nezurii zaczynają się kłócić. Różnooki oskarża opiekuna o brak prywatności, ponieważ ‘grzebał’ w jego wspomnieniach. Dochodzi między nimi do krótkiej walki, przez którą Stróż znika. Zdenerwowany smok odlatuje i staje się łatwym celem dla Upadłego, chwile później próbuje przejąć nad nim kontrolę. W porę pojawia się Jev i ratuje podopiecznego. W starciu między Rixonem a Jev’em ten drugi zostaje ranny i przekazuje swoją moc podopiecznemu. Tuż przed tragedią pojawiają się Stróże pozostałych naznaczonych, którzy przepędzają potwora. Nezurii jest poważnie ranny, a dzięki mocy Aniołów szybko wraca do zdrowia. Wśród Stróży znajduje się również opiekunka Ostrej-Nora, w której Jev skrycie się podkochuje, jednak ich początkowa wrogość do siebie zniechęca go do podjęcia prób pogodzenia się z nią. Rozdział 12 Nora wspomina czasy, w których Jev był jeszcze doradcą Odyna. Rozmawiając z dawnym wrogiem powoli zaczyna się między nimi układać. Po odnalezieniu nowym towarzyszy, dzięki opiekunce Ostrej, smoki dowiadują się, że Nezurii przyjaźni się z ludźmi, Stróże postanawiają wkroczyć i wymazać wspomnienie o tej rozmowie. Nora ujawnia, że oznaczona smoczyca i jej jeźdźcy chcą zawrzeć pokój z Berk. Rozdział 13 Kiedy młode smoki odlatują na Smoczą Wyspę, między Stróżami dochodzi do zażartej kłótni. Wycieczkowicze natrafiają na zamieć i muszą ją przeczekać na najbliższej wyspie. Anioł ujawnia, że Nezurii, dzięki znamieniu, przechodzi wewnętrzną przemianę i w najbliższych dniach otrzyma nowe umiejętności. Okazuje się również, że on sam w niewyjaśniony przez niego sposób, traci swoje moce. Jev po wyjaśnieniu wszystkiego podopiecznemu odlatuje na Wyspę Nocy do Szczerbatka, a Nora próbuje przekonać Neza, aby pomógł jej dogadać się z jego opiekunem. Po długim locie smoki docierają na Smoczą Wyspę, gdzie mogą odpocząć. Rozdział 14 Rixon w ciele Setyvy’ego zjawia się w jaskini Szczerbatka, aby ponownie spróbować zaciągnąć go do wojska. Na prośbach nie poprzestaje i postanawia postawić mu ultimatum: albo dołączy do armii, albo jego najbliższym stanie się krzywda. Przed odpowiedzią ratuje go Jev, który w starszej wersji Neza atakuje opiekuna Alfy. Zielonooki smoczek wygania Stróży z domu. Anioł prosi Upadłego o pomoc, gdyż po złamaniu wielu zasad grozi mu zesłanie do Niflheim. Nezurii z nowymi znajomymi ukrywa się w jaskini przed zamiecią. Pomimo wewnętrznej walki smok zasypia doznając hipotermii. Do świata żywych sprowadzają go głosy zmartwionych przyjaciół. Rozdział 15 Rixon, mimo próśb dawnego przyjaciela, odmawia udzielenia pomocy i odlatuje. Jev pierwszy raz od lat ukazuje swoje własne uczucia, co nie uchodzi uwadze Szczerbatka. Grupa podróżnych postanawia pozwiedzać wyspę, na której się zatrzymali. Docierają na plażę, gdzie następnie próbują odeprzeć nawoływania Alfy. Nezurii używając swoich mocy formuje kopułę, która zakrywa jego i pozostałe smoki. Naznaczony po namyśle sam wylatuje odwiedzić Czkawkę, przecież nie wiadomo, jak oni zareagują. Lecąc natrafia na chmarę gadów, chwilę później na Berk rozpoczyna się smoczy atak. Różnooki odnajduje syna wodza i go porywa. Lądują w lesie, gdzie zaczynają się bawić, a Czkawka uczy smoka rysować. W pewnym momencie chłopiec smutnieje, gdy mówi o tym, jak jego ojciec oskarża go o śmierć jego własnej matki. Nezurii zaślepiony gniewem dociera do wioski, aby walczyć z wodzem. Wikingowie na rozkaz swojego wodza rozpoczynają ostrzał na szaro-czerwonego smoka. Gad daje znak do odlotu po tym, jak ostra strzała wbiła się w jego ciało. Rozdział 16 Podczas lotu Neza zaczepiają smoki biorące udział w ataku. Najbardziej wygadana okazuje się być samica Desert Wraith'a. Opowiada swoją historię z dzieciństwa, kiedy to była prawdziwą fanką legendy o wybrańcach i ich jeźdźcach. Oznaczony ogniem dyskretnie ucieka i znika w jaskini. Następnego dnia przed grotom pojawia się Nora, ale Nez nie pozwala jej dojść do słowa, ponieważ jego przyjaciele zerwali w okolicy zbyt dużą ilość Smoczej Miętki, w ostatniej chwili ratuje ich przed wybuchem. Nezurii z głową pełną myśli o swoim Stróżu wystartowuje na Berk. Uczepia się szponami klifu i obserwuje pracujących ludzi. Nigdzie jednak nie widzi Czkawki. W końcu do jego uszu dochodzą krzyki wodza i wrzask przepełniony bólem młodego wikinga. Smok szybko reaguje odganiając dorosłych jednym, gardłowym rykiem. Dociera do chłopca i otula go ogonem, kiedy to dzieciak próbuje go przekonać, aby uciekał. W pewnym momencie do atakujących ich wojowników dołącza dziewczynka imieniem Astrid. Nezurii nie zwracając uwagi na to, że dziewczyna jest dzieckiem zamachnął się łapą. Wytrącił topór z jej rąk i wpatrywał się w nią wściekle. Przez chwilę nieuwagi Difen-nazwany tak przez Czkawkę, zostaje ogłuszony i zaciągnięty na arenę. Stoick publicznie oskarża syna o zdradę, chwilę później zamyka go w celi. Po paru dniach Jev całkiem traci swoje moce, a następnie zjawiają się wysłannicy bogów. Siłą zaciągają go do portalu prowadzącego do Valhalli. Rozdział 17 Anioły wirującym portalem docierają do bram Valhalli. Wchodzą do środka i już na samym początku zostają powitani przez Odyna i innych bogów. Jev widząc Thor’a szybko wymyśla żarty, jakie mógłby wykonać. Bóg piorunów szybko wyrywa go z myśli. Dochodzi między nimi do krótkiej, niezbyt przyjemnej, wymiany zdań. Sytuację załagadza Odyn. Bogowie oznajmiają, że wpierw odbędzie się rada bez udziału Aniołów. Smoki posłusznie przeszły do sali obok, gdzie czeka na nich Anielica Marcie. Szybko uczepia się wyższego Anioła i przesłodzonym głosem wygania wszystkich innych znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu. Z jadem w głosie oraz sztucznym uśmiechem rozmawia z Vee, której nawet się nie śni opuszczać sali. Marcie wykorzystując sytuację, że bardzo nie lubi beżowej smoczycy, postanawia sprawdzić czy, aby na pewno Anielica wykonuje swoją pracę rzetelnie. : ''- A tak korzystając z okazji...jako iż jesteś doradcą najwyższych, to raczej prawo masz w małym pazurku, prawda ?-oparła się o leżankę'' : ''- Dokładnie. A co, zazdrościsz ?-kremowa Anielica nawet nie wystawiła nosa spoza kartek'' : ''- Gdzież bym śmiała ? Tylko...przedstawiłaś wszystkie zarzuty i prawdopodobny wyrok temu oto Smoczemu Aniołowi Stróżowi ?-nareszcie obdarzyła ją spojrzeniem'' : ''- Ja...-przerwałem jej'' : ''- Owszem. Poinformowała mnie o wszystkim. Od "A" do "Z". Wiem z jakiego powodu tutaj jestem, co się wydarzy i takie tam.-wyjaśniłem'' Jev ratuje koleżankę z opresji, która z szokiem patrzy na niego. Lekkim uśmiechem uspokaja ją. Denerwująca smoczyca ponownie uwiesza się na oskarżonym, widząc podłużną bliznę na prawym boku Jev’a. Lata temu podczas walki z ludźmi, Marcie została przygwożdżona do podłoża, a miecz był wycelowany prosto w nią. Opiekun Nezurii’ego z chwilą zawahania rzucił się do smoczycy i osłonił ją własnym ciałem. Rozdział 18 Nezurii obudził się na arenie, na którą parę chwil potem weszli wódz i kowal. Na trybunach siedziała młodzież, która miała brać udział w smoczym szkoleniu. Od razu rozpoczęli trening z Nocną Furią. Nezurii aktywując swój znak zaczął atakować dzieciaki oraz dorosłych. Odganiając wszystkich przygwoździł brata Astrid do podłoża I gdy miał wystrzelić plazmę w jego oczach dostrzegł pewną zmianę. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Jordan i Elliot. Jev szybko wyłapał wzrok pierwszego smoka, który był jego znajomym. Anioł o brązowych łuskach ze śmiechem przywitał złotopiórego. Wyszli na korytarz kierując się do sali, w której miała odbyć się rada. Na ścianach wisiały obrazy ukazujące bogów, Aniołów i ważnych przyziemnych smoków. Kilka posągów w tym Vee i Jordana, jako doskonałych doradców. Kiedyś znajdowała się tu podobizna Rixona, ale przez odwrócenie się od najwyższych został on zlikwidowany. Podchodząc do właściwych drzwi Jev spostrzega obraz ze sceną, na której obrania Marcie. Jordan z uśmiechem przygląda się zszokowanej minie Anioła. Wie, że jego obojętność i wrogość do świata jest tylko maską, która zakrywa jego prawdziwe, wrażliwe wnętrze. Gdy mu to uświadamia on tylko z sykiem zaprzecza. Rozpoczyna się rada, na której są przedstawiane wszystkie za i przeciw Stróżowi. Jev wraz z Thor’em przebywając w myślach boga ostro się wykłócają. Podczas przemowy Odyna, Thor mu przerywa i żąda szybkiego wydania wyroku. Przed wybuchem Jev’a ratuje go inny Stróż, który zjawia się w jego myślach. Rozdział 19 Wikingowie kończą szkolenie i zapowiadają powtórkę następnego dnia. Nezurii poddaje się myślom. Od razu powracają do niego wspomnienia z Wyspy Nocy. W oczach chłopaka dostrzegł znak pioruna, ale nie był tego pewny. Następnego dnia na arenę przychodzą jako pierwsi dzieciaki. Rozpoczynają rozgrzewkę. Kayla i Alek podeszli do celi Furii, następnie usiedli na podłożu. Przyglądali mu się z zaciekawieniem, okazuje się, że młodzież go rozumie. Wraz z nadejściem Pyskacza rozpoczęli szkolenie. Wiking postanowił trochę zmienić plany. Przygotował karteczki z nazwami gatunków smoków, mieli losować z kim będą trenować. Szkolenie wyglądało bardzo podobnie do tego z poprzedniego dnia. Rixon ostatecznie zjawił się na rozprawie. Używając swoich mocy odebrał wcześniej zabraną moc dawnego przyjaciela. Jev został pozbawiony tytułu Anioła, a Marcie przejęła jego uprawnienia. Nowy Upadły razem z Vee i Jordanem opuszczają pałac, gdzie pierwszy ujawnia zarys planu ataku na siedzibę bogów. Brązowy smok stara się przekonać anielicę do naskarżenia najwyższym, ale ta pozbawia go wspomnień i leci za Jev’em na ziemię. Oboje lądują w znanym sobie miejscu. Rozdział 20 Nezurii podczas szkolenia zostaje ofiarą iluzji, których właścicielką jest Adelina. Otaczając ich barierą z ognia, Nez ostrożnie rozmawia z dziewczyną, która jest oszołomiona rozumiejąc smoka. Nastolatka wyjawia, że oprócz niej znamię posiada także jej siostra Gemma. Nezurii zaczyna powoli rozumieć, co się dzieje. Każdy z jego przyjaciół na Wyspie Nocy posiada swojego ‘odpowiednika’ w postaci człowieka. Bliźniaczki zadeklarowały, że przyjdą wieczorem, kiedy wioska będzie pusta. Nocne Furie przeprowadzają atak na najbliższą wyspę. Szczerbatek pod wpływem Alfy zabija każdego, nie zważając kim jest ofiara. Smoki, które przeżyły zostały zastraszone, a ci, którzy się przeciwstawiali byli zabijani, tak samo, jak ich rodziny. Młoda Furia nie mogąc znieść tego widoku odeszła w stronę morza, gdzie ujrzał swoje odbicie, lecz zamiast pisklęcia dostrzegł potwora, który wielkością dorównywał Kol. Patrzył na siebie z pogardą. Zielonooki stwierdza, że od śmierci Głównego Generała Setyvy się zmienił. Broniąc wyspę przed ludźmi, Rej został trafiony piorunem, który wyrwał się spod kontroli Seta. Smok zmarł w wyniku odniesionych obrażeń. Jak się okazało flota była pod władzą mężczyzny, którego syn był naznaczonym, a w wyniku kontaktu z Rave’m oboje stracili panowanie nad swoimi mocami. Wszyscy jednogłośnie stwierdzili, że tamten dzień nie należał to najlepszych. Setyvy oskarżał się o zabójstwo swojego ojca, Rixon wykorzystał sytuację i przejął całkowitą kontrolę nad ciałem podopiecznego. Rozdział 21 Zaraz po powrocie Alfa naskoczył na młodego smoka, nie leciał tak, jak było to zaplanowane. Młody leciał na pomoc Kol, która została zestrzelona, Szczerbatek wybuchł. : ''- I co mi zrobisz ? Zawiesisz, zwolnisz, uziemisz, wygnasz...a może zabijesz ? Tak jak Floriana.-wyszeptałem ciszej, po chwili dodałem głośniej- Tylko na to liczę.'' : ''- Florian był przeciw moim reformą, próbowałem go nakłonić do zmiany decyzji...no cóż, nie każdego da się nawrócić. Nie miałem wyboru, musiałem...-jego głos złagodniał'' : ''- Go zabić.-dokończyłem'' : ''- ...go ukarać. 'Go ukarać' chciałem powiedzieć.-warknął'' Ciało pasiastego gada zostało znalezione na głównym placu. Choć ani Set, ani jego znajomi się do tego nie przyznają, to reszta podejrzewa ich o zabójstwo Furii. Został nazwany zdrajcą i zabroniono wydawać mu należytego pochówku. Rave i reszta sprzeciwiła się zakazowi, w końcu Florian był ich przyjacielem, każdy zasługuje na godny pogrzeb. Setyvy nazywa ich przyszłymi “Władcami archipelagu”, lecz smok o czarnych łuskach zdaje sobie sprawę, że jak przestanie być potrzebny, to Alfa nie powstrzyma się przed pozbyciem się go. Nezurii’emu śni się koszmar z udziałem Szczerbatka, Rixona, Stoicka i ludzką przyjaciółką Ostrej. Bliźniaczki w końcu się pojawiają i przerywają sen. Naznaczony ogniem pomaga okiełznać dziewczyną ich moce. Adelina wystraszona nie panując nad tym, co robi uwalnia iluzje, a Gemma chcąc ją uspokoić tworzy na nocnym niebie zorzę. Blondynka zbiera się w sobie i tworzy malutką wizję czarnej plamy, która jest ledwo widoczna na ciemnym niebie. Rozdział 22 Szczerbatek zdenerwowany kłótnią z dowódcą trafia do dawno zapomnianej przez niego Jaskini Jaskry. To tutaj poznał Nezurii’ego, to tutaj wszystko się zaczęło. Uśmiechną się na te wspomnienia. Jego myśli przerywane zostają przez rozmowę Seta z białym smokiem o złotych skrzydłach. Opiekun zielonego smoka zmienia swoją postać i już po chwili jego łuski przyjmują smolisto czarną barwę, to samo robi biały smok. Swoją obecnością zdradził się następując na gałązkę, która złamała się pod jego ciężarem. Czerwonooki gad zaczyna węszyć. Bliźniaczki coraz lepiej posługują się swoimi mocami. Dziewczyny ostrożnie zadają smoku pytania, na które on posłusznie odpowiada, dopóki nie pada pytanie o syna wodza. Nezurii podlatuje do sufitu z łańcuchów i odnajduje dziurę, w której będzie wstanie się zmieścić. Prosi nastolatki, aby odnalazły chłopca. Zasypiając różnookiemu śni się kolejny koszmar. Wojna na Berk między ludźmi a smokami. Naznaczony leżał ledwo przytomny na ziemi, obserwował pole bitwy dopóki nie podbiegło do niego dwóch chłopaków. Czarnowłosy walczył z wrogim człowiekiem i wrzeszczał na smoka, natomiast drugi nazwany przez pierwszego Danielem, prowadził go do jaskini, w której byli ukryci ranni wojownicy Berk. Rozdział 23 Rixon zaprzestaje szukania szpiega słysząc idącą w ich stronę Vee. Anielica jest wykończona przedzierając się przez zarośla. W trójkę rozmawiając chwilę, wspominają chwile zanim czarne smoki stały się Upadłymi. Szczerbatek ucieka, gdy Anioły rozdzielają się, jednak młodzik i tak zostaje przyłapany na podsłuchiwaniu. Wysłannicy przedstawiają się prawdziwymi imionami, objaśniają, gdzie Nezurii prawdopodobnie się znajduje. Następnego dnia w jaskini jest tylko Jev, który dokładnie opowiada Furii o całym zajściu. Wyjaśnia się, po co bogom pióra Aniołów. Upadły wtapia się w ciało nowego podopiecznego i razem udają się na zebranie. Niemal od razu wylatują na podbój nowych wysp, lecz tym razem zielonooki postanawia nie zabijać, pomóc ma mu w tym strącony z Valhalli Anioł. Mówiąc szczerze o paru rzeczach sama zapomniałam haha uznajmy, że oni o tym pamiętają, a te wszystkie sprawy wyjaśnią się między nimi, bez naszej ingerencji, co wy na to? Mam nadzieję, że co nieco się rozjaśniło :D '''Serdecznie zapraszam na blogi ''Kubasid062002 Do napisania! Rozdział 24 Przychodzę z nowym rozdziałem, ale tym razem tylko jego część :( Kupiłam dzisiaj nową książkę i jestem tak w nią wciągnięta, że nie mogę się oderwać Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Dzisiaj również Pyskacz przyszedł na trening z miską, w której były karteczki. Losujący Zack, wyciągnął z pojemnika zgiętą kartkę. Nauczyciel wyraźnie rozczarowany przeczytał rasę smoka, którym był Gromogrzmot. Wyszedł z pochmurną miną, podniósł kraty od celi i sam oparł się o barierki. Wściekły smok wyleciał z celi i od razu zaatakował uczniów. W ogóle ich nie oszczędzał. Radzili sobie całkiem dobrze, ale próbowali go ogłuszyć uderzając w tarcze. Czy oni wiedzą, że Gromogrzmoty są głuche ? Adelino, bądź proszę cię tak miła i powiedz reszcie, że on nic nie słyszy.-powiedziałem od niechcenia To on jest głuchy !?-uchyliła się od fali dźwiękowej- Fajnie, że mówisz. Szybko doskoczyła do pozostałych i przekazała informacje. Teraz już kompletnie nie wiedzieli, co robić. Pyskacz z trybun wykrzykiwał instrukcję, szkoda tylko, że tak bardzo niedokładną. Nie chciałem już słuchać więc zająłem się interpretacją snu. Kim byli ci chłopcy ? Czemu doszło do walki ? Co ja znowu nawywijałem ? Próbowałem przypomnieć sobie jakieś szczegóły z tej jawy, ale jak tylko zagłębiałem się w coś, to to umykało jeszcze szybciej niż sądziłem. Teraz rozmowa z Jev’em by się przydała. No właśnie, gdzie on jest ? Cały czas miałem zamknięte oczy, kiedy postanowiłem zobaczyć, jak sobie radzą...nie mogłem uwierzyć we własne szczęście. W celi pod ścianą stał Jev. Nie miał swoich standardowych białych łusek i złotych piór, ale miałem nadzieję, że to on. Wyglądał tak jak kiedyś go poznałem: starsza wersja mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się od ucha do ucha. Niestety uśmiech zniknął, kiedy dostrzegłem dziwny błysk w oczach. To nie był on. : - Witaj. Nazywam się Marcie Millar, jestem twoim Smoczym Aniołem Stróżem. Pewnie masz do mnie wiele pytań, ale nie mam na to czasu więc słuchaj. Zostałam do ciebie przydzielona po zwolnieniu twojego poprzedniego Stróża, moim obowiązkiem jest chronienie ciebie przed złem i tak dalej.-machnęła teatralnie łapą- Pojawiłam się w tej skórze aby nie podpaść tamtym z góry. Pytania ? : - Em...cóż... Jak wyglądasz w rzeczywistości ?-spytałem : - Nie mogę się zdradzić. Jeszcze coś ?-warknęła : - Ostatnie. Gdzie jest Jev ? Nic mu nie jest ?-naskoczyłem na nią : - Nie mogę udzielić ci takich odpowiedzi. A poza tym...nie wiem. Nie interesuję się tym.-zniknęła : - Ehh...rozpuszczona lalunia.-mruknąłem Wszystko słyszę.-zbeształa mnie Przewróciłem oczami i przyglądałem się uczniom. Gromogrzmot już od dłuższego czasu siedzi wściekły w celi i warczy na wikinga. Pyskacz w niezwykle dobrym humorze wytykał błędy młodych wojowników. Każdy z nich złowrogo spoglądał na mężczyznę. W dłoniach jasnowłosej bliźniaczki zaczęły się pojawiać czarne smugi. Iluzje, ale bardzo realistyczne. Druga siostra dyskretnie przywołała ją do porządku. Zack pokręcił głową i palcem wskazującym postukał się w czoło, dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie obchodzi go to, co do niego mówi. Nie oglądając się za siebie wyszedł z areny. Bruno i Alek podążyli za nim. Urażony Pyskacz, mrucząc coś pod nosem, również wrócił do domu. Zostały tylko Gemma, Adelina i Kayla. Bliźniaczki wydawały się zestresowane obecnością koleżanki. Pewnie chciały ze mną pogadać, ale na osobności. Może mają jakieś informacje na temat Czkawki ? : - Nie wracasz do domu ?-spytały jednocześnie siostry : - Chciałam was zapytać o to samo. Może byśmy się przeszły, pogadały o babskich sprawach ? I...-zaczęła niepewnie : - I ?-dopytywały się : - Na ramieniu pojawiło mi się coś dziwnego i cały czas mam wahania nastroju. Na dodatek to...coś trochę mnie szczypie i nawet nie wiem, kiedy się pojawiło.-objęła się ramionami jakby szukając pociechy Naznaczone zwróciły na mnie spojrzenia, wiedziałem już, że Kayla jest kolejną ofiarom znamion. Jestem ciekaw jaki ma symbol. Do kogo będzie pasować. Aby z nimi rozmawiać i swobodnie trenować muszę zablokować Marcie, ale jak ? Czy jest to możliwe ? Powoli układałem cegiełki wokół własnych myśli. Bardzo ostrożnie dokończyłem budowle i wzmocniłem ją całą swoją mocą. Odkąd umiem używać płomienia, moje dawne umiejętności bardzo się wyostrzyły. Miałem nawet wrażenie, że nowy Stróż nie jest zainteresowany moją osobą, ułatwiło mi to robotę. Nawiązałem telepatyczną więź z Gemmą i Adeliną. Mogę z nią porozmawiać, ale zamknijcie wejście na arenę.-przytaknęły Gemma truchtem dostała się do dźwigni odpowiedzialnej za kratę wejściową, a Adelina do tej, która otwiera moją celę. Kayla patrzyła na to z niepokojem. Arena została odcięta od reszty wyspy, metalowe pręty zgrzytnęły i otworzyły się dając mi wolność. Wzbiłem się w powietrze, a rudowłosa krzyknęła przerażona i opadła na ziemię. Szponami wczepiłem się w kamienną ścianę i obserwowałem. Nowa naznaczona nadal leżała na podłodze, bliźniaczki natomiast, jedna stała koło niej, a druga pode mną, próbowały ją uspokoić. Wykorzystałem swoją wielkość do zejścia na ziemię, tylnymi łapami nadał byłem na ścianie, ale przednimi już przed nowicjuszką. Zbliżyłem się tak blisko, że Kayla aby spojrzeć na mnie musiała się wręcz położyć na plecach. Ciemnowłosa odetchnęła z ulgą i podeszła do mnie. Cały czas lustrowałem dziewczynę siedzącą na ziemi. Księżycowa pogłaskała mnie po znamieniu. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że skinęła głową. Rozpaliłem płomień, wysłałem dwa strumienie ognia po obu stronach Kayli, aż do ściany na przeciw. Wspięły się do góry i pokryły sufit tworząc kopułę. Po tym krótkim występie z ognia zostały tylko iskry, a wojowniczka zemdlała. CD Perspektywa Szczerbatka Jev ciągle musiał mi przypominać o zasadach. Zabijałem tylko w konieczności, prowadziłem swój zespół z dala od walczących smoków. Wspieraliśmy naszych z wysoka, z resztą tak miał wyglądać cały nalot. Po ostatnich moich wybrykach Rixon chyba stracił moje zaufanie, będę musiał je odbudować, jeśli będę chciał w jakiś sposób im pomóc. Raczej jeszcze nie wie, że jestem wtajemniczony w misję odzyskania własności Upadłych. Polecieliśmy wyżej, nad las. Dostrzegłem w gałęziach Straszliwce inni chyba też je zauważyli. Krzyczeli wręcz na mnie, abym zaczął atakować. Udawałem, że nie słyszę, ale kiedy jeden z moich podwładnych oderwał się od zespołu i zaczął pikować w stronę smoków, musiałem zareagować. Wzbiłem się wyżej i z impetem wleciałem do lasu. Zaatakowałem, ale nie Straszliwce, tylko Arixa. Drapaliśmy się w powietrzu. Szponami rozorałem mu policzek i nos. Gałęzie dodatkowo rozcinały pancerz z twardych łusek. Czułem, jak po skrzydłach skapuje lepka ciecz, jak potwornie pieką rany. Lapisowo czarny gad powalił mnie na ziemie bez problemu. Był większy. Szarpałem się próbując uwolnić. Drań niestety mocno mnie trzymał. Jev niespokojnie przemieszczał się po moim ciele, pewnie szukał dobrego planu. Arix położył swoją łapę na moim gardle i zaczął dusić. Rozpaczliwie próbowałem złapać choć odrobinę powietrza, on tylko mocniej nacisną. Płuca paliły mnie żywym ogniem, przed oczami pociemniało, wiedziałem, że to koniec. Chciałem już się żegnać, ale Jev w tej chwili opuścił moje ciało. Nacisk na szyje momentalnie ustał. Zaczerpnąłem tchu i podniosłem się. Na drzewach siedziały smoki i obserwowały walkę dwóch innych gadów. Upadły był ogromny. Wcześniej tego nie dostrzegałem, ale walcząc ze zwykłym smokiem naprawdę było widać różnicę. Chciałem ich zawołać, ale głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Większy gad stanął na tylnych łapach i zaryczał. Arix zaskomlał i wycofał się z walki. Jev stojąc na czterech łapach był dwa razy większy od żołnierza, a stojąc na dwóch... : - Miałeś być ostrożny.-warknął opadając : - Dzięki za ratunek.-szepnąłem ignorując jego kąśliwą uwagę Niebo przeszyła zielona błyskawica. Zdobyli wyspę. Po ziemi pędziła szeroka linia, która podpalała wszystko wokół. Pobliskie drzewa stanęły w płomieniach, ale szybko zgasły przez padający deszcz. Mój oddział wzbił się w powietrze nie czekając aż się zdecyduję. Postanowiłem, że zostanę. Woda skapywała ze smoków, które zostały z nami. Usiadłem na spalonej i mokrej ziemi, zastanawiałem się, co dalej. Przecież tak nie można. W pewnym momencie krople przestały na mnie skapywać. Uniosłem głowę, a tam czarne skrzydło ze złotą błoną. Wstałem i ruszyłem wzdłuż linii pioruna, a mój 'daszek' za mną. Nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie, nastała cisza, którą przerywał szum deszczu. Teraz lało jak nie wiem. Starałem się wyłapać jakieś inne dźwięki, ale jedyne co usłyszałem to warkot Jev'a. Przystanąłem i spojrzałem w miejsce, w którym on patrzył. Główny plac wyspy. Stała tam prawie cała armia, mieszkańcy wyspy i wiele trupów. Krew była wszędzie, tak samo jak kończyny. Wychyliłem głowę zza krzaków aby lepiej widzieć wcielanie do armii. Znowu znalazło się paru śmiałków, którzy postanowili dalej walczyć o swoje. : - Set ich zabije.-szepnąłem : - Więc rusz te cztery litery i nie gadaj.-warknął Po chwili Upadły czekał we mnie gotowy do ataku, a ja leciałem do pozostałych smoków. Starałem się przebierać skrzydłami tak szybko jak tylko mogłem, ale właśnie teraz dopadły mnie skutki morderczych treningów. Mięśnie paliły mnie żywym ogniem i rozpaczliwie błagały o chwilę odpoczynku, wiedziałem jednak, że nie mogę zwolnić. Zamiast tego przyspieszyłem jeszcze bardziej. Z mojego gardła wydobył się ryk, kiedy Set wystrzelił pioruny w stronę protestantom. Czas jakby zwolnił. Nurkująca zielona błyskawica pozostawiała za sobą złowrogą błyszczącą linię, gady z przerażenia zamknęły oczy, tylko buntownicy patrzyli z wyczekiwaniem. Zaryłem w ziemię, kiedy poczułem, że Jev opuszcza moje ciało. Ogromny smok wytworzył barierę nad skazańcami i skoczył na alfę. Piorun rozprysł się na mnóstwo małych iskierek, gdy dotknął złocistej tarczy. Upadli ryczeli wściekle tarzając się na ziemi. Rozłączyli się i zaczęli krążyć obserwując przeciwnika. Rixon opuścił ciało Setyvy'ego i sam postanowił walczyć. Na niebie pojawiły się naturalnie powstałe błyskawice, grzmoty rozbrzmiewały po paru sekundach od uderzenia. Rozpoczęła się burza. Zielony basior rozłożył skrzydła i skoczył. Złączyli się w powietrzu. Kłapali szczękami i drapali szponami. Jev zaskowytał, gdy kły przeciwnika zraniły jego kark. Odpłacił mu się celnym strzałem złotej kuli ognia. Do moich nozdrzy dotarł metaliczny zapach krwi. Kolejny błysk rozjaśnił bole bitwy. Obaj Upadli byli ranni, krwawili z podłużnych i głębokich ran. Z ich pysków skapywała ciemna ciecz, a źrenice były wąskimi szparkami. Znaczy u Rixona były szparki, a u Jev'a niestety nie było widać. Opiekun Seta starł krew z oczu i aż przysiadł na tylnych łapach. Nie jestem pewien, co wywołało u niego takie zdziwienie, czy to z kim walczył, czy może to jak wyglądają. Dawniej biały smok zachwiał się i potrząsnął łbem, wygląd oczu złagodniał, a cała jego postawa straciła groźny wygląd. Łapy zaczęły drżeć pod jego własnym ciężarem i opadł na ziemię. Drugi smok zrobił krok w jego stronę, ale również upadł. Zmusiłem się do wstania, mimo że mięśnie nadal odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Poczłapałem do Seta, ale ten nadal był nie przytomny, to Rixon nim poruszał. Nie byłem pewny czy dwa Anioły mogą przebywać w jednym ciele. Pokuśtykałem do rannych i odezwałem się do nich w myślach. Gorzej niż dzieci.-westchnąłem Dasz nam spokój !?-krzyknęli Możecie przebywać w jednym ciele jednocześnie ?-spytałem niepewnie Tak. Kiedyś siedzieliśmy u jednego przyziemnego w dwudziestkę.-mój opiekun podniósł się i szturchnął przyjaciela A Setyvy ?-Rixon podniósł głowę w moją stronę Lepiej powiedz, co z nim zrobiłeś.-warknąłem- Ciągle jest nieprzytomny. Nic mu nie będzie. Ciągłe używanie mocy może przytłaczać.-wskoczył w moje ciało Po chwili Jev zrobił to samo. Czułem się tak jakby we mnie toczyła się walka. Po całym moim ciele rozeszło się mrowienie, które uderzyło również w inne smoki. Usunęli im pamięć z całego tego zajścia. Rave chwycił bezwładne zwłoki Alfy i odlecieliśmy z wyspy. W mojej głowie kotłowało się kilka myśli, ale nie potrafiłem się na nich skupić przez dwóch pewnych Upadłych, którzy lizali swoje rany. Odwróciłem się żeby zobaczyć wyspę w całej swej okazałości. W połowie była spalona, przez jej środek biegł symbol alfy. Smoki były nieprzytomne, pewnie nie na długo. Rozdział 25 Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Adelina brutalnie ocuciła nieprzytomną Kaylę. Dziewczyna teraz siedziała na skrzyni i obejmowała rękami kolana. Bliźniaczki starały się ją uspokoić i wytłumaczyć, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Ja leżałem pod ścianą i przysłuchiwałem się ich cichej rozmowie. Gemma położyła swoją dłoń na ramieniu nastolatki i wskazała na mnie. Kayla pokiwała głową na znak, że rozumie. Adelina chwyciła przyjaciółkę za rękę i pociągnęła na środek areny. Rudowłosa wahając się poszła za nią. Druga bliźniaczka przeszła do mnie, machnęła ręką i wstałem. Zatrzymaliśmy się na środku areny. Ciekawy obserwowałem rudowłosą. Jasnowłosa, ciągle trzymając wojowniczkę, wyciągnęła jej rękę w moją stronę. Kayla zdenerwowana wyrwała się i cofnęła o krok. Zrobiłem to samo. Musi sama chcieć. : - On ci nic nie zrobi.-zapewniały bliźniaczki : - Jaką macie pewność, że nas nie zabije ?-warknęła : - Czy wyglądam jakbym chciał cię zabić ?-prychnąłem : - On gada !-krzyknęła i odskoczyła Przewróciłem oczami. Zrobiłem krok do przodu cały czas patrząc jej głęboko w oczy. Kiwnąłem głową. Kayla zamknęła oczy, zrobiła głęboki wdech i ruszyła w moją. Wyciągnęła bladą, trzęsącą się rękę i odwróciła wzrok. Schyliłem głowę i również zamknąłem oczy. Po moim ciele przepłyną prąd. Nastolatka położyła swoją drugą rękę na mojej głowie. Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem arenę, po której skakały płomyczki ognia. Straciłem kontrolę nad symbolem. : - Kayla ? Jaki masz symbol ?-Gemma uchyliła się przed ogniem, sfrustrowana patrzyła w moją stronę : - Coś na kształt serca.-przerzuciła się z głaskaniem na szyje Jej dotyk był taki delikatny. Wyciszał moje myśli. Podejrzewam, że to jest właśnie jej moc. Ma kontrole nad emocjami innych, ciekawe czy zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Zebrałem się w sobie i odsunąłem się od dziewczyny. Wszystkie płomyki wróciły do mnie, a czerwony blask łusek spłyną do naznaczonego ramienia. Powoli zacząłem dochodzić do siebie. Kayla i bliźniaczki usiadły na środku areny i zaczęły rozmawiać o symbolach. Przycupnąłem obok i przysłuchiwałem się. Co jakiś czas coś dodawałem, ale bardziej skupiłem się na pozostałych wybranych smokach. Skoro nastolatki pochodzą z Berk i uczestniczą w szkoleniach, to pewnie pozostali naznaczeni też tu są. Tylko gdzie ? To dobre pytanie, ale niestety nie znam odpowiedzi. Wojowniczki podwinęły rękawy bluzek i przyglądały się znakom. Rudowłosa przekrzywiła głowę, a jej usta wykrzywiły się w grymasie. Palcem dotknęła krawędzi Serca, które dziwnie pulsowało jasnym światłem. Kayla cicho jęknęła i dmuchnęła na ramię. Zacisnęła zęby i opuściła rękaw zasłaniając znamię. Przez cienki materiał przesiąkał nikły blask, zirytowana nastolatka zakryła światło dłonią. Prychnąłem rozbawiony. Ruda zgromiła mnie wzrokiem. : - Difen, tak ?-skinąłem- Powiedz, jak nad tym panujesz ? No wiesz, nad ogniem. : - Nie wiem, po prostu.-po chwili namysłu szybko dodałem- Gdy zaczynałem używać nowej broni w głowie pojawiał się obraz mojego symbolu w otoczeniu kul ognia, płomiennej tarczy. Znak sam wybierał co będzie mi bardziej potrzebne w danej sytuacji, nie miałem nad tym kontroli...teraz jest inaczej. Nie pojawiają się już 'instrukcje'. Wystarczy, że pomyślę o tym, co chcę zrobić i to się dzieje. : - No dobrze, ale mi nigdy coś takiego się nie pojawiało, a jakoś władam nocą.-odparowała Gemma : - Nie wiem.-powtórzyłem : - Zmieńmy temat, proszę. Nie kłóćmy się, bo każdy z nas może widzieć to jakoś inaczej. Ja przykładowo widzę strach i złość, które łączą się ze mną. Dzięki nim wytwarzam iluzje. Zauważyłam, że im więcej negatywnych emocji, tym moja moc jest silniejsza.-wtrąciła się Adelina : - Widzisz strach ? Czujesz coś w tej chwili ?-miałem nadzieję, że znajdzie dzięki temu Czkawkę Adelina zamknęła oczy, aby się lepiej skupić. Czekaliśmy. Również zamknąłem oczy i wtargnąłem do jej umysłu. Znowu zalała mnie ciemność. Złość, złość i jeszcze raz złość. Nic innego nie czułem. Szkoda, że nitki nie są podpisane. Starałem się je w jakiś sposób rozróżnić, ale z oporem mi to wychodziło. Wyczułem jedynie gniew Pyskacza, przechodzącego niedaleko. Szybko powróciłem do swojego ciała, aby ostrzec dziewczyny. : - Pyskacz jest w pobliżu.-szepnęła blondynka : - Teraz cicho.-wleciałem do celi Siadłem w ciemnym kącie. Gemma i Kayla wskoczyły do skrzyni stojącej pod ścianą. Adelina skryła się za stojakiem z bronią i używając iluzji zakryła wejście do celi kratami. To było niesamowite. Kraty delikatnie mrugały, ale wyglądały niezwykle realistycznie. Oby dziewczyna dała radę ją utrzymać. Wściekły szept stawał się coraz bardziej wyraźny. Jeszcze chwila i mężczyzna będzie widoczny. Pokrywa skrzyni lekko się uniosła, w świetle chylącego się ku zachodowi słońcu błysnęły rude włosy. Po chwili w drzwiach areny stanął wiking. Cały czerwony na twarzy wkroczył do środka. Drewniana skrzynia zamknęła się, a Adelina trzęsącymi się dłońmi nakreśliła w powietrzu znak X. Wizja krat zatrzęsła się i na moment zniknęła. Zamarłem z obawy, że wojownik dostrzegł intrygę. Całe szczęście nastolatka szybko opanowała sytuację. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Pyskacz przeszedł przez środek wybiegu i podszedł do skrzyni. : - Zostawić statystyki tego gadziska...tylko ja tak potrafię !-krzyczał- Jeszcze te problemy Stoick'a. Wykończy mnie kiedyś. Zrób to, zrób tamto. Nie ! To tak nie miało być ! Oszaleję ! No proszę, kogo ja tu widzę ? Brutalnie wyciągnął ze środka swoje uczennice. Już wcześniej był wściekły, teraz kipiał ze złości. Zgromił je wzrokiem. Obie spuściły głowy. : - To teraz mi mówić, czemu jesteście na arenie po zajęciach ?-warknął : - My...-zaczęła Gemma : - Dlaczego jest pan taki zdenerwowany ? Przecież nic się nie stało.-Kayla położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu- Nie zrobiłyśmy niczego złego. Po prostu trenowałyśmy, a jak usłyszałyśmy, że ktoś się zbliża to się schowałyśmy. Pech chciał, że pan nas znalazł. W trakcie mówienia Serce rozbłysło, zmieniając emocje, za każdym razem, gdy rudowłosa dotknęła wikinga. Jej oczy także się zmieniły. Szare tęczówki zyskały różowe włókna. Oczy Pyskacza natomiast całe zaszły różem. Dziewczyna wpłynęła na jego uczucia i je zmieniła. Niezwykłe. Zadowolona z siebie zdjęła rękę z ramienia nauczyciela i cofnęła się do Gemmy. Mężczyzna ocknął się, spojrzał na dziewczyny i wyszedł o nic nie pytając. : - Jak to zrobiłaś ?-Adelina wyszła z ukrycia zdejmując iluzje : - Nie mam pojęcia. Instynkt kazał mi to zrobić.-wyjaśniła Miałem rację, co do tego, jak każdy z wybranych reaguje na nowe umiejętności. Wyszedłem z celi i zaatakowałem ogniem rekrutki. Zdezorientowane zrobiły unik. Strzeliłem ponownie, tym razem posyłając trzy kule. Adelina odskoczyła i zakryła się iluzją niewidzialności, Gemma wytworzyła inną kulę przypominającą gwiazdę, która zniszczyła moją. Kayla uformowała barierę, na której rozprysł się ogień. Odpowiedziały na atak. Największy problem był z blondynką. Co chwila znikała, a jak się pojawiała to na krótko. Strzelałem we wszystko, co popadnie. W końcu się zdenerwowałem i uderzyłem łapą o kamienną posadzkę. Po arenie rozlała się płomienna fala. Kayla i Gemma wskoczyły na kraty wejścia. Po krótkiej chwili pojawiła się też Adelina. Stała na beczce pod ścianą. Bała się ognia. Chwyciłem za swoją moc i cofnąłem ją do znamienia. Czerwone podłoże zaczęło blednąć, aż w końcu zniknęło pozostawiając po sobie szary odcień kamienia. Blondwłosa ostrożnie zeskoczyła na ziemię i uderzyła mnie iluzją. Ciekawostką jest to, że poczułem to tak jakbym własnoręcznie oberwał. Należało mi się. Położyłem się pod ścianą i obserwowałem trening dziewczyn. Bardzo dobrze sobie radziły. Zastanawiam się jakby to było być człowiekiem. Też uczono by mnie zabijania smoków ? Czy może tak jak Czkawka bym się z nimi przyjaźnił ? Muszę go znaleźć. Zabiorę go z tej wyspy. Znajdę Spike'a i resztę, i wrócimy na ich wyspę. Z czasem wrócę na Wyspę Nocy, pokonam Rixona i przejmę władzę. Może w między czasie spotkam Ostrą i jej jeźdźców ? Kiedyś się przekonam. 20.08.2019, stwierdziłam, że przy dodawaniu czegokolwiek, będę też wpisywała datę, nic wam nie powinno wtedy umknąć. Koniec wakacji się zbliża :( w następnym tygodniu powinnam coś dodać, jeśli nie zapomnę. Do przeczytania Rozdział 26 Perspektywa Czkawki Mój ojciec jednak nie jest takim potworem na jakiego wygląda. Ma w sobie cząstkę człowieczeństwa. Zaraz po schwytaniu Difena, wrzucił mnie do celi na oczach całej wioski. Zrobił to jednak tylko po to, aby pokazać, że jest bezwzględnym przywódcą. Już następnego rana przyszedł do mnie. Myślałem, że będzie ze mnie szydził, mówił o moich niedoskonałościach. Zdziwiłem się, gdy otworzył drzwi dając mi wyjść. Spojrzałem na niego zdezorientowany, nie ufałem mu. Chyba to wyczuł, ponieważ posmutniał, opuścił wzrok i westchnął. Wszedł do środka, nadal drzwi były otwarte, automatycznie wcisnąłem się bardziej w ścianę. Bałem się, że mnie uderzy, choć jego postawa na to nie wskazywała. Na czole pojawiły się kropelki potu, oddech przyspieszył, a serce łomotało jak oszalałe. Kiedy był już na wyciągnięcie ręki ukucnął, aby mieć mnie na wysokości oczu. Spojrzał mi w oczy, ja nadal się bałem, ale po zebraniu w sobie sił również spojrzałem. Szaro-zielone oczy, na pierwszy wyraz nie zdradzały żadnych uczuć. Interpretowałem jego wzrok bardziej dokładnie i dostrzegłem w nich smutek, ból, zmęczenie. Same negatywne emocje. W moich można było dostrzec strach i determinację. Ojciec ponownie westchnął. : - Przepraszam.-szepnął tak cicho, że ledwo go usłyszałem Osłupiałem. Pierwszy raz to słowo padło z jego ust w moją stronę. Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić. Siedziałem oparty o ścianę z lekko otwartą buzią. Stoick złapał mnie za rękę i ostrożnie podniósł do góry. Stałem obok niego. Wzrostem sięgałem mu nieco powyżej pasa, z łatwością mógłby mnie zabić. Zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia. Będąc już po drogiej stronie odwrócił się w moją stronę. : - Idziesz, czy nie ?-powiedział twardo Kiwnąłem głową i podbiegłem do niego. Oboje wyszliśmy z podziemi i zaczęliśmy kierować się do domu. Szedłem z głową skierowaną do dołu, nie wiedziałem o co mogło mu chodzić. Było dość wcześnie, mimo to i tak paru wikingów już się krzątało po wiosce. Nikt jednak nie zwracał na mnie szczególnej uwagi. Poczułem szarpnięcie za kamizelkę. Tata trzymał mnie w górze, a w miejscu gdzie wcześniej stałem przeleciał pocisk z katapulty. Gdyby mnie nie podniósł, to już bym nie żył. Uratował mi życie. Serce tak mi waliło, myślałem, że zaraz z piersi wyskoczy. Otwartymi ze strachu oczami spojrzałem na ojca, wściekły patrzył na kuźnię, z której wyszedł Pyskacz. Nerwowo drapał się po karku i cicho pogwizdywał. Stoick zaczął krzyczeć na przyjaciela, a ja zrozumiałem, że nadal wiszę w powietrzu. Poczułem jak silne ramię taty mocno ściska mnie w brzuch. : - Nic ci nie jest ?-spytał cicho Zaprzeczyłem kręcąc głową. Ponownie ostrożnie postawił mnie na ziemię. Nogi miałem jak z waty. Kolana mi się ugięły i zachwiałem się. Do domu dotarliśmy już bez przeszkód. Wszedłem do środka. Nic się nie zmieniło. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Podszedłem do paleniska żeby się ogrzać. Zapatrzyłem się w ogień, hulający w najlepsze wśród zwęglonego drewna. Jego blask przyjemnie ogrzewał moją bladą skórę. Kompletnie nie poczułem, kiedy na ramionach pojawiło się niedźwiedzie futro. Spojrzałem zdziwiony na wodza siedzącego obok mnie. : - Jesteś głodny ?-pokręciłem przecząco- Zimno ci ?-ponownie nie- Wiem, że się mnie boisz i pewnie mi nie ufasz, ale...bardzo cię przepraszam, synku. Wiem też, że jedno 'przepraszam' nie wynagrodzi ci tylu przykrości z mojej strony. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, jak bardzo jest mi przykro, że musiałeś przez to przechodzić przeze mnie. : - Nic się nie stało.-szepnąłem na powrót patrząc w ognisko : - Nie mów, że nic się nie stało, bo się stało i to dużo.-warknął- Chodź, muszę ci coś pokazać. Wstał i zniknął za drzwiami, prowadzącymi...no właśnie nie wiem gdzie. Zrzuciłem futro i podreptałem za nim. Krótki korytarz prowadził do schodów. Były one kamienne, a nie drewniane, jak w przypadku tych na górze. Powoli schodziłem uważnie patrząc pod nogi. W ten sposób doszliśmy do ciemnego pomieszczenia z paleniskiem na środku. Kiedy rozbłysło moim oczom ukazało się mnustwo książek, obrazów i parę sztuk broni. Wlepiłem wzrok w jeden z obrazów. Było na nim pięć osób. Rozpoznałem na nim tylko tatę i Kaylę. Tata jedną ręką obejmował brązowowłosą kobietę, która trzymała małe dziecko, drugą natomiast chłopca również o brązowych włosach. Obie dłonie trzymał na ramionach Kayli. Wyglądali na szczęśliwą rodzinę. Nie jestem pewien czy ten obraz, kiedykolwiek wisiał w domu. Roztrzęsioną dłonią dotknąłem namalowanej twarzy chłopczyka. : - To ty, Czkawka.-szybko cofnąłem rękę : - Co ?-prawie krzyknąłem : - Miałeś wtedy kilka miesięcy. Ta kobieta, która trzyma cię na rękach, to Valka, twoja matka. Swoją siostrę znasz.-urwał : - A ten chłopak obok ciebie ?-spytałem : - Nie będę cię okłamywał. Ten chłopak, to...to twój brat. Daniel. On, jak i twoja mama, zginął podczas nalotu smoków na wyspę. Byłby teraz w wieku Kayli. Byli bliźniętami. A ty jesteś do niego bardzo podobny. Nie tylko z wyglądu, ale też z charakteru. Daniel też był odważny, inteligentny, wrażliwy. Zawsze pomagał, gdy go oto proszono. Oraz tak jak ty, nie potrafił zabić smoka.-jego głos był przepełniony tęsknotą : - Nie potrafił ?-powtórzyłem : - Nie. Wierzył, że można żyć z nimi w pokoju. Uważałem to za niedorzeczne. Bo jak ? Jak można przejść obok smoka nie zabijając go, nie bojąc się ?-pytał : - Ja się nie boję. Sam widziałeś, co Difen zrobił. Bronił mnie, nie chciał mnie zabić.-przypomniałem sobie moment konfrontacji Furii z tatą : - Widziałem. Zaciekle walczył. Chciałbym ci zabronić spotykania się z tym smokiem, ale i tak wiem, że nie posłuchasz i będziesz robić wszystko po swojemu. Mam jeden warunek, co do twoich spotkań z Difenem.-rzekł : - Słucham.-spojrzałem mu w oczy : - Tylko po zmroku. Tak żeby nikt cię z nim nie widział. Zrozumiano ?-jego wzrok stał się zimny : - Tak jest.-byłem tak zadowolony jak nigdy wcześniej Zacząłem się kierować do schodów. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że mój ojciec: srogi i nieustępliwy wódz wikingów, pozwolił mi zadawać się ze smokiem. Nie wiem czy piorun w niego trzasnął, czy co się z nim stało, ale jestem mu tak wdzięczny. : - A i jeszcze jedno synu...-przerwał mu sygnał rogów Ktoś przybył na wyspę. Stoick szybko wybiegł z piwnicy i pobiegł do portu. Zrzuciłem futro i pognałem za nim. Fachowo wymijałem przechodniów, którzy także zmierzali do cumującej łodzi. Dotarłem do wodza dużo szybciej niż myślałem. Do wyspy dotarła mała łódka. Spod pokładu wyszło dwóch ludzi. Chłopak miał jasnobrązowe włosy, ubrany był w błękitne przetarte spodnie, czarną bluzkę na krótki rękaw i kamizelkę oraz ciężkie, wiązane buty. Skórzane karwasze do łokcia oraz pas z bronią. Zszedł na pomost i wyciągnął rękę do dziewczyny, która odtrąciła jego pomoc. Zeskoczyła z łodzi tuż obok niego. Czarne buty z fioletowym futerkiem, czarne spodnie, czarne ochraniacze, naramienniki i tego samego koloru skórzany pas oraz karwasze, fioletowa koszulka na długi rękaw. Na udzie dostrzegłem pasek, do którego był doczepiony nóż. Z naramienników spływał smolisto czarny płaszcz. Brązowe włosy upięte w warkocza lśniły w blasku wschodzącego słońca, a w ciemnych oczach błyskały dzikie ogniki. Tata stał jak wryty w ziemię. Szybko jednak się otrząsnął i z uśmiechem na ustach i otwartymi ramionami zaczął iść w stronę przybyłych. Chłopak zmrużył oczy i ledwo widocznie sięgnął po broń, jego towarzyszka dźgnęła go w bok i się uśmiechnęła do wodza. : - Witamy na wyspie Berk ! Nazywam się Stoick Ważki i jestem wodzem tej wyspy. To jest mój syn Czkawka. Jak wam na imię i skąd przybywacie ?-spytał ciepło : - Nazywam się Odala Knightley, a to mój przyjaciel Dante Santoro. Przybywamy z wyspy Ember, którą oblężyły smoki. Nasza osada została doszczętnie spalona, nie wiemy czy ktokolwiek, oprócz nas, przeżył.-wyjaśniła- Pozwól nam, wspaniały wodzu, zostać na twej wyspie, tylko przez pewien czas. Odpoczniemy i ruszymy dalej, obiecuję. Dziewczyna złożyła dłonie w błagalnym geście. Tata teraz patrzył na nich podejrzliwie, nie miałem pojęcia dlaczego tak nagle zmienił nastawienie do gości. Dotknąłem jego ręki. Spojrzał na mnie pytającym spojrzeniem. Dyskretnie wskazałem na nastolatków. Uśmiechną się do mnie i po chwili ponownie patrzył na podróżnych. : - Możecie zostać tak długo, jak będziecie tego potrzebować. Chodźmy, oprowadzę was po wyspie.-oznajmił Całe zbiorowisko w trybie natychmiastowym rozeszło się do swoich obowiązków. Podążałem za ojcem i przyglądałem się dzieciakom. Skupiłem się na ich ubiorze. Czarny płaszcz pokrywały ledwo widoczne symboliki ognia i słońca, materiał połyskiwał fioletem. Miecz u pasa Dantego był bardzo cienki z mocno zdobioną rękojeścią. Była ona wykonana z drogiej skóry, a za głowicę służył czerwony kamień, pięknie oszlifowany i błyszczący. Moją uwagę przykół także sztylet Odali. Długi, cienki, z biedną rękojeścią. Sądząc po ich strojach, to chłopak należał do bogatej rodziny, a dziewczyna nie. A może te rzeczy były ich łupami, a oni sami rabowali napotkane wyspy ? Po jakiejś godzinie oprowadzania, dowiedziałem się, że na czas ich pobytu, zatrzymają się u nas. Szczęście, że mamy pięć sypialni. W końcu wiem, dlaczego mieliśmy dwa pokoje gościnne, jeden przecież należał do Daniela, zanim... Przekroczyliśmy próg mojego domu. W środku Kayla szykowała się do wyjścia. Kiedy miała już wybiec z mieszkania o mały włos nie wpadła w bruneta. Nerwowo się uśmiechnęła i cofnęła o kilka kroków. Na jej policzki wstąpił nikły rumieniec. : - Moja córka Kayla. Kaylo to Dante i Odala, będą mieszkać z nami przez pewien czas.-szybko przedstawił- Na górze, ostatnie drzwi to wasze pokoje. Na lewo Dante, na prawo Odala. : - Tato, spóźnię się na szkolenie, muszę już iść.-zatrzymał ją : - Może weźmiesz ze sobą naszych gości ? Pokarzesz jak wyglądają zajęcia ? Jeśli będziecie chcieli, możecie się dołączyć do reszty.-cała trójka wyszła zamykając za sobą drzwi Zostałem sam z tatą. Odsunąłem krzesło przy stole i usiadłem. Podparłem głowę na rękach i głęboko wciągnąłem powietrze. Za dużo się dziś wydarzyło, a to dopiero początek dnia. Najpierw Stoick wypuszcza mnie z lochu, potem dowiaduję się koszmarnej prawdy o swojej rodzinie, a na końcu ci nowi. Zdecydowanie za dużo. 29.08.2019. Cały rozdział. Koniec ze spokojem, czas trochę przyspieszyć z akcją, mogę powiedzieć, że pojawienie się tej dwójki zrobi niemałe zamieszanie na wyspie :) Rozdział 27 Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Rozgrzewka już się zaczęła, ale nadal nie ma Kayli. Prowadził ją Zack. Chłopak był bardzo wymagający. Po kilku kółkach biegu wokół areny, niemal wszyscy prawie wyzionęli ducha. Następnie bez chwili wytchnienia gimnastykowali się, rozciągali i truchtali w miejscu. Szkolenie się nie zaczęło, a oni już ledwo żyli. Idealnie na zakończenie rozgrzewki zjawiła się rudowłosa z dwójką towarzyszy. : - Spóźnienie.-warkną Zack : - I co mi zrobisz ?-syknęła- Może znacie, może nie, ale to jest Odala i Dante. Gołąbeczki, ten przyjemniaczek to Zack Adamant, tamten leżący... : - Jorgenson. Bruno Jorgenson.-przedstawił się i chciał pocałować dłoń dziewczyny, ale Dante cicho warknął : - Odala. Mam chłopaka.-szepnęła : - Wracając. Bliźniaczki Gemma i Adelina Amouteru. Oraz Aleksy Hofferson.-dokończyła : - Skoro się znamy to proste pytanie: ćwiczycie czy nie ?-skrzyżował ręce na piersiach : - Owszem.-Dante pierwszy raz się odezwał : - Dziesięć kółek, ale już !-krzyknął Brunetka odpięła płaszcz i zarzuciła go na poręcz areny. Pobiegła za partnerem i siostrą Czkawki. Kiedy przebiegała koło mojej celi, moje znamię mrowiło. Przy ostatnim okrążeniu podbiegła ciut bliżej, mój jak i jej symbol niekontrolowanie rozbłysnął. Naznaczona zatrzymała się, opadła na kolana i warknęła z bólu. Mój ryk zmieszał się ze zdziwionymi krzykami nastolatków. Dziewczyna delikatnie trzęsła się, kołysząc na boki. Bałem się. Nie wiedziałem co się dzieje. Mój symbol mnie palił, ogień przewiercał się przez moje łuski aż do kości. Bolało, bardzo bolało. Po kilku minutach Odala uspokoiła się i oparła czoło o chłodną posadzkę. Odepchnęła pomoc swojego chłopaka, po czym oszołomiona wstała o własnych siłach. Marcie szybko wtargnęła do mojego umysłu i, jakimś sposobem, osłabiła go. Położyłem się na grzbiecie, przeleciałem myślami po tej całej sytuacji. Skąd się wziął ten nagły ból ? Czy gdyby nie było przy mnie ducha nie poradziłbym sobie i popadł w agonię ? Mnóstwo pytań, ale brak odpowiedzi. Odetchnąłem z ulgą i zamknąłem oczy. W myślach podziękowałem opiekunce. Odpowiedziała mi cichym pomrukiem. Przyjaciółka Ostrej odmówiła także odpoczynku. Zrobiła krok do przodu, ale zachwiała się i by upadła gdyby nie szybka reakcja Aleksego. Złapał ją w ramiona i podniósł. Dante warknął coś nie zadowolony i odebrał swoją dziewczynę od wojownika. We wnętrzu Alka również się zagotowało. Odala wyrwała się z uścisku partnera i stanęła na własnych nogach. Rozmasowywała ramię. Stanęła tyłem do reszty uczniów i podwinęła rękaw bluzki. Syknęła widząc pulsującą krawędź. : - Wszystko w porządku ?-spytała Kayla : - Tak, tak. Mały skurcz.-Odala dmuchnęła na znamię i je zasłoniła Mały skurcz ? Ty to nazywasz małym skurczem ? Czułem się, jakby ktoś przypalał mnie żywym ogniem ! Jak ty mogłaś tego nie czuć ?-prychnąłem Pyskacz wreszcie dotarł na swoje własne lekcje. Stanął przed uczniami i wyciągnął miskę z karteczkami. Losowanie czas zacząć. Zaszczyt wyjęcia kartki z gatunkiem smoka przypadł Alkowi. Rozwinął zawiniątko i pokazał je Kayli, która zaglądała mu przez ramię. Na głos odczytała gatunek. Zębacz. Kowal szybciutko rozstawił ścianki labiryntu i zasiadł na trybunach. Pociągnął za dźwignię uwalniając przy tym gada z klatki. Ośmioro wojowników dobrało się w pary i ruszyło naprzód. Co chwila wskakiwałem do innych myśli, aby kontrolować to co się działo. Odala skradała się z Kaylą. Poruszały się niezwykle cicho, jak i szybko. Podobnie Alek i Zack. Za bliźniaczkami biegli Bruno i Dante. Ten drugi co rusz uciszał towarzysza. Umiejscowiłem się w umyśle Gemmy. Miałem na uwadze nieznaną jeszcze w stu procentach moc Księżyca oraz nieokiełznanego Demona. Śmiertnik znalazł się za zakrętem. Czarnowłosa przylgnęła do siostry, która nakryła je iluzją niewidzialności. Przeniosłem się do Adeliny. Swoimi umiejętnościami zakryła także ich zapach, przez co smok nie wyczuł dziewczyn przechodząc obok. Kiedy poszedł głębiej w labirynt iluzja zniknęła. Moim następnym celem był Zack. Nic się u niego nie działo. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że jest w posiadaniu znamienia. To samo było z Aleksym, cisza, spokój. Zrezygnowany powędrowałem do Dantego. Nie czułem się dobrze. Zewsząd byłem atakowany niezbyt przyjemną aurą. W popłochu uciekłem. Myśli córki wodza bardzo mnie uspokoiły. Nie jestem pewny czy zdawała sobie z mojej obecności, ale jeśli tak to bardzo kojąco na mnie wpłynęła. U Płomienia zaczęło się robić ciekawie. Myśli bardzo podobne do moich. Co jakiś czas gdzieś w moim pobliżu pojawiał się ogień. Dotarłem do centrum i obserwowałem świat jej oczami. Obraz nie był tak ostry jak u mnie, ale szczególnie to nie przeszkadzało. Znienacka pojawił się smok. Odala zrobiła unik w formie salta i ustawiła się w pozycji gotowej do ataku. Znamię rozbłysło i zabarwiło karwasze, naramienniki i ochraniacze na kolanach. Z jej palców wypłynęły iskierki, jeszcze chwila i strzeli ogniem. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Czułem jak rudowłosa chciała wpłynąć na zachowanie gada, ale musiała go dotknąć, żeby cokolwiek zdziałać. Jeździec bez większego problemu zaatakował ogniem. Najpierw małą wiązką, aby odstraszyć i zniechęcić przeciwnika. Zębacz jednak się rozzłościł i wystrzelił kilka kolców. Dziewczyna skrzyżowała ręce przed sobą i wytworzyła tarczę. Zdziwiony jaszczur splunął ogniem, na co wojowniczka odpowiedziała tym samym. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i uderzyła powietrze. Kula rozprysła się na skrzydle gada, który zaskomlał z bólu. Poczułem zapach palącego się mięsa. W miejscu zderzenia wypalona była brzydka rana. Krwawiła. Odala przeklnęła pod nosem, rozłożyła ręce, machnęła nimi tworząc falę ognia i skierowała ją na smoka. Gad szybko uciekł. Byłem przerażony. Nie sądziłem, że nasza moc jest tak silna. Wojowniczka wypuściła powietrze i wyrównała oddech. Znamię zgasło, a sama nie straciła siły w porównaniu do mnie. Za każdym razem gdy długo korzystałem z energii symbolu opadałem z sił. Opuściłem jej ciało i wskoczyłem do Kayli. Szybko wyczuła moją obecność. Jest naznaczona.-szepnęła Tka ogień lepiej niż ja.-posmutniałem Ty jesteś smokiem, a ona człowiekiem. To ma znaczenie.-starała się mnie pocieszyć Myślisz, że jakbym był człowiekiem, to też bym tak umiał ?-spytałem Tego nie wiem.-odparła Chcę widzieć ją dziś wieczorem na arenie.-rzekłem Dostrzegłem Adelinę za rogiem. Miała lekko uniesione dłonie co znaczyło, że wytworzyła iluzję, aby zakryć dziewczynę władającą ogniem. Uniemożliwiło to wikingowi zobaczenie mocy. Widząc, że już nic się nie szykuje opuściła ręce i uciekła do labiryntu. Pyskacz krzyknął na smoka, żeby się nie ociągał, po tym gad znowu biegał po korytarzach szukając uczniów. : - Przyjdź o zachodzie słońca na arenę. Sama.-mówiąc to pobiegła przed siebie : - No dobrze.-przytaknęła i pobiegła za córką wodza 06.09.2019. Wstawiam dzisiaj, bo naszła mnie wena i stwierdziłam, że później mogę nie mieć czasu. Szkoła się zaczęła i trzeba się nastawić na jego częsty brak, no niestety. Jak u was w szkole ? Pora się przestawić na naukę do późnych godzin ;) CD Perspektywa Szczerbatka Od zdobycia tamtej wyspy miną jakiś miesiąc. Rixon w tym czasie złagodniał w stosunku do armii i obiecał skrócić długość treningów. Byłem wdzięczny, bo jeszcze trochę i nie dał bym rady. Upadły także pozwolił odpocząć Setyvy'emu, po wielu miesiącach bycia pod wodzą Anioła sprawiło, że zapadł w śpiączkę, miejmy nadzieję, że uda się go obudzić. Rany Upadłych zdążyły się zasklepić i mają się już o wiele lepiej niż na początku. Jev próbował opracować jakiś plan napadu na pałac, ale miał pustkę w głowie. Z samego rana wybiegłem z domu do jaskini Seta, tam miała zjawić się Vee i sprawdzić jego stan. Po osadzie niewiele kręciło się smoków, całe szczęście nikt nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Można się cieszyć, nie spotkałem Kol, która miała mnie pilnować wraz ze swoją opiekunką. Katrina nie za bardzo ufała mojemu opiekunowi, a jak on sprzymierzył się z Rixonem to już w ogóle. Dotarłem do domu przywódcy. Przeszedłem główną jaskinię i skręciłem w prawo. Tam znajdowała się sypialnia, w której leżał nieprzytomny Setyvy, a obok niego Rixon. Sądząc po wyglądzie jego pyska nie spał od paru dni, czuwał nad swoim podopiecznym, którego zaniedbał. Oglądając tę scenę przypomniał mi się Nezurii. On też gdy się źle czułem nie spał tylko mnie obserwował. Mówił, że co chwila sprawdzał czy oddycham, gdy wydawało mu się, że nie, wzywał Jev'a, który doprowadzał go do porządku. Vee jeszcze nie było, powinna zaraz się zjawić. O smoku mowa. : - Wybaczcie, że tak długo. Odyn stał się bardzo podejrzliwy.-wyjaśniła powód spóźnienia- Przyniosłam ze sobą trochę ziół. Powinny pomóc go obudzić... Na dobrego Thor'a ! Rixon, jak ty wyglądasz ? : - Ja doprowadziłem go do tego stanu, rozumiesz ? Miałem się nim opiekować, a co zrobiłem ? Prawie go zabiłem !-zaskomlał : - Ale żałujesz tego, to dobrze. Idź, prześpij się. Zajmę się nim, spokojnie.-wygoniła go do innej części jaskini Jev zmaterializował się między mną a Vee. Wskazałem głową na jego kumpla. Zrozumiał od razu, wziął od koleżanki trochę ziół i poszedł za przyjacielem z dzieciństwa. Beżowa smoczyca duchem wniknęła w ciało Setyvy'ego. Była w nim dość długo, a jej ciało, które pozostało ze mną, było spokojne, wyglądała tak jakby spała, tylko że na siedząco. W pewnym momencie powróciła i zamarła z otwartymi oczami. : - Co się dzieje ?-spytałem : - Nie może się obudzić, ponieważ coś blokuje jego myśli. Nie mogę przełamać tej bariery.-zasmuciła się- Jeśli tego nie zniszczymy, nigdy już się nie obudzi. Po wypowiedzeniu tego zdania ponownie zaatakowała myśli zielonego smoka. Byłem rozdarty, bezsilny. Chodziłem w kółko czekając na wieści od Vee. Ona jednak nadal pozostawała nieobecna. Zmarszczyłem nos, wziąłem głęboki wdech i ruszyłem do Jev'a. Leżał przy śpiącym Rixonie. Był odwrócony do mnie plecami, ale wiedziałem, że wyczuł mnie w pokoju. Nie odwracając się spytał, jak z Setem, wyjaśniłem, że źle. Bez słowa wstał, ominął mnie i przeszedł do jaskini obok. Wróciłem do Anielicy, która teraz analizowała stan smoka. : - Wiesz, jak sprawa wygląda. Musimy działać nim będzie za późno.-westchnęła Smok przytaknął i wpłyną do ciała chorego. Zaraz za nim podążyła Vee. Usiadłem przed alfą i czekałem. Po paru minutach ciągle czekałem z nadzieją, że wrócą, a Setyvy się obudzi. Z każdą kolejną godziną moje nadzieje malały. Godzinę po tym jak Anioły zniknęły, przyszedł Upadły i z bólem w oczach wstąpił w ciało podopiecznego. Byli w jego umyśle w trójkę, powinni poradzić sobie z tą przeklętą barierą...lecz smok nadal był w śpiączce. Zaczynałem godzić się z myślą, że już się nie obudzi. Oczy zaszkliły mi się. Poranek szybko przeistoczył się w południe, a południe w wieczór. Robiło się coraz ciemniej i chłodniej. Wyszedłem z jaskini i poleciałem do lasu po patyki, ponieważ w domu alfy niczego nie znalazłem. Wylądowałem na skraju i resztę drogi przeszedłem pieszo. Zbierałem gałązki jedna po drugiej, kiedy miałem już cały pyszczek wróciłem do Seta. Ułożyłem drewno w mały stosik i strzeliłem w nie małą plazmą. Ognisko paliło się przez chwilę błękitnym płomieniem, dopiero później zrobiło się czerwone. Żar ogniska szybko odpędził ciemność i zaczął ogrzewać pomieszczenie. Po ciele przeszedł mnie przyjemny dreszcz, ułożyłem się przy stosie i zasnąłem. Pierwszy raz od kilku dni spałem spokojnie, nie śnił mi się żaden koszmar, ani nic podobnego. Śniła mi się łąka, na której wesoło bawiły się smoki i, co bardzo mnie zdziwiło, ludzie. Nie walczyli, nie zawadzali sobie. To był miły widok. Niestety szybko się skończył, ponieważ ktoś mnie obudził. Otworzyłem oczy, Jev stał nade mną z nieobecną miną. Ognisko, które wcześniej rozpaliłem, teraz dziko płonęło od plazmy Vee. Rixon otulał skrzydłem podopiecznego i patrzył tępo w płomienie. Nie udało się ? : - Przebiliście się przez barierę ?-spytałem z nadzieją : - Przykro mi...-zaczęła Vee : - Nie.-szepnąłem 16.09.2019 taki krótki koniec rozdziału :) Rozdział 28 Perspektywa Kayli Wiele razy widziałam, jak Difen panuje nad ogniem, lecz nigdy nie widziałam ognia miotanego przez człowieka. To było niesamowite, ale także przerażające. Mam nadzieję, że Odala przyjdzie na trening, uszanuje moje słowa i przyjdzie sama, bez Dantego. Niezbyt mu ufam, jest jakiś dziwny. Przez atak naznaczonej na Śmiertnika, smok nie próbował nas zaczepiać. Błądząc w znanym przeze mnie labiryncie znalazłyśmy Bruna i Dantego. Przemieszczaliśmy się szybko i cicho, aby gad nas nie usłyszał. Zatrzymaliśmy się na zakręcie, wychyliłam się i kazałam reszcie zaczekać, sama pobiegłam korytarzem do kolejnego zakrętu. W między czasie zderzyłam się z czymś, albo raczej z kimś. Spod iluzji niewidzialności wyszła Adelina, a zaraz za nią jej siostra. : - Czemu się ukrywacie ?-zajrzałam za nie, ale niczego nie dostrzegłam : - Smok za nami szedł, ale chyba go zgubiłyśmy...-przerwał jej przerażony krzyk Bruna Z miejsca, w którym zostawiłam trójkę wojowników, dobiegał krzyk Jorgensona. Chwilę potem byłyśmy w stanie zobaczyć owego chłopaka. Nigdzie jednak nie było nowych uczniów. Ryk smoka nagle ucichł, a zguby wbiegły na korytarz. Skinęli i ruszyliśmy powoli tam skąd pojawiły się bliźniaczki. Nasłuchiwaliśmy, ale słyszałam tylko nasze kroki i rozkazy Pyskacza. Skręciliśmy w prawo i ponownie zderzyłam się z kimś. : - Wreszcie was znaleźliśmy.-uśmiechnął się Alek : - Miło wiedzieć, że żyjecie.-dodał Zack : - Widzieliście gdzieś smoka ?-spytał blondyn : - Odgoniliśmy go.-odpowiedział Dante : - Jak ?-spojrzeliśmy na niego : - Mamy swoje sposoby.-odparł : - Ruszajmy, jeśli nie chcemy się z nim spotkać.-rozkazałam Szliśmy teraz całą gromadą, a w mojej głowie ciągle przebywał Difen. Tłumaczył dzisiejszy plan na wieczornym treningu. Jeżeli nowa przyjdzie to będzie chciał sprawdzić, co potrafi. Cóż widziałam już dość sporo i stwierdzam, że jest naprawdę świetna, jeśli chodzi o walkę. Doskonale panuje nad swoją mocą i widać, że dobrze wie o swoich możliwościach. Zastanawia mnie to, dlaczego przy korzystaniu ze znamienia nie ubywa jej energii, jak w przypadku mnie i innych naznaczonych. Doszliśmy do kamiennej ściany labiryntu. Zack warknął nie zadowolony i skierował się w lewo. Szłam trzymając prawą rękę na kamieniu i podążałam ciągle prawą stroną. Starszy ode mnie o kilka miesięcy chłopak upierał się, że musimy trzymać się razem. Ja ufałam smokowi, który co chwila obserwował Zębacza z powietrza i informował, kiedy się zbliżał. : - Idziemy tędy. Za mną !-rozkazał twardo czarnowłosy : - Radziłabym pójść w prawo.-próbowałam go przekonać : - Dlaczego ? Co za różnica, czy w tą, czy w tą?-prychną : - Wydaje mi się, że tą drogą będzie bezpieczniej, ale jeśli nie chcesz mnie słuchać...to proszę, idź.-skrzyżowałam ręce : - Kayla ma rację.-potwierdziła Gemma : - To sobie idź z Kaylą ! Odynie, jakie problemy.-krzyknął i poszedł w swoją drogę Rozzłościł mnie tym swoim nie odpowiedzialnym zachowaniem ! Uważa się za szefa, choć nim nie jest. To, że jest najstarszy z naszej paczki, nie robi go przywódcą. Cała poczerwieniałam na twarzy i nie zdziwiłabym się gdyby z uszu zaczęła mi wylatywać para. Alek położył mi dłoń na ramieniu i pobiegł za Zackiem. Uśmiechnęłam się i odprowadziłam go rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Odkąd pamiętam Alek zawsze mi się podobał. Nigdy mu tego nie powiedziałam, bo po co ? Przecież on nic do mnie nie czuje i bym się tylko ośmieszyła. W końcu Pyskacz się znudził, złapał smoka do klatki i złożył labirynt. Kazał nam rozejść się do domów. Chciałam już iść, ale zatrzymały mnie bliźniaczki. Wskazały na chłopaków, którzy gadali ze sobą. Mówili coś o jakimś spotkaniu, żeby się lepiej poznać i w ogóle. Pomyślałam, że możemy zrobić z dziewczynami nockę u którejś w domu. Zaciągnęłam do naszego 'kręgu wzajemnej tolerancji' Odalę i wszystko jej przedstawiłyśmy. Chciała się wymigać, ale po dłuższej namowie zgodziła się. Umówiłyśmy się w domu Amouteru o ósmej. Ponoć chłopcy o tej godzinie będą u Zacka. No to trening mamy z głowy. Difen nie był tym pomysłem zachwycony, ale nie miał wyboru i musiał się zgodzić. Pożegnałyśmy się i wróciłam z nowymi współlokatorami do domu. Kiedy otworzyłam drzwi jak zwykle mojego taty nie było w środku. Westchnęłam. Miałam już tego dosyć, nigdy go nie ma, bo wioska jest dla niego ważniejsza niż własne dzieci. Czkawką po śmierci mamy i Daniela sama musiałam się zająć, ponieważ ojciec nie chciał na niego patrzeć. Ponoć to przez niego oni zginęli. Nigdy nie dowiedziałam się jak było naprawdę. Wpuściłam gości do środka i upewniwszy się, że nikogo nie ma w drzwiach mocno nimi trzasnęłam. Musiałam się na czymś wyżyć, a drewniane drzwi wydały mi się najodpowiedniejsze. Odala spojrzała na mnie z troską w oczach. Powędrowałam do kuchni i zaproponowałam herbatę. Chłopak uprzejmie odmówił, a dziewczyna twierdząco kiwnęła głową. Nie mogłam znaleźć krzemienia aby podgrzać wodę, więc poprosiłam o to koleżankę. Uśmiechnęła się, aktywowała symbol i palcem wskazującym skierowała płomienie na metalowy dzbanek. Do szklanek wsypałam po dwie łyżki ziół i zalałam je wrzątkiem. : - Zaprowadzić was do waszych pokoi ?-spytałam : - Jakbyś mogła.-skinął Dante Weszliśmy po schodach na piętro. Minęliśmy pokój Czkawki i mój, a tuż za nimi były kolejne dwa. Na lewo kiedyś był pokój Daniela, teraz stoi on pusty, miał go wziąć Dante. Pokój gościnny zajęła Odala. : - Idziemy do mnie ?-wskazałam jasno brązowe drzwi : - Pewnie.-Odala otworzyła drzwi wolną ręką : - Poczekaj chwilę.-stopą zapukałam do pokoju brata- Czkawka, mam dla ciebie herbatę. Otwórz. : - Dzięki, Kayla.-zabrał napój i wrócił do siebie : - Słodki jest twój brat.-dziewczyna upiła łyk naparu : - Masz rację.-odparłam Siedząc na łóżku zadawałyśmy sobie pytania i na nie odpowiadałyśmy. Dużo się przy tym śmiałyśmy. Dowiedziałam się o niej wielu ciekawych rzeczy. Z natury jest optymistką, ale tragiczne wydarzenia dają wiele do życzenia. Nie lubi przebywać w tłumie. Kiedy kogoś poznaje szybko się do tej osoby przywiązuje, a utrata takiej osoby jest dla niej bardzo bolesna, między innymi jej depresyjne spojrzenie na świat jest właśnie przez rozstania. Jak słuchałam tego, co mówiła to chciało mi się płakać. Spytała o moją mamę, wtedy po policzkach spłynęły mi łzy. Kiedyś obiecałam sobie, że nie będę płakać, kiedy ktoś zapyta mnie o matkę, niestety rozpacz po jej stracie ciągle jest i zamiast ustępować, to ona się nasila. Odstawiłam kubek na szafkę obok łóżka i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. Nie potrafiłam zapanować nad łzami, płynęły wyrządzając mi okropny ból. Deski zatrzeszczały w miejscu, gdzie stanęła na nie naznaczona. Ponownie usiadła, tym razem koło mnie i mocno przytuliła. Nie miałam pojęcia, że tak bardzo mi brakowało czułego uścisku. : - Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałam, że temat twojej mamy jest tak bolesny.-mocniej przyciągnęła mnie do siebie- Jeśli nie chcesz to nie mów. : - Moja mama nie żyje. Zginęła podczas napadu smoków na naszą osadę pięć lat temu.-wyjaśniłam, jak się uspokoiłam : - Przykro mi.-wzięła głęboki wdech i dodała- Kanti. : - Co ?-nie zrozumiałam, odsunęłam się żeby na nią spojrzeć : - To moje prawdzie imię. Kanti.-ponownie mnie przytuliła Opowiedziała mi, tak naprawdę, co sprowadziło ich na naszą wyspę. Słuchałam zaszokowana, próbując wyrzucić z myśli to, co mówiła najpierw. Zaczęła od same początku. Urodziła się na małej wyspie Marlan. Jej mieszkańcy żyli w pokoju ze smokami, pomagali sobie wzajemnie i żadna rasa nie skakała sobie do gardeł. Było to dla mnie ogromnym szokiem, jednak da się żyć z gadami w pobliżu. Żyłoby im się niczym w bajce, gdyby nie władca pobliskiej wyspy Rizony, Negros. Jego flota liczyła kilka tysięcy uzbrojonych okrętów, żołnierze przemieszczali się nie tylko drogą morską, ale także powietrzną...na smokach. Gady od pisklęcia były tresowane na maszyny do zabijania. Starcie z tą armią i wygranie go było prawie nie możliwe. Wikingowie w ciężkich zbrojach od wielu lat przylatywali na Marlan i odbierali jej mieszkańcom wszystko, co się dało sprzedać: broń, jedzenie, zwierzęta, materiały budowlane. Zdarzało się też, że porywali dzieci. Wódz wyspy nie mógł znieść tak wielu strat i wypowiedział wojnę wyspie Rizony. Rozgniewany Negros, częściej napadał na wioskę i porywał nie tylko dzieci pozostawione bez opieki. Kanti także stała się celem wrogich wojowników. Udało jej się zgubić ich w pobliskim lesie, niestety sama również się zgubiła. Bała się wołać o pomoc, gdyż mogli ją usłyszeć. Znalazła schronienie w małej jaskini, w której przykryte liśćmi leżało fioletowo-granatowe piskle Koszmara Ponocnika. Smoczek nie bał się dziewczynki i dał się dotknąć niemal od razu. Kanti nazwała nową towarzyszkę Dalia, po swojej babci. Z jej pomocą wydostała się z gąszczu, lecz widok jaki zobaczyła w wiosce przyprawił ją o mdłości. Płonące budynki, ciała poległych w walkach walały się wszędzie. Odala biegnąc w cieniu dostała się do bunkru pod Twierdzą, gdzie znajdowały się kobiety, starsi, dzieci i ranni. W tłumie odnalazła swoją matkę. Wojska Negrosa wycofały się o zachodzie słońca, aby dać swemu wrogowi odetchnąć. Kiedy upewnili się, że zostali sami, opuścili schronienie i poszli oceniać straty, które były ogromne. Praktycznie cała wioska była zdemolowana, mnóstwo poległych i jeszcze więcej rannych. Matki liczyły swoje dzieci, oglądały się za mężami, szukały zagubionych przyjaciół. I wtedy go zobaczyła. Jej ojciec leżał na placu przed Twierdzą przeszyty mieczem. Jej matka zalana łzami pobiegła do ciała swojego męża, potykając się o trupy. Nie żył to było pewne. Zrozpaczeni wojownicy postanowili zrównać się z siłami wroga i zaczęli wykorzystywać smoki do obrony wyspy. Nie torturowali ich w przeciwieństwie do Negrosa, czym szybko zyskali zaufanie smoków, nie tylko tych mieszkających na wyspie. Sprzymierzyli sobie także gady należące do armii Rizony. Mimo zyskania nowych sojuszników i tak Marlan nie mógł równać się z wrogimi siłami. Ich walki trwały jeszcze kilka lat, Dalia zdążyła urosnąć do rozmiarów dorosłego osobnika swojego gatunku. Kanti wieczorami latała na niej i szkoliła się w walce wręcz i w powietrzu. Uczyła się bardzo szybko i równie szybko wraz z Dalią stanęły w szeregach jeźdźców, oczywiście bez wiedzy matki dziewczyny. Pewnego dnia żołnierze wdarli się do bunkru i wszystkich tam będących wymordowali, w tym mamę brunetki. Przepełniona żalem i gniewem dziewczyna chciała pomścić śmierć rodziców. Zatapiała statki z niezwykłą precyzją, nie jeden mógł jej pozazdrościć celności. Amunicja z katapulty trafiła w smoczycę, przez co ona i jej jeździec wpadli do wody. Siła uderzenia w taflę była tak duża, że Odala straciła przytomność, a jak się później okazało także pamięć. Całe szczęście nie całą, pamiętała, jak się nazywała, skąd pochodziła, wiedziała o wojnie, ale nie pamiętała rodziców, chwil spędzonych z nimi. Ocknęła się na plaży niezamieszkanej wyspy, znalazł ją Dante i jego smoczyca Ostra. Chłopak zaopiekował się nimi i opowiedział o tym jak uciekł z wyspy. Na szybko wymyśliła bajkę, w którą uwierzył. Po parunastu dniach, kiedy zaufała im, przyznała się do kłamstwa i przedstawiła prawdziwą historię. Dante był wstrząśnięty opowieścią dziewczyny, lecz nie odtrącił jej. Postanowili, że będą razem przemierzać świat i bronić smoki przed ludźmi. Ratowali stworzenia i odlatywali niezauważeni, niestety pewnego razu, kiedy dzieciaki miały czternaście lat przydarzył się wypadek i dostrzegli ich Łowcy Smoków. Strzelali do nich aż w końcu zestrzelili Dalię, którą później zabili. Od tamtej pory Kanti nie miała żadnego smoka i straciłaby sens życia gdyby nie Ostra i Dante, który jest obecnie jej chłopakiem. Opowiedziała też o kolejnym starciu z Łowcami, w którym została ranna i razem z przyjaciółmi wzięta do niewoli. Tam po raz pierwszy zobaczyła Difena, a raczej Nezurii'ego. Był z nim jeszcze jakiś smok, według niej był ogromny, biały ze złotymi piórami na skrzydłach. Wtapiał się w ciało różnookiego niczym duch. Smoki pomogły im uciec i dopiero teraz ponownie się zobaczyli. : - To niesamowite. Tyle przeżyłaś...współczuję. Jak odzyskałaś pamięć ?-otarłam łzy : - Ostra mi pomogła. Po dziwnej przemianie, dzięki której zyskaliśmy moce zaczęłam rozumieć smoczy język, to bardzo pomocna umiejętność. Moc Ostrej jest podobna do mojej, z tą różnicą, że ona czerpie moc ze słońca, a ja z życia organizmów. Trenowałyśmy razem i jakoś się stało, wszystkie wspomnienia nagle wróciły.-dokończyła z uśmiechem- Obiecaj, że zachowasz to w tajemnicy. : - Obiecuję.-przyrzekłam- Jak to możliwe ? No wiesz, przyjaźń ze smokiem. Gdzie teraz jest Ostra ? : - Smoki nie są takie. To czego nas o nich uczą to nie prawda. Są, jak ludzie, czują, kochają, rozumieją więcej niż nie jeden człowiek. Moja Dalia wiele razy mnie uratowała, a jak ona została ranna, to nie potrafiłam jej pomóc. Nie umiałam.-szepnęła, z jej lodowatych oczu spływały słone krople : - A nie myślałaś może, żeby znaleźć jakiegoś innego smoka ?-spytałam ostrożnie, na co ona prychnęła zirytowana : - A ty nie myślałaś, żeby znaleźć sobie nową mamę ?-warknęła wstając, zabolały mnie jej słowa- Ze smokami jest tak samo ! Kochałam Dalię, nie zniosłabym kolejnego rozstania z gadem, którego bym kochała. Miała rację. Przecież nikt nie może nam zastąpić ważnej osoby, którą się straciło. Kanti zaciskała pięści, jej wzrok palił. Przeszły mnie dreszcze, jej postawa wywołała u mnie dość duży niepokój. Dziewczyna nagle odwróciła się i rozłożyła ramiona, z których buchnęły płomienie. Spłynęły na podłogę, po czym powędrowały na ściany. Naznaczona złączyła dłonie nad głową, a ogniste linie powtórzyły za nią ruch. Skupiły się na środku sufitu, aby następnie rozproszyć się w kształt gwiazdy. Czerwone strumienie dzieliły się na mniejsze kreski, aż pokryły całe drewno. Kanti spojrzała na mnie i wykonała krótki ruch dłonią. Pnącza gięły się i skręcały, tworząc przyjemny efekt. Ich pani oparła jedną rękę na biodrze, a drugą uniosła nad głowę i ‘złapała’ nici. : - Przepraszam. Nie powinnam była tak mówić. Tobie też jest ciężko, a ja znowu myślę tylko o sobie.-jej wzrok był cieplejszy, iskrzyły się w nim pobudzone płomyki 01.11.2019 dawno nie było, ale już jest ;) Rozdział 29 Perspektywa Czkawki Zbliżał się wieczór. Z mojego okna można było podziwiać niesamowite zachody słońca, z pokoju Kayli natomiast wschody. Podszedłem do okna i wyjrzałem przez nie. Niebo powoli zaczynało nabierać kolorowych barw, a jasno niebieski kolor ustąpił miejsca czarnemu, na którym budziły się gwiazdy. Słońce powoli zbliżało się do wody, zanurzało się zabarwiając morską toń na czerwono. Jeszcze trochę i będę mógł spotkać się z Difenem. Słońce wreszcie schowało się do wody i mogłem iść. Podszedłem do drzwi i nasłuchiwałem. Z korytarza dochodziły stłumione głosy Kayli, Odali i Dantego, gdzieś się wybierali. Słyszałem jak schodzili po schodach, tata chyba był już w domu, ponieważ ponownie usłyszałem głos siostry. Mówiła o jakimś nocowaniu u Adeliny i Gemmy oraz Zack'a. Ojciec zgodził się i poczekałem jeszcze aż drzwi frontowe się zamknął. Ten moment nareszcie nadszedł. Wybiegłem ze swojego pokoju, zszedłem po schodach i wszedłem do spiżarni, schowałem do torby dwie ryby i stanąłem przed tatą. : Zgodnie z umową pozwalam ci iść do smoka. Przed północą chcę cię widzieć w domu, będę czekał. Jak się spóźnisz o spotkaniach z nim będziesz mógł sobie pomarzyć.-warknął- Co masz w torbie ? : - Dwie ryby.-odpowiedziałem : - Dobrze, idź już.-otworzyłem drzwi, ale tata mnie zatrzymał- Uważaj na siebie, synku. : - Dziękuję.-pobiegłem na arenę Biegłem za budynkami, kryjąc się w cieniu. Przemieszczałem się nie zauważony. Po osadzie kręciło się jeszcze paru wikingów, ale nie przeszkodziło mi to w dotarciu do mojego smoka. Bo chyba mogę go tak nazywać. Zobaczyłem jak siostra wraz z nowymi rozdzielają się i idą w swoje strony. Nie wydaje mi się żeby okłamała tatę. Zawróciłem i poszedłem za dziewczynami. Nie blefowała. Zapukały do drzwi, które otworzyła jedna z bliźniaczek. Przylgnąłem do ściany budynku, kiedy Kayla odwróciła się w moją stronę. Raczej mnie nie dostrzegła, bo wzruszyła ramionami i weszła do domu koleżanek. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, pobiegłem na arenę skutecznie unikając spojrzeń ciekawskich mieszkańców. Będąc już prawie na miejscu, o mały włos nie wpadłem na Sączyślina, ojca Sączysmarka. Cudem wyhamowałem i schowałem się za kamieniem. Marna kryjówka, ale może mnie nie zauważył. Uspokoiłem oddech i wsłuchiwałem się w kroki mężczyzny. Z tego co wywnioskowałem nie zmienił tępa, ale ciągle się zbliżał. Zaraz potem było go doskonale słychać, jeszcze trochę i mnie zobaczy. W pewnej chwili znajdująca się trochę dalej kuźnia stanęła w ogniu. Sączyślin to zauważył i pobiegł tam zawiadamiając o pożarze. Pyskacz poraz enty zapomniał o swoich ubraniach suszących się na piecu. Korzystając z zamieszania dotarłem do upragnionej areny. Sprawdziłem czy nikogo w pobliżu nie było i dopadłem do krat. Wewnątrz nikogo nie było. Pociągnąłem za dźwignię, która otworzyła wejście. Nie byłbym sobą gdybym się nie potknął i zamiast wejść na wybieg to na niego wpadłem. Wylądowałem na plecach i westchnąłem. To już staje się moją rutyną. Podniosłem się z zimnej podłogi, otrzepałem z kurzu i zarzuciłem na ramię torbę. Zwolniłem kolejną dźwignię i przywitałem smoka, który wyszedł z celi. : - Zaraz ci wszystko wytłumaczę, ale najpierw lećmy na Krucze Urwisko.-pogłaskałem go Wyjrzałem czy nikt się nie zbliża, wszyscy okrążyli dom kowala i próbowali ugasić ogień. Wyprowadziłem Difena i zatrzasnąłem za nim wejście. Pobiegliśmy na klif znajdujący się za drzewami, skąd nie było nas widać, dosiadłem smoka i mocno oplotłem rękami jego szyję. Ten czując, że jestem gotowy zeskoczył z klifu i zaczęliśmy spadać. Dopiero tuż nad taflą spokojnego morza rozłożył ogromne skrzydła. Leciał tak blisko wody, że mógłbym ją dotknąć. Zachęcony tą myślą wyciągnąłem jedną dłoń i zanurzyłem ją w chłodnej, ciemnej cieczy. Difen jeszcze bardziej zwolnił i pozwolił mi się wyprostować. Usiadłem prosto i rozłożyłem ręce niczym skrzydła. Smok zniżył lot, tak aby łapami dotykać tafli. Rozbryzgująca się woda miło chłodziła moją twarz. Ponownie położyłem się na gadzie, objąłem jego szyję dając znak, żeby wrócić na wyspę. Zawrócił i znacznie przyspieszył. Bałem się, że spadnę, ale ufałem, że w porę mnie złapie. Całe szczęście nic takiego nie miało miejsca. W jednym kawałku wylądowaliśmy w Kruczym Urwisku. Zeskoczyłem z grzbietu przyjaciela. Kolana się pode mną ugięły i dałem nura w miękką trawę. Pachniała trochę jak zioło, z którego siostra robiła mi herbatę. Mięta jeśli się nie mylę. Difen niemal zaraz po mnie wskoczył w zielsko i zaczął się w nim tarzać. Ciekawe. Pociągnąłem go za ogon próbując wydostać z zieleniny. Na próżno. Usiadłem na pobliskim kamieniu i obserwowałem poczynania przyjaciela. Ta trawa ma niezwykłe właściwości, smoki przy niej dostają kręćka. : - Widzisz, przyjacielu ? Wiem już co raz więcej rzeczy. Jeszcze trochę i zamienię się w smoka.-uśmiechnąłem się Difen zaczął się uspokajać. Chwiejnie wyszedł i ułożył się koło moich stóp. Miał rozszerzone do granic możliwości źrenice. Bardzo szybko oddychał, a uszy poruszały się niespokojnie. Położyłem mu dłoń na nosie i się uspokoił. : - Tata jednak nie jest taki zły jak myślałem. Pozwolił mi przebywać z tobą. Pod warunkiem, że nikt nas nie zauważy, oczywiście. Zmienił do mnie nastawienie, nie jest już taki wredny.-patrzył na mnie swoimi niesamowitymi oczami- I wiesz co jeszcze ? Okazało się, że miałem brata. Tak, dobrze usłyszałeś, brata. Bliźniak Kayli. Zginął z mamą tamtego dnia. Ojciec pokazał mi obraz, na którym jestem ja, Kayla, tata oraz mama i Daniel. Dasz wiarę, że ja i on wyglądamy identycznie ? Sobowtór. Ponoć nawet z charakteru byliśmy tacy sami. Okłamywali mnie. Po co mi to powiedział ? Przecież mógł zachować to w tajemnicy, pozostawić, aby wszyscy zapomnieli, żeby prawda nie wyszła na jaw. Dlaczego ? Smok polizał mnie po dłoni. Chyba chciał mi dodać tym otuchy. Może chciał powiedzieć, że mogę na niego liczyć ? Nie wiem. Nie rozumiem tego, co próbuje mi przekazać. Pokręciłem głową i go pogłaskałem. Uśmiechnąłem się przez łzy. Byłem zagubiony, nie wiedziałem co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Mogę zrozumieć to, że Stoick mi nie powiedział, bo nienawidził mnie, ale jest jeszcze Kayla. Ona na pewno wiedziała o Danielu. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie gad. Pociągnął mnie za rękaw bluzki zachęcając do zabawy. Przystałem na to. Odwróciłem się na pięcie i zacząłem uciekać. Biegłem ile sił w nogach, ale czułem, że smok nadal stoi w miejscu. Dawał mi fory. Przyspieszyłem jeszcze bardziej i wtedy Difen ruszył. Słyszałem jak gna za mną, stawia łapy na trawie, aż w końcu odrywa się od ziemi i leci ku mnie. To nie sprawiedliwe. Wskoczyłem do nory pod drzewem, w której smok się nie zmieści i czekałem. Nasłuchiwałem. Wreszcie jaszczur usiadł na drzewie, które zatrzeszczało. Po chwili odleciał. Wyczołgałem się z podziemi. Difena faktycznie nie było na gałęzi. Wstałem i tak cicho jak tylko potrafiłem przedostałem się do wyższej trawy. On mnie jednak usłyszał i zanurkował w moją stronę. Nim się obejrzałem byłem już w powietrzu. Podniosłem głowę i powitała mnie uśmiechnięta mordka Furii. Pomógł mi znaleźć się na swoim grzbiecie i podlecieliśmy ponad chmury. Na czarnym niebie pojawiła się zorza. Mnóstwo kolorów tańczyło wokół nas. 01.12.2019 równo 1111 słów ;) CD Perspektywa Kanti Bliźniaczki zaprosiły nas do swojego pokoju na piętrze. W między czasie Gemma jeśli dobrze pamiętam wzięła tacę z napojami i kanapkami przyrządzonymi przez ich mamę. Przywitałam się grzecznie z jej rodzicami. Brakuje mi moich. Szybko zmusiłam się do porządku, ale nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się nagły ból w sercu. Zdusiłam go myślą o Negrosie. O tym tchórzu, który nigdy nie pojawił się osobiście podczas walk. Siedział na swojej wyspie i liczył majątek, który nie został zgromadzony legalnie. Kiedyś, jak powrócę na swoją wyspę, to wykurzę go z jego kryjówki i zabiję moją mocą. Nie będę miała dla niego litości. Weszłyśmy na górę i usiadłyśmy na skórze zdjętej ze sporego niedźwiedzia. Zatopiłam palce w miękkim futrze i przypomniały mi się obserwacje watahy wilków z rodzicami. Udało nam się podejść do nich na tyle blisko, aby ich dotknąć. Nie wyrażały do nas agresji, a przecież były z nimi młode. Były nas ciekawe i przyjaźnie nastawione, chętnie podchodziły i wąchały nas. Pamiętam, że mi jako jedynej wilcza mama pozwoliła dotknąć szczeniąt. Były takie maleńkie. Z łatwością można było je zabić. Po tamtym wydarzeniu nie widziałam wilka już ani razu. Wróciłam do świata rzeczywistego. Po prawej stronie siedziała Kayla, po lewej Gemma, a przede mną Adelina, albo na odwrót. Nie mogę zapamiętać. Chciałyśmy zacząć rozmowę, ale przeszkodził nam blask płomieni. Podbiegłam do okna. źródłem ognia była kuźnia. Dziewczyny także podeszły do ramy i pokręciły głowami. :- Idziemy pomóc ?-spytałam :- Nie ma potrzeby. Dorośli się tym zajmą.-odparła blondwłosa i usiadła na futrze :- Przecież kuźnia się pali !-nalegałam :- Pyskacz pewnie znowu zapomniał o ubraniach suszących się na piecu.-dodała bliźniaczka :- Ale...-przerwała mi Kayla :- Odala, spokojnie.-położyła mi dłonie na ramionach i potrząsnęła łagodnie, zaczęła mi mącić w głowie- Nic się nie dzieje. Spokojnie. Wyrwałam się i pogroziłam jej ogniem, który nagle pojawił się na mojej zamkniętej dłoni. Miało to oznaczać, żeby nie próbowała tych swoich sztuczek na mnie. Ufam jej, ale bez przesady. Gdy emocje opadły ponownie zasiadłyśmy w kręgu i ponowiłyśmy próbę rozpoczęcia rozmowy. Przebiegała szorstko, czułam się jak intruz. :- Więc, to jednak prawda. Masz znamię.-uśmiechnęła się Gemma :- Owszem.-potwierdziłam :- Możesz jeszcze raz go wytworzyć ? Tylko na otwartej dłoni, chcę się mu przyjrzeć.-spytała z nadzieją Adelina :- Niech będzie.-wykonałam jej prośbę Wyciągnęłam otwartą dłoń przed siebie. Momentalnie zaczął pojawiać się na niej mały płomyk. Poczułam znajome ciepło, jak te podczas miotania ogniem w Śmiertnika. Przeszył mnie dreszcz, ale nadal miałam pełną kontrolę nad żarem. Jęzory rysowały cienie na mojej twarzy i na ścianach pomieszczenia. Siedząca przede mną dziewczyna przyglądała się mojemu dziełu z niepokojem, bała się go, obawiała się mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się i zgasiłam płomień. :- Piękna moc. Nie musisz się nas obawiać, też posiadamy znaki.-po wypowiedzeniu tych słów na mojej dłoni pojawił się płomyk. :- Zaskakujące. Wygląda jak prawdziwy. Czuję ciepło bijące od niego.-szepnęłam i machnęłam ręką strzepując z siebie iluzję- Jesteś bardzo utalentowana. Sama się uczysz ? :- Dziękuję. Uczę się z siostrą, ale także z Difenem. Smokiem z areny, który także posługuje się ogniem. To on pomógł mi kontrolować moc.-wyznała :- A ty ? Zgaduję, że też mnie czymś zaskoczysz.-uśmiechnęłam się pokazując zęby :- Moja moc nie jest do końca znana. Księżyc. Jak na razie potrafię tylko panować nad nocą.-ręką nakreśliła coś w stylu fal, a na ciemnym niebie pojawiła się zorza Stanęłam przy oknie. Gemma poruszając palcami poruszała także światłem. Kolejne wspomnienie uderzyło we mnie z potężną siłą. Za naszym domem znajdował się pagórek, na którym często się bawiłam. Po zachodzie słońca, gdy pokazywały się pierwsze gwiazdy i niebo było czyste, kładłam się z rodzicami na zielonej trawie i obserwowaliśmy konstelacje. Wiele razy pojawiały się kolorowe światła, na które tak bardzo uwielbiałam patrzeć. Robiłabym to dalej, gdyby nie wojna, która zabrała mi oboje rodziców. Zabrała mi rodziców, przyjaciół, dom. Moją Dalię. Jej wspomnienie spowodowało ponowne ukłucie bólu. Jęknęłam zaciskając powieki. Nie próbowałam go zwalczyć, pozwoliłam by spokojnie opuścił moje ciało wraz ze łzami. :- Odala ? Wszystko w porządku ?-spytała Kayla :- Nie.-odparłam- Czy mogłabyś...no wiesz, zrobić to co wcześniej ? Po chwili tonęłam w jej ramionach. Jeszcze parę godzin temu to ja ją przytulałam, ocierałam łzy, szeptałam, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Historia lubi się powtarzać, tym razem to ona pocieszała mnie. Nie przejmowałam się, że siostry to widzą, teraz liczyła się dla mnie Kayla, to jej ufam i wiem, że mi pomoże. Na miejsce żalu wstąpiła chłodna obojętność, tak jak być powinno. Taka zawsze powinnam być, obojętna i nie wrażliwa na to, co mnie otacza, ale pierwszy raz od wielu lat czuję, że to nie jestem ja. Że wraz ze śmiercią rodziców, umarła też czująca cząstka mnie. :- Już dobrze. Jestem przy tobie.-szepnęła :- Dziękuję.-otarłam policzek :- Coś się stało, prawda ? Jak nie chcesz nie musisz odpowiadać.-dodała szybko jedna z bliźniaczek :- Przypomniały mi się chwile spędzone z moimi rodzicami.-spojrzały na mnie z troską w oczach- Nie żyją. :- Przepraszamy, nie wiedziałyśmy.-przytuliły mnie :- Nic nie szkodzi.-dalsza rozmowa toczyła się już po innych torach O bliźniaczych siostrach Amouteru dowiedziałam się znacznie więcej niż przypuszczałam. Musiały mi bardzo zaufać skoro aż tak się przede mną otworzyły. Szkoda, że ja nie umiem... Urodziły się, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, na stałym lądzie. Z ich opisu wynika, że jest to ogromna wyspa, znacznie większa niż Berk, większa niż cały archipelag, na którym żyjemy. Przez prawie całe życie były pod opieką matki, ojciec służył w wojsku i rzadko przebywał w domu. Wiodło im się bardzo dobrze, dopóki inni mieszkańcy nie zapragnęli lądu na własność. Żołnierze toczyli krwawe walki o ziemie, ludzie byli mordowani, ginęli wykończeni groźnymi chorobami, zostawali kalekami na całe życie. W walkach brali udział głównie mężczyźni, w tym ojciec bliźniaczek. Jego oddział bronił mniejszych posiadłości, coś poszło nie tak i zginął raniony mieczem. Zaraz po tragicznych wieściach, Maris, matka dziewczyn, spakowała najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i wypłynęła wraz z córkami w poszukiwania bezpiecznego miejsca do zamieszkania. Płynęły długo, kobieta traciła nadzieje na znalezienie lądu, kiedy miała się poddać dostrzegła wyspę. Dopłynęły do brzegu wielce spokojnej wyspy Berk i tam się osiedliły. Jedynym problemem okazały się być smoki, które atakowały niemal każdego wieczoru. Początki zaklimatyzowania się nowym otoczeniu były trudne. W pierwszych dniach bały się wystawić czubek nosa poza budynek. Dopiero znacznie później przyzwyczaiły się do gadów przesiadujących na drzewach. Cud, że nikt ich jeszcze nie wybił. Rozmawiałyśmy i śmiałyśmy się jeszcze do północy. Bardzo dobrze czułam się w ich towarzystwie. Od bezustannego śmiechu rozbolał mnie brzuch i nie mogłam złapać tchu. :- Więc ty i Dante jesteście razem ?-spytała Gemma jak już się uspokoiła :- Już od jakiegoś czasu. Po tym jak moi rodzice zmarli on jest mi jedyną bliską osobą. Kocham go, nie wiem co zrobię jak go zabraknie.-odparłam zgodnie z prawdą :- Pasujecie do siebie.-mrugnęła do mnie Adelina :- A-a między tobą i Alkiem coś jest ?-Kayla poczerwieniała- I nie mów, że się mylę, bo się nie mylę. Widzę jak na niego patrzysz. :- Jesteśmy kumplami. Nic nas nie łączy. Naprawdę !-warknęła :- Zatem jest wolny ? Świetnie !-uśmiechnęłam się :- Ale ty masz chłopaka.-blondynka uniosła jedną brew :- Z kolegą nie mogę się spotkać ? Dante z dziewczynami nie przebywa, nie lubi, ale ja z chłopcami pewnie !-zaczęłam układać w głowie plan działania :- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Możesz robić co chcesz.-dała pozwolenie Kayla :- Nie rozumiem, co wam w tym przeszkadza.-przewróciłam oczami :- Nie przeszkadza. Tylko wydaje nam się to dziwne, skoro masz chłopaka, to po co chcesz umówić się z innym ?-Gemma skrzyżowała ręce :- Bez powodu.-odparłam szorstko- Muszę już iść. :- Ale miałaś zostać na noc !-zdziwiły się :- Przypomniałam sobie, że muszę jeszcze coś załatwić. Poza tym niezbyt dobrze się czuję.-wstałam Opuściłam pokój z obojętną miną. Ogień we mnie buchał i bałam się, że nad nim nie zapanuję. Zeszłam po schodach uważając na niektóre deski, które przeraźliwie skrzypią. Zeskoczyłam z trzech ostatnich stopni i cicho wylądowałam na zgiętych nogach. Podeszłam do wieszaka i zdjęłam swój czarny płaszcz. Przerzuciłam go przez ramię, otworzyłam drzwi i powoli je zamknęłam. Wszystkie światła były pogaszone, jedynie księżyc oświetlał mi drogę. Włożyłam płaszcz i zaciągnęłam kaptur na oczy. Coś podkusiło mnie żebym poszła na arenę, zrobiłam tak i po niedługiej chwili byłam już przed wybiegiem. Przecisnęłam się przez kraty, stanęłam na środku. Na przeciw mnie świeciły się błękitne i czerwone oczy. Perspektywa Nezurii'ego Z chłopcem lataliśmy długo, niestety wszystko co dobre szybko się kończy. Zanim się zorientowałem musiałem odstawić mojego małego towarzysza do domu. Niechciał się ze mną rozstawać, ale musiał, wiem jaki jest Stoick. Jeśli Czkawka poszedł od razu do domu to był tam przed północą. Byłem zbyt rozbudzony żeby spać, położyłem się na podłodze i czekałem aż zmorzy mnie sen. Ta chwila jak można się domyśleć nie nadchodziła. W pewnej chwili usłyszałem jak ktoś podchodzi do mojej celi. Oby to nie był Czkawka. :- Czyli Kayla nie kłamała. Naprawdę dałeś się złapać !-znałem ten głos :- Miło cię widzieć, Odalo, czy może raczej, Kanti ?-usiadłem :- Ciebie również Nezurii. Możesz mówić, jak chcesz, ufam ci. Widziałeś ile tu naznaczonych ? Masakra ! I na dodatek średnio nad tym panują.-mruknęła zsuwając kaptur z głowy Ufa mi ? Przecież w ogóle się nie znamy. Znaczy...mam wrażenie, że mogę jej zaufać. Przecież nasze symbole rozbłysły bez naszej kontroli. To coś musi znaczyć. Czy przez to, że mamy te same znaki, to jesteśmy w jakiś sposób ze sobą połączeni ? Jakieś przeznaczenie, o którym nic nie wiem, czy co ? :- Przesadzasz.-bąknąłem :- Doprawdy ?-skrzyżowała ręce- Trenujesz ?-spytała odpinając płaszcz, rzuciła go na skrzynię i wysunęła sztylet :- Bardziej pomagam doskonalić nowe umiejętności. A co ?-arena nagle stanęła w ogniu :- Pokaż, co potrafisz.-wycedziła usypiając inne smoki siłą woli :- Tu ?-spytałem aktywując znamię i pozbywając się płomieni :- A gdzie ?-zaśmiała się bawiąc ostrą bronią, schowała ją z powrotem do paska na udzie Rozłożyła ręce. W miejscu gdzie stała zaczął się pojawiać ogień. Beztrosko chodziła po arenie zostawiając za sobą ognistą ścieżkę. Była potężna, z niesamowitą precyzją poruszała płomieniami, tworząc najróżniejsze figury. Pociągnęła za dźwignię zwalniając kraty oddzielające mnie od reszty wyspy. Wyszedłem i pochłonąłem cały żar. Wbiłem w nią spojrzenie, stabilniej ustawiłem łapy i posłałem cienkie kreski ognia, które zamieniły się w lawę. To była jedna z nowszych mocy jakie udało mi się okiełznać. Kanti zablokowała strumienie jednym ruchem. Wyszukała w moim ciele nici energii i przeniosła je na swoją stronę. Uniosła dłonie, za nią uformowała się fala lawy, która zaraz potem płynęła w moją stronę. Odnalazłem wizję tarczy i ją wytworzyłem. Uniosłem jedną łapę i posłałem dużą kulę mocy. Odala skrzyżowała ręce i również zaatakowała. Strzelaliśmy w siebie tą samą bronią, w pewnym momencie dziewczyna oddzieliła nas czerwonym murem, dając znak, że koniec. Złożyłem skrzydła i wyłączyłem moc, tak samo poczyniła wojowniczka. :- Całkiem nieźle. Myślałam, że nie potrafisz wytworzyć lawy, a tu proszę, miła niespodzianka.-pogratulowała :- Też dobrze sobie radzisz. Kto cię uczył ?-spytałem :- Uczyłam się z Ostrą. Wiesz, ta ładna smoczyca z symbolem słońca.-splunąłem w jej stronę plazmą- No co ? Zaśmiała się i oddała strzał w formie czerwonej kuli. Przekrzywiłem głowę, ona powtórzyła po mnie czynność, po czym parsknęła śmiechem. Wyszczerzyła się tajemniczo, zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i wysłała dwie duże kule. Uchyliłem się omijając pocisków. :- Gdzie ona jest ?-warknąłem :- Czeka w lesie na nasz sygnał. Mieliśmy zyskać zaufanie mieszkańców, przekonać ich do smoków i nauczyć z nimi żyć, jeśli nie będą współpracować...uwolnimy smoki i zniszczymy arenę.-wyjaśniła wzruszając ramionami :- Stoick nie pojedna się ze smokami. Parę lat temu zabiły jego żonę i syna.-nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną :- Kayla mówiła o śmierci swojej matki, ale nie wspomniała o bracie. Z tego co wiem Czkawka żyje i ma się dobrze.-odwróciła się do mnie plecami :- Kayla miała jeszcze jednego brata, bliźniaka na dodatek. Zginą wraz z ich matką, gdy Kayla miała dziesięć lat, a Czkawka kilka miesięcy.-spojrzała na mnie Dłonie trzymała na łokciach i patrzyła na mnie smutnym spojrzeniem. Dostrzegłem błysk w jej oczach, odwróciła głowę i chrząknęła. Lewą ręką założyła za ucho luźny kosmyk. Podniosła wzrok i rozejrzała się po arenie. W jej oczach pojawiły się nitki czerwieni, a w zaciśniętych pięściach płomienie. Skierowała palce na najbliższą pochodnie, która rozbłysła, zrobiła tak z kolejnymi pięcioma. Zrobiło się jaśniej, ale nie mogliśmy pozwolić, aby ktokolwiek zwrócił na to uwagę. Zagasiłem pochodnie pozostawiając dwie zapalone. Usiadłem przed nią i położyłem łapę posyłając dwa cienkie strumyki ognia. Zatoczyły koło wokół dziewczyny, aby zwrócić jej uwagę. Spojrzała na mnie i odebrała jeden strumień. Rozdzieliła go, rysowała czerwone linie na kamiennym podłożu, kreski tańczyły pod wpływem rąk dziewczyny i wróciły do mnie po zakończonym przedstawieniu. Bardzo dobrze nad tym panowała. Byłem w szoku widząc jej płynne ruchy. Ze zdziwieniem zauważyłem, że używając mocy nie tracę energii. Wcześniej nie mogłem zbyt długo utrzymywać płomieni, a teraz...jest to możliwe. Coraz bardziej zaczynam upewniać się w przekonaniu, że to dzięki tym symbolom, połączyły nas i teraz jesteśmy silniejsi. Ciekawi mnie jednak, czy dzieje się tak tylko w przypadku, gdy jesteśmy blisko siebie. Nastolatka odeszła pod ścianę, zacisnęła palce na swoich włosach myśląc o czymś. Coś mnie do niej przyciągało, w mojej głowie pojawił się obraz sprzed kilku miesięcy. Chciałem, aby to się stało, ale za bardzo się bałem. Dobrze wiem, jak było ze Szczerbatkiem. Za każdym razem, gdy go nie widziałem obawiałem się, że coś mu się stało. To duża odpowiedzialność... Lecz ja tego chcę ! Chcę czuć się potrzebny, chcę być dla kogoś ważny. Czkawka to jeszcze dziecko, nie rozumie wielu rzeczy, Kanti to co innego. Coś, z czym przyszło mi się zmierzyć pierwszy raz. Z nikłym uśmiechem podeszła do mnie, przymknęła powieki chwilę się wahając, otworzyła je i wyciągnęła rękę, patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Zrozumiałem, co chce zrobić. W jej wzroku dostrzegłem zdecydowanie. Powoli odwróciła głowę, a ja zamknąłem powieki. Zbliżyłem się. Po chwili na swoim nosie poczułem chłodną, lecz miękką dłoń Kanti, chwilę staliśmy w tej pozycji. Nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłem. Tak jakby nad tym nie panowałem. Pewnie zrobiłem krok w jej stronę dotykając jej policzka. Chwyciła moją głowę w obie dłonie i zaczęła drapać. Z coraz to głośniejszymi pomrukami zaczynałem tracić panowanie nad własnym ciałem. Jej długie palce zgrabnie przemieszczały się po moich łuskach, zostawiając ogniste ślady. Czułem się cudownie, jakbym znalazł swoją bratnią duszę. Dziewczyna świadomie omijała okolicę żuchwy, nie chciała żebym padł jak długi. W pewnym momencie strzeliła mnie w ucho. Odsunąłem się zdezorientowany, potrząsnąłem głową. :- Pierwszy raz od dawna, czuję się szczęśliwa w obecności smoka, nie mówię tu o Ostrej. Po śmierci Dalii myślałam, że już nigdy nie będę w stanie cieszyć się na widok smoczej mordki, a tu proszę. Pojawiłeś się ty.-jej oczy momentalnie zrobiły się szklane- Dzięki tobie mam wrażenie, że żyję. Jej słowa bardzo mnie zaskoczyły. Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że jest jakby weselsza, ale czy ten stan utrzyma się na zawsze ? Co miałbym zrobić, aby tak było ? Jej smutek był okropny i nie chciałem, żeby znowu ją dopadł. Ale jak ? Gdy ona była smutna, zdawało mi się, że ja także. :- Dopiero teraz zrozumiałam, co znak do mnie mówił. Starał się mi wytłumaczyć, że jesteś dla mnie czymś więcej niż tylko smokiem...jesteś moim przyjacielem, moim towarzyszem, moim opiekunem.-dodała Czy to znaczy, że od tej chwili jestem smokiem wierzchnim ? Mam, tak jak Ostra, nosić siodło i wozić na sobie człowieka, który będzie moim jeźdźcem ?-pytałem siebie :- Coś, nie potrafię tego nazwać, mnie do ciebie przyciąga. To coś jest silniejsze ode mnie.-teraz to ja wypowiedziałem się na ten temat, czułem jak powoli wkrada się w moje myśli, podsunąłem jej wspomnienie z jaskini- Jeszcze zanim trafiliśmy na pokład Łowców, zanim poznaliśmy was, widziałem kogoś...była to dziewczyna. Ubrana w ciemne szaty z poważną miną, przepełnioną bólem, strachem i nienawiścią. Dowiedziałem się o niej tyle co nic. Przyjaciółka oddała za nią życie, uratowała ją przed potworami, a ona teraz obwinia się za jej śmierć.-zakończyłem szepcząc :- Ich statki pojawiły się znienacka. Nie widziałyśmy ich. Moja Dalia robiła wszystko, aby nas uratować, ale było ich zbyt wielu. Ogromne głazy przelatywały tuż przed naszymi nosami, zatrute i płonące strzały przecinały powietrze złowieszczo muskając nasze ciała. Nieoczekiwanie kamień uderzył w Dalię. Wypadłam z siodła i zaczęłam spadać. Wystrzelili multum bełtów, osłoniła mnie własnym ciałem.-zacisnęła zęby na to wspomnienie, resztę wyczytałem z jej myśli Koszmar Ponocnik, osłaniany przez Furię, ostatkiem sił wleciał do podwodnych korytarzy i wypłynął w jaskini na wyspie. Smoczyca głucho opadła na kamienną posadzkę. Kanti szybko do niej podbiegła i jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem wyjęła strzałę. Z otrzymanych ran zaczęła się sączyć czarna maź, która nie przypominała krwi. Dante próbował zatamować krwawienie, lecz trucizna wdała się do jej organizmu i nie dało się już nic zrobić, jak tylko czekać na śmierć. Wzrok smoczycy powoli gasł, ale nadal patrzyła na swoją przyjaciółkę z odwagą i troską. Dziewczyna chciała krzyczeć, płakać, rzucać wszystkim co popadnie, miała ochotę zabić tego, kto wystrzelił śmiercionośną broń. Ostra i jej jeździec starali się ulżyć im w cierpieniu. Ostatni raz przytuliła do swojej piersi niebieski łeb smoka. Delikatnie głaskała chłodniejsze z każdą sekundą łuski. Siedziała tak długo, dopóki jej przyjaciółka nie oddała ostatniego tchnienia. Gdy jej ślepia się zamknęły, Kanti jęknęła z bólu, który rozrywał jej serce. Ze łzami spływającymi po ich policzkach ułożyli martwe ciało smoka, w taki sposób, aby wyglądało na pogrążonego we śnie. Uklękła przy jej ciele i szepnęła ocierając łzy: obiecuję, że zniszczę ich, nie pozwolę im skrzywdzić kolejnych smoków. Po tych słowach straciła przytomność. Na jej ramieniu pojawiło się znamię w kształcie płomienia. Ten znak pokazywał, że jest wybraną przez bogów, aby przywróciła pokój między smokami a ludźmi. Wraz, ze swoim odzwierciedleniem w postaci zionącego ogniem gada, poprowadzi oddziały zjednoczonych ras przeciw ich wspólnemu wrogu. Chłopak przytulał ją bardzo zmartwiony, jedną ręką głaskał również nieprzytomną Nocną Furię po głowi. :- Będę cię bronił, póki starczy mi sił w walce z naszymi wrogami. Nie pozwolę, aby ktokolwiek cię skrzywdził.-dumnie uniosłem głowę czekając na jej ruch :- Zatem, Nezurii...przyrzekam stać zawsze po twojej stronie, nigdy nie skieruję swego ostrza przeciw tobie. Tam gdzie ty...-dodała :- Tam i ja !-wypowiedzieliśmy koniec naszej przysięgi w tym samym czasie Wyciągnęła swoją dłoń zaczerwienioną od mocy. Bez wahania przyłożyłem swój nos z nozdrzami wypełnionymi krwawym blaskiem. Nasze znamiona rozbłysły jeszcze mocniej, jej oczy i prawdopodobnie moje też, zaszły czerwienią, rubinowe nici mocy krążyły wokół nas tworząc kopułę oddzielającą nas od pozostałych. Przez moje ciało przechodził prąd, popędzany wrzącą krwią. Byliśmy ze sobą powiązani, nie mogłem jej teraz opuścić. Energia powróciła do nas. Kanti hardo uśmiechała się i gładziła moją głowę. W jej oczach widziałem radość i pewność, że mnie nie zostawi...choćby świat walił nam się na głowy. Ona natomiast mogła mieć pewność, że dla niej zniszczę świat, tylko po to, aby była bezpieczna. 23.12.2019 życzę wam bezpiecznych, zdrowych i szczęśliwych świąt, spędzonych w gronie rodziny i najbliższych wam osób oraz pijanego sylwestra! Niech zbliżający się nowy rok będzie jeszcze lepszy! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania